Final chance
by ericsminion
Summary: What if Hallow didn't curse Eric with Amnesia? What if she made him human instead? Will Sookie finally succumb to the Vikings charm? Will Eric give in to his new human feelings? Rated M for adult themes. Takes place beginning of book four.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I just had this idea come to me, I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this story going or anything, but I couldn't stop myself from having a go at it. Please tell me what you think!**

**I'm still going to write Wishful thinking, I just wanted to have some fun with something else!**

**Read and review!**

**Property of Charline Harris!**

* * *

It was new years eve at Merlotte's, and I was kept busy all night. Jason was here with his new girlfriend, Crystal. Andy and his grandmother were also in having dinner and drinks. I was surprised at the amount of people here from out of town, spending their new years eve at the bar. I didn't know why anyone would want to spend there New Years Eve here. If I had people to spend my night with, I definitely wouldn't be here! I was glad Arlene had also offered to work tonight, we were the only two waitresses working the late shift. I guess the other girls all had family and friends to spend their New Years with.

I spent the final hour of my shift with my eyes on the clock. I started to grow tired and bored. The tables had all cleared out and we were ready to pack up and go home. I was thankful when Sam sent us off half an hour early. We didn't have much else better to do. As we made our way out of the staff entrance we all said our goodbyes and unlocked our cars. I was glad to be getting away from work, and the thought of having two days off also made me happy.

As I drove down my newly graveled driveway, I couldn't help but to miss Bill. It was times like these when I wanted to run over to his house and throw myself in his arms; but no, I would not do that. Bill had made his choice and now I must live with that. I gave myself a reassuring nod, as I pulled up outside my old home. I climbed out of my car, made sure it was locked and then began up the porch steps. I had just pulled my keys from my purse, when something caught my attention. I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching me from behind.

I spun around to see who my midnight visitor was, but I was stopped in my tracks. Standing in front of me was no stranger...it was Eric. He was dressed in only jeans, nothing more, nothing less. He had nothing on his feet and his chest was heaving in and out with every breath. Breath? A lump caught in my throat as I looked closer at the strange, yet familiar man. He was breathing, his skin was no longer white and pale, it was pink with goose flesh. His chest was covered in scrapes and scratches. His eyes remained locked on mine as I took him in. Something was wrong with the vampire. He was different, he was almost...human? I opened myself up to see what his mind was like, but it was just a swirl of blackness. I couldn't read anything out of him. What on earth was going on?

* * *

Eric's POV

"When are you going to realize that I am not going to give you any of my bar?" I was growing more and more impatient with this annoying witch, and it took a lot of my self control not to kill her. "And when are you going to see that I most defiantly do not want to have sex with you?" I looked up to meet her cold, green eyes.

"Please, Northman, we both know you would be lucky to sleep with me." The witch folded herself into one of the chairs opposite my desk. Her eyes remained locked with my own as she let out a small, humorless cackle. "This is the best offer I have for you, either you accept this and allow me one fifth of your bar, or you fight with me and I'll take it all." Her lips turned up into a leering smile.

"Hallow, leave before I have you dismissed forcefully." I no longer had time for this bitch. "This conversation is finished." I turned my attention over to my computer, while I waited for the annoying witch to leave.

"This is by no means finished." She got up from the chair, and wiped the creases out of her clothes. "In fact...it has only just began." She gave me another grin, before closing the door. I was only too happy to see her leave.

I waited only a moment before summoning in my child.

"Pamela, I wish to speak with you." I folded my legs over the top of my desk, while I waited for my minion.

"Yes, Master?" Pam closed the door and sat down on the end of my desk. "How did you go with the witch?" she questioned.

"Everything will be fine." I looked up at my child. "I want you to get all the vampires in my area to come here tomorrow night."

"Why?" Trust Pam to question me.

"Because, Pam, we are going to war on the witches of Shreveport, and I will need all of the help I can get." I smiled at her. "We will exterminate them before they can cause us anymore trouble."

* * *

It was late. Too late. Normally I would have risen hours ago. What was I still doing in my sleeping chamber? I quickly sat up; but something else was wrong. Very wrong. My reactions were slow and heavy. I could not see anything around me, the room was too dark for my eyes. I turned on the lamp that sat beside my bed, so I could see better. Everything around me appeared to be dull and lifeless. I tried to listen for noises around me. The noises I could normally hear even from down here, were silent. There was only one sound that I could hear, and that was a beating heart...my heart.

* * *

SPOV.

"Eric, what... what's going on?" I dropped my purse and my keys and slowly made my way down the front steps. Eric looked like he was struggling to find his breath. As I continued to study this strange, familiar man, I couldn't help but feel cold. He was wearing nothing except for those jeans. I snapped out of my staring and noticed all the cuts and scrapes over his skin. Eric looked like a real mess. Before I could say or do anything else, I reached out and took hold of his hand. Eric continued to look at me with wide eyes. I had never seen him look so scared.

"Come inside, I'll run you a bath." He silently followed me up the stairs. I got my purse and keys off the ground and unlocked the door. Eric slowly trailed behind me in silence. I placed my things down on the kitchen table and lead him up the hall to the bathroom. I turned on the water for the bath and found him some soap and a clean towel.

"Put this on when your finished." I placed the robe Bill had left here, back when we were still dating, on the cupboard under the mirror.

I turned to leave, but not before Eric's hand clasped around my wrist. I couldn't believe how frightened he looked. "Sookie..." His voice was only a whisper.

"Shhh, it's okay... have a bath, then we'll talk." Eric gave a small nod, before he turned his attention back to the bath.

I closed the door on my way out. I suddenly had a very bad feeling grow in the pit of my stomach. Something told me that I wasn't going to like what was going on. Something told me that bad stuff was happening. I made my way into the kitchen and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. I cradled my head in my hands while I tried to get a grip on my situation. I tried to think of reasons that would have caused Eric to turn up at my house, in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but jeans and looking like a...human. There was no way that Eric could be a human...was there? I couldn't even begin to think about that possibility. It is impossible for a vampire to become human once they are turned. It just doesn't happen.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the phone started to ring beside me. I let out a sigh, before getting up and answering it.

"Sookie, it is Pam." The vampire's voice sounded as bored and as lifeless as ever.

"Hey." Okay, I had no idea on what to say to her about the whole Eric thing.

"I am trying to locate my master, is he with you?" Trust Pam to cut straight to the chase.

I guess I had to tell the truth. "Yeah, he's here."

"Well, can you tell him that the vampire's are waiting for him, they cannot be kept all night." she sounded more than annoyed.

"I think that might be the last of his problems right now," I pointed out, while trying to figure out what else to say. "I think you need to come and speak to him, he's not really...himself."

"Sookie, what are you talking about?"

"I really don't know, but he's here and I think you need to come and get him." I knew Eric needed Pam. There wasn't much else that I could do for him right now.

Pam was silent for a moment. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied, honestly. "But he needs you and I have no idea what to do with him."

"Very well, Chow and I will be there soon, keep him busy." Pam hung up before I could say anything in reply to that. I shook my head and hung up my own phone. I really hoped Pam knew what was going on.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a hand went around my arm. It was warm and so very soft. I let out a yelp, before I finally realized that Eric was out of the bath. "You scared me!" I stated, while trying to calm myself down.

"I have a beating heart." Eric replied, while taking hold of my hand. He held my hand against his warm chest. I tried not to think about what he was wearing, or what he wasn't wearing I should say. The only thing that had him covered was Bill's robe, and it looked much too short for Eric. I was pulled from these thoughts when I felt the palpitations of Eric's heart under my hand. I couldn't believe what I felt.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, while looking up into his eyes.

Eric was quiet while he returned my gaze with his own. "I do not know." His voice was husky and uncertain. "I went to sleep yesterday morning, and I woke up like...this." He gestured to himself. The grip he had around my wrist loosened, but my hand remained on his chest.

"You're not vampire anymore?" Okay I knew this was stating the obvious.

"No...I am not," he replied.

"But if you are human then why can't I hear your thoughts?" I finally removed my hand from his chest.

Eric looked confused by my question. "I do not know." I knew this whole situation was nothing but confusing for him. I couldn't even begin to understand what he was going through. I wanted to reach out and pull him into a tight hug; but I didn't think Eric would have appreciated that very much.

"Are you going to be okay?" I gestured for Eric to take a seat, he hesitated for a moment, before he finally sat down. He watched me move around the table and then take the seat across from him.

"Sookie, I do not know what I am, what happened to me or what is going to happen to me." He looked away. "I do not know what it is that I need to do." his voice was low and desperate, which scared me to no end.

"Pam is on her way, she'll know what to do." I reached out and placed my hand over his own. "She'll find out what happened to you, everything will be fine." I never thought I would see the day when I would be trying to comfort this one thousand year old man.

"You called her?" Eric sounded anxious.

"No, she rang me, she was looking for you." I pulled my hand away.

"You shouldn't have told her I am here." He looked away from me. "I do not wish to have my child see me like this."

"Eric, she's your family...she can help you," I spoke gently.

"Family?" Eric looked up and seemed amused by my terminology. "We do not have family," he stated, making the idea sound ludicrous.

"Eric, Pam will know what to do, I can't help you, I have no idea what needs to be done." I leaned back in my chair.

We were silent for a long while. I found myself wishing I could read his thoughts, I knew it was wrong to want something like that, but it was hard for me to sit back and look at this sad, sorry version of Eric. He looked so helpless and depressed. It was everything I had in my power not to go and put my arms around him. We were both pulled from our silence, when a loud knock sounded on the door. I jumped up and made my way across the room to answer it.

"Hey." I smiled at Pam and Chow. "Please, come in." I stepped to the side and allowed them to enter. I knew the second their eyes had seen Eric, because everything in the room went completely silent. I could have heard a pin drop in one of the other rooms. I cleared my throat and sat down in the chair beside Eric. I held his hand in mine under the table and squeezed it to show I was here for him. Eric looked at me for only a second, before turning his attention back to the two vampires.

"Pam, Chow." He nodded at them both.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Pam spoke first, she came over and stood on the opposite side of the table, her eyes remained locked on Eric. "What happened to you."

Eric looked back at me before he spoke. "I do not know, I went to sleep yesterday and this is how I woke up."

"Who did this to you?" Chow finally joined the conversation. "I will have their head."

Eric looked up at Chow. "There is only one person I can think who would have done it." Eric looked between both the vampires. "I have reason to believe Hallow put a spell on me, which reversed my vampire change." He shook his head. "I cannot believe she did this."

"Who is Hallow? What spell?" I was normally pretty good at keeping quiet, but I was intrigued to know what they were talking about.

"Hallow is a witch who is wanting a share of Eric's bar." Pam's gaze slowly moved over to rest on me.

"Witch?" If I sounded surprised, I was.

"Yes, a witch." Pam nodded. "She has been threatening Eric and trying to bargain with him so he would hand her over half of his share of Fangtasia, but of course Eric would not go down without a fight."

"So you think this witch turned you into a human to try and get your share of the bar?" I looked at the confused man beside me.

"Yes, I believe she turned me into a human so it will be easier for her to kill me." Eric gave a slight nod.

"Okay this might be a silly question, but why haven't you killed her yet? Why is she still alive if she is causing you so much grief?" I looked between all the people in my kitchen. "You guys are so strong, she shouldn't be any trouble to kill, should she?"

Everyone looked at me like I was ridiculous for having to ask such a question. Thankfully Eric was the one to answer me. "Witches are very dangerous, Sookie, look what has happened to me." He raised his brow. "Yes they may not be very strong, but they make up for that in their magic ability." To my surprise Eric squeezed my hand. "They control magic, they can do whatever they like just by muttering a few words. If we kill one then we must kill the entire coven." Eric's gaze drifted from face to face. "What is the plan?" He asked the vampires.

"Well, we haven't got one yet." Pam looked at Chow. "I suppose our main goal is to kill Hallow's coven, and capture Hallow so she can break the curse." She continued, "If we are to go to war with them, then we must find an army of Supe's who are willing to stand by and fight with us."

"Who will do that?" I asked.

"We will speak to the vampires in our area, they should be willing enough. It would be best if we can get some of our own witches to fight on our side." Pam was thoughtful for a moment. "Sookie, you are friends with the wolves?" I knew she was talking about the Were's in Shreveport.

"I know one of them, yes." I nodded.

"Do you think you could inform them of the witches, they might be willing to fight along side of us if they know what destruction they have planned for Shreveport." I nodded at Pam, and made a mental note to call Alcide tomorrow.

"What happens now?" Pam asked Eric. He may be a human, but he was still her maker.

Eric looked up at Pam and Chow, he seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "We get our army together as soon as possible, then we go to war." Eric seemed excited about this idea.

"Master, you cannot go back to Shreveport, Hallow will be looking for you." I didn't have a very good feeling about that. If Eric couldn't go back to Shreveport, then where was he supposed to go?

Pam's eyes looked over to me, at the same time Eric's and Chows did. They all looked at me silently. I knew what they were planning, and I didn't like it one bit. "Don't even suggest it." I got out of my seat and shook my head. "I'm not getting involved in any of this!" I tried to keep my voice down, but it was hard. I felt bad for refusing to help these people, especially when Eric needed it the most; but there was no way I was going to babysit someone who was being hunted down by a deadly witch. That was not something I could handle right now. If ever. Three sets of eyes continued to bore into me. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know they were trying to silently change my mind.

I turned my back on my guests and let out a sigh. All I could think about was the frightened look Eric gave me when I found him earlier tonight, how cold and frail he looked. What if one of these witches did find him? He would hold no chance against them, he was only a weak human. They would have no trouble ending his long life. It would only be too simple for them to finish him. I let out the breath I was holding, before turning around and looking from face to face.

"What do you want me to do?" It came out as a sigh.

Pam gave me a huge smile. "Well, since you are offering, I suppose you could keep Eric at your house." How did I guess?

"You will be paid well for the hospitality," Eric quickly added. "No one in this area knows that I have associated with you in the past, Hallow has no reason to come looking for me here." I continued to look at him. "It will only be for a short while, just until we have captured Hallow and killed her coven." I couldn't help but wonder if this was Eric's real reason for turning up at my door tonight. Did he only come here to try and make me feel sorry for him so I'd let him stay here? No, I didn't think even Eric Northman would be that manipulative.

Everyone was silent for a long moment. "Fine, he can take the spare room." I couldn't help but wonder how deep I was being dragged into this. Part of me wanted to kick them all out of my house. Then I remembered how Eric doesn't need to have an invitation to be in here. That was a scary thought. "I am not getting involved in this, I have my own issues to sort out." I gave them all a firm look. "He can stay here, but that's all!"

"Of course." Pam gave me a deep, respectful nod. Chow did the same.

"I'm having a shower and going to bed." I waved them all off and made my way down to my room. I didn't think I needed to be present for anymore of that conversation. I think I had gotten myself involved enough. I went into my room, found my old nightie, some underwear and a towel, before running a warm shower. I relaxed a slight part when I was standing under the warm stream of water. I allowed the worries and issues of tonight to go to the back of my mind as I closed my eyes and calmed myself down. I finished washing myself and my hair, before turning the water off and climbing out. I made sure I was properly dried and dressed, and my hair was no longer wet, before making my way back into my room. I could still heart talking coming from the kitchen, so I closed my bedroom door, switched off the light and climbed into bed. It didn't take me long to find a deep sleep. I didn't realize just how tired I was.

I was pulled from my blackness of sleep when I felt a warm hand across my stomach. I let out a small yelp of surprise when I realized I wasn't alone in the bed. Sound asleep next to me was a big, blond, naked vampire. He was laying on his chest, with the blankets sprawled over his legs. It was obvious he had gotten hot and kicked the rugs off. I was more than surprised to hear the amount of noise that was coming from Eric's nose. He was snoring, extremely loud. Then what surprised me even more, was the fact that his hand had crept up under my nightie. It was gently sitting on the plain of my stomach. I quickly pushed his hand away, while my eyes remained locked on his perfect butt. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of it. This night was just full of surprises.

I elbowed his ribs a few times, before he finally stirred. "Yes?" He asked, while looking over his shoulder at me.

"Eric, you are in my bed!" My voice was only a whisper. "Without any clothes on!" I quickly pulled my eyes away from his perfect bum and covered it over with the blankets.

"Yes, it seems I am." Eric gave me one last look, before putting his head back on the pillow.

"I said you can stay here, I never said you could stay in my bed!" I fought to get the covers back on me. "I told you that you can have the spare room!"

"Sookie, I did not wish to sleep alone." His voice came out mumbled. "This is all new to me." I could tell he was almost back to sleep. I gave him a hard poke in his side. I was glad when he finally turned over on his back. "I was dreaming," he stated, while rubbing his eyes. "Something I am not used to doing..." He added.

"Great, now go finish that dream in the other room!" I gave up trying to whisper. "This is my room!"

Eric looked at me with a rather amused expression. I was glad to see an old familiarity in him. It seemed like too long ago when I had last sen him give me that look. I no longer felt like I was in bed with a stranger. "Sookie, why are you so worried about having me in your bed?" Eric folded his arms under his head and turned his head to look at me. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, it does make me uncomfortable when I wake up and see your perfect bum looking at me!" I shook my head at him.

"You think it's perfect?" Eric turned on his side. A smile was playing on his lips.

"Eric, is that all you ever think about?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" His hand crept up under the covers and gently ran up my leg. I swatted it away.

"That!" I stated.

"Sookie, just because I am not a vampire at this present moment, does not mean I am not attracted to you."

"Eric, you already have enough to worry about without trying to talk me into having sex with you." I rolled my eyes at him and turned over so my back was facing his chest.

"If I promise to behave myself, can I stay here?" Eric sounded so innocent. I tried not to laugh.

"Fine, but you keep your hands to yourself and stop kicking off the blankets!" My eyes closed and my body relaxed. "Oh and can you try to keep the snoring to a minimum?"

"I do not snore." Eric sounded outraged that I could even suggest such a thing. The bed moved behind me, while Eric made himself comfortable. It was only a second later when I felt his warm hand clasp around mine. I couldn't help but to respond to his gesture. My hand gently gripped his, as I slipped into the blackness of sleep, and for the second time in over a thousand years, Eric did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay... here we go guys, chapter two!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of second chance, please keep supplying me with more feedback, I really appreciate anything you might have to say!**

**Hope y'all like this chapter!**

**R&R!**

**Property of the wonderful Charlaine Harris!**

SPOV

I woke up around noon the next day. I rolled over on my side and was surprised to see that I was now alone in the bed. All the memories from the night before came back to me. I couldn't help but feel a pang of worry when I wondered where Eric had disappeared to. However, I didn't get anymore time to think about that, before my bladder decided to make itself known. I let out a sigh, stretched, then climbed out of the bed. I padded across the room, locked myself in the bathroom and spent the next ten minutes seeing to my human needs.

When I was dressed and presentable I made my way out into the kitchen. I was stopped in my tracks when I noticed the mess that was waiting for me. It seemed Eric had been busy in here this morning. The bench tops were covered in different dishes and ingredients and I was even surprised to see egg splattered all over the kitchen table. Flour was spread in places I never even thought possible, and don't get me started on the orange juice. Sitting in the corner near the toaster was a large stack of burnt toast. I didn't even want to look inside the fridge. I stood and gaped at the disaster in front of me, before finally deciding to make some coffee. As I waited for the coffee, I slowly began to pack things away. I had only just finished putting the used dishes in the sink, when something caught my attention outside.

Laying on the grass, in the middle of my front yard, was the viking. He was motionless and silent as he lay stretched out in the sunshine. I couldn't help but stand and watch the monstrosity of a man who was for the first time in over a thousand years, in the sun. I wanted so badly to read his mind at that very moment. I couldn't even begin to understand what was going through his mind, or to feel what he was feeling. I could only imagine the sensations that would be passing through his body. I pulled my eyes away from the man on the lawn, before I poured out two coffees, made my way outside and quietly sat myself down on the porch steps. I placed Eric's coffee down beside me, while I sipped at the hot contents in my own. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the beautiful man on my lawn. Eric didn't move for what seemed like a long time. I wasn't sure if he knew I was watching him, or if my presence was unknown; but either way I remained quiet while he soaked in the afternoon sun. That was when I noticed he was wearing a chance of clothes. Pam or Chow must have arranged to have his clothes delievered. This was one less thing I had to worry about.

It was nearly half an hour later, when he finally sat up. His gaze met my own and a small smile played out on his lips. "So, you finally decided to join me?" he said, before getting to his feet. I gaped at Eric, while he walked across the yard and took a seat down beside me. He picked up the now cold coffee and looked at the substance inside the cup.

"It's gone cold," I stated, while shaking my head. "I can make you another one..." I went to get up but Eric stopped me by taking hold of my arm. His eyes locked on mine as I stood over him.

"No, this will be fine." He looked down at the now vacant space beside him. I nodded, before sitting back down. We both remained quiet for a long while. I tried not to gawk at Eric while he sipped at his drink. It was going to take me a very long while to get used to seeing him drink or eat human food. "You are very quiet this morning," He pointed out, while looking down at the mug in his hands.

I looked over at him and waited a moment before replying, "I guess...I guess I'm just trying to get a grip on all of this." I gestured to Eric. "I can't even imagine what this must be like for you." I shook my head in wonder.

"I'm fine." Eric's gaze remained locked on his hands. "At least I will be when Pam catches the witch who has done this to me." Eric's voice was as cold as ice, he sounded more like a vampire than ever before. "Hallow will pay greatly for this."

I thought about that for a minute. "Is it really so bad for you to be human for a little while?" I sat my own mug down beside me and folded my hands on my knees. "I mean, it could have been much worse for you."

"Yes, indeed it could have." Eric gave a slight nod. "But I do not like being so weak and frail. I cannot wait until I am vampire again."

"I'm sure it will only be a matter of time." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sookie, for the first time in over a millennium I find myself to be worried about time." Eric's gaze looked up into the sky. "I have never needed to concern myself about how much time I have, because I have always had forever." He furrowed his brow. "Now my time is limited."

"Eric, you will be right back to your normal self real soon, trust me." I reached out and placed my hand over his own. He nodded, while threading his fingers through mine. We sat in silence like that for a short while. Eric was looking at the outside world around him, as I tried to choose which questions I wanted to ask him first. "Eric...can I ask you something?" I turned slightly so my body was facing his.

"What would you like to know?" Eric looked down into my eyes.

"Well, I was wondering what it was that made you come to me?" I swallowed the dry lump in my throat. "Why did you come here last night?"

Eric seemed lost in thought at my question. He thought it over for a long while before he finally said, "Sookie, you are the only human that I can trust. I could not let another vampire see me like this, and I was so confused and afraid. I had no where else to go." Eric sounded unsure of himself, which was a very new thing for him. "I am sorry that I intruded on your night," He added.

"Eric, please don't apologize!" I squeezed his hand. "None of this is your fault. I'm glad you decided to come to me, it was the right thing to do." As much as I didn't like the idea of having Eric stay with me while he's human and being hunted down by a crazy ass witch, it's better than having him trying to survive on his own. "Eric, we're friends, that's what friends do." I added, with a small smile.

"You are my friend?" Eric raised his brow. "After everything I have done to you in the past, you still call yourself my friend." He looked amused at this statement.

"Eric, of course we're friends! You have helped me more times then none. You paid for my new driveway. You jumped in front of a bullet to save me. You helped me out of that horrible situation at Club Dead." I squeezed his hand. "Yeah, you might have done some pretty tactless stuff as well, but that doesn't mean we're not friends."

Eric's lips turned into his most famous smirk and he turned his eyes to look at me for a moment. "I never knew you thought so highly of me, Sookie. Maybe it was a good thing that I came here last night..." I didn't know what he meant by that. But I allowed my gaze to get lost in the depths of his suddenly serious eyes. Something seemed to happen between us in that moment. I can't tell you what it was, but my heart rate seemed to increase and my breathing became slightly uneven. We were both pulled from our daze when a black pickup came flying down the driveway. Jason's truck came to a halt in front of us. It must have been his lunch hour. I cleared my throat and quickly jumped up from the steps to greet my brother.

"Hey Sook!" Jason came over and pulled me into his arms. "How are ya today?" He hadn't yet noticed the large viking sitting on the porch behind me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded at him. "Why are you here?" Okay, I didn't mean to sound so demanding. Gran would have been appalled if she had heard me talk to my brother in that way; but I really didn't want him hanging around while Eric was here. The last thing I needed was the witches to find out Eric was with me.

"Well, I came to see my sister, is that really such a bad thing?" He rolled his eyes at me and turned to go up the porch steps. He was stopped in his tracks when he noticed Eric sitting in front of him. "Who's this?" He turned his head to look at me.

"This is a friend who's staying with me for a while." I prayed Jason wouldn't ask anymore questions on the subject.

"Jeez Sookie, you didn't let much grass grow under your feet. It's only been a few months since you dated that nasty bloodsucker." I couldn't work out if he was proud or disappointed about that fact.

"Jason!" I snapped. "It's not like that! He just needs a place to stay for a few days, so he's staying with me."

Jason went silent for a moment. "Well, are you going to introduce us?" He questioned, looking between me and the Viking.

Oh, just great! "Eric this is Jason, Jason this is Eric." Jason held his hand out for Eric to shake. Eric studied his hand for a long while like it was some kind of ancient Greek artifact he had never seen before. I nodded at him to urge him to take it. After another long moment he gripped it with his own hand. Jason was slightly confused by his reluctance, but thankfully he didn't make a big issue about it. Instead he went up the steps and through the back door.

"Sorry about that," I told Eric, while making my own way up the steps.

"That is your brother?" Eric raised his brow. "He does not seem like he would be a relative of yours." Eric followed me through the back door. I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, so I decided it would be best not to say anything in response.

"Man, Sookie, it's like a bomb went off in here!" Jason was looking through my fridge.

"Yeah, I haven't cleaned up since I made breakfast," I quickly replied with a shrug. I decided not to point out that it was actually my visitor who caused the mess in my kitchen. Eric already had enough to worry about without me scolding him for making a mess of my kitchen.

"Do you think you could make me something to eat?" Jason looked at me from over the fridge door. "I'm kind of hungry," He added. I looked at my brother and sighed, before making my way over to the fridge.

"Fine, move out of the way." Jason quickly took a seat at the table.

"I'll have an iced tea too, thanks." He grinned.

"Make that two." Eric sat down beside my brother and gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes at the two fully grown men who both needed me to provide for them.

"Are you hungry, Eric?" I asked, while getting ingredients together to make a sandwich.

Eric thought about that for only a second. "Yes. I am." He nodded.

For the next ten minutes I made the two men their lunch. Eric looked at the cheese sandwich in front of him like it was some kind of foreign object. Jason didn't notice, he was too busy eating his own. I began to wash the dishes and clean the room while I waited for them to finish. Jason had his sandwich completely devoured within five minutes. Eric still hadn't touched his own. "Are you gonna eat that?" Jason pointed to the food in front of Eric. Eric looked up at my brother with a look of amazement.

"Yes?" Eric replied, confused. Bless his heart. He picked up the sandwich, gave it one last look and took a large bite. I couldn't help but stop what I was doing to watch him eat the food. It was the first time I had ever seen him eat something. Eric slowly chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth. He nodded his head slightly, before taking another bite. It seemed he liked sandwiches. I smiled at him, and then turned back to the task at hand.

When Eric and Jason had finished eating their food, I washed their dishes and dried them off with a dish towel. The kitchen was back to its usual clean state, so I sat down at the table next to Eric. "So, Sis..." Jason was reading the newspaper. "What did you think of Crystal?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"She was okay, but she's not your...type," I replied with a shrug.

"Hey, what do you mean?" He closed the newspaper and looked at me in frustration. I had to control my laughter when I noticed the way Eric was watching Jason and I. He seemed amused and slightly confused about the topic of conversation.

"Well, shes not your... _type!"_ I stated, hoping he would take the hint.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shaking his head. "She ain't no vampire!"

"No, of course not." My voice drifted off.

"Is she something else?" He was suddenly worried. "What is she?"

"It doesn't matter," I stated. "Just be careful."

Jason didn't stay much longer after that. He had to get back to work. I walked him out the front, and I was glad that Eric didn't follow us. When we were at his car I finally had the chance to talk to him. "Jason, promise me something." He was sitting in his car, getting ready to start the engine.

"What?" I had all of his attention.

"Promise me that you wont tell a single person about Eric." I gave him a stern look. "No one can know he's here."

"Is he in some kind of trouble?" Jason's voice was filled with concern. "He's not bringing you into anything I hope."

"Jason, it doesn't matter, just promise me you wont tell anyone, okay?" He nodded and thankfully dropped the subject. I gave him a kiss on his cheek, and we exchanged goodbyes, before he finally drove off down the driveway. I let out a large sigh and then made my way back inside the house. When I walked back into the kitchen, I noticed Eric was still seated at the now empty kitchen table. "Are you still hungry?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

Eric looked up upon my entrance. "No, I am fine." He gave a slight nod. "Your brother is not like you," He said.

"Tell me about it." I sighed and sat down across from him.

"Well, he doesn't look like you, he isn't very smart and..." I cut him off.

"No, I didn't mean for you to explain the differences to me." I couldn't hold back the giggles that escaped my lips.

"You are laughing at me?" Eric looked incredulous. I tried to hold back another round of giggles, but the look on Eric's face caused them to make themselves known. "Sookie, I do not appreciate being laughed at."

I finally calmed myself down and looked at him with a smile still playing on my lips. It was everything I had in me not to keep on laughing. "I'm sorry Eric." I cleared my throat. Eric studied me for a moment.

"How sorry are you, Sookie?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Not that sorry." I knew what he was getting at, so I quickly changed the subject before he could continue that train of thought. "I guess I better call Alcide." I got up from my seat and made my way across the room to the kitchen phone. I found his number and dialed it.

"Hello?" Alcide answered on the second ring.

"Alcide, it's Sookie."

"Hey, Sookie!" He sounded happy to be hearing from me, which made me smile in delight. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, there is a little... situation in Shreveport." I spoke quietly and carefully.

"What situation?"

"Do you think you could come over here? I think it would be easier to talk face to face."

Alcide was quiet for a moment. "Okay, give me an hour and I can be there."

"Sure, thank you so much!" We said goodbye and hung up. Eric was studying me the entire time I was on the phone, which was slightly awkward on my behalf. "Alcide will be here soon, then we'll explain everything to him." I sat down next to Eric. "He will help us." I wasn't sure if I was trying to tell myself that or Eric. Eric continued to look at me with a rather blank expression.

"I do not like the Were." He finally spoke.

"Why not?" I looked at him in confusion. "Alcide has never done anything to you," I pointed out.

"No, he has not." Eric seemed to be feeling unsure about something. "But I know how he feels about you, and I know he wants you for himself." Okay, I was defiantly not expecting to hear that.

"Ah, Eric..." I sat down across from him. "Alcide has something going on with someone else already and I doubt he has any feelings for me." Eric shot me a look.

"Why would he not?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

I gave him a wide eyed look. "Eric, Alcide is my friend...that's all." I had no idea why I was explaining this to him, and even less idea why I felt like I was obliged to. "I'm just a telepathic barmaid, why would any man be interested in me?" I shook my head and smiled mockingly. Eric shot me a surprised look.

"You are far from ordinary," He stated. "And I do not need to like him."

"No, I guess not." I shrugged.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Eric got up from his seat. He cleared his throat. I looked up at him, puzzled as to why he was acting so abrupt. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I need to use the... bathroom." Eric furrowed his brow.

"Okay, sure." I nodded at him. Then something occurred to me. "Do you ah, need any... help?" I wasn't sure if Eric had ever used a toilet before.

"I think I'll be fine." Eric nodded, then made his way up the hall. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. If it was me, and I had woken up as a vampire, I would be more than confused. I would be beside myself. I got us both another drink while Eric was tending to his now human needs. Just thinking about Eric having human needs did weird things to me. I didn't think I would ever grow used to him being human.

Alcide arrived right on time. He parked his car out the front and knocked on the door. Eric took a deep breath, while I went over to let our visitor in. "Be nice!" I raised my brow at Eric, before opening the back door. Alcide seemed happy to see me. I smiled at him and gestured for the Were to enter. He happily obliged. The second Alcide's gaze met Eric's, he froze. "Take a seat." I pointed to the vacant space across from Eric. Alcide looked at me in shock, before finally taking the seat. I tried not to notice the glare that Eric was giving Alcide. Instead I just sat down between both of them and smiled nervously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alcide's gaze moved from Eric and rested on my own. "What is going on?"

I looked over at Eric and tried to hint for him to say something. I was glad when he spoke up. "I have been having problems in my area." Eric leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Problems with witches," He added.

"Witches?" Alcide looked appalled. "What problems?"

Eric looked more than annoyed at having to explain all of this to Alcide. I tried not to let my frustration towards him show as Eric continued to give Alcide a very alpha male look. I had no idea what was with Eric, but he could of at least pretended to get along with our guest. "Her name is Hallow. She has her own coven in Shreveport." Eric's voice was clipped. "She seems to be taking a liking to my bar."

"What did she do?" Alcide asked, eyes fixated on Eric.

"She used a curse to make me human, so it would be easier for her to find me and kill me." Eric looked down at the table. "I assume she is searching for me as we speak and if she finds out I am here then it will only be a matter of time before they come and finish me off."

"What has this got to do with me?" Alcide looked between Eric and I. "I am sorry this is happening, but why am I here?" He questioned.

I decided to speak up. "We need help." I looked from Eric to Alcide. "We need to kill Hallow's coven so we can reverse the spell she placed on Eric, but to do that we need to get a group of witches, vampires and..." I drifted off.

"Were's?" Alcide supplied for me.

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, that was the plan." I shrugged. "Alcide they are in your area as well, who knows what else they have planned to do!" I didn't want to beg, but I was starting to get the feeling that Alcide didn't feel like being very helpful today. It didn't help that Mr Alpha male next to me was looking at him like he was something stuck to his shoe. I really hoped that Alcide didn't notice the glare he was receiving from the viking.

Alcide went while he processed the information he had been told. And without trying, I caught glimpses of his thoughts. He was worrying about his area, and the Were's. He didn't want the witches to start anything with them. He was also skeptical about all of this. He liked Eric about as much as Eric liked him, and the last thing he wanted to do was to get involved with vampire issues. He remained silent while his eyes remained locked on Eric's. I was caught by surprise when he finally opened his mouth. "Why did you come here?" He asked, voice cold and low. "Why did you bring her into this?"

"I could ask you the same question," Eric responded in the same instant.

"What are you talking about?" Alcide looked appalled.

"I am talking about the little stunt Debbie Pelt played on Sookie. If I remember correctly you brought her into your own battle with the two natured woman." If I didn't think Eric's glare could become anymore terrifying, I was wrong. "I seem to remember pulling Sookie out of the trunk of a car, after Bill had attacked her." My breath caught in my throat. I had a feeling things were about to get ugly in my kitchen. I quickly got to my feet and looked down at the two men who were giving each other a stare down.

"Can I see you outside please?" I looked at Alcide with wide eyes. "Now!" I spat. I gave Eric a look that I hoped said, 'I'm not finished with you yet.' Then stormed out of the kitchen. Alcide was only a second behind me. He closed the back door and then followed me down onto the lawn. "What was with that?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Hey, you can't point the finger at me, it was him who started it." I sighed in frustration.

"I don't care who started anything! You should have ignored him, why did you have to go and question him about coming to me? He already feels bad enough for dragging me into this mess!" Alcide looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, please!" He threw his hands up in the air. "You cannot expect me to believe that he actually cares about you?" He looked down at me with wide eyes. "The only thing Eric Northman cares about is himself!"

His words hurt more than anything. My breath caught in my throat and my gaze fell to the ground. Alcide looked at me and shook his head. "Leave." My voice was only just a whisper.

"Sookie..." He took a step closer to me.

"I SAID LEAVE!" I snapped at him, turned around and stormed up the porch stairs. "I'm sorry I made you come all this way," I added, before slamming the back door and sprinting down to my room. I closed my door and went over to sit in the chair in the corner of the room. What had my life turned into? Alcide was supposed to be my friend. I knew he had a reason to be mad at Eric, but after everything we had been through, couldn't he at least try and control his anger? Couldn't he at least try to be a friend for just a short while? It was wrong of me to ask him to come and help. I should have known better.

I wasn't sure how long I sat in the chair for, but minutes seemed to morph into hours. The light outside my window grew dark and the only light in my room was the glow from under my door. I didn't realize that I had been crying until I wiped my eyes. _Just great_! I thought to myself, while getting to my feet. This is all I need. Now Eric would think I was some kind of child who cried at the drop of a hat. I let out a sigh, while I went into my bathroom and turned on the faucet. I washed my face with warm water. It helped to make me feel a little better. As I dried my face off on my hand towel, I couldn't help but notice the depressed person staring back at me in the mirror.

I quickly turned the bathroom light off and then made my way out my room and down the hall. I had to find something for Eric to eat. He would be getting hungry soon. As I walked out to the kitchen, I pulled the fridge open and began to look for something to make for dinner. I wasn't surprised to see that there wasn't much left inside my fridge. I sighed and closed the door. What was I supposed to feed Eric? I sunk down in one of my kitchen chairs and allowed myself a moment to my thoughts. I tried to comprehend what had happened over the past twenty four hours. I was pulled from my musings when the back door flew open. I let out a yelp of shock and all but jumped out of my seat. I was both relieved and annoyed to see my intruder was only Pam.

"Jeez, Pam!" I held a hand over my chest. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Humans!" Pam sighed, before placing a bag down on the table. "My master called to say you might be hungry, so here is some food for you both." She pointed to the bag on the table. "I hope you don't mind having Chinese. I have heard most Humans are supposed to enjoy this type of cuisine."

"Wow. Thanks Pam!" I was surprised that Eric had been so thoughtful. I couldn't believe he had organized dinner for us. I smiled up at the vampire. "Did you want a blood?" I got up off my seat and pulled a bottle of O negative out of the fridge. Pam nodded and sat down at the table.

"So, I heard you had a visitor today?" I tried not to get frustrated with her question. I remained quiet while I removed the lid from the bottle of blood and placed it in the microwave, just as I was about to respond to her question, Eric walked in. His hair was dripping wet and he was wearing nothing but a pair of low denim jeans. Droplets of water from his hair were slowly dripping down his bare chest. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. Pam seemed to be amused by my sudden fascination with Eric's chest. Eric was too busy looking through the bag on the table to notice anything going on. "Have a nice shower?" Pam questioned the viking.

Eric turned to face Pam. "It was satisfactory." He gave a slight nod. "Sookie are you hungry?" He turned to look at me. It was everything I had in my power to remove my eyes from his chest. I cleared my throat and quickly turned back to the microwave.

"Yeah, a little." I nodded and passed the bottle of blood over to Pam. She raised one brow at me, and gave me a typical Pam smile. I tried not to look at her too much. I got Eric and I a glass of iced tea from the fridge, while he got our food out. We were all in complete silence for a long moment. I could feel Pam's eyes locked on me and I would be lying if I didn't admit that it made me feel awkward. I sat down opposite Pam and began to eat the food Eric had arranged for us. I couldn't believe how hard it was for me to keep my eyes from turning to look at the bare chested man beside me. What was wrong with me? Why was Eric's chest so... arousing? I tried to push all the thoughts from my mind, and focused on my eating.

"What did the wolf have to say?" Pam sat her bottle down and waited for a response. Both Eric and I stopped eating and shared a long glance at each other. I guess it was a touchy subject for us both.

"We didn't come to an agreement," I finally answered. "He will think about it." I decided that was not so much a lie as it was stretching the truth. I was more than certain that Alcide would think about our conversation more than once.

"Well, we need them." Pam took another drink from her bottle. "We need all the help we can get, so far we don't have a big enough army to even consider fighting the witches." Pam sighed. "But rest assure, Master, we will find more people." Eric went back to his eating. It was hard for me to not look at the former vampire who was eating rice out of a box beside me. Pam didn't seem too fazed by the fact.

"I have trust in you Pam," Eric said, before taking a mouthful of his drink. "But please hurry and get more men together, we don't have time to waste." He looked at his child, before resuming his task of eating.

The rest of the meal passed by in complete silence. When I had enough of my food, Eric gladly picked up my box and finished off what was left. I couldn't help but to be amazed as to how much he could fit in. When we were both finished, I cleaned up the table and washed the small amount of dishes. Eric and Pam exchanged conversation while I worked quietly around the kitchen. "Sookie, we have arranged for a vampire to be watching your house during the night hours. Just to be safe." Pam got up from her chair and began to put her coat on.

I turned to look at the vampire and nodded my head. "Okay, that's fair enough."

"If you have any problems ring me on my cell phone, and if it's during the day then call Eric's day man." Pam gave us both a respectful nod, before making her way outside the front door. Wow, vampires weren't very big on goodbyes. I shook my head in wonder, before turning to look at Eric.

"You should put a top on," I pointed out, while keeping my eyes locked on his. "It's too cold for you to be walking around without a shirt on." Eric looked down at his bare chest, before looking up to meet my eyes.

"You don't like seeing me without a shirt on?" he all but purred.

"No, I don't," I replied. "It makes me feel cold." Okay, hot would have been a better statement, but there was no way I would tell that to Eric.

"As you wish." Eric winked at me, before heading down the hall and I let out the large breath I had been holding. I couldn't believe how long and exhausting my day had been. I found myself to be anxious about this war. The sooner they killed the witches, the sooner my life could go back to normal, well as normal for me as possible. Since the night was cold, I decided to light the fire. I found some logs and began to get it going. I was happy when the flames roared to life. I suddenly felt much warmer. I sat down in front of the fire and watched the warm flames flicker in front of my eyes.

I was pulled from my silent daze when I caught a glimpse of Eric's feet out the corner of my eye. I turned my head to look up at him. He was looking down at me with a typical Eric smirk. I waited for him to make one of his smart ass comments. "Sookie, how nice of you to light a fire for us." He lowered himself to the ground beside me, and folded his arms around his knees. "What a nice way to set the mood," he added.

"Give it a rest!" I shook my head in disgust. "Is sex really all you ever think about?" I asked, raising my brow. "Even after everything that has happened to you in the past day, your main concern is still trying to bed me." I gaped at him. Eric didn't seem too fazed about what I said.

"Of course." He nodded. "I may not be a vampire at the moment, but that does not mean my appreciation for you has changed." Eric stretched his long legs out and lent back on his arms. His eyes looked deep into mine. I had to look away before I could be captured in the depths of his blue pools. "I made you upset today." It was a statement not a question.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have asked Alcide to come here and I shouldn't have expected you both to get on." I shrugged. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine." Eric remained quiet. We both did for a long while, but there was something that had me worried. Something he had said to Alcide earlier. "Eric..." I started.

"Yes?" He turned his head to look at me.

"I want you to know that it wasn't Bill's fault." I looked down at my lap. "When we were in the trunk of the car... Bill had no control over his actions. It wasn't his fault that he attacked me." Eric was silent for a long while. His eyes remained locked on the flames in front of us, while he processed my words.

"What did he do to you, Sookie?" Eric questioned, his voice only a whisper. It hurt my heart to remember that night, for so many reasons. That was the night Bill had attacked me in his bloodthirsty outrage. He pushed himself onto me and was only inches away from ending my life. That was also the night that Bill and I broke up, then just to top off the excellent luck we were having, Were's attacked Eric and I on our way home. They waited for us to return and then they attacked me. I was lucky that Eric and Bill found me when they did, or I wouldn't be here to tell the story. Eric was silent beside me as he waited for me to talk. I wasn't sure how comfortable I felt sharing with this man. He and Bill already disliked each other enough as it was.

"Well, I guess you can kind of imagine. It wasn't his fault, Eric... he didn't have control over himself." My eyes remained locked on flames in front of us.

"Did he hurt you?" If I didn't know Eric better I would have said he was worried about me. Too bad I know him all too well.

"You saw the bite on my neck." I shrugged. "He scared me more then hurt me." I admitted. "I wasn't sure if he was going to stop."

"He should have known better." Eric turned his attention to the fire. "He's not a newborn vampire, he should have been able to control himself enough, especially when he knows you so well." Eric's voice was quiet.

"It's okay, we don't need to talk about it." I pulled my old blanket off the back of the lounge beside me and stretched out in front of the fire. I was on my stomach with my legs in the air and my head resting on my arms. To my utter surprise Eric came and stretched out beside me. I could feel his warm breath hit the back of my neck. I rolled over on my back and looked up into his eyes.

"What does it feel like for you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Eric questioned, his eyes intent on mine.

"What's it like for you... being human?" I asked.

Eric was thoughtful for a moment. "It is odd." He continued, "I cannot explain what it feels like. I feel so...tired." He looked like he was trying to find the right words to use. "I feel so restricted and exhausted." His lips turned up into a small, half smile. "It is hard being so weak and vulnerable. I feel like my life could be ended any moment."

"You do realize that is how the rest of us feel all the time?" I asked, with a smile.

"Indeed." Eric nodded. I never thought it would be possible to lay and talk with Eric Northman like this. I didn't think I had ever felt this comfortable with the viking in all the time I have known him. Part of me appreciated spending the time talking with this man. We were pulled out of our musings when my phone began to sound from the kitchen. I let out a sigh and climbed to my feet.

"I better get that," I stated, while crossing the room to the kitchen.

"Sookie, it's Jason," said my brother as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Yeah okay. I'm calling because I have to know what the hell is going on over there."

"Excuse me?" I asked, mortified.

"You heard me, why is that man staying at your place?"

"I can't talk to you about it," I replied, trying to hold back my frustration. I found myself wondering if Jason had been drinking. He wasn't normally so forward. "Jason, why are you ringing me up and ordering answers out of me?"

"Because, I am worried about you." Jason kept talking before I could reply. "Why are you keeping a wanted man at your house, Sook? People are looking for him, he needs to go back to his family." Okay, what the hell was he talking about?

"What on earth do you mean, Jason?"

"Don't play games with me, I'm not stupid!" Okay, now wasn't the time to question Jason on his IQ.

"I'm not playing anything, I have no idea what you're talking about!" My voice was beginning to rise.

"I am talking about all the wanted posters that are stuck around town. I'm talking about the people who are offering a fifty thousand dollar reward for the recovery of the man you are keeping at your house." I stiffened at his words. "Sookie, you should call them and tell them where he is. We need the money and they are looking for him. They're worried about him."

"NO!" I snapped. "You can't do that!" I tried to calm myself down. "Jason, these people are looking to kill Eric. You can't tell anyone he's here."

"What? Sookie, what are you talking about?" It was Jason's turn to sound confused.

"I can't talk about it over the phone, but please Jason, promise me you wont say anything!" Jason was silent for a long pause.

"Do you promise to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"Yes, I swear. I'll come over first thing in the morning and tell you myself." My heart rate finally began to slow.

"fine, but you better have a good reason behind all of this." Jason let out a sigh. I thanked him and made him promise me a few more times that he was going to keep his mouth shut. When I was satisfied he was telling the truth, we said our goodbyes and hung up. I let out a sigh and tried to come to terms on this situation. It was now very obvious that Hallow was the one behind all of this. If we hadn't known before, we did now.

I was startled when I felt Eric's hand touch my arm. "Is everything okay?" He asked, quietly. I spun around to look at him.

"That was my brother," I told him.

"What did he want?" Eric was instantly defensive.

"He rang to warn me that people are looking for you around Bon Temps. Someone has been leaving wanted posters around town, saying they're looking for you and they are offering a fifty thousand dollar reward for your recovery." I ran a hand over my clammy forehead. "Hallow is really after you, isn't she?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

Eric was lost in thought, I wasn't even sure if he heard my question. "Yes, she is." He nodded. "I didn't realize how badly she wanted my bar, not until last night." Eric continued to stand behind me. "I will have her killed before she takes claim on anything of mine." He sounded so sure of that.

"Of course you will." I reached out to pat him on the hand. "It wont be long and she'll be gone," I added. Eric nodded in agreement, before taking a seat beside me.

"We should phone Pam. My minions need to be informed about this." Eric looked into my eyes. "How trustworthy is your brother?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

"He promised me he wont say anything to anyone." I gave Eric a long look. "I believe him."

"Should I have someone glamor him? Just to be safe?" Eric was asking me for my approval. I felt glad that he thought to ask me, rather then just rushing into anything on his own desire.

"No, it wont be necessary," I assured him. "He will keep quiet. Jason isn't the brightest person, but he loves me and he wouldn't want to risk anything happening to me. He wont say anything."

"Very well." Eric nodded. "I need to use your phone." He got up from his seat and made his way across the small room to the phone. He began to dial the number for what I assumed was Fangtasia. It wasn't long later when he started to discuss business with Pam, so I decided I didn't need to hang around to listen to their conversation. I silently excused myself and made my way down the hall and into my room. I turned she shower on and found some clothes. I was happy to get under the warm, relaxing stream of water. I closed my eyes and relaxed for a moment, before taking the time to properly clean myself. I pushed all my worries from today out of my mind. There would be plenty of time to worry about those things later. I took the time to shave the extra fuzz from my legs, and wash my hair in the new apple scented shampoo I bought a few days ago. I felt so much better by the time I got out and dressed into a fresh night gown. There was nothing more relaxing then a long hot shower.

I was just about to climb into bed when Eric appeared at the door. He was watching me intently with his usual Eric smirk. "How did you go with Pam?" I asked, pulling back the blankets on my bed.

"Fine, she will keep an eye on things for me." Eric nodded.

"Well I'm glad."

"Are we going to bed Sookie?" Eric's voice was dripping with heat.

"I am." I smiled at him, before sliding under the covers. "I don't know about you though."

"Oh, I'm feeling rather tired." Eric nodded.

"Okay, well can you please turn the light off for me and close the door?"

"Of course." Eric smiled. I didn't know why it surprised me so much to see Eric close the door and then turn off the light. I looked at him with wide eyes, as he started to remove his clothes.

"Um... what are you doing?" I sat up straight in the bed. "Eric, you have your own room!" I pointed out.

"Sookie, I wish to sleep with you." Eric shimmied out of his jeans. I was glad to see he had remembered to leave his boxers on tonight. I didn't need any other distractions. "I promise to try and behave." He walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled back the covers. He was in before I had a chance to say anything in objection. I closed my eyes and shook my head in frustration.

"Why are you so persistent?" I asked, rolling onto my side.

"Why are you so resistant?" He replied. "You continue to run from me Sookie." His voice was nothing if not seductive.

"Go to sleep Eric!" I snapped.

"You know you want this..." His hand lightly skimmed over the back of my thigh, which only caused me to move further away from him. I squeezed my eyes closed and tried hard not to think too much about my situation.

"In your dreams." I replied.

"Indeed it will be."


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to all the wonderful people who have been reading and reviewing my story! It means so much to me that y'all have taken the time to read what I have written. Seriously!**

**I just want to say that I am dedicating this chapter to all the 'Team Eric' Girls out there! This one is for y'all!**

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone, please READ AND REVIEW! I welcome all feedback, good and bad!**

**And just to let people know, yes Eric could always get Pam to turn him into a vampire, but then she would become his maker and I just don't think that would be a good idea, I think Eric would rather wait, kill Hallow and get his vampire persona back!**

**Hope this chapter is okay, I wasn't so sure about the last half, so tell me what ya think!**

**With love  
xxx**

_I don't own any characters, I'm just having fun with the wonderful people Charlaine Created!_ :-)

Eric was still asleep when I left the house the following morning. I left him a note that told him where I was and stated that I'll be back soon. I needed to see Jason before he started work. When I pulled up outside his my brothers house, a weird, creepy feeling passed through me. Jason's truck was parked in the driveway, keys in the ignition and the drivers door wide open. It was odd to see his truck left unlocked and opened like that. I fetched his keys out of the ignition, closed the drivers door and then made my way to the front of his house. I knocked lightly on the door and waited for my brother to come and let me in. That strange feeling grew worse when he didn't open the door. I called out a few times, but there was no answer. I didn't hesitate before I turned his house key in the lock on the front door and let myself inside. I walked though his house calling his name and looking in all the rooms. He wasn't here.

I tried to keep my anxiety in check, while I dialed the number for his cell phone. It got worse when the call went straight to his voice mail. What was going on? Where was my brother? I wondered if maybe he had stayed at Crystal's place last night. But why would his car be in the driveway if he wasn't home? I tried not to worry too much as I looked through my cell phone and found the number for my brothers boss. I pressed send on Catfish's number and crossed my fingers.

"Hello?" he answered after only a couple of rings.

"Hey, it's Sookie!" I greeted.

"Hey Sookie, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I was wondering..." I let out the breath I was holding. "Have you seen or heard from Jason this morning? He's not answering my calls and his truck is at his house, but he's not here!" I tried to slow down my talking. "His keys were still in his truck, with the door left wide open."

Catfish was quiet for a moment. "No, I haven't seen him..." He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "How about I call you back in an hour if he hasn't turned up at work?" I agreed, and thanked him, before hanging up the phone. Just to be sure I dialed my brothers number again, but it was no use. I looked around the deserted house, and shook my head in wonder. Where was my brother? I knew I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but I had a weird feeling something bad was going on.

After standing around and deciding on what to do next, I made the decision to go to the grocery store. I had to get food to feed Eric, and I wanted to do something to keep my mind off of Jason while I waited for Catfish to call me back. I walked slowly down the isles of the supermarket in a daze. I wasn't really paying attention to the things I put in my shopping cart, but right now I didn't care. All I could think about was my brother, and how much I needed to know he was okay. Jason was the only family I had. He was all I had. There was no way I could handle it if anything happened to him. I knew I shouldn't have been thinking like that, but I just couldn't help it.

I tried not to look at all the bright posters that were glued around town with a very smug looking viking on the front. I didn't need to be concerned about the whole Eric issue right now. I would worry about Eric's problem later, right now I had my own problems to work through. I put my groceries in the car and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. I decided to put some gas in my car and pay some bills. These things filled up the long hour. I had just climbed back in my car, when my phone began to sound from my purse. I was glad and anxious to see the caller was Catfish.

I quickly flipped the phone open and held it against my ear. "Hello, is there any news?" My words came out in a rush.

"Sorry, haven't heard from him." Catfish's voice was filled with nothing but concern. "Should I call the police and let them know what's going on?"

I thought about that for a minute. "Yeah, I guess." I sighed. "Tell them to call me if they need any details. I have his house and car keys with me." Catfish agreed and then hung up. Which meant I was left alone with my thoughts. I sat in that car, in the middle of the parking lot for a long while. I couldn't help but wonder what had caused my brothers disappearance. My stomach turned when I thought of all the possibilities. What if the witches found out about Eric staying with me? What if they captured my brother to use as leverage against me? I didn't even want to think about that. After a while I decided to go and see Sam. Maybe he would have an idea of what to do, because I had nothing.

Sam was in his trailer when I pulled up at Merlottes a short time later. I made my way up the front steps and knocked on his door. Sam greeted me with a large smile and a hug. He was always so glad to see me. "Hey, _Cher_! Come inside." He gestured for me to enter. I thanked him and stepped into the trailer. Sam's house was small and crowded, but it was neat and it suited him just fine. I made my way into the little kitchen and took a seat at the round, wooden table. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, walking over to the fridge.

"A glass of water would be fine." I replied. Sam poured me out a tall glass of cold water and placed it in front of me. He got one for himself, and then sat down opposite me at the table.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I've been better," I stated, honestly.

Sam stiffened at my words. He sat up straighter and gave me a look that was filled with concern. "What's wrong?"

So, I started the detailed discussion of my past two days with Eric. I told him the whole story, and tried hard not to miss out on any important parts. Sam was shocked when he heard about Eric's dealings with the witch, but when he found out the the former vampire was now an ordinary human, he was speechless. I moved on quickly to tell him about my brothers disappearance. I didn't want to talk about Eric any longer than I needed to. "So now I'm trying to find out where he is," I concluded. "This just isn't like him, he doesn't disappear like this." I shook my head in frustration. "What am I supposed to do?"

Sam was silent for a long time. I suppose it was a lot for him to process in just a few minutes. I sipped at my water and watched my friend while I waited for him to give me some kind of response or answer to this mess. I couldn't believe how much better I felt after I had got my problems off my chest. It was like I wasn't the only one carrying around this big burden. "Jesus, Sookie." Sam took a large gulp of water, and shook his head in wonder. "Your life can never be trouble free, can it?"

"Nope, always something going on." I agreed.

"Northman shouldn't have brought you into his mess. This is his fault." Sam's voice was filled with nothing but anger and frustration.

"Sam, none of this is Eric's fault!" I replied, unsure of why I felt the need to stick up for the Viking. "He had no where else to go. He's in trouble and needs help."

Sam changed the subject. "Do you have any idea where your brother could be?"

"Nope, none." I shrugged.

"What about that girl hes been hanging out with?"

"Crystal Norris?" I queried.

"Yeah, maybe he's with her?" Sam made it out to be a question.

I thought about that for a moment. "If he was with her, then why doesn't he have his car? Or his keys?" I folded my arms over and tried to get my mind working. "It just doesn't add up!"

"Well, why don't you go and talk to her?" he asked. "She might know something that could help you."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, over in Hot Shot." Sam nodded. "But you'll have to promise me something Sookie, before you go running over there."

"What?"

"Promise me you wont go to Hot Shot alone." He gave me a look that told me he was serious. "The whole community over there is...different."

"What do you mean?"

Sam was quiet for a minute. "They're not human."

"What are they? Are they Were's?" I asked, curiosity filling my voice.

"No, not ordinary Were's. Just please promise me you wont go looking for trouble over there?"

"Okay...I promise."

"If you want to wait until later this evening, I could go with you?"

"It's okay, I've already brought you into this mess enough." I thanked him for the water and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Keep this to yourself, okay?" I smiled at him.

"Sure, okay." He nodded. After we had finished saying goodbye, I made my way out to my car and decided to give the police station a call on my cell to see what if they had anything to say about Jason. I crossed my fingers and waited for someone to answer the phone. It was Andy who picked up.

"Sookie, we can't do anything yet." He sounded annoyed. "Give him a day, and if you haven't heard from him then we will start searching." My heart sank at his words.

"It might be too late by then!" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Sookie, if we started a search for every person who went missing after just a few short hours, we would be forever looking for people."

I thanked him for his time and then ended the call. I looked at the time on my cell phone, and realized it was after lunch. Eric would need to be fed soon. I sighed, turned my key in the engine and started the short distance home. As I drove I thought about the possibilities of my brothers disappearance. I didn't want to even think of the places he could be. But, I was more than determined to find my brother. No one can disappear forever. Can they?

"You think your brother might be in Hot Shot?" Eric asked, as he helped me carry the grocery bags into the house.

"I don't know."

"Why is your brother socializing with Were's?" Eric questioned, while placing the shopping bags on the table.

"I guess for the same reason I socialize with vampires." I smiled at the viking and began the job of packing away the shopping. I was surprised to see some of the things I had bought. I really had no use for some of this stuff. I scolded myself for not paying attention when I was doing the shopping.

"Are you going to go?" Eric sat down at the table.

"I need to find out where he is." I shrugged. "Crystal is my only hope. No one else has seen him."

"You cannot go on your own."

"Well I have no other choice, you can't come...what if someone recognizes you?"

"Sookie, allow me time to get changed and then we can go." Eric got up from his chair and went down the hall. I couldn't believe he had ignored everything I had just told him. Did he not understand me when I said he couldn't come? You could take the man out of the vampire, but you couldn't take the vampire out of the man. I shook my head in wonder, while I packed away the last bag of groceries. Eric appeared at the doorway only a few minutes later. He had on dark jeans, a black hooded jacket and dark sunglasses. The sunglasses covered almost half his face and his hair was pulled back under the hood. You couldn't even see what color hair he had.

"You brought a disguise?" I was impressed.

"It was Pam's idea." Eric smirked.

"Wow." I couldn't seem to take my eyes off Eric. He looked so different. Even I had to admit that the dark sunglasses made him look sexy. I had never seen him in sunglasses before. I guess he had never needed to wear them while he was Vampire. Eric looked really different in his disguise. You wouldn't have even guessed it was him.

"Is something wrong Sookie?" His voice was dripping. "You seem to be staring more than usual..." One end of his lip turned up into one of his usual smirks. I quickly cleared my throat and picked up my purse from the table.

"Nothings wrong." I gave him a nervous smile. "Are you ready to go?"

Eric skimmed past me on his way out the door. "I'm always ready."

EPOV.

Sookie didn't seem to like the idea of me driving her sorry excuse for a car. But as usual she soon gave in to my charm. "Fine, but you better take it easy!" she snapped at me and went to pull on her seat belt.

"Of course." I smiled at her, started the car and began to drive at what I would have called a slow speed down her driveway. Sookie on the other hand seemed to be rather outraged at the speed that I was going. I had never seen such a frightened expression on her face before.

"I thought you agreed to take it easy and go slow!" Sookie all but yelled at me as she clung tightly to the door handle beside her. "This car wasn't built for high speed chases!" She pointed out.

"This car wasn't built for anything faster then reverse," I said while taking the turn off towards Hot Shot. "Why don't you treat yourself to something better? I can help you find something more appropriate?" I offered, trying to be kind. Sookie looked at me with outrage.

"This car suits me fine." She gave me one of her usual glares. The glare that reminded me why I wanted this woman to yield to me so badly. The glare that made me frustrated every time she pushed me away. Sookie gave me that same glare whenever I made my intentions toward her known. The way her eyes narrowed at me and the way her blonde brow creased with annoyance, made me want to pull the car over and ravish her until she screamed out my name. Why did she have to do this to me? Was I not going through enough at the moment, without being drawn to her? Did she not realize how badly I wanted to be inside of her? How badly I wanted to feel her beneath me? How badly I wanted to touch her and how much I wanted to hear her moan out my name? Had I not made it clear enough already? Why was I so drawn to this woman? Why did I go to her house after I woke up like this? Why did I succumb to her and allow her to intrigue me? I was turning weak, and I did not appreciate it at all.

"What are you thinking about?" Sookie asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

The one thing I did not do was lie. "I am thinking about what you would look like without those clothes on." I looked at her and allowed my eyes to gaze up and down her body. I tried to remember the night when she had almost succumbed to me after her ordeal in Club Dead. I tried to remember how arousing her bare body felt against my own. Sookie's face went bright red at my words. She looked at me with wide eyes, before quickly turning her attention to the scenery outside her window. I couldn't help but feel smug for causing such a reaction from her. I knew that if I had been a vampire right at that moment, I would have heard the increase of her heart and the shortness of her breath. I would have been able to see the beads of sweat forming around her hairline. I would have smelt her arousal. But, if I was vampire then I wouldn't be here, in this car, driving to Hot Shot to protect this woman. If I was vampire I would be in my sleeping chamber, waiting for the sun to rest so I could find Hallow and slowly end her sorry life.

Dear Sookie decided not to ask me anymore questions after that. I assumed she was worried about the answers I would give her. I smiled to myself as we drove closer and closer to the town in which Sookie wanted to visit. If there was one thing I really wasn't interested in doing today, that thing would be searching for her sad, pathetic brother. I could have killed him myself yesterday from being bored to an extent of exhaustion. I had never heard a man gossip as much as her brother did. He was the last person I would ever choose to be a relative to this woman. He was nothing like her. He was weak and idiotic. But he was the only family Sookie had, so I must accept her reasons for wanting to find him.

"This is Hot Shot?" Sookie asked only a short moment after we turned into the small, secluded town. "Are you sure?" Was she doubting my knowledge of my own area? I was sheriff of area five, and it just so happened that Hot Shot was a town within that area.

"Do you not trust that I know my own area, Sookie?" I helped her with her seat belt. "If you would like to check with someone else to be sure, please feel free." I smiled at her to show I was not at all serious.

"I believe you!" She rolled her eyes and smiled, before letting herself out the car.

"Which house are you searching for?" I asked, standing beside her. I made sure my hood was pulled down on my face and my glasses were covering my eyes.

"I'm not sure." She bit her lip. "I think I'll ask someone." Before Sookie could even walk towards the closest house a voice sounded from behind us. I jumped a small part, before I realized there was no danger involved. I didn't think I would ever get used to my minimum, human senses. I was not used to having such poor hearing. Sookie spun around at almost the same time as I. She smiled at the strange looking man who had yellow eyes. I did not need to ask who this man was. I had spoken to him in the past. This man was Calvin Norris.

"Can I help you?" The were seemed to be slightly on edge.

"Hi, I'm Sookie and this is my friend... Lief." She pointed to me. "I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for a girl named Crystal... Crystal Norris." Sookie held her hand out for the man to shake. He only hesitated for a moment before introducing himself as Calvin, and returning her hand gesture. He then turned his attention to me. He held his hand out and greeted me in the same way he had greeted Sookie. I felt slightly nauseated at the thought of having to shake the mans hand, but with the look Sookie was giving me, I decided not to protest.

"Crystal is my niece," he stated, after dropping his hand from mine. "Can I ask why you want to speak with her?"

"Well, I believe she might have something going on with my brother... Jason Stackhouse." The were nodded in response . "And well, he seems to have gone missing this morning. I've been trying to find him all morning and I have no idea where he might be...I thought that maybe your niece might be able to help me." Sookie's face looked slightly nervous as she smiled at the two natured man.

"Very well, if you'll come with me." We followed the were down the road a small way, until he stopped outside a small, ugly looking house. He let us in without even knocking, I was glad at this moment that I did not need an invitation to enter this home. "Take a seat, I'll find her." He gestured to an old leather lounge in the corner of the room. Sookie sat down, while I folded myself next to her. I would be lying if I did not admit that sitting in such close proximity to this woman was oddly...satisfying. More satisfying then it should have been.

We only waited for a moment before a young girl entered the room. She gave Sookie a look I did not appreciate. She gave me a skeptical look and I assumed she was curious as to why I was still finding the need to were glasses inside her home. I just returned her gaze with one of my own. "What do you want?" She asked, instantly on the defense.

"I'm Jason's sister," sookie said in response.

"Yeah...and what's your point?" The girl didn't have much time for anyone.

"Well, he didn't show up for work this morning, and his car was left parked in his driveway with the keys left in it." Sookie's voice was beginning to come out in a rush. "I was wondering if you knew where he might be?"

The woman looked appalled at having to answer such a question. "I don't know anything." I didn't need to read her mind to know she was keeping something from us. "Who sent you here? I didn't do anything!" I didn't appreciate the tone she was taking towards Sookie. I had to hold back a growl.

"Yes you do!" Sookie snapped at the woman. "I need to find him, please!" she begged.

"I can't help you." Crystal folded her arms across her chest and gave Sookie a look of pure anger. I couldn't control myself when I flew out of my chair and stood over the stupid bitch. My eyes glared into hers and I found myself wishing I was Vampire so I could glamor her. Crystal was obviously caught off guard by my sudden abruptness.

"You will tell us what you know." I kept my voice low and cool.

"Says who?" She took a step back and glared at me for all it was worth.

"Me." Her uncle stepped inside the doorway. "Crystal, tell this woman what you know." He stepped closer. "They are only trying to help her brother. _Tell them_!" he commanded.

"I don't know anything!" This time I couldn't control the growl that escaped my chest. The woman looked at me with wide eyes. I was glad to have that reaction on her.

"If you continue to lie to us then I will force you to speak...and I will not be kind." My voice was cold with anger.

Another woman entered the room at that moment. She held in her arms a small human child. They looked around the room and asked what was going on. Calvin sent them away with a flick of his hand. When you were a Packmaster you had control over everyone. I didn't think Sookie was aware of just how much authority Calvin Norris had in this town. "There will be no violence in this home." Calvin looked at me, before turning his attention to the bitch in front of me. "You will tell these people exactly what you know... _NOW!_" Sookie sat back in the leather chair and silently processed everything that was happening around her.

The young woman let out a dramatic sigh, before taking a seat in the old armchair. She looked up at her uncle with a scolding, angry glare. "I was with him last night."

Sookie sat up straighter. "What happened?" She asked.

"We had some fun, played around for a while, before..." She drifted off. Her uncle gave her a look that seemed to tell her to continue. "Before he said he had to go out for a while, he had to go to the store."

"Then what happened?" Sookie seemed excited about this new information.

"I don't know. He came home and I heard him talking on his phone in the car. I didn't see or hear anything else from him after that." She looked over to Sookie. "I swear that's all. I waited a while but he never came inside. So, I started to panic and without thinking I quickly ran to my car and drove home."

Sookie was silent for a long while, before she got up and nodded at the young girl. "Thank you for your time." She said and then indicated for me to follow her out. I nodded at the bitch on the chair, then at Calvin, before quickly exiting the room.

"Well, that didn't really help." Sookie sighed as we made our way down the road towards her car.

"We will find him," I stated. Sookie gave me an odd look. Did I say something to upset her? I didn't think so.

"Thank you, Eric." She looked at me in a way I was not used to being looked at. I didn't understand.

"For what?" I asked, opening her door.

Sookie climbed in and waited for me to get in the drivers seat, before replying, "For being here, and for helping me." She smiled over at me. "It really means a lot."

"I owe you my help," I told her while starting the car. "You have helped me many times. It is only fair that I help you in return." Sookie was silent while she took in my words. I wasn't sure what she was going through her mind, but I allowed her some time to her thoughts.

We were half way to her house when she finally spoke up. "Do you think someone kidnapped my brother?"

"It seems that way." I nodded at her. "Is there anyone who your brother does not get on with?"

Sookie thought about that for a moment. "Everyone loves Jason. I can't think of anyone wanting to harm him. But what is someone has harmed him? What if I never find him?" Her eyes began to fill with moisture, and I had no idea what I was supposed to say to her, so I did the only thing I could think of. I reached out and held her hand in mine. I had witnessed many humans doing this in the past. I hoped this was the right time for this gesture. Sookie looked down at our hands, which only caused her to cry even harder. I quickly pulled away from her. I didn't want to cause this woman anymore pain. Sookie looked at me and shook her head, before she reached out and took hold of my hand again.

When we got home, Sookie silently got out the car and made her way inside. I didn't understand why it pained me so much to see her so sad. It was not something I was used to feeling. I did not like these feelings I had for her. I did not like them at all. I waited for Sookie to go inside before I reached into my pocket and retrieved my cell phone. I found the number for my day man and pressed the call button.

He answered, "Yes Master?"

"Bobby, I want you to to contact Pam and Chow and let them know that I want them to do some investigating for me." He waited for me to continue. "I need them to find a man by the name of Jason Stackhouse." I went on to tell him the details on Sookie's brothers disappearance. I gave him the information on where he had gone missing and told him everything else I knew. He assured me that he would inform my minions when they rose. I closed my phone and climbed out of the car. I would wait to hear from Pam. I felt better knowing that my child would find him. Pam was rather good at tracking people down. Jason Stackhouse should be no exception.

SPOV

I felt weak. I felt weak and exhausted and depressed. I was thankful and glad that Eric had helped me today. I mentally reminded myself to thank him later for all his help. But I was glad Eric didn't follow me down the hall and into my room after we got home. I needed time to think. I needed time to process what has happened over the last two days. In the last forty eight hours my life had been turned upside down. The vampire who had always shown a high amount of interest in me -the vampire who had saved me countless times in the pass- rocked up on my doorstep as a human. We found out that he'd been hunted down by a witch, who wanted to kill him and take his bar. Then to top it off my brother learned what had happened, and then he went missing. What had happened to my normally quiet life?

I lay spread out on my bed, my hands covering my eyes and my mind filled with nothing but horrible, painful thoughts. I found myself wishing I could get away from this horrible nightmare even just for a little while. I just couldn't handle the pain my thoughts had caused me. I needed something to take my mind off of everything that had happened. I needed someone to tell me everything was going to be okay. Someone to tell me I could get through this. It was times like these when I would have called Jason and told him to come over. Or I would have went to Bill's and listened to him tell me how much he loved me. I didn't have either of those people in my life at the moment. The only person I had was Eric. Eric! The second I thought his name my eyes flew open and I sat up with a sudden, overpowering desire. I didn't know what had came over me, but I couldn't control myself from standing and walking out the room.

If I thought about what I was about to do then I probably would have lost all my courage. I walked down the hall, my eyes silently searching the house for my distraction. I wondered if this was wrong of me. I shouldn't be doing this, I should go back to my room and lock the door. But the second my eyes found the Viking, I was gone. He was standing over the fire, his eyes locked on the orange flames in front of him. He hadn't yet realized that I was watching him. I stood for a moment and took in the godlike creature that was in my home. The creature that I was about to offer myself to.

As my feet padded across the floor, one of the wooden floorboards made a squeaking sound under my weight. Eric's gaze flicked up to me. He looked at me like he was worried about my sanity. I assumed he was worried about me crying again. Vampires were never good at handling 'leaky humans' (as Pam would put it). Eric turned so his body faced mine. His face changed as he noticed something in my own expression. He went from worried and concerned to surprised. I slowly continued towards him. Eric went to say something, but I held my hand over his mouth.

"Don't." My voice was only a whisper. I stepped back from him and pulled my shirt off over my head. Eric's eyes seemed to drink in my now half naked body.

"Sookie... you don't need to do this." Eric's voice sounded strained and coarse. I couldn't read his mind, but I knew he was having his own internal debate. It seemed he was fighting the urge to rip what was left of my clothes from my body.

"Eric, please..." I stepped closer to him and began to tug at the hem of his shirt. When he realized what I wanted the shirt was gone. I placed my hands on his warm chest. I couldn't believe how warm and human he felt under my touch. The only person I had ever had sex with was Bill. And he was cold and well... dead. Eric was warm and alive and his heart was beating under my hand. It shocked me that he could be so human. I looked up into his face. "I want you," I whispered, my voice was broken and small. Eric didn't need to be told twice. His hands were on me before I could have even blinked. He held me in his arms, while my legs wrapped themselves securely around his waist. His lips were on mine in the same second. I shuddered when I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, urging me to open my mouth and grant him entrance. I let out a moan, as his tongue finally made contact with my own. I melted against his firm, muscular body. I hadn't even realized we had moved, but one minute we were in my living room, and the next Eric gently placed me down on my bed. I couldn't control my ragged pants and my fast heart rate. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. Eric was kissing my neck and my collarbone, while his hands were busy trying to undo my pants. I was relieved when he had them off. He took a moment to lean back and look down at my body. His eyes seemed to drink me up. I would be lying if I didn't admit that I felt slightly self conscious with having someone look at me like that, but I didn't get anymore time to think about it, before his lips were back on mine. My hand drifted down and began to remove his pants. Eric grabbed that hand and pulled it up over my head, firmly holding it against the mattress.

"Not yet," he murmured into the skin under my ear. "We can't..." My eyes flew open while I processed his words. Was Eric refusing me? Was he saying no? Eric seemed to pick up on my sudden concerns he smiled against my skin and continued to kiss and nip my neck. "Sookie I cannot make love to you without..." He seemed to be stuck for words. That's when it suddenly clicked. Eric needed protection. He was human, which meant he could...

I looked up at him with wide eyes. I ached so badly to have him inside of me. "Wait...one second." Eric allowed me to jump from the bed. I ran down the hall and into my old bedroom. I quickly ran over to the drawer that I used to store all of my little bits and pieces in while I was growing up. I searched for only a second, before I finally found the foil packet that Gran had told Jason to give me back when I was seeing Bill. I remembered the night Jason had to give it to me. I didn't want to have to explain the fact that vampires were sterile to my brother. So I took the condom from him without saying a word. Turns out I owed my brother greatly. I didn't think too much more about that, before quickly running back into the bedroom. Eric pulled me back on the bed and he looked pleased at what I had found.

His lips crashed with mine almost instantly. His hands seemed to be everywhere all at the same time. I was surprised as to how quickly he had my bra off. This time Eric didn't stop me when I went to open his pants. In fact, he was more than happy to help remove them. "You are so beautiful," Eric whispered into my ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine. I gasped out loud when his hand moved down to remove my now drenched panties. I was now completely naked under him. The only thing that was left between us was Eric's thin, satin boxers. His eyes were filled with so much heat and desire, it frightened me a little. Eric picked up on my sudden change. "Do not fear me," he whispered into the skin of my neck. "I will not hurt you, my lover." The way he called me lover seemed to roll off his tongue. No one had ever called me that before. My body tingled with want and need.

"Eric..." I gasped out when his hand drifted down between my legs. He gently started to massage me in the most intimate way. I couldn't control my hands from snaking around him. My nails dug deep into his warm flesh. My legs parted to allow him easier access while my eyes closed. I moaned out his name more than once as his hand continued to bring me the most amazing sensations.

"Look at me lover," he purred. I obligingly opened my eyes and met his own gaze. Eric slipped a finger inside me and it was everything I had in my power not to scream out in pleasure. Eric's eyes remained locked on mine as his long finger found a rhythm inside me. "You are so perfect," he said, while yet another finger slipped inside. I didn't know how much longer I could keep myself going. I wanted to close my eyes, but Eric seemed to like the eye contact.

"Please!" I gasped and my hips rocked against his hand. It wasn't enough, I needed more.

"What do you want, Sookie?" Eric asked, as his thumb started to do amazing things to my nub. "Tell me what it is you want."

"Eric... I need... you." He enjoyed hearing my pleas. He gave me a very heated smile, before he began to place hot kisses on my neck and chest. His lips skimmed across the top of my nipple. Eric moaned and then sucked it into his mouth. My back arched off the bed. I was now withering under him in anticipation and pleasure. He smiled and pulled his mouth from my breast, before he began to place kisses over my lower stomach. I was surprised when he removed his fingers from inside of me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Eric continued to look into my eyes, as he positioned himself between my legs. I couldn't believe what he was about to do, not until he did it. Eric replaced his fingers with his tongue. I could no longer keep my eyes open. I threw my head back and I screamed out his name, along with a lot of other incoherent words. My hands looked for something to hold onto, but all I could grip was the sheets on the bed.

I felt something big coming on. Something huge. Eric was kissing me in the most sexual and pleasurable way. My stomach felt like a giant coil that was just waiting to come undone. Nothing made sense to me anymore. All I could see was stars and rainbows behind my eyes. I knew I was moaning something out, but I couldn't have told you what I was even saying. Eric reached one last deep spot, before I came crashing down from my edge. I panted and screamed, and something told me he wasn't even close to being done. He slowly made his way up my body, kissing me in every place he could reach. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see how intently Eric was watching me. My breathing hitched and my heart pounded from deep inside my chest.

"Yield to me Sookie," Eric repeated the same line he used on the hood of his corvette the night after the orgy party. That night felt like years ago and I couldn't believe how much had changed since then. Those four words caused my libido to do back flips and my belly to ache with need. I nodded my head in reply and my hands slowly drifted down to his boxers. I was proud at how quickly I had them off, although I wasn't sure if they were still in one piece. Eric didn't seem to mind.

That was when I noticed how big he actually was. I couldn't help but feel worried at the size of him. I wondered how much that was going to hurt. "I'm ready," I told him, while looking up to meet his heated, lust filled gaze. Eric kissed me hard on the lips, before he went to put on the condom. I assumed this was the first time Eric had ever had to use one of these, but he seemed to cope okay with getting it on, well I hoped he did because I was past caring.

"I will try not to hurt you..." I had never heard Eric's voice sound so coarse. He ran his hand through my hair. "Tell me if it hurts." Okay I had began to grow impatient, my hand drifted down and clasped around his length. He let out a growl at my sudden contact. I positioned the tip of him at my entrance, and urged my hips forward to meet him. Eric looked deep into my eyes, while he entered me for the first time. He took it slow while I adjusted to his size. I couldn't believe how good it felt to have him inside of me. I hadn't realize how much I had been wanting to be with this man, not until that very moment. Nothing I had ever felt before could even compare to the emotions and sensations that ran through my body. I couldn't hold back the moans that escaped my lips as Eric began to increase his speed. My legs wrapped around him as I tried to match his pace and pull him closer.

Eric began to talk to me in a language I couldn't understand. His voice was low and heated, and the unfamiliar words sounded so beautiful coming from his lips. I had no idea what he was saying, but it sounded so perfect. My hands drifted down so they cupped his brilliant butt. From the second I had laid eyes on his bum I had been wanting to touch it; and now I was privileged enough to sink my nails into it.

"Eric...more!" I gasped and tried to pull him closer to me.

I couldn't tell you how amazing it felt to have his warm breath hit my neck as he picked up speed inside of me. I couldn't tell you how amazing and warm he felt against me. The beads of sweat that dripped off him and onto me, only added to the intensity. I never knew sex could be so perfect. So good.

"You...are...amazing," Eric murmured, while trying to catch his breath. I dug my nails deeper into his skin, and attempted to pull him closer. It still wasn't enough. Nothing felt like it was enough. I tried to urge him to go faster and harder, which only caused Eric to gasp out something in his other language. He surprised me more than anything when he turned over on his back and brought me with him, so I straddled his waist. My hands rested on his chest as I started to find a faster pace over him. Eric's hands sat on the sides of my hip, while he urged me to keep going.

That coil in my stomach came back. This time it was faster and stronger than ever before. I picked up even more speed and threw my head back while I continued to ride Eric in the most primal of ways. I called out his name while my climax grew closer and closer. It was only a matter of time before we would both loose ourselves over the edge. I surprised us both by making one slight adjustment with my hips. The second I made the movement, we were both gone. I shuddered at the same time as Eric and we both had our own moment of pleasure, before I collapsed on him. His arms snaked protectively around my torso, holding me firmly against his chest. We both remained silent while we tried to catch our breath. It felt so right being held like this in his arms. I could hear the beating of his heart under mine. I could feel his sweat against my skin and I still couldn't believe how warm he was against me. He was perfect.

Eric's voice finally broke the silence. "Lover, what were you doing with a condom in your room?" I leaned back and looked into his eyes. After everything that had just passed between us this was the only question he had to ask me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. A small smile played on my lips.

"You don't want to know," I replied, before nestling back into his chest. Eric's hands moved down to squeeze me on the bum. I let out a yelp in surprise. "Hey!" I snapped, while rolling onto the bed beside him. Eric smirked at me and turned over to look into my eyes.

"You have had sex with other humans?" he asked, sounding jealous.

"I have only ever slept with... Bill." I didn't really want to say his name, not right now.

"You should not have slept with Compton." He spat out his name like it was a contagious disease. "You should have yielded to me sooner." He placed a kiss on the base of my neck. I couldn't control the shiver that passed through me at his touch. "He did not have enough appreciation for you..." His hands trailed along my stomach.

My cheeks burned with heat. I didn't really want to be talking about Bill, not right now. I changed the subject. "I guess I owe you an apology." Eric looked at me in confusion. So I quickly continued. "I shouldn't have jumped you like I did... that wasn't fair." To my surprise Eric began laughing, it wasn't just a chuckle, it was a full blown laugh. I had never seen him laugh so hard in all the time I had known him. I leaned up on my elbow and scolded him for being so abrupt. When he finally calmed down, his arms went around me and pulled me onto his chest. "I'm glad I amuse you," I said, sarcastically.

"Lover, of course I am amused." He shook his head and began to play with a thread of my hair. "You see, I have been chasing you for so long. I have been trying to have sex with you since the first night I met you, and yet, here you are apologizing for how did you say it.. 'jumping me'?" Eric urged me to look up at him. "Never apologize for this..." His hand gently trailed down my spine.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips. I pulled myself up in the bed and kissed him for all it was worth. I was proud as to how breathless he was when I pulled away. I rubbed my nose against his and smiled, before laying back down on the bed. "Thank you Eric." I whispered, while my fingers ran patterns into his skin.

"What for?" He asked.

"For bringing me the best part of my day and for being so... human." I looked up at him. "I have never had sex like that before... it was very... heated." I was having trouble finding my words.

"I am glad I satisfied you." Eric smiled. "It was amazing for me too... never have I had such passionate, intense sex before. I have never even produced one bead of sweat during love making. Yet here I am, covered in sweat, having trouble breathing and holding the most amazing woman." I blushed at his words. "It was perfect but I am confused as to why you had a sudden change of heart, normally you run a mile when I suggest having sex with you." The redness in my cheeks burned at his words.

"I needed... I needed an escape from my bad day. I needed to get my mind off of Jason and the witch war, and everything else." I shrugged and looked down at my hands. "I didn't really think about it... it just happened."

"In the end all it took for me to bed you, was a few crazy witches, a spell to turn me human and a missing brother?" Eric raised his brow. "Why didn't I think of these things earlier?" Before I could give him a reply to that, a knock sounded on the kitchen door. I sat up straight in bed and looked down at Eric. He didn't seem to be looking too pleased about our intruder. I climbed out of the bed and searched for something to put on. In the end I settled for my dressing gown. Eric watched me with a very heated look, while I ran around my room trying to find clothing.

"Are you getting up?" I shot him a look, before throwing his jeans on his lap. "Someone's here!" I snapped. Eric smirked at me, before sliding out of the bed. While he was getting his clothes on I quickly ran down into the kitchen. "Who's there?" I asked through the door, hoping to god it wasn't someone looking for Eric.

Part of me relaxed when I heard the familiar voice. The other part of me instantly went tense. "It's Bill," came the cool, southern voice.

I sighed, before opening the door. "Hey, Bill!" I gave him a large awkward grin. This was not the situation I ever wanted to be in. I tried so hard to keep the redness from my cheeks. _What did I ever do in life to deserve this?_

So, here I was...I had just finished having great sex with Eric, when Bill decided to pick that exact moment to make an appearance. Could my life get any worse?

And then Eric appeared, looking over my shoulder, dressed in nothing but Jeans and a bare chest.

Yes, it seemed it could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this chapter is much shorter then the others, but it's more of a fill in chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it  
& thanks so much for the reviews, I make a point to read every single one of them and they all mean so much to me!**

**Thank you! Love you all!**

**oh and one more thing- if you guys want to have a listen to a song that reminds me heaps of Sookie and Eric it's called _sign on the door_ by _Kasey Chambers._ I just adore it and i think its such a sookie/eric song! but you really need to listen to all the words...tell me what you think!**

**Property of Charlaine Harris (Thanks for letting me play with your wonderful characters!)**

Okay so there I was standing in the middle of my kitchen with the man I had just slept with, Eric, and with my former flame, Bill. You would have had to of been blind not to notice the looks these two alpha males were exchanging. Eric seemed to be not only pissed off at Bill for his intrusion, but quite proud at the same time. Bill on the other hand looked very uncomfortable and unhappy about what he was seeing (and smelling I'm sure.) I had no idea what to say or what I was supposed to do. I decided to go with clearing my throat. Both my men turned their attention to me and looked at me in wonder.

"Bill...can I offer you some blood?" I quickly corrected myself. "I mean... true blood." I walked over to the fridge and quickly got a bottle of O positive out and put it in the microwave.

"Compton, is there a reason you are intruding on our evening?" Eric questioned and took a step toward me. It couldn't have been more obvious that he was trying to prove Bills suspicions about us to be true. I tried not to think about that while I got Bill's blood out of the microwave, shook it and placed it down in front of him.

"Thank you." Bill nodded at me, picked up the bottle and took a drink. I so badly wanted everyone to sit down and relax. There was something quite uncomfortable about standing in this awkward little circle. "I came because Pam sent me to watch Sookie's house." Bill cleared his throat. "She didn't tell me anything else." His gaze flickered between Eric and I. That gaze made me feel even more awkward. "Eric, what has happened to you?" His eyes rested on the proud viking beside me.

"I had a run in with some witches, nothing that wont be fixed." Eric pulled me into his chest and tightened the belt on my dressing gown. He may as well of branded _"she's mine!"_ on my bum. It couldn't have been anymore obvious. I tried not to think too hard about that, while I stepped out of Eric's embrace. I took a seat at the table and gestured for them both to sit down. I felt a little better when they did.

"You are human?" I couldn't work out if Bill sounded disappointed or interested in this little discovery.

"Not for long," Eric replied, sounding quite sure of the fact.

"Why are you here, Bill?" I finally asked the one question I wanted answered.

"I wanted to know why Pam wanted me guarding your house tonight. I also wanted to find out if it had something to do with the missing posters of Eric I have noticed around the town." Bill started to play with the bottle in front of him.

"The witches are looking for Eric," I replied, with a nod. Eric tensed up beside me, he didn't like me telling this to Bill.

"Why?" Bill looked over at Eric. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked Eric, sounding smug. I could have almost sworn Bill found this whole situation slightly amusing. Eric didn't look too impressed about the look he was receiving from our visitor.

"It does not concern you, Compton." Eric looked over at the vampire. "I suggest you do your job and ignore anything you see here... or anything you might hear," he added, sounding quite proud. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the redness that was making itself known. You didn't need to be a brain surgeon to pick up on what Eric was hinting at. It was times like these when I wished so badly for a shovel and spade, so I could dig a deep hole, crawl into it and wait for these two fully grown men to stop this facade. They may as well of been comparing their sizes with a tape measure. (although Eric would have one that one pretty easily.) I actually giggled when the thought crossed my mind. Both my visitors turned their attention to me and looked at me in confusion.

I coughed and quickly cleared the pictures from my mind. "Sorry... what were you saying?" I looked between the two vampires. Bill was looking rather confused about my little outburst. Eric, however was looking quite amused (as always.)

"I was about to point out, that I will be out of the country for a week." Bill picked up his bottle of blood. "I am needed in Peru on business." Eric's gaze finally left my face, as he turned to look at Bill.

"Thank you for letting us know, you can leave when you're ready." I couldn't believe how rude Eric sounded, well actually I kind of could. He snaked his arm around my shoulder, (because Bill needed more hints then what he had already been given.) It was everything I had in me not to jump up and run out of the room. Oh, how much I wished I had spent the extra five minutes finding clothes to wear, instead of settling for the very minimal dressing gown.

Bill suddenly looked more awkward then ever. He cleared his throat and rose to his feet. "Very well. If you need anything I will be out in the yard."

"Oh, I think we will be fine." Eric replied.

I got up from my chair, gave Eric a look that told him I wasn't very happy with him, then walked Bill out. I was surprised that Eric remained in the kitchen while we walked outside onto the porch. The night air was cold and bitter. I pulled my gown tighter around me, before turning my attention over to my ex. "Sorry about all that." I moved my head in the direction of the kitchen.

"You didn't leave much time, Sookie." Bill's voice was clipped and unfriendly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I folded my arms across my chest and met his glare with one of my own.

Bill raised an eyebrow and replied, "We have only stopped seeing each other for a short while, and already you have bedded the sheriff. Why am I not surprised?" I couldn't believe Bill had just spoken those words.

"Bill, I don't believe you are in any position to comment on my bedroom status." I looked him up and down. "Not after you were planning to leave me for her!" I continued without letting him get a word in. "At least I allowed time between you and him, you were still dating me when you left me for Lorena!" I wanted to slap his all too pale face, but decided that would only make me as bad as him. Gran had raised me not to solve things with violence. Instead I gave him one last glare, turned around and slammed the door behind me. It felt good to get my anger off my chest. I let out the breath I was holding while I tried to control my inner frustration.

EPOV

Well that was fun. I knew Sookie would be slightly annoyed with me for my little stunt at the dinner table, but at that moment I really couldn't have cared. I cannot tell you how satisfying it was for me to know that Bill was well aware of what he has lost. In my entire existence I had never been more overjoyed about something then I was that minute. Not only did dearest Sookie finally yield to me, but Bill decided to pick tonight to come and visit. As much as I hate Compton, I am so glad that he had a chance to come and see for himself what happened between me and dearest Sookie. Oh the look that bastard gave me when I touched her. That glare he gave me when I appeared in Sookie's kitchen, smelling heavily of Sookie and sex. Even now it brings a smile to my lips to think how much hatred Compton held towards me. It really is quite a pleasant feeling to know someone could hate another person as much as he hated me.

I remembered the first night he brought Sookie to my bar. I remembered how innocent and beautiful Sookie was, wearing that small, short dress. I remembered how I felt when Bill told me she was his and she agreed. Since that night Bill had done nothing but dangle her in front of me, like a man dangles a bone in front of a dog. He had done nothing but rub her into my face, showing me what I cannot have. Tonight was my chance for a little payback of my own. Oh how wonderful it felt to touch her in front of him. A smile spread across my lips.

Tonight had been a very satisfying night. Even now I cannot believe that Sookie succumbed to me in the way she did. I honestly thought I would have had to fight with her a little longer before she would be ready to bed me; but as always the woman surprised me. I found myself wishing that Sookie and I could go back into the bedroom and pick up from where we had finished. I smiled to myself at this idea. As I sat and waited for her to finish with Compton, I couldn't help but let my thoughts move back to earlier in the evening. I allowed myself to remember the look in Sookie's eyes as she approached me and offered herself to me. I smiled when I remembered how quickly she wanted to get me out of my clothes, how beautiful she was when she began to remove her own. Then my mind moved on to other things; the feeling of her lips on mine, the feeling of her in my arms, the sensations that ran through my body when she would touch me. Then I remembered the feeling of being inside of her. The moans and screams she yelled, the way my name sounded when it left her lips. I had to stop thinking now. It wasn't helping me at all. I felt myself grow harder under the table. _Hmmm maybe Sookie could help me with my little problem?_

I was pulled from my thoughts when the back door slammed closed. I jumped up from the table and went over to see what was happening. Sookie stood motionless in the doorway, looking rather heated and annoyed. I watched her intently while she tried to calm herself down. And then her gaze finally moved up to look at me and I couldn't help but notice how heated and annoyed she now looked. It seemed I had angered my dear little telepath. Whatever did I do to upset her? She took a step closer to me, and I waited patiently for her to attack. I knew it was only a matter of time before she would say something.

"What was that?" Her voice was clipped and frustrated.

I decided to play this to my advantage. "What was what, my lover?" I made sure my voice was full of innocence.

Sookie seemed to look even more annoyed at my words. She huffed and stormed past me into the kitchen. She began to look through the fridge, while I stood back and waited for her to say something else. Surely she would have more to say than that. Sure enough only a moment later she slammed the fridge door closed and folded her arms over her chest. "Eric, why do you always need to go out of your way to make everything harder then it needs to be?" She glared at me. Dearest Sookie looked rather arousing when she glared at me in that way.

"Sookie, if you continue to look at me like that, then I'll be harder then I need to be." I smiled at her, before taking a seat back down at the table. Sookie on the other hand could not believe what I had just spoken. That was one of the many reasons I was attracted to this woman. She was just so innocent. Sookie didn't even know half the horrible things that take place in my world. I was glad she could not read the mind of a vampire.

"Eric!" She looked more than appalled. "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Why can you not?" I began to read the newspaper that was sitting on the table.

"Is everything one big joke to you?" She asked. "Do you find this whole situation to be nothing but amusing and entertaining?"

I looked up from the paper and smiled at her. "I found the situation with Compton to be amusing and entertaining, I find this situation with you to be rather arousing." I made a point to look down at her minimum clothing choice. Her face blushed a light shade of red, before she turned away from me. I couldn't help but feel smug at her response.

"Can you please just tell me why you had to rub yourself all over me in front of Bill like that?" She kept her back faced to me while she continued. "There are some things that other people don't need to know, or see!"

Part of me couldn't help but to ask, "Did you not like having Bill see me touch you?" I closed the newspaper in front of me and leaned back in the chair. "Does it bother you what he thinks?"

Sookie was silent before she replied. "No, I don't care what he thinks!" She was talking while she started to prepare our meal. "I couldn't care less about what anyone thinks of me...but there is a time and a place for everything, you didn't need to be so forward." Sookie's voice was finally beginning to calm down. I finally took the opportunity. I am nothing if not an opportunist. I silently got up from my chair and walked over so I was standing right behind her back. My hand pushed her hair from her shoulder so my warm breath made contact with the side of her neck. Sookie was halfway through chopping something with a knife. The knife slipped from her fingers at my touch. I was glad to have that reaction from her. I pushed myself closer to her, making sure she could feel exactly how aroused I was at this moment.

"Is now the time and place for this...?" My hand gently ran across the back of her neck. Poor Sookie, she really had no idea what she had awakened in me. I might not have be a vampire at the moment, but that didn't mean my appetite for her had lessened. I leaned in closer so my lips were in close proximity to her neck. I couldn't help but notice the bumps that had broken out over her skin. It seemed I wad some kind of affect on her too. I nuzzled the base of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Eric..." Her voice was only a whisper. "We can't." She turned to face me.

"And why not, my lover?" My voice was full of need and desire, I couldn't control my arms from going around her and lifting her onto the cupboard behind her. Sookie was surprised to see where she had ended up. My hands untied the belt that was holding her gown closed. I was happy when I had it open. I began to place soft kisses all over the skin of her chest and neck, slowly moving down to take her hard nipples into my mouth. She instantly responded, snaking her around me and pulling me closer. Her lips parted and her head leaned back to allow me easier access to her throat. One of my hands moved up to play with the breast that I didn't have in my mouth. I pinched her nipple a little harder, making her moan for more. Mmm It seemed she liked that. I smiled into her skin, before kissing lightly just above her nipple. Before Sookie could realize what I had done, I bit into her. I didn't bite hard enough to draw blood, but it was hard enough to leave a mark. She gasped out in pure arousal and it was everything I had in me not to remove my pants and enter her right then.

"Eric!" She moaned, while my free hand began to move downwards towards her soft, blonde curls. I growled deeply when my fingers slid into her warm center. Sookie leaned back in my arms and gasped out my name. My mouth remained on her breast, while my hand brought pleasure to her most sensitive area. I allowed my thumb to play with her swollen nub, while my fingers found their own rhythm inside her. Sookie's nails dug deep into my back as she rocked against me.

"Come for me Sookie..." I purred in her ear. This only caused her to yell even louder. I couldn't help but hope that Mr Compton was outside listening to our little show. I felt my smile grow when I thought of the noises he would be hearing. I wouldn't tell Sookie how good vampire hearing really was, there are some things she doesn't need to know.

"Eric...please!" She gasped, while she continued to rock against my hand.

"What do you want, lover?" I whispered in her ear, I made sure my breath hit the tender spot that always caused her to shiver.

"Take me...I'm yours!" What was she saying? My heart gained speed at her words. Sookie didn't know what those words did to me. I drew my fingers out of her, and picked her up from the bench top. Sookie whimpered at the loss of contact. I carried my lover into the living room and placed her down on the large sofa. Before she even knew what was going on I was on my knees, kneeling in front of her. Sookie instantly opened her legs and allowed me between them. I smiled as I began to place kisses up and down her warm thigh. I lifted her leg and placed it over my shoulder and then allowed myself a moment to take in the beautiful view in front of me.

"Eric...hurry," Sookie demanded. Her hands snaked through my hair as she relaxed back on the lounge. I gently pulled her hips forward so it would be easier for me to reach her. I placed one last long kiss on the inside of her thigh, before finally bringing my tongue to her center. I moaned at how good she tasted. Her juices were better than anything I had ever tried before. My tongue ran along her glistening folds, slowly bringing her pleasure. Sookie screamed and bucked under me. I held her hips tightly, trying to keep her still while I continued to kiss her sensitive area. I surprised Sookie yet again when my fingers slipped back inside her warmth, slowly sliding in and out. Sookie lost everything at that moment. She clawed onto me while her hips began to thrust against my mouth. Seeing Sookie react like this only made me want her more. I pulled my lips back from her center, but made sure to keep my fingers in her. Sookie was gasping and moaning, I knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

"look at me lover." She hesitated, before finally opening her eyes. "I want to see your eyes." Sookie's mouth opened into a perfect circle, while my fingers reached an even deeper spot inside of her. "Come for me Sookie." I purred, right before my lips found her warmth once more. Sure enough, it was only a second later when she reached her finish. A growl rumbled from deep inside my chest as her delicious nectar flooded into my awaiting mouth.

"Eric!" She gave one final gasp, before collapsing back on the lounge. I slowly began to make my way up her body, placing kisses along her stomach and over her breasts. I reached her neck and collar bone and allowed my warm breath to saturate her skin. Sookie was panting and gasping for air, her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling with ever breath. I leaned back as I gazed down upon her beautiful, flushed face. Sookie opened her eyes to look at me.

"That was...that was..." She shook her head in disbelief. I smiled at her and urged her lips to find mine. I kissed her with everything I had. My tongue met her own and I knew she could taste her own fluids in my mouth. Her arms snaked around my neck and my hands rested happily on her hips. The kiss continued until we both needed to come up for air. I gave her one last smile, before falling down on the sofa beside her.

A moment later, Sookie leaned into me and began to kiss me softly and tenderly, she trailed kisses down my neck and chest. I could feel myself grow harder with every kiss and touch. I would never get used to the reaction I received from this woman. It was not something I was used to. It was like every nerve in my body was on fire with every touch of her lips or every touch of her soft, gentle hands. "It's your turn..." she murmured, seductively in my ear. The hand that was resting on my chest, moved down and began to unzip my pants. That hand instantly found my erection. Her fingers gripped firmly around my shaft.

"Sookie!" I gasped, while closing my eyes. She smiled into my skin while she found a rhythm with her hand. I couldn't control my hips from moving against her. Nothing in my life could have compared to the feeling of having her touch me like that. Sookie surprised me yet again when she began to move her mouth further down my body. She smiled seductively as she got up and positioned herself between my legs. Her eyes remained locked on mine, as she helped me out of my pants. I lifted my hips off the lounge to make it easier for her to remove them. She wasted no time pulling the jeans off and dropping them on the floor. Her hand remained wrapped around my hardness, while her lips began to kiss, lick and nip at the skin below my navel.

"Are you watching Mr Northman?" I was finding it more than arousing to hear her call me by my last name. If she continued to talk to me like that I was going to explode, literally. It sounded so erotic her mouth. I looked at her and gave her a half smile while I nodded my head to say yes. I could tell Sookie had never done this before. She seemed nervous and anxious about what she was about to do. I ran my hand through her hair, trying to calm her. She gave me one last look of pure heat, before placing a kiss on the end of my penis. Her tongue came out to lick the length of my shaft, before she slowly began to take as much of me into her mouth as what was possible. Her hand remained wrapped around the part of my penis she couldn't fit into her mouth, slowly stroking and bringing me the most amazing pleasure. My hands gently stroked the back of her head while she began to move her lips over me. I could never explain how truly amazing it felt to have Sookie bringing me pleasure like this. I had been waiting a very long time to have this woman. I was finding it hard to believe that this was even happening. Was I dreaming? Because something this good couldn't be real.

I knew when Sookie was starting to get more courageous. She gained speed and began to experiment with her lips and tongue. I couldn't stop looking at the perfect woman kneeling before me. I couldn't believe it was possible to feel so much passion and pleasure from one person. I had slept with many women in my long life; why was this one small, insignificant, inexperienced human, so much better than all of the rest? Wasn't she already appealing enough without having to be so pleasurable? I had no idea what I had done in my life to deserve a moment as good as this.

I could feel my finale coming and I knew it wouldn't be long until I finished. Incoherent words escaped my lips and I held onto the arm of the lounge for support. Sookie moaned around my length, causing me to fall into a deep pool of pure ecstasy. I called out her name as I collapsed back on the lounge. My mind was racing with the aftershocks of what had just happened. I could hardly breathe, I was sweating in every place possible, and my now beating heart felt like it was about to jump straight out of my chest. I would never grow used to this human body.

Sookie placed one last kiss on my chest, before pulling herself up next to me on the lounge. My arm automatically went around her and pulled her into my side. I removed the blanket from the back of the chair and threw it over us. Sookie instantly melted into my embrace. "Wow," She said, sounding breathless. "That was...wow." She was having trouble finding coherent words to use.

"You bring amazing pleasure to me," I stated.

Sookie chuckled, then turned up to look at me. "I could say the same about you."

"I am glad." I kissed her forehead. Sookie smiled, before nestling back into my side. We were quiet for a while, neither of us needing to say anything. After a few minutes Sookie went absolutely rigid beside me. "Are you okay lover?" I stopped my hand movement and waited for her to speak.

"Eric...please tell me Bill wouldn't have heard any of that." She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Please tell me he wouldn't have heard what we just did?" It was everything I had in me not to grin at her like a fool.

"Why, of course not." I looked at her innocently. "Not unless he was listening..." I added.

Sookie jumped up from the chair and shrieked at me, "Oh my god!" she ran her hands through her tousled, blonde hair and gave me a look of pure disgrace. "Oh my goodness, please don't tell me vampires can hear that well!" She gaped at me.

"Vampire's have very good hearing." I nodded. She gave me one last glare, before running out of the room. I continued to sit smugly in the chair. I couldn't help but feel amused by this situation. I didn't see there to be any reason to worry about William Compton listening to us. In fact, I hoped he had heard every single moan of pleasure that had escaped dear Sookie's lips. I smiled at the thought.

SPOV

What was wrong with me? Had I turned into some kind of fang-banging whore? No, I was worse then that...I was a whore! What was I thinking? Now Bill was going to think I was trying to rub Eric in his face. I scolded myself for being so thoughtless. I found some clothes to put on, and put my hair up in a ponytail, before switching off my bedroom light. I was glad to see Eric was clothed when I came back from my room.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked him, while I finally continued my task of cooking us dinner. Tonight I decided to make ravioli. It was simple enough and I was pretty good at cooking it. Eric sat at the table sipping on a drink of soda. His smug smile told me he was quite pleased with himself.

"Did you not enjoy yourself?" Eric questioned, sitting his drink down and folding his legs over on the table. I scolded him and pushed his feet off, before I resumed cooking. "It seemed to me like you enjoyed our little session quite immensely." Of course I enjoyed it! What's not to enjoy when your getting hot and heavy with a sex god?

"Eric, you know I enjoyed it but-" He cut me off.

"Sookie, as long as you enjoyed yourself, what does it matter?" He shrugged. "Compton will get over it." He smiled, a gleam in his eye. If I didn't know better I would have said that Eric had considered this before he made his pass on me. I gritted my teeth and decided not to even ask. I didn't want to know if I was right or not.

"I have to live next to him, he comes into my work all the time and he's my ex boyfriend." I stated. "It's embarrassing!"

"We only did what comes naturally between a man and a woman," Eric stated, shrugging. "And it's not like Compton can hardly comment on any of this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sat down and looked at Eric, suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Lover, Compton has paraded many women around for quite some time. Before he met you he was quite the ladies man." Eric winked at me suggestively. I had never even thought about Bill like that. It had never even crossed my mind to think of all the women Bill had bedded in his long life.

"Ladies man?" I furrowed my brow.

"Indeed. So please don't let it worry you about what he thinks, he is not in a position to be able to talk." I remembered back to the heartless comment he made to me on the front porch. Telling me how quickly I had moved on from him. I couldn't help but feel saddened at his words. He had a way of making me feel guilty, and now that I thought about it Bill had always had a way of making me feel guilty.

"You're right." I nodded at Eric and smiled. "Who cares what he thinks?" I got up from my chair and carried on with dinner. I tried to push Bill from my mind. Didn't I have enough to think about already without having to think about him? Eric got plates out and got us both a drink, while I finished off the cooking. We were completely silent while we stepped around the kitchen. I assumed Eric was giving me time to my thoughts, which I appreciated. The silence was rather comfortable and carefree. I hadn't realized until now how well we got on until that moment. I suddenly realized that maybe Eric really was a good person under all that vampire macho crap. I looked up at him as he was placing our plates on the dinner table. Suddenly it hurt a part of me to imagine him being vampire again. Things would go back to normal. He would resume his position as sheriff and I would go back to being the crazy barmaid. I would be lying if I didn't admit that this realization hurt a small part. I didn't think I was going to like it very much when he went back to Shreveport.

"Sookie?" I was pushed out of my musings when Eric's hand sat on my shoulder. I let out a small yelp and shook myself out of my daze. "Are you okay?" Eric looked slightly amused.

"Yeah...sorry." I smiled at him. "I was just...thinking." I tried not to blush and quickly went on with dishing up our dinner. Eric thanked me for his food, before taking a seat at the table. I sat down in the chair opposite him. We sat in silence for a while before anything was said.

"I'm working tomorrow," I stated, picking up my glass of soda and having a sip.

Eric stopped eating and looked at me. "I don't think you should go."

"What, why?" I really didn't appreciate Eric telling me what to do.

Eric studied me for a moment before saying, "Sookie I think we need to be careful of what's out there. Whatever or whoever took Jason could be looking for you or me."

"What's that got to do with me working?" I raised my brow. "It's not like anyone is going to kidnap me or hurt me while I'm on shift. Sam will be there and so will the other waitresses." I was thankful for Eric's concern, but I wasn't going to let any of this get in the way of work.

"Would you at least allow me to take you and bring you home?" Eric asked, surprising me. The Eric Northman I knew would never ask me for anything. He would make assumptions and he would make decisions; but he would never ask me for what I wanted. I was speechless.

"Eric, evil witches are looking for you, you can't go running around town while their out there." I shook my head.

"I have a disguise, I will pick you up after the bar has closed. No one will even know I was there."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"Nope." He smiled. "Sookie, I may not be vampire, but I can still fight anyone who is looking to harm you."

"What about the vampire guarding my house? why don't they just pick me up and take me home?"

"Do you really trust Bubba to get you there in one piece?" Eric smiled.

I let out a sigh. "Fine, but if anything happens to you, don't blame me!" I collected our plates and washed them in the sink. "Come and dry these." I pointed to the clean dishes. Eric got up from his seat and came to stand beside me. He picked up the towel and began to dry them off. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at the look on Eric's face. If I had to guess I would say he had never been asked such a job before. I had a feeling this might have been Eric's first time drying dishes. He must have felt my gaze on him, because he turned his head to the side and winked at me. I blushed scarlet, before putting my attention back to my task. Eric couldn't go even a few minutes without teasing or playing. His hands 'subtly' reached out to skim across the top of my leg, or to touch my bum. I kept pushing him away, but that only seemed to make him worse. Eric had really used up the last of my patience when his hand decided to slap me hard on my butt. I yelped out in surprise, then flung him with the soapy water. Eric growled when he looked down to see his now completely drenched clothes.

"Serves you right!" I smiled and emptied the water out of the sink. Before I could even see what he had planned to do, his arms went around me and he flung me over his shoulder. I screamed out and tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was no use. He may not be vampire but his grip was still impressively strong. His hold around me finally loosened when he plopped me down on the sofa lounge. "What was that for?" I asked, shocked.

"That is for making me wet." He stood back and gestured at his now damp clothes. "Wait here while I go and change." He gave me a look that begged me to argue.

I sighed and folded my arms over my chest. "Hurry up then." I smiled at him. Eric surprised me again when he leaned down and placed a long hot kiss on my lips. Just as I was about to respond to the kiss, he pulled away and started towards the hall. "You play unfair!" I pouted.

Eric chuckled but didn't say anything in response. Once he had changed into dry clothes, he found a movie for us to watch (_Transformers..._ Eric's idea.) and we nestled together on the lounge. Just as we were waiting for it to start I turned to look into his deep, blue eyes.

"Thank you." I spoke softly.

"For what, my lover?" His lips turned into a small smile.

"For being such a good distraction," I replied, right before Eric responded with a small, carefree kiss. It made my heart flutter when he touched me. That scared me to death. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to look away. It seemed like the same moment we had out on the back porch yesterday. It felt like the world around us had disappeared and left only him and me behind. It was like we were in our own little private trance. We were pulled from our staring when the movie came on. I quickly turned myself around to look at the TV, and Eric seemed to move awkwardly in his seat. He did surprise me however by putting his arm around me and pulling me into his chest. I mentally reminded myself not to get used to this. Eric wasn't going to be a warm and loving human for long. He would go back to his position soon. Eric was only enjoying the moment while it was here. I reminded myself to do the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**_See how nice I am? Look how quickly I'm giving you another chapter!!_**

**_I hope y'all like this one...it's probably my favourite so far!!_**

**_Please read and review...Reviews keep me wanting to write, so the more reviews, the more I write!! (it's true!!)_**

**_Characters are owned by the amazing Charlaine Harris....I'm just borrowing them for my own fun!!  
(If someone could tell me where I could borrow Eric that would be great...even if it's only for an hour or two!!)  
_**

**_Haha Enjoy this chapter!! :-)_**

* * *

"I'll pick you up at one?" Eric made it out to be a question. I turned in my seat to look at him and smiled.

"okay...but be careful!" I gave him a serious look, before going to get out of the car. Just as I was about to climb out, Eric's hand went around my wrist and pulled me into him.

"No goodbye?" He asked, innocently. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes, just before his lips crashed with mine. His hands moved up to cup my face, while I melted into the kiss. Then, all too soon he pulled back, smirked and started the engine of the car. I shook myself out of my daze, then climbed out into the dark car park of Merlotte's. I gave him a small wave, as he waited for me to go inside. I was still slightly dazed from the kiss when I walked into Sam's office. Sam was sitting behind his desk looking rather agitated. I gave a small knock on the door, before going inside.

"Sookie!" Relief saturated his voice. "Thank god you're here, I need to ask you a huge favor!" I greeted him, then placed my purse in the drawer of his desk. "Listen, Terry was supposed to come in and cover my shift, but he's having car trouble and I really need to go!" He was talking rather fast. "Do you think you could watch the bar and close up for me tonight?"

Okay, this was a surprise. "Okay...sure, but what's the rush?" I checked my ponytail in the mirror behind the door and made sure my lipstick was still on, while I waited for Sam's response.

"Ah...it's a...full moon." Sam pointed out, reluctantly.

Everything hit me, Sam was holding off from changing into his animal form. You see, Sam's a shapeshifter. Shapeshifter's don't have to change on a full moon, but they find it hard to remain in their human form. So once a month, Sam goes off into the woods and changes. Usually Sam turns into a collie and hangs around the bar or even comes to spend the night at my place. Which is a lot of fun! (Although something told me Eric wouldn't be too keen on Sam sleeping over while he's there). "Sam, I completely forgot! Yeah, of course I can watch the bar!" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks so much, Cher!" Sam smiled at me and gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I need to go, but if you need anything ring my cell." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, then hurried from the room. Poor Sam, it was times like these when I felt sorry for him. Although Sam seemed to love the freedom of the change, it still must be hard to live with. I shrugged, tied on my apron and made my way into the restaurant area of the bar. Tonight Arlene, Holly and I were covering the tables.

Merlotte's wasn't very busy tonight. In my area sat Andy, who was sneaking in a drink of scotch, Hoyt was also here with his mum, they were sitting down having dinner and talking between themselves. Then there was three tables with people who I didn't recognize from this area. Sometimes we get people come in who are passing through, tonight was a busy night for tourists. Before I could take any orders or run any drinks, I made my way over to Andy. He was looking rather low. I looked into his mind only for a moment, he had a bad day at work. They had to arrest a man for kidnapping and raping a young girl. It hit poor Andy pretty hard, I didn't blame him either. I placed a smile on my face and greeted him enthusiastically. "Hey, Andy!"

He looked up and grunted before replying. "Yeah, hi." He nodded.

"Um, I was wondering...have you heard anything about Jason?" I felt bad asking him this when he already had enough on his mind, but I hadn't called the station since this morning, and now was my chance to see if they had any leads.

"Sookie, we have told you already, we will ring you when we know anything." He tried to keep his voice even, but you would have had to of been stupid not to hear the annoyance in his tone. I decided not to ask him anymore about it, I thanked him, got his glass and took his order for another drink, before heading over to the bar. Holly greeted me as I got the glass of scotch.

"Hey, how was your time off?" Holly smiled, while she took the lid off a beer.

"Yeah, fine." I returned her smile. "How was your new years?"

"Oh it was just great!" She replied, before heading over to one of her tables.

I got Andy his drink and spent the next few hours running orders. I decided after a while that Andy had overdone his drinking for the night, so I rang his sister, Portia and she promised to come and collect him. Andy huffed, before handing me his keys. At least he didn't argue with me (like all the other drunks usually did.) It was about ten o'clock when the door came open and I was surprised to see who entered the bar. Crystal walked in like she owned the place, she gave me a look, before taking a seat in Arlene's area. "I'll get this one." I smiled at Arlene, she nodded, then carried on with her task of cleaning tables.

"Crystal?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you actually!" She looked rather displeased about something. "What the hell was with the vampire stunt?"

"Vampires?" Okay, this was more than confusing.

"Yeah...the two vampires who came and interrogated me last night!" She raised her brow. "As if you don't know!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I was more than confused.

"They came to ask me about your brother! When are you going to learn that I don't know where he is?" Her voice was beginning to rise. "I told you everything I knew yesterday, yet you send those damn fangers to come and threaten me!" She got up from her seat. "We don't like vamps, they don't like us...so keep them out of our area and there won't be any problems." She gave me one last glare, before stomping out of the bar. I was relieved to see her go.

"Should I ask what that was about?" Arlene looked over her shoulder.

"Best not to know." I shrugged, smiled then walked back to my area. Okay, I had no idea what any of that was about. Who was Crystal talking about? What vampires? I was more than confused; but most of all I was more than annoyed that she found the need to storm in here and abuse me of something I had no knowledge on. I reminded myself to ring Calvin later, I'll ask him what that was all about. I continued the rest of my shift with my head down on my job. The bar started to thin out after that, and we stopped serving drinks at around midnight. There were only a few people left at that time, and once they learned that we had stopped serving, they soon left.

I sent Arlene away early, she had finished cleaning her tables and there wasn't enough jobs here to be done. Holly left not long later when her tables were clean. Then that just left me alone in the bar. I eagerly waited for Eric to come and get me, I didn't feel very good being alone in a bar, this late at night. After I finished closing up, I sat in one of the bar stools and waited for him to come. As I waited I allowed my mind to wonder onto other things. I couldn't help but not to think of my brother. I wondered how scared and alone he might be at the moment. I found myself wondering where he was and what he might have been doing. It hurt to think of the possibilities of what might have happened. It hurt to think that the police hadn't found any leads or information, but most of all it hurt because he was my only family, the only person I have in my life and he's not here and I can't help him.

I hadn't realized I was beginning to get upset until a tear fell from my eyes. I quickly sat up and wiped my eyes dry, I didn't want to be 'leaking' when Eric came to get me. I found a napkin and used it blow my nose. I had just gotten up to put it in the bin when a voice startled me. "Lover, I am here." I spun around and yelped out in surprise. Why did vampires (even the human kind) have to scare me like that all the time?

"Eric!" I shook my head. "Why do you always do that?" He smirked, before taking a seat at the bar.

"I didn't do anything." He smiled. "why Sookie, this is quite romantic, we have the bar to ourselves..." He purred, while patting the seat beside him.

"Eric, you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." I sat down.

"Sookie, no one is here, you need to calm down."He gently ran his fingers up my arm, it sent a weird sensation right through my body. "You are sad." He stated.

I shrugged. "I'm okay...I was just thinking about Jason, that's all." I smiled at him. To my surprise Eric got up from his chair and walked around to the other side of the bar. He got six shot glasses out and sat them on the counter. He then turned around and got down the most expensive bottle of tequila and began to fill the glasses. "'What are you doing?" I snapped. "You can't just help yourself to these things!" Eric looked up at me and smiled, before pushing three of the six glasses in front of me.

"Relax...I will pay the shifter back."

"Eric, we can't drink...we need to drive!" I was starting to not like this idea very much.

"Drink." He gestured to the glasses in front of me, then quickly downed his own shots. He smiled to himself then looked at me expectantly. I knew he was waiting for me to drink them, but there was some little part of me who was thinking what a bad idea this was going to be. He raised one of his perfect brows and waited. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. "Is it possible for you to enjoy yourself, just for one night?" His voice was seductive.

"Yes, I know how to have fun, but..." He cut me off.

"Lover, if you know how to have fun then..." He leaned over the table so his warm breath hit my ear. "...drink." I let out a sigh, before looking down at the three shots. _What the hell?_ I asked myself, before quickly downing my own. I shook my head and screwed up my face. Man they were strong. "Another?" He asked, while filling up the glasses once more. Almost a second after I had finished my three shots things started to feel a little better. It was like I was suddenly happier and brighter. I wasn't used to drinking, so when I did they went straight to my head. Eric already had his down before I could even blink. He smiled at me, and gestured to my drinks._ I've already had three, whats three more? _I gave Eric my best seductive look, before quickly drinking them. Eric seemed very pleased with himself. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Eric sat the bottle down and came around to sit back down next to me. I grinned at him and rested my head on his shoulder. "You are so beautiful, my Sookie." He ran his hand up and down my arm. I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just decided to giggle. Eric chuckled at my response.

Since I was feeling rather confident I decided to ask Eric something I never would have even considered without the alcohol. "Do you like me Eric?" I sat back and looked at him more seriously.

"Did I not make it clear how much I liked you last night?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, but I mean do you really like me?" What was wrong with me? Part of me knew I didn't really want to be having this conversation with this man; but my mouth was doing the talking, and it seemed my mind couldn't stop it.

Eric leaned over so his warm breath hit the base of my neck. I smiled at him and shivered. "Of course I like you Sookie." He placed a soft kiss on my neck. "More than I believe I should." He added. I could tell the drink was starting to make it's way slowly to Eric's head too, because he immediately began to place kisses all up and down my neck. Normally I would have pushed him away (especially when I was sitting in the middle of the bar where I worked) but you know with the drink and all I didn't really feel like doing that.

"What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" He questioned, while his tongue darted out to lick my ear. I yelped out in surprise, and instantly began to giggle. Man this drinking thing was all too much. Eric leaned back and poured us another set of shots. If I was in my normal state of mind I would have pushed them back, but in this state of mind I didn't object one bit. We downed them all, before I realized Eric had asked me a question.

"What did you ask me?" I questioned, while trying to remember.

"I asked you what does what mean?" He stated, while his eyebrows rose. He may have been drinking but he was by no means as tipsy as me.

"Oh...right." I just smiled at him and nodded, not really sure what I was nodding in response to. Man the tequila had really gotten to me. I really didn't think six shots was that much...or was it nine? I sat back and thought about it, Eric remained looking at me with a very amused expression.

"Do you like me Sookie?" He turned to look at me innocently. I didn't realize how cute that innocent look actually was until now. I smiled at him and kissed him on his nose.

"I like your bum." I laughed.

"My bottom?" Eric laughed with me.

"Yeah...of course." I smiled. Then I did something totally not me. I let my hand drift down his back and gently squeeze his bum. I wasn't in a hurry to move it either. Eric growled at me and raised a brow.

"This is your favorite part?"

"Well, that and..." I began to giggle.

"And...?" He urged. I picked up the half empty bottle, and allowed myself a large drink. Eric looked at me in shock. Then he too did the same. The bottle of tequila seemed to disappear quite quickly after that.

"Well..." My hand drifted from his bum to sit on his leg. "This is good..." My hand moved to his crotch. Eric's eyes went wide as my fingers squeezed the part in question. "I like this part too!" I added with a smile.

"Sookie, if you don't remove your hand from there...I wont be able to control myself." He stated, while looking at me in pure shock. I grinned at him, did I really want to move my hand? I kind of liked having it there...

"Well, someone is feeling rather happy with themselves..." What was wrong with me? I knew some deep part of me was highly regretting my stupidity; but right now I really didn't care. Eric gave me a very sexy smile and leaned in closer to my ear.

"Only for you...Sookie." Oh my goodness, his voice...his voice was enough to make me loose myself. It pushed me into some kind of daze. Eric seemed happy about that reaction. My hand instantly went tighter around him. Eric's chest rumbled. "Sookie, your hand..." He looked down at what my hand was doing. I smiled at him and nestled into him.

"Somebody wants to come out to play..." My hand began to unzip his pants. Eric went completely still beside me. Right before he got up from the stool. He stood and looked at me, for only a minute before his arms were around me and my legs went around him.

"I warned you Sookie." He carried me across the bar and sat me down on the pool table. My hand instantly went back to what it was doing, while Eric pulled off my shirt. If I was sober I would have scolded myself so bad. Here I was, in the middle of my workplace, getting drunk with my viking and making out on Sam's pool table. What was my problem? The second Eric's lips latched on to my nipple I gave up on all coherent thoughts. Hey, when did my bra come off? Oh well... who really cared? Eric was standing between my legs, my hand still placed firmly on his gracious plenty (oh I like that name!) while his lips continued to caress my chest. Oh how amazing it felt to have this man on me, how I could spend the rest of my life locked up in this little bubble. Eric had my pants off in the next second, and he was urging me to lay down. I instantly complied. Everything else kind of happened in a blur after that. My underwear ended up getting lost somewhere, I reminded myself to look for those later, they were my best pair! I got them from Tara's on sale!

"Ouch!" I yelped. Eric pulled back and gave me a look of concern. "Eight ball!" I picked up the eight ball that was lodged under me, then threw it across the room. Eric chuckled, before resuming his task of ravishing me. It was only a short moment later when Eric was inside of me, I yelled out in pure bliss as he began to thrust into me. Oh how good this man feels when he's in me like this. I wish I could wrap him up and keep him as a pet. Oh my god! Did I really just think that? I held back a giggle when I imagined keeping this viking as my sex slave. Hmmm that idea was oddly pleasant."You can be my sex slave...I'll keep you forever!" I stated. Eric didn't break the beat, while he moved his hands to hold mine down on the table over my head.

"Anything for you my lover." He smiled into my skin, while he pushed even harder into me. I couldn't stop my legs from wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.

"Is that the best you got?" I asked him, with a cunning smile. Eric gave me a big wolf grin, it seemed he liked a challenge. He picked me up and pushed me up against the wall. My hands gripped tight on his ass while he went even harder. Oh my god, I have never had sex like this before! Ever! I couldn't believe how good this man was, he really was a sex god! "Harder!" I called out. Eric chuckled, before slamming harder into me. He was starting to get a real sweat up, but it wasn't like I could really talk. Eric continued to show me what the best he had was. We ended up on the jute box, one of the tables and even on the bar. Eric had me down on the ground, with me straddling his waist when I felt my final release coming on. Oh how many orgasms this man can bring me. I found myself wishing I could collect them and keep them in a jar for a rainy day.

I couldn't believe it until he did it. Eric removed one of his hands from my hip and reached down to stroke my folds. There was no way I could hold back after that. I screamed out, then took his wrist and bit down into it. That caused us both to reach our grand finale. I collapsed on his chest and grinned up at my viking. "You are so good." I stated while running my hand along his chest. "Too good." Eric chuckled.

"You bit me?" He looked at the bite in his wrist, which was dripping with blood.

"Oh honey" I jumped up off of him, but not before I slipped over backwards and landed on my bum. "I'm so sorry...let me get you a bandage!" It took me a little while to finally stand up on my two feet, but I did it! Eric shook his head at me and laughed. I laughed too. "What was I doing?" I asked, while trying to remember.

"I believe you were getting him a bandage." The all too familiar voice came from behind. I let out a yelp before turning to face the very amused looking vampire. Oh it was Pam, she looked so pretty tonight.

"Pam!" I smiled at her, "look at you all dressed up!"

"Sookie, look at you all naked." She gestured to my lower body. Okay I may have been drunk, but I still knew I would never ever want this to happen to me. I turned red, gave her a shocked look, then quickly grabbed my clothes and used them to shield my body. Pam laughed, she didn't look to be in much of a hurry to move her eyes from my lower region.

"Hello Pam, what a pleasant surprise, seems you are just in time." Eric rose from the floor and made no effort to zip up his pants.

"Just in time?" Pam looked confused but still mostly amused.

"Yes, Sookie and I were just discussing the witches, have you put our..." He drifted off when he realized Pam really wasn't paying any attention to him. Her eyes were still locked on me. "You see something you like my child?" Eric asked. I smiled at him and giggled.

"Yes Master." Pam took a step closer to me.

"Sookie...it seems Pam is taking a liking to you..." Eric gave me a smoldering look.

"Oh, wow! Pam I like you too!" I grinned at the vampire. I was glad that Pam knew I wasn't really myself, because I could have really gotten myself into a bit of a situation. "Pam, are you going to take us home?" I grinned.

"Well, I went to your house, and since neither of you were there, I thought I should come and see if you were here...seems I was correct." Pam looked at Eric. "Master, I will discuss with you about the witch war when you are less...intoxicated." Pam smirked, before adding. "I'll wait in the car, please hurry I don't have all night." The door closed behind her. I looked at Eric and couldn't help but not to burst out into a fit of giggles. Eric smiled at me, before gesturing to my shirt and pants.

"I think we need to get changed." He pointed out, with a laugh.

"I think so too." I slipped my clothes on, before Eric and I stumbled our way through the bar. We made sure all the doors were locked, before turning off the last light and locking the main door. Pam had brought her minivan to pick us up, Eric and I climbed in the back. I couldn't stop laughing when I looked at the car Pam owned. "This is your car?" I asked, between chuckles.

"You do not like my car?" I started to put my seatbelt on, I was glad when Eric helped me because there was no way I could have handled that task on my own.

"No, your car's fine, I just think it's more of a mom's car then a deadly vampires." I shrugged and gave her a friendly grin. She just rolled her eyes and started the engine.

"Sookie, I like you better when your drunk." Pam said to herself.

"Oh Pam, I like you better when I'm drunk too!" I didn't know what was so funny about that, but both Eric and Pam laughed, so I joined in too. I don't really remember much of the car trip home; but I do remember Eric falling out of the back of the minivan. I couldn't help but not to break out into hysterics when I watched him tumble to the ground. Pam stood over him, with her hands on her hips, observing his human nature (as she called it) I swallowed back another round of giggles, when I watched Eric try to get on his feet. Pam shot me a look that seemed to say 'you're only making it worse.' But hey, I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind to tell you exactly what that look meant. When Eric got to his feet he turned around and looked at me expectantly.

"I'll do it." Pam sighed, before climbing in the back, undoing my seatbelt and picking me up in her arms. I would be lying if I didn't admit that there was something slightly wrong about being in Pam's arms like this. I looked at her and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Pam asked, voice strained and uncaring.

"Oh Pam, lighten up a bit...you should have some tequila!" Okay, I didn't really think too much about that statement and who I was telling it to. Pam just cocked an eyebrow, before sitting me down on the top of the porch. She waited while I searched under the flower pots for the key, that was until I remembered I had my keys in my purse. "Oh, the keys in my purse!" I stated, while looking at Pam.

Pam looked at Eric and Eric looked at me. "Where is your purse?" She asked, her voice starting to sound slightly annoyed.

"Oh...it's in the drawer!" I furrowed my brow while I thought about that. "Which is in Sam's office." I added.

"You don't have a spare key?" Pam was confused about this.

"Yeah, sure we do. Eric where did you put the spare key?" I looked at Eric and waited for him to pull it from his pocket or something.

Eric smirked his typical smirk. "It's in Sookie's car."

"Jesus Christ!" Pam huffed. "Why do humans have to be so stupid?" She looked between Eric and I like we were two school kids in trouble. Before I even knew what to expect, Pam's leg lunged out from under her and kicked the door from the hinges. "We'll get the key tomorrow." She added, and shrugged it off. Pam and Eric walked through the now door less threshold, while I stood and gaped at the scene in front of me.

"Hey! What's the point of a key if I have no door?" I shook my head while I tried to figure that one out for myself. Pam mumbled something from inside the kitchen, but I couldn't have told you what it was. I stumbled my way inside and closed the screen door. I made sure it was locked (well I think I did) before heading into the kitchen. Pam was sitting down at the table, Eric was sitting on the bench top. "You owe me a new door!" I said, my eyes fixed on Pam.

"Oh, relax...I'm sure my master will buy one for you!" She looked over at Eric, who was smiling at our little display.

"Of course." He nodded. Wow I couldn't believe how quiet Eric was after drinking. I made a note of that for future references. If ever I wanted to calm Eric down, give him some tequila and a bit of rough sex, and he's like putty in your hands. I let out yet another giggle. Wow my face was beginning to get that soreness it gets when you laugh so hard. I hadn't felt like this in years. "Is something funny, lover?" Eric's ice blue eyes looked at me.

"Nope...nothing!" I smiled. "Oh...we should go over to Bill's house and play on his wii!" I grinned. "We could play golf or even tennis!" I started to feel excited about this suggestion. Pam looked at me like I was crazy, Eric didn't seem too keen on that idea either. "It was just a suggestion!" I sighed, then went to sit down, only I missed the chair. Luckily Pam caught me before I hit the ground. I smiled at her and thanked her.

"Come humans, you need to sleep." Pam pushed me up the hallway and into my room. She plopped me down on the bed and helped me get out of my shoes, before bringing Eric in too. "Both of you sleep it off, I'll be back tomorrow night." She didn't wait for a response, instead she switched off the light and closed the door. That just left me with the viking.

We were silent and motionless for a minute. The only sounds in the room were our breathing and the annoying ringing sound in my ears. "I need to pee!" I whispered, after a short moment. "Really bad!" I added.

Eric chuckled. "Then do it."

"Here?" I whispered, confused.

Eric let out a laugh. "If that is what you wish, however I think the toilet might be a safer option." I giggled at him, before rolling out of the bed. I actually rolled out of the bed. Somehow I didn't work out how to bring my feet under me in time, so I just rolled. "Lover...are you okay?" He turned on the bedside lamp and leaned over the side of the bed. I looked up at his face from the floor.

"Eric...I think we should stay away from alcohol from now on." My voice was still a whisper.

"I believe that might be the safer option." I pulled myself off the floor and went on with my needs. When I concentrated hard enough I managed to brush my teeth and wash my face. I felt much better when I left the bathroom a little cleaner. Eric was snoring by the time I arrived back in the bed, which really didn't surprise me one bit. I kissed him on the cheek, before leaning over and switching off the light. I pulled myself closer to Eric and wrapped my arms around him. It only took a minute for sleep to envelop me.

* * *

EPOV

I could feel something nudging me in my side. It was rather annoying, especially when I was having such a perfect dream. I was almost back in my deep slumber, when I felt an even harder nudge in my ribs, right before dear Sookie's voice sounded in my ear. "Eric...wake up!" her voice sounded terrible. I rolled over on my side and rubbed my eyes. I turned to look at my lover, sitting on the bed beside me. She looked horrendous this morning. "Good morning my sleeping beauty..." I smiled and pulled myself up in the bed so my back was resting against the head rest. "Did you sleep well, lover?"

"Eric...what's wrong with me? What did we do last night? I hurt all over, in places I never even knew possible! I have the worst headache and I keep..."She stopped mid sentence, before flying off the bed and running into the bathroom. Did Sookie really not remember a thing from last night? All I could hear was the sounds of Sookie coughing and spluttering. It seems she might have had more to drink then her stomach liked. I smirked, climbed out of the bed and made my way into the bathroom.

"Can I be of any assistance?" Sookie was leaning over the toilet, looking rather pale. She lifted her head to look at me and gave me what could only be classed as a glare.

"This is all your fault!" She got up, flushed the toilet, washed her face and hands then brushed her teeth, before leaving the bathroom. I smiled at my dear little human, before following her back into the room. Sookie began to look for clothes, while I slipped out of my jeans and shirt. I crawled back into the bed, wearing only my boxers. "Eric...where are my panties?" Sookie turned to look at me as she was slipping out of her work pants. "Please...please tell me we didn't..." She drifted off.

"Didn't...?" I pretended not to understand her.

Sookie quickly pulled her new clothes on, and came back over to the bed, she stood with her arms folded and a very stern expression on her face. Oh how cute this woman could look without even trying. "Eric...tell me what happened last night, how did we get here and where are my panties?"

I pulled the sheets back on the bed and gestured for her to come in. She hesitated for a moment, before finally settling in beside me. "Lover, you really don't remember any of it?" I asked, while trailing my hand up and down her arm.

"Nothing!" She looked up at me. "the only thing I remember is you coming into Merlotte's and suggesting tequila, everything is a blur after that." She looked up at me. "Eric...tell me what happened!"

"Sookie, you get so worked up over nothing." I raised my brow at her.

"Eric!"

"Okay, well...I came to get you, and we had a little bit to drink, then you made a pass at me, and who am I to refuse a woman? even a drunk one!" I smiled at her and ran my hand through her hair. Sookie tensed up.

"WE HAD SEX AT MERLOTTE'S?!!!" Poor innocent Sookie, she does not know the half of it.

"Lover, nobody was there, I assure you."

"Eric, that's not even the point! Where are my under things and how the hell did we get home? Oh my god, please don't tell me Sam found us, oh that would just be too embarrassing!" Her face turned a slight shade of red.

"The shifter did not find us." Sookie relaxed. I grinned to myself before adding... "Pam did."

"WHAT?" She looked at me with gaping eyes. "Oh my god...Eric!" It was everything in my power not to chuckle at the innocent expression upon her face. Oh she is just too adorable. "Last night was by far the most embarrassing night of my life! Why did you have to force me to drink like that? you know alcohol only goes straight to my head!"

"Lover, you needed the distraction, you were sad and it helped." I stated.

"Eric, it might have helped me while I was drunk, but now I'm more than sad...I'm freaking depressed!"

"I can help with that..." I ran my hand up her leg. Sookie jumped out of the bed. She looked at me with the most serious of expressions. I couldn't help but not to smile at the look she was giving me.

"Eric, after everything that has happened you still find the need to try and crack onto me!" She shook her head and went to turn for the door, but not before she had to make a pit stop in the bathroom.

***

"ERIC NORTHMAN...WHERE IS MY BACK DOOR?!" I heard Sookie shout from down in the kitchen. I couldn't help but not to laugh to myself when I remembered Pam kicking Sookie's door in.

"Pam had to remove it to get in last night, seems we didn't have a key." Sookie jumped, not realizing I had entered the room. She looked at me in anger.

"Well, she owes me a new door!" Sookie sat down at the table and said something under her breath. I didn't quite catch what that something was. I helped myself to her cereal and coffee, while she sat at the table and gave me that famous arousing glare she most likes to use on me. I couldn't help but not to smirk to myself as I sat down beside her at the table.

"Are you going to continue to look at me like that all day lover?" I took a drink of my coffee and turned to look at her.

"I just can't believe you did that!"

"From what I remember you did it too." I pointed out. "In fact if memory serves correct you instigated it."

"Hey, I did not!" She looked appalled.

"Can you even remember?" I raised my brow at her.

"I seem to remember the part when you forced me to drink those shots! I warned you about that!"

"We both know I did not force you to do anything, I have never forced you to do anything." I took a mouthful of the food in front of me. "Am I not correct?"

Sookie was silent while she thought that over. "You forced me to go to Dallas!" She turned and smirked at me. "In fact if I remember correctly you blackmailed me in going!" She smiled at me, happy with her revelation.

"Yes, but are you not happy that you went?" I asked.

"Eric! I was almost killed and raped! Why would I of been happy about that?"

"Because, on that little trip away we shared our first kiss." I smiled at the memory. "Quite a good one in fact."

Her hand reached out and slapped me hard on the arm. "Eric, that was so not our first kiss, it doesn't count if you didn't want it!"

"Who said I didn't want it?" I looked at her in confusion.

"I'm not talking about you! I'm talking about me!"

"Sookie...I seem to remember that you didn't seem to regret anything about the kiss at the time." I picked up my coffee and had another drink. Sookie meanwhile turned bright red beside me. I liked seeing this response from her.

"what's that?" She pointed to the hand that was holding the coffee. I looked down at the still fresh bite mark on my wrist. I smiled to myself, while sitting my mug back down on the table.

"This is the love bite you decided to give me last night." I smiled at the memory.

"I...what?" Sookie gaped at my hand. "I did that?" She looked mortified.

"Yes...you did."

"Oh my god, what was wrong with me?" She covered her face with her the hands. "I'm so going to hell for this!" She added.

"Sookie, I did not mind you biting me, in fact if you would like to do it again I have a better place for you to use your..." She cut me off.

"Stop right there buster!" It seemed most of the blood in her body was now in her cheeks. "Enough with the sex talk, can't you see I'm not in the mood?" She was almost growling at me now, it was quite a performance. I smirked at her, but before I could say anything in reply to that, a knock sounded on the door. Sookie looked at me as if to ask who it might have been. I looked at her and shrugged, before turning my attention back to my human substances. Sookie sighed, before climbing off her chair. She went over to the door and pulled it open. I went instantly still when I heard the familiar voice on the other side.

"Sookie...you're okay?" The shifter asked, relieved.

"Sam...hey!" Then I had to hold back my laughter when I heard how worried Sookie was. Oh it's times like these when I'm so glad I'm human. I would hate to miss out on these little important displays. "Um...do you want to come in?" She stood aside and allowed the shifter to walk in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me sitting at the table. I looked at him while I took a sip of my now cold coffee. The shifter cleared his throat and sat down across from me.

"Eric." He greeted, with a nod.

"Shifter." I returned his gesture, before looking over at the now beet red telepath.

"Sookie...I just finished talking to Terry, he said he had quite a mess to clean up in the bar this morning." He looked at Sookie intently. "Then when I came out of my trailer this morning, your car was still in the parking lot and your purse in my drawer." I waited to hear what Sookie had to say to this. I couldn't help but tot to lean back in my chair and wait for her response. This was just too good.

Sookie looked over towards me and seemed to silently ask me for help. What was I supposed to do? I looked at her and gave a slight shrug. It seemed dear Sookie was on her own for this one. "Well...I was upset last night, because of the whole Jason thing..." She looked down at her hands. "Eric came to pick me up and well..."

"Sookie what are you trying to tell me?" He crossed his arms over and looked at Sookie with a rather puzzled expression on his face. Did this man seriously not understand what Sookie was trying to say?

"Well, Eric owes you a bottle of tequila and I owe you an apology." The shifters face suddenly understood what she was taking about. "I'm so, so sorry Sam! I shouldn't have been so stupid." I tried to remember back to all of Sookie's embarrassing moments, I don't think there was ever a moment when she was this embarrassed about something. I held back a chuckle. Poor Sookie, what has she gotten herself into?

"Oh." The shifter suddenly looked rather awkward. "I see..." He got up from his chair and cleared his throat. "Well, if you'll excuse me...I have work to get done, Sookie I'll see you tomorrow." He began towards the door.

"Sam you're not mad at me, are you?" Sookie got up from her seat and walked him to the door. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"Sookie...don't do anything like this again, okay?" He placed a kiss on her head, then walked out the screen door. I tried to ignore the feelings of rage and anger that I felt seeing him touch his lips to her like that. I wasn't used to having these feelings and I didn't seem to like seeing other men touching her. What was wrong with me? Sookie said her farewells to her boss, before closing the door and looking at me in outrage. I prepared myself for another attack.

* * *

SPOV

Eric was looking at me like he was expecting me to say something. I swear he was always either trying to get my angry or trying to get me horny. Why was he always doing this to me? Didn't he have anything else to do other than stir me up? I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could still feel Eric's gaze on me. I so badly wanted to get my keys and get in my car and drive off; but there was only two things stopping me. The first being I don't have my purse which has my car keys in it, and the second being I don't have my car (thanks again Eric!)

"Thanks for all your help with that." I said, sarcastically.

"You are quite welcome my lover." Eric smiled, before getting up and putting his mug on the sink. I decided not to retaliate to that. I was annoyed enough as it was (and embarrassed!) I let out a sigh, before deciding to find some pain killers to help with my head ache and then take a nap. I grabbed the pills and a glass of water, before heading up the hall. Eric didn't say anything else, he just silently watched.

I took the pills, closed the blinds, removed my jeans then climbed into my bed. I allowed myself to think things over while I closed my eyes and waited for the pain killers to take my head ache away. I thought back to last night, and I tried hard to remember what I could. I remember my shift very clearly, I remember Crystal coming in (I made a mental note to remember that later.) Then I remembered Eric coming and sitting with me for a while. We had some drinks and a few laughs. The laughing part was rather blurry, but I remember giggling...a lot. Everything else seems pretty fuzzy after that. I remember being in the back of a car, and I remember Eric getting out out of the car, only he fell over. Which was really quite amusing, even now I couldn't help but not to smile. Then things after that were just a swirl of blackness, the next thing I remembered was waking up in my bed, with the worse headache, and not to mention the aching everywhere else on (and in) my body. I didn't even want to consider what might have happened at the bar. My body was telling me everything I needed to know.

"Sookie?" My eyes flew open while I took in the viking standing over me. He had a half smile playing on his perfect lips and he was looking quite happy with himself.

"Eric...what do you want? I was almost asleep!" I rolled onto my back and pulled the sheets up higher. Eric smirked before leaning down closer.

"You have been asleep for quite some time, it is after dark." He smiled and chuckled to himself.

"what?" I sat up straight.

"Pam is here to take you to pick up your car."

"Shit!" I huffed, and slowly climbed out of the bed. I tried not to notice that Eric was indeed eying off my half naked state. I just rolled my eyes at him, and carried on with finding my jeans. When I pulled them on he finally seemed to snap out of his daze. I shook my head at him, while we made our way out the room and into the kitchen. Pam was sitting back looking rather smug with herself, sipping away on a bottle of True blood. "Pam!" I smiled at her, and tried not to think about the things this vampire most likely witnessed last night. Pam grinned at me like the cat that got the canary. I so was never going to live this down. Eric cleared his throat and took a seat next to Pam, I decided to get a coffee. We were all in silence while I made myself a cup and sat down with them. Pam finally broke the silence.

"How is miss innocent Sookie feeling tonight?" She gave me a leery kind of smile. Eric looked rather amused.

"Fine." I smiled at her, and took a sip of my drink._ I'm not going to let her get to me, I'm not going to let her get to me, I'm not going to let her get to me_. Maybe if I said this to myself over and over it will come true.

"I like seeing the drunken Sookie, she's much more fun!" Pam's smile turned creepy.

"Well, don't get used to her." I mumbled.

The vampire went to say something else, but Eric spoke before she had a chance. "Pamela." Eric stopped Pam from saying anything else, I was grateful for that. I gave him a small smile, he regarded me, before turning his attention back to his child. "What news have you gained for me?" Eric folded his arms over on the table and waited patiently for his child to reply.

"Well, we have arranged for a few vampires to help us, and some of the local wiccans in Shreveport have offered to use their abilities, I am still however, hoping that Sookie can pull a few strings with the wolf pack, we could use some extra fighters." Pam took a sip of her blood. "Have the wolves agreed yet?"

I shook my head. "Haven't spoken to Alcide since the other day, and I don't think he'll be wanting to help me anytime soon." I shrugged.

"Why Sookie, I am more than surprised!" Pam stated.

"What...why?"

"Well, you have that way of making anyone do anything for you if you ask them, I'm sure your little wolf friend would help if you... _begged_ enough..." She wiggled her eyebrows. What was she trying to get at? I looked at her puzzled, but again, Eric intervened.

"Pamela!" He sounded mad. "Enough!" She instantly fell silent. I was surprised that Eric still had so much authority over her, he may be human but he was still her maker, this was clear. "When are we going to war?" He questioned.

Pam shrugged. "Maybe in a couple of days, we are going to have a meeting with the Supes who have agreed to help us tomorrow night, we will know what we are doing then." Pam smiled at me. "Sookie if you could talk your Were into coming we would be more than glad." I nodded at her and promised her I'll try to ring Alcide tomorrow (as much as I didn't like the idea of trying to help them turn Eric back to vampire, it would have been wrong of me to say no.)

"I have a question for you Pam..." Something suddenly came to me, and I had no idea why I hadn't thought of this sooner.

"Yes, Sookie?" Pam seemed to lean closer towards me. "What would you like to know?" she purred. Okay I didn't feel comfortable with her addressing me in this way, so I looked at Eric when I spoke.

"Well, do either of you know why Crystal Norris came into Merlotte's and abused me during my shift last night?" I looked between both of them and waited for their reactions. Pam looked rather smug with herself, Eric instantly went rigid.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Eric asked, eyes locked on mine. "You should have told me she harassed you!"

"Eric, it's no big deal...she didn't stay for long." I shrugged.

"Pamela?" Eric looked at Pam. "Do you know why this happened?"

Pam looked more than pleased with herself. "Well...it might have had something to do with Chow and myself going over and having a few...words with her." She smiled at her master. "But we didn't touch her, we only spoke a few threats, and looked for a few answers...that was all"

"Why?" I asked, confused. "Why did you go there anyway?"

Pam looked at Eric and raised her brows. "I organized for them to search for your brother." Eric stated.

"You...what?" I cannot tell you how surprising this was to me. Eric Northman was helping me. _Helping me_. The only person Eric ever helps is himself. I sat there in shock while I took in what he had just told me.

"Sookie, you were upset, I didn't know why but it made me feel...odd seeing you sad. So I arranged for my people to do everything they could to find him." He spoke softly. "Pam, how has your investigating been going?"

Pam smiled. "Rather...well." I snapped my attention to her.

"What have you found?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my chair.

"Well, we found nothing before last night, but after I was finished with you two..." She gestured to me and the big blond. "I decided to go have one last look over at your brothers house." Her grin widened. "It seems we may have found a vital piece to this puzzle!"

"What? What did you find?"

"Well..." Pam took another sip from her blood and leaned back in her chair. "We think we found a panther footprint out the back of his place, well we assume it was panther."

I went completely still. This could have only meant one thing. "the were panthers. They must have him!"

"That is even if he is still alive."

"What?" My heart sunk at her words.

"Well, you see...the panther print was marked in blood."

My breath hitched in my throat and my heart sunk in my chest. "Blood?" My voice was only a whisper.

"Sookie...do you have any idea why Crystal would have done this?" I shook my head.

"We need to go, please!" I stood up. "I need my brother!" I looked between the two vampires. "If you guys don't want to take me then that's fine, just help me get my car and I'll take myself!" My breathing was starting to become erratic.

"Calm down!" Eric's voice was full of authority. It has been a very long time since I had heard him speak like this. My eyes instantly locked with his, before Eric continued. "We will find your brother, but first we need to be prepared." I looked at him confused, but he continued before I could get a word in. "We need to make sure we know what we're going to be doing, before we go stomping in there and pointing fingers at people." Eric was nothing if not organized. "Sookie, you said that the shifter knew about these weres...I think we should speak with him before we do anything." I shot him a look and thought that over for a minute.

"Okay...well let's go see Sam." I nodded and picked up my coat, Eric helped me into it while Pam went out to start her car. "I don't want to bring him into this, we ask him then we leave, that's all!" I gave Eric a look that said I was serious, he nodded, then gestured for me to go out the door. I locked the screen door, while Eric pulled his hood over his head. We were just going down the steps when someone stepped out in front of us. I yelped in surprise, before realizing who it was.

"Hello Miss Sookie. Hello Mr Eric." Bubba greeted us, with the worlds most famous smile. "You are in a hurry to go somewhere?" Eric pulled me towards the car, I stepped around Bubba and gave him a smile.

"Hey Bubba, we're going to look for my brother...want to come?" I decided it was a good idea to have as many vampires with us as possible, just in case things got out of hand. Bubba looked at Eric, as he opened the back door to the van.

"Bubba, get in the car." Eric helped me in, before gesturing for Bubba to do the same.

"Yes sir." Bubba nodded at Eric, then climbed in after me. Eric took passenger, and Pam was halfway down the driveway before his door was even closed. "Where's your brother, Miss Sookie?" Bubba asked, while breaking the tensed silence.

I looked at Bubba, before replying, "He's with the panthers, and we're going to go get him."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys!!  
Here is chapter six! I hope you guys like it, please read and review!! (the reviews keep me going!!!)_**

**_A MASSIVE thanks to my wonderful Beta, Team-Jane!! Thanks so much for doing such an awesome job editing this chapter!! You're an awesome help!! :-)_**

**_And thanks to all my wonderful readers, sorry if I didn't get to reply to every review, but I read them all and loved every one of them!!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Property of Charlaine Harris!_**

* * *

EPOV

"Bubba, Pam...stay here." I climbed out of the car and helped Sookie out, before we made our way across the parking lot towards the employee's entrance of the bar. Sookie pushed the door open and we both went inside. We walked down a short corridor before she stopped at what I assumed to be the shifter's office. Sookie knocked on the door, and waited for him to answer back before we entered.

"Sam, I'm so sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if you could help us out for a moment?" The shifter pointed to the two chairs sitting across from him and nodded. We both sat down and I decided to remain quiet while Sookie discussed her brother with the man. "...so we came to see if you knew of a reason they might have taken him?" She sat forward in her chair and watched her boss intently. I was still under the impression that the shifter was not comfortable with either Sookie or myself, not after the discovery he made about hisnormallyinnocent waitress. I tried not to smile when I thought about that. Now wasn't the time to be amused.

Merlotte sat back in his chair, and leaned it right back so it squealed in protest. I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't replaced the ancient device, or anything else in this bar for that matter. "Well, Sookie...to tell you the truth I really don't know them that well, the only thing I do know is that they have been known for some pretty crazy stuff. I guess it could be likely that they have him...I wouldn't know why." He rubbed his chin while he considered it.

"Well, what about Crystal? Do you know much about her?"

"Well...lets see...she sometimes comes in here with that friend of hers, although I haven't seen them together for a while...they seemed rather close." The shifter shrugged, "Maybe he has something to do with it?"

"Do you remember his name?" I questioned. The shifter turned to look at me before he replied.

"No, sorry...I don't. I would know him if I saw him...but otherwise I haven't got a clue." Sookie sat back in her chair while she processed what she was just told.

"Well, I guess we should be going...thank you, Sam for your time." Sookie and I both got up from our chairs.

"Yeah, sure...no problem." He nodded, "Don't forget your purse." The shifter opened the drawer and handed Sookie her bag. Sookie thanked him, and then to my surprise she placed a kiss on his cheek. I held back a growl when I noticed how close they were. Why did it bother me so much to see them interact like this? I didn't own Sookie...not yet. I shouldn't feel so agitated when witnessing her touching her boss like this. What was wrong with me? I scolded myself for being so soft. I would have to get over this fascination with this woman once I am vampire again. Once I am vampire I will not be so weak.

"Eric?" I was pulled from my mind when Sookie's hand went around my arm. I looked down at the woman who was causing me so much annoyance. I nodded at the shifter, before following Sookie from the room. "Well...what happens now?" She asked, as we walked across the parking lot towards Pam's car. It seemed I was now going to be driving.

"We go to Hot Shot. I think it is time for me to have a few words with Mr. Norris."

* * *

SPOV

As we drove the all too long distance to Hot Shot I couldn't help but not feel anxious. I was scared for my brother, worried for us, but most of all I was afraid of the unknown. If there is one thing I really don't like, it's not knowing. I hated the feeling of knowing my brother is in trouble, but not knowing if he's even still alive.I held back the tears and I held back the rage I could feel building inside of me. All I wanted to do was scream out in pure frustration. I decided that when I found whoever did this to my brother, I would only be more than happy for one of my vampire friends to drain their sorry excuse for a life.

For the first time ever, I found myself wishing Eric could drive faster. Not once have I ever wanted him to drive fast, but here I am, wishing for it! "Are you okay, Miss Sookie?" Bubba was looking at me intently.

I turned my head and gave him a slight nod. "I will be...I think?" I wasn't really sure if my answer made sense, but right now I didn't care. To my surprise Bubba reached out and patted me on the hand.

"It's okay, Miss… Mr. Eric will find him and kill whoever took him away, you'll see." His lips turned up in that famous way they do, before he turned his attention out the window. I couldn't help but not notice Eric's gaze on my face in the mirror. I gave him a smile, and he raised his brow before looking back at the road. Nothing more was said.

The main road Hot Shot was oddly dark and quiet. It still seemed so weird going into a town where there weren't any dogs or children walking down the street. This town gave me the creeps, it was not a place I felt comfortable in. I wasn't sure if this was because of the warnings I had been given about the community here or because there was a high chance they were hiding my brother; but either way I found myself hoping I would never have reason to come back here. Eric parked the car opposite the house we went in last time we were here.

"Is this where Calvin lives?" I asked, looking out at the house.

"No." Eric replied. "He lives there." He pointed to a neat looking home not far down the road. It had a small hedge around the front yard and a nice well kept garden. It was obvious that Calvin took a great deal of pride in his house, it looked to be the most well kept one on the street.

"What happens now?" Pam asked, looking at Eric.

Eric was silent while he looked out the front window. He seemed to be thinking about something intently. "I go and talk to Norris, and see if he can help us." Eric began to get out of the car, as did everyone else. Eric stopped and turned to look at me. "Sookie, you will stay here and not move."

I really didn't like being told what to do. "But-" He cut me off. "You will not question me." He gave me one of his looks that made me slightly afraid of him. "Bubba, stay here." He looked at the vampire in the back with me and gave him the same look he gave to me only a moment ago. "If she tries to get out of the car, stop her." Okay, it seemed the vampire Eric was back in business. I gritted my teeth and leered at the self absorbedViking. I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from saying something I would probably come to regret.

Pam and Eric got out of the car and walked towards the house in which Eric had just pointed out. Bubba and I both sat in silence for a while. We watched Eric and Pam knock on the door, and then they were greeted by a very surprised looking Norris.

"What are they saying?" I asked Bubba, knowing he would most likely be able to hear each word they were speaking.

Bubba listened intently for a moment before replying. "Mr. Eric is threatening the man." Why didn't that surprise me? "He's telling the panther that if he doesn't search for your brother then heads are going to roll." Okay, I had to hold back a chuckle at that statement. That was such an Eric thing to say. "Now the man is trying to calm Mr. Eric down; he's trying to come to some sort of arrangement."

"Arrangement?"

"Yes Miss. The panther is trying to see reason in all of this; he's trying to inform Mr. Eric that he really doesn't know where Mr. Stackhouse is." My heart sunk at Bubba's words. I tried not to be too disappointed. "Now Miss Pam is trying to calm Mr. Eric down. She's trying to get him to listen to the Were."

"Is he listening?"

"Yes, he has stopped the threats. The Were thinks he knows someone who might know where your brother is." I sat up straighter and looked at the scene only a few houses down. "He thinks a panther named Felton has your brother; he thinks he might have taken him because he was jealous." My eyes remained on the scene down the road. Calvin went back inside but only for a moment, and then he came back with a heavy jacket and a torch. He locked the door and guided Pam and Eric down the road a little further. "I cannot hear them anymore Miss." Bubba looked at me.

"I should go, I need to help them!" They stopped outside a house and knocked on the door. "They might need me!"

"No, Miss!" Bubba shook his head. "If you go than I'll be in lots of trouble with Mr. Eric, and I can't let that happen." I looked at Bubba in pure desperation. I have never felt so helpless in all my life; but I knew Bubba was right, and there was no way I could out run him. I sighed, and rested back in my seat.

It was only a moment later when the door opened and another Were walked out. He was looking rather agitated and nervous about something; but then again, I would be looking nervous and agitated if I had a large, blond and furious Viking standing over me. Eric looked deadly. Pam and Calvin both had to get him to step back. The man who I assumed was called Felton stepped away from Eric, looking worried for his own safety. Calvin began to speak to the other Were. I started to wonder if maybe Calvin was some kind of high authority figure in this town. The way in which Crystal surrendered to him the other day, and now the way Felton was regarding him, it wouldn't surprise me if he was some kind of town leader or something.

I was caught by surprise when Calvin Norris' hand turned into a giant clawed paw and slashed Felton's face. The Were was left with a giant scratch down the right side of his cheek. I had a feeling that was going to leave a scar. Eric's hand went around the back of Felton's neck, and he pushed him along. They walked around the back of the house and out of sight. Okay, something odd was going on. I turned to look at Bubba, who was sitting back and whistling a familiar song that sounded a lot like _Love Me Tender_. It was times like these when I couldn't help but not to be taken back when I remembered exactly who Bubba was. I was still blown away when I actually allowed myself to remember that I was in fact sitting in the back seat of a minivan with the man from Memphis himself. It was quite a scary revelation.

Bubba was the first to break the long silence. "Miss Sookie?" He turned to look at me.

"Yeah, Bubba?"

"Where is Mr. Compton? Shouldn't he be here too?" I knew Bubba thought very highly of Bill.

"Ah...he's in Peru." I replied, with a smile.

"Why is Mr. Eric staying with you? You are Mr. Compton's, he shouldn't let other men stay at your house." Okay, this was not a conversation I really felt like having, even if it was only with Bubba.

"Bubba...Bill and I are not together anymore, I no longer belong to him." I smiled.

"You belong to Eric?" He asked, not sounding very keen on the idea.

"I don't belong to anyone." I shrugged.

"It sure looked like Mr. Eric wants you. He worries about you too."

"Eric's under a spell, he doesn't know what he wants."

"He would be stupid not to want a pretty girl like you." Bubba smiled, and then turned his attention back to the dark street. We didn't say anything else to each other. I allowed myself to ponder on my thoughts for a little while. My stomach tightened up when I thought of seeing my brother again. I sure hoped nothing bad had happened to him. He's my only family, and when Eric goes back to being vampire, he'll be all I have. I couldn't live without him, life would just be too lonely. Now I wasn't sure if I was thinking about Jason or Eric. That was the scariest thing. I quickly scolded myself for being so dramatic. Jason would be fine, and life will go back to normal. Everything will be okay.

We sat there for what seemed like forever. Bubba would continue to whistle out familiar tunes, and I would continue to think about things that only made me feel worse. "They're coming," Bubba said, voice quite and clipped. I instantly snapped out of my musings and sat up straight. Sure enough, only a second later Pam, Eric and...Jason came around the corner. My heart seemed to miss a beat when I took in my bleeding and battered brother. Before anyone could stop me I flew out of the car and across the street. Eric had Jason in his arms and he was barely even conscious.

"What happened? Is he okay? Who did this?" My voice was rapid and my breathing erratic. Pam grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back to the car. She gestured for me to get in the back, and I didn't even try to fight her. Eric gently sat my brother down on the seat next to mine. I couldn't help but not be caught by surprise when I noticed how beaten up he was. He seemed to be covered in large bites...bites! I snapped my attention over to Pam and Eric, who were now getting in the front of the car. "Eric...what happened to him?" He started the car, pulling away from the curb, and driving down the road. "Please...someone say something!" I was starting to get overwhelmed by everything. It was all happening so fast.

"Sookie, your brother will be fine, he needs to get home and rest." Eric reassured me. "He has been kept prisoner by a Were panther called Felton. Felton seems to of taken a liking to Crystal Norris. When he noticed that Crystal was spending lots of time with Jason, he decided to take it upon himself to try and turn your brother into a half bred Were. He thought if Jason wasn't completely human she would not want to be with him anymore."

I wrapped my arms around my frail brother and pulled him into me. "Is he going to turn into a panther now?" I questioned, while running my hand through his hair.

"I do not know, we will find out on the next full moon I am sure." Eric looked at me in the mirror. "Calvin said to inform you that he will be there to help your brother if he does go through the change. He said to tell you your brother

will not do this alone." I was finding this all so hard to take in. The only thing I could think of right now was the fact that my brother was back, he's was going to be okay and he wasn't dead. Right now it was hard to think of anything else.

Pam finally spoke. "Norris will make sure that Felton gets the right punishment. I do not expect the Were who did this to live the night. The Were panthers in Hot Shot do not to do things lightly." It made me feel slightly better to know that the man who did this to my brother will suffer; however, I didn't want to think too much about someone being killed. He may not deserve anything better than death, but it was still hard to think of someone being punished like that.

We drove the rest of the way home in silence. When we pulled up outside my house Eric helped me take Jason inside.

"I'll bring your car back later tonight," Pam stated, while I walked up the steps and unlocked the screen door. "Bubba will be here to watch the house until morning."

"Okay, sure...thanks." I nodded at the vampire, and thanked both her and Bubba, before letting myself and Eric inside. Eric carried Jason to the lounge and sat him down. I went and ran my brother a warm bath while Eric found him a shirt and some briefs. I put the robe that Eric had borrowed in the bathroom for Jason and when I went back into the living room he was sitting up on the lounge.

"Sookie?" Jason sounded surprised and confused when he saw me.

"Jason!" I went over and ran my hand over his sweaty forehead. "How are you feeling?" Jason just shook his head and closed his eyes. I knew he didn't want to be talk right now, not yet. I helped him up and slowly walked him into the bathroom. I pointed to the towels and the robe, gave him a brief hug, before letting him be. Jason seemed thankful for my help. I then went and made sure the spare bed was set up, (with extra blankets) before going into my own room. Eric was perched on the bed, looking lost in thought. He regarded me as I entered and silently watched me find clothes before get dressed. I slipped into my most comfortable nightie, then climbed into the bed. I was surprised as to how tired I was.

"How are you feeling lover?" Eric got up from the bed and started to undress. I heard him slip his shoes off then remove his pants and shirt, before climbing back in next to me. I automatically pulled myself closer to him and his arm went around me. It made me feel better to be close to him. That scared me a little.

"I'll be okay...once everything is back to normal."

"What do you mean?" Eric turned over so he was facing me.

"Well, once Jason heals from this, and once you go back to your usual old self, I'll be able to settle back into my old life again."

Eric was silent while he processed my words. "Sookie, things will never go back to being the same."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for starters your brother might not heal from this, he might become a whole different person." Eric ran his hand up and down my back. "He might turn into a half panther for the rest of his life." Eric continued. "and...things will not be the same between us." My heart seemed to flutter. Did I really want to have this conversation with Eric? I wasn't sure if I did.

"Sure they will. You will go back to being the big, strong, leader of Area Five and I'll go back to my boring life as a telepathic barmaid." I smiled at him while I ran my hand down the side of his face. "Eric...I don't expect you to want me, I never expected that."

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Eric, I'm not stupid...I know what you're like, I know that you only wanted sex, and that's okay; I knew this when I decided to sleep with you." I wasn't sure if I was trying to reassure him or myself, either way I kept on talking. "Eric, you're a one thousand year old vampire who was turned human by a crazy witch. I never expected it to be permanent and I never expected you to want me, and I would never blame you if you didn't."

"Sookie...why do you always do that?" He asked, confused.

"What?"

"You always make assumptions, you always think the worst of things and you always down yourself. You are such an amazing woman, how can you think so little of yourself?" I could start to hear the slight accent in Eric's voice.

I placed my warm hand on his warm chest. It felt amazing to feel his heart beating under my palm. I would never grow tired of feeling it. "Eric...I have grown up thinking the worst of myself, why should I stop now?" I smiled at him. "I don't feel sorry for myself either. I guess I have just grown up believing everyone else's thoughts about me to be true."

Eric looked puzzled. "Everyone else's thoughts?"

"Eric...I'm used to listening to the thoughts people have about me. I'm just an uneducated, telepathic barmaid. No one thinks highly of me. If anything they think I'm crazy or at least mentally ill; but please don't think I'm trying to get you to feel sorry for me, because I'm not...I know I don't have a lot of fans, and I'm used to that."

Eric was silent for a moment. "I am glad I am not going to be human for much longer." This surprised me. "I do not like being part of a race who can be so...wrong about someone." Wow, what a turn around, I wasn't expecting to hear this come from Eric Northman. "This only proves my bad opinion of humans." His hand resumed its task of running up and down my back. He pulled me closer to him before continuing. "You are beautiful, Sookie." What was with this new Eric? No one had ever looked at me in my eyes and said that before. I couldn't control the flush of red that came to my cheeks. "You are smart and you are loyal." His fingers gently caressed my cheek. "You have a sense of fun and adventure..."

"Eric...cut it out." I shook my head at him.

"Make me." he said. "You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen...or touched." He made his point by slipping his hand up under my nightgown. "You're brave..." I placed my fingers over his lips to try and silence him. Eric's tongue darted out and seductively licked my fingers. I relaxed into him while I enjoyed the sensations that ran through my body at his touch. "You're responsible and hard working..." before he could add anything else to that I replaced my fingers with my lips. After a moment of enjoying the kiss, he pulled back and smirked. "See...you're creative too." I smirked at him and continued to blush even redder.

"Thank you, Eric." I stated, while running my hand through his beautiful, thick hair.

"For what, my lover?"

"For everything you have done for me the past few days. You helped me to take my mind off of Jason, you went with me to Hot Shot and stood by me when Crystal was being... well Crystal. You then tracked down my brother and rescued him... if you weren't here to help me... I don't know what I would have done."

"Sookie, I owe you my help." He smirked at me. "You have done so much for me in the past, is it not only fair that I help you in return? What would I have done if you never helped me that night after Hallow changed me? Where would I be at the moment if you didn't agree to have me stay here?" He placed kisses on my neck and chest. I would be lying if I didn't admit that his kisses did weird things to my nether regions. I tried not to think too much about that.

"Eric...we can't!" Eric's hand that was still under my gown began to play with my now hard nipple. I tried hard to keep my mind working, but it wasn't easy when Eric was seducing me like this.

"Relax my lover." Eric purred into my neck, his hot breath hit my skin, which seemed to send jolts of electricity through my body. "You know you want this..." His hand drifted down my stomach and snaked under the elastic of my panties. I gasped when his long fingers slipped into me.

"Eric...I'm...I'm serious...my brother is in the next room...we can't." I wasn't really sure what I was saying, and it was hard to try and refuse him when my body so badly wanted this.

"Sookie...it doesn't feel like you want to stop..." He leaned back and looked into my eyes, while his fingers kept the rhythm up inside of me. I had to bite down on my lip when I felt a moan try to escape my mouth. "It doesn't look like you want to stop either," he smiled.

"Eric...Northman." I let out a small quiet gasp. "If you do not remove your hand...right now..." I closed my eyes. "...I will be...mad!" My hips began to move in sync with his hand. Eric surprised me by using his thumb to rub my most sensitive area. Okay I suddenly had no idea why I was even debating with him on this. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the pleasure this man was giving me. Eric began to nip on my ear and neck. Before I realized what was happening he had my nightgown off and his lips were on my breasts. I wanted so badly to scream out in passion, but I kept reminding myself we were not alone.

I didn't know what was happening when he pulled me onto his chest. He removed his fingers from me, while his breath lingered in my ear. "Lover...I want you to kiss me." Something told me he wasn't talking about his lips. "... and I want to kiss you too..." He stated, while gesturing for me to turn around. I didn't think, before I removed him from his boxers. Eric's erection sprung free, and I wasn't the slightest part surprised to see how excited he was. I was caught off guard when Eric's lips found my center. I let out a small yelp and then a moan, before taking him in my mouth. I couldn't believe what I was doing...and I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying it.

Eric's tongue was doing the most amazing things to me. I was finding it awfully hard to keep the gasps and moans from escaping. It was all so overwhelming. I moved my hand up to hold the part of Eric that I couldn't fit into my mouth. Eric responded by reaching an even deeper spot with his tongue. I experimented with my own tongue. I felt rather proud of myself when Eric leaned back and said something softly in his own language. I smiled, while I carried on with bringing him pleasure with my mouth. Eric surprised me yet again, when he moved his hand up and gently stroked my nub with his fingers. Oh my god! How can one man bring so much pleasure? I pulled back, but kept my hand busy on his throbbing length.

"Eric!" I gasped, trying to keep my voice as quiet as possible. "Oh my god!" My grip around his penis tightened.

I could feel my finish rapidly approaching, and I instantly put my mouth back around Eric and gained speed while he did the same. I could feel his own build up coming on fast; it was only a matter of time before we would both fall from our edge. Eric's tongue reached one last final deep spot, and he held my hips firmly with his hands, while I climaxed in his mouth. It was everything I had in me to keep my lips locked on him and not to collapse on top of him. Eric's hands remained tight around me, while I took him as deep as I could in my mouth. It was only a second later when he reached his own finish. He gasped out something as he enjoyed his own minute of pleasure. I smiled, while I turned myself around and fell down on the bed beside him. Eric gathered me up in his arms while we both tried to find our breath. "You continue to surprise me Sookie..." He ran his hand through my hair and said something in that same unfamiliar language.

"What language are you speaking?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Eric let out a chuckle. "I speak my native language, Swedish." His hand drifted down and sat proudly on my bum. I smiled to myself.

"You came from Sweden?" I asked, looking up at his eyes.

"Yes, lover. That was my country. That is where I became a Viking and that is where my family lived."

"What was your family like?" Eric had never talked to me about his human life before. I couldn't tell you how good it felt to hear him speak to me like this.

"I had six children." He stated. "I was married to a woman, but she died during child birth, along with my son." His hand began to draw circles into my skin.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I placed my head back down on him, and allowed my fingers to play with the small amount of blond curls on his chest.

"You do not need to apologize. It is what it is," Eric murmured. "That is the way life works."

"Did you love her?" I asked.

"I respected her and I enjoyed her company; but I did not love her. I was only married to her because my brother died. You see, she was his wife, and when he died at war, I was then the eldest son. Therefore, I had to take her hand in marriage." Wow, I couldn't help but not to be surprised and shocked about all of this. It was so hard to imagine Eric being a father, let alone married.

"This surprises me." I stated.

"What does, my lover?"

"I just can't believe you were married and had children...it's all so much to take in." Eric was quiet so I carried on. "I guess it just comes as a surprise to me, you're the last person I could ever imagine getting married or having kids."

Eric was thoughtful for a moment. "That is the life you wish for, is it not?" I went still in his hands, I really didn't know how to respond to that and I didn't really want to either.

"I guess it was my dream, but I don't know anymore."

"Why do you not know?" Eric's voice was quiet and unsure.

"Well...it's not like I can be with a human with the whole hearing their thoughts thing, and it's not like vampires can have children and get married." I shrugged, "I can't see any other supes who want to marry me and reproduce offspring...I guess I kind of gave up that dream." I pulled myself closer to Eric and closed my eyes. "None of that matters right now, does it?" I smiled to try and hide the tears that wanted to escape. The truth was it hurt me to talk about these things. There was nothing in life I wanted more than a family, and it seemed that was something I would never ever get to have.

"No, it does not."Eric replied, his grip around me going tighter. "Now you must sleep." I nodded and pushed all the thoughts from my mind. "Goodnight my lover." He placed a soft kiss on my head.

"Night Eric." That was the last thing I remember saying, before sleep finally took a hold of me.

* * *

EPOV

I watched Sookie drift into a deep sleep. I couldn't help but run my hands all over her, even when she was so deeply out of it. I smiled when she gripped tighter onto me. I put my hands around her and closed my own eyes, and allowed my thoughts to engulf me for only a short while. I couldn't help but wonder about what I had just shared with this woman beside me. I have never told any human any part of my life history before, and here I was sharing everything with her. I couldn't tell you how it made me feel to know this woman knew so much about me. I would never inform her of just how much power she had over me. There are some things she does not need to be aware of.

Another strange thing that I couldn't help but to wonder was why it bothered me to see her grow upset when we discussed children and marriage. I couldn't believe how hurt she felt when she stated she would never be able to have a family of her own. I couldn't believe why it bothered me so much to see her grow upset like this. I was not used to feeling this way over a human. I prayed to myself that this was all just part of the change. I prayed that when I was vampire again I would not be having such weak feelings. I was indeed a vampire, a sheriff to the queen of Louisiana, strong and capable. I was not weak; I was not human and I most definitely was not in love with this insignificant, powerless human woman. I would keep telling myself this. It helped to make me feel better.

I was glad when sleep finally took hold of me. I didn't want to think anymore than I had to right now.

There was a rather loud crash sounding from the kitchen. I was surprised to see that Sookie had slept through the sudden noise. I was quickly on the defense. I got out of bed and silently walked down the hallway. I made sure to keep my steps light and soundless, while stalking the intruder in the kitchen. I was just about to jump out into the attack, when that annoying human Sookie calls her brother, stepped out in front of me. He looked rather happy with himself.

"Hi, you're just in time...I've made breakfast...whoa dude you need clothes!" He quickly turned around and shook his head. "There are some things people don't need to see; that just ain't cool!" I looked down at my naked body, shrugged and then turned to go back into the room. I scolded myself for forgetting that Sookie's brother was indeed staying here. I was so used to waking up in the house alone with my lover, I had came to expect that every morning. When I was back in the room, I looked at Sookie. She was stretched out naked on the bed, looking like an ancient Greek goddess. It was everything I had in me not to climb back into the bed with her. Instead I found some clothing, brushed my teeth and shaved (customs I was not used to) then made my way back out to the annoying man in the kitchen.

"Hey, that's better!" He gave me quite a scary looking smile, before sitting a pan full of bacon and eggs in the middle of the table. "I should go wake Sookie up!" He started for the hallway, but I quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Leave her." I didn't think Sookie would appreciate her brother walking in on her, although it would be rather amusing to see the look on his face when he saw what his sister had been up to last night. "She needs her sleep," I added, before

sitting down at the table. I helped myself to the coffee and food that was waiting for me.

"Right...okay." He nodded and sat down across from me. "So...can you tell me why I'm feeling better this morning? I felt like I was dying last night, now today I'm as fit as a fiddle. Well, I'm still sore and I have all these bruises and stuff...but I'm doing okay!" Did this human ever stop talking?

"It would be to the fact that you would have the panther gene in you. Weres heal much faster than humans." Finally the annoying man stopped talking and looked at me with wide eyes. I continued to eat the food in front of me while I tried to ignore him. I was still half asleep, I didn't feel like making conversation with this man.

"So this proves it then? This proves I'm going to be one of them?" Is this the payback I am receiving for all the bad I have done in my life? Is this what the universe puts me through to punish me for my sins? Why did this annoying man find the need to address me? He reminded me so much of the useless vermin that hung around in my bar. The useless vermin that I really have no time for.

I picked up my coffee, took a drink, before looking at the pathetic man. "It would seem that way, however I cannot be sure."

"This is some pretty creepy shit!" He shook his head, "So how do you know about all this stuff? I mean...you seem like a pretty ordinary guy, what are you doing hanging around with those vampires?" Oh how my day keeps getting better.

"That is quite a long story, one I do not wish to tell right now."

"Right...okay," he nodded, and then turned his attention back to the one thing he was good at...eating. I was glad during that time he didn't speak to me. It gave me time to think things over. I turned my attention to the newspaper on the table while I thought about the day ahead. I would take Sookie into Shreveport to find her Were friend. As much as it annoys me to see him (especially when he has such a strong liking for Sookie) we need to get him, and speak to his pack leader. After all, it is only in their best interests to help us. Who knows what plans the witches might have on their area of Shreveport.

The human cleared his throat, while he got up and washed his used plate. I looked at him and waited to hear what he had to say now. I cannot remember a time in my one thousand years where I have ever been this bored and unamused. The human turned to face me, he seemed to be looking for words to use.

"Say whatever it is you want to say." I folded the newspaper over and sat it to the side.

He looked down at the ground, and seemed to move awkwardly on the spot. I found myself enjoying his awkward presence. I was glad that I still had this effect on people. Even stupid ones. "Okay, well..." He sat down across from me and leaned back in his chair. He folded his arms over his chest and looked me in my eyes. "What are your intentions with my sister?" Okay this was not what I was expecting. For the first time in a very long time I was caught off guard. I cannot tell you the last time anyone has asked me that about their relative, in fact I do not think anyone has ever asked me such a question. I looked at Sookie's brother and furrowed my brow. What were my intentions with his sister? I wanted to fuck her...maybe I could tell him that? Maybe I could tell him how many times I wanted to seduce and ravish his young, innocent sibling?

"I beg your pardon?" It was the only reply I had right at this moment.

"You heard me...what are your intentions with my sister?" He repeated the question. "You see...she's my only family, as I am hers...I'm not going to stand back and let anyone hurt her." I found myself to have a higher amount of respect for this man. I was surprised by the courage and enthusiasm he was showing me. I was surprised by the loyalty he held towards his sister. He may be an imbecile, but I could see that he loved her. "I respect you...I really do, especially after all your help last night; but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sit back and watch you rip out my sister's heart."

"I do not wish to hurt your sister."

He carried on as though he didn't even register that I had spoken. "I don't know if Sookie ever told you this but...but she's been through a lot in her life...more than anyone should." His words confused me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, instantly curious.

"Well...she had a bad uncle, then with her parents dying, then her Gran, then vampire Bill hurting her the way he did. The poor girl hasn't ever had anything real in life, the only thing she has is me, and even I'm more of a hassle than I'm worth." He shrugged. "I won't stand back and watch her get hurt yet again...that's all I'm saying." He got up from his chair and turned to look at me. "You may be bigger than me and stronger...but that don't mean I wouldn't hurt you if you ever harmed her." He pointed his finger in my face, before I could say anything in reply to that, I heard the door to Sookie's room open. She was awake.

The human cleared his throat and went over to greet his sister. I didn't pay much attention to their exchange of conversation. I was still too busy allowing her brother's words to sink into me. I had never thought about Sookie in that aspect before. After hearing from her brother what hardships this woman has been through, it pains me to think of her going through anymore. It made me wonder if she is better off without me. I am not good enough to have her. What if being with me did hurt her more? What if she chose to be with me and I couldn't give her everything she wanted? I cannot give her the things she most wants; I cannot supply her with children and I cannot marry her. These are the things she most dreams about, and she will not receive them from me.

"Eric?" I hadn't realized anyone was trying to talk to me until Sookie's warm hand rested on my arm. I looked up into the caring eyes of the woman who is causing me so much pain. "Are you okay?" she questioned. Looking slightly worried about my wellbeing.

"Yes...sorry." I sat up straighter and cleared my throat. "Did you sleep well Sookie?" I looked up at her confused eyes.

"Yeah...fine." She smiled, and then carried on with finding something to eat and making herself coffee. I didn't miss the look her annoying brother gave me. I tried not to regard him too much. "What are you two doing today?" Sookie asked, while taking a seat at the table next to me.

"I gotta go speak to the police, I rang them this morning to say I was okay...but they want to see me." The human shrugged, "I just don't know what to say about the bruises and stuff." He looked down at his arms.

Sookie took a sip from her coffee. "Well, you will have to think of something...wear something to cover up most of your cuts and scrapes, they won't notice them if their covered." Sookie shrugged, "What about you Eric, what are you planning to do today?" She gave me such a radiant look, it was everything I had in me not to look into her deep, enthralling, blue eyes. I looked down at the table before speaking.

"You and I are going to visit your Were friend in Shreveport. We need his help." I made sure my voice was stern enough so she wouldn't try to argue with me. "The sooner we can get him to help, the sooner I can go home." I grew slightly happy with the idea of taking my place as master and commander once more. I have missed the power and authority of being Sheriff and vampire. Sookie went quiet beside me, while she processed my words. I knew she could pick up on my sudden change of heart. It hurt more than anything to think of leaving this woman, but after my realization only a moment ago, I do not think I can continue hurting her like this.

"Okay...well I'm gonna go, I need to get a few things and make a few calls!" Jason placed a kiss on his sisters head, then gave me a friendly pat on the arm, before leaving out the door. Sookie got up from her seat, she placed her untouched breakfast on the sink, and then turned and started towards the hallway.

"I'm going to have a shower and change," she mumbled. It hurt to hear the sadness in her voice. It was everything I had in me not to get up from my chair and follow her out the room. It was everything I had in me not to hold her in my arms and tell her how right everything was going to be. I responded with an 'okay', before getting up and going to sit out on the porch. I needed the fresh air and time to think. As I walked out the back door I noticed her old door was still laying on the ground. I made a mental note to arrange a new one for her soon.

I sat out in the early morning sun and looked out upon the day in front of me. If I was going to miss something about being human it would be this. Sitting out in the rays of sunshine only reminded me of my life as a Viking. It brought back all the reminders of my human life. The life I lived so long ago. It would not be long until I go back to being a nocturnal creature of the night. I would not take this moment for granted as I sat on the porch swing for a while basking in the sunlight. I thought about what a monster I was, and for the first time in my long life it didn't bring me pleasure to think this. For the first time in my long life, it brought me pain to think of how much wrong I was doing right at this minute. As each second ticked by, I was only hurting Sookie more by being here. I hoped my child would organize the witch hunt soon, because I could not stand this any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone!  
I was hoping to get this one up sooner but I've been so busy! my uncle has had a really bad accident, he was on his motorcycle and he hit a kangaroo, then he got hit by a truck!! He's still in a bad shape, so I've been spending a lot of time visiting him in hospital!**

**A huge thanks to my awesome Beta team Jane, she is putting up with so much from me!! thanks so much for helping me with this, it's sooo much better with your help and input!! so thank you HEAPS!!! you rock!!! :-)**

**And another huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, yeh I know it sucks that things have to start going bad between Sookie and the Viking, but life isn't fair all the time...things need to go bad before they can get better!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing...and thanks again, I love you all!!**

**xxx**

* * *

SPOV

As we drove into Shreveport to see Alcide, I couldn't help, but notice how different Eric was being towards me. It was just like this morning in the kitchen like he was finding it hard being next to me. It felt like he wanted nothing more than to get away from me. It hurt me more than anything to see the hostile look on his face. I could feel the bad vibes coming off of him in waves, and I had no idea why he was acting like this.

Jason took off almost as quickly as I walked into the kitchen which was not like my brother at all. Normally he spent hours sitting at my table talking about pointless stuff, and listening to me ramble on about bills and the weather; but today it was almost like he didn't want to be there while Eric was there. It was like Eric didn't want to be there at all. What was going on? What has caused this reaction from Eric? Why was he avoiding talking to me? Why was he looking so angry? All I wanted to do was reach out and caress his perfect face or run my hand through his long blond hair; but, I knew Eric wouldn't appreciate that at all right now. So I kept quiet and figured Eric would speak to me if and when he wanted to.

We pulled up outside a large building, which I assumed was where Alcide worked. I suddenly felt rather tense and nervous about going in and speaking to the Were. It was only a few days ago when I kicked him out of my house and had an argument with him on my back lawn. Now here I was, about to beg for him to help us. I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride as we walked in through the double doors. Today Eric was wearing a different disguise. He had on the same outfit he wore when we were at Club Dead. He was wearing wide rimmed glasses, with his hair pulled back and a neat dress suit. No one would have even guessed this was Eric unless they knew him as well as I did.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" There was a lady sitting at a large desk in the middle of a waiting area. She smiled at us and she was thinking about how cute Eric was (even with dorky glasses the girls still fell at his feet.) Eric gave her a rather small, impolite smile. I decided not to smile at all. Some part of me didn't agree with the look she was giving Eric. I quickly scolded myself for being so dramatic.

"Hi...I'm Sookie Stackhouse. I was wondering if it would be possible to see Alcide Herveaux, I'm a friend of his from Bon Temps." I tried not to notice how much her attention wasn't focused on me, and how much her attention was focused on my Viking friend beside me. Somehow Eric either didn't realize this woman was looking so intently at him, or he didn't care. I tried not to read too much into her mind because all she was thinking about were ways in which she could bed Eric. I cleared my throat and was glad when her attention finally snapped back to me.

"Mr. Herveaux is busy at the moment, take a seat and he'll see you as soon as he can." She leered at me, smiled at Eric, and then gestured for us to take a seat in the chairs opposite her desk. I let out a sigh, turned around and sat down in the closest chair, and Eric sat down next to me. We sat in yet another awkward silence. Well it was awkward for me because the only thing I was listening to was the damn fake blond mentally screamingat Eric. She was now picturing her mouth around his... I flinched and quickly put my walls up. This was becoming way too much.

"Sookie, are you okay?" I tried not to notice too much that Eric had stopped calling me lover. I also tried not to notice the effect that realization had on me. I shook myself out of that thought then looked at Eric and smiled.

"I'll be okay." It was the truth. I didn't lie. I would be okay. Everyone has to be okay eventually. The second I moved on from this obnoxious man who kept either hurting me or pleasing me, I'd be happy. I had no idea why I continually allowed myself to fall for the wrong men. Had I not learned my lesson in the past? But in the end it is not like I can blame Eric for giving me the silent treatment. I had told him only the night before that I didn't expect him to want me forever. I told him that I slept with him knowing what I was getting myself into. How can I be angry with him when I made this all clear to him? It was obvious that Eric had slept on our little discussion and had since decided he had out grown me. Why put it off until he's vampire? Why leave it for tomorrow when it can be done today? No point hanging on to old baggage**. **Out with the old, in with the new. I knew these were all things to explain Eric's coldness towards me. I just didn't understand why he couldn't just talk to me, tell me how he felt.

Now Eric would have been stupid not to notice the bottled blond looking at him from over her computer screen. She smiled and raised her brow at him suggestively. Was it just me or did Eric cringe at the sight of her? He looked down at me, our eyes locked but only for a second. He quickly turned his gaze towards the door to the right of the blond's desk. Why couldn't he just say something? Anything? I would be happy just to talk to him about the weather. Anything has to be better then this annoyingly awkward silence.

Thankfully Alcide came out into the waiting room before I had a chance to storm out the door like a five year old. Alcide looked at the fake blond and then he looked at me. I swear his gaze almost seemed relieved and happy when he saw me. I couldn't hold back the smile when I saw my dear friend. It was good to see there was no longer any hostility between us. Eric on the other hand was looking rather annoyed at our little smile exchange. Well fuck him; if he can get angry towards me and not even tell me what I've done wrong, then I can flirt a little with the Were. I jumped up from my seat and walked across the room to Alcide.

"Hey!" I smiled and pulled him into a hug. Alcide instantly returned the gesture. Holding on for a second longer than I was comfortable with, he finally pulled back and nodded at Eric in regards.

"Come in." He gestured to the door. I stepped in, but not before I noticed the look Eric gave to Alcide. Please don't tell me this is going to be a repeat of the kitchen incident? The last thing I needed was to be kicked out of Alcide's office. I gave Eric my 'Don't you dare!' look, before taking a seat opposite Alcide's big desk. Alcide came around and perched on the other side of his desk, directly in front of me.

"Sookie...about the other day…" I cut him off.

"No, we don't need to bring that up again. We're both adult enough to move on from that little...outburst." I smiled at Alcide and put my hand on his arm. "All is forgiven...right?" I knew Eric was watching my hand which was still sitting on Alcide's arm, did I care? No. Should I have? Nope. Did I want to touch Alcide? Not really; but hey, I wanted to give Eric a taste of his own medicine. If he was going to be an ass then I would too.

"Of course, Sookie!" He smiled, and placed his free hand over mine. "I'm glad you're here." Ha! In your face Eric Northman! Speaking of the devil, Eric let a large growl escape his chest. Alcide pulled his hand away and went to sit in the chair behind his desk. He cleared his throat and sat back in his seat. "So...I'm guessing you two are here to talk me into this witch war?" He looked between both Eric and myself.

I went to talk, but Eric beat me to the punch. "Yes, that is exactly why we are here." If Eric wanted Alcide to help then he needed to start sounding warmer and a little less hostile.

"I have spoken to my Pack Master, Colonel Flood." Alcide folded his legs over on the desk and his arms under his head. He leaned right back in his chair before continuing, "He has agreed to speak with you Northman."

"Where and when?" Eric asked.

"We will come to Bon Temps tonight." Alcide looked at me. "Sookie...when is a good time for you?"

I thought about that for a moment, and I was so glad that Alcide asked me what was more convenient. I wasn't used to people planning things around me; this caught me slightly by surprise. "Ah, well I've got to work tonight...I finish at one?" I smiled at my friend.

"One it is." Alcide gave a small nod. "We will meet you at your house." He rose from his seat.

"Will that be all?" I smiled at my friend, and looked over at Eric.

"Yes, that's everything," he replied while we both got out of our chairs. Eric and I started towards the door before Alcide's voice stopped us.

"Sookie, would it be possible to speak with you for a moment?" He looked at me, and then shifted his gaze to Eric. Why he looked at Eric I didn't know. Was he trying to ask for Eric's permission to speak with me in private? I bit my tongue from saying something I would regret.

"Of course...Eric I'll meet you in the waiting room." I smiled at the Viking before sitting back down. Eric looked more than pissed off, he looked furious at this idea. I had no idea why Eric reacted like this, but I decided not to let it get to me. I kept telling myself that I wasn't Eric's and he didn't have say in what I did; he couldn't tell me who I could and could not speak to. I looked at him and waited for him to leave the room. He gave us both one last cold look before finally closing the door (probably more forcefully than what was necessary)

"He is mad." Alcide pointed out, his eyes still looking in the direction of the door.

"You think?" I smiled and shrugged. "I'm sure he'll get over it."

"He doesn't like the thought of you being alone with me."

"He has no say in whom I'm alone with." I held my head up high. I am woman, hear me roar!

"Are you sure about that?" Alcide's voice was suggestive. "From what I can see you both seem to have some sort of..." I stopped him before he could finish that sentence.

"No, we have nothing." I replied, honestly.

Alcide gave me one last look that seemed to say 'I know you're lying to me', but thankfully he didn't say anymore on the subject. I did however get a glimpse of the person who was going to be our next topic of discussion, and to be honest I would have rather we kept talking about Eric. "The reason I wanted to talk to you..." He looked down at the desk in front of him, suddenly anxious about how to form his next words. I tried to keep myself out of his head while I waited for him to add on to that. "I wanted to apologize for what happened in Jackson. You know, with the whole Debbie thing..." He finally looked up at me. "It was wrong of her and I accept full responsibility for what she did to you." Okay I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Alcide, I don't expect you to apologize on behalf of Debbie. It wasn't your fault she pushed me into the trunk of a car with a ravenous vampire." I smiled at him. "Everything worked itself out, no need to worry about the past."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way because..." Oh no, I already knew what he was going to say, and I really didn't like it. I gripped my hands tighter and ignored the fact that my nails were probably gouging deep holes into the flesh of my palms. I suddenly realized why Alcide found the need to apologize on behalf of Debbie. "Well...we have decided to start seeing each other again." He cleared his throat and readjusted his position in the chair.

I could tell I was sitting there with a large, fake grin on my face. I tried to think of something to say that wouldn't come out nasty or vindictive, but to be honest, there was nothing not nasty or vindictive about Debbie Pelt. "Okay...well thank you for letting me know." I nodded, got out of my chair and tried to pull myself together. Alcide didn't belong to me, and I had no say over who he dated.

"Sookie...I just thought you needed to know." He almost looked sorry.

"I appreciate your honesty," Which was the truth. "However, I should be going...don't want to keep Eric waiting."

Alcide got up and came around to stand in front of me, "I'll see you tonight." He gave me a small, friendly hug which I returned before leaving his office. Eric was sitting in one of the chairs, looking rather bored and lifeless. Fake blond was still ogling him like he was some kind of supermodel (which I suppose he was). I walked over to Eric and stood over him. His eyes locked on mine for a moment.

"You ready to go?" I didn't wait for a reply before making my way out the double doors in which we entered. Eric unlocked the car, started the engine and quickly pulled out of the car park. It was obvious he was still rather annoyed from the show in Alcide's office. I really had no idea why he was mad at me. It was starting to really annoy me now. All I wanted to do was sit him down and scold him for being so rude; but no, I would not be doing that anytime soon. I went to turn the radio up, but Eric turned it off. I looked at him with a frown; if he wasn't going to talk to me then he could at least let me listen to the radio.

"Eric Northman, what is your problem?"

Eric didn't remove his eyes from the road. "My problem?" He sounded ludicrous. "I am not the one throwing myself at the feet of a Were!" He spat the word Were out like it was a contagious disease.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him in outrage.

"You heard me." His voice was almost a growl.

I decided to go for a whole new approach. "I can throw myself at who's ever feet I like; it's not like you have any claim on me!" I didn't move my gaze from his stone cold face.

"How can you say such a thing woman?" He pulled the car over and looked at me in my eyes. "How can you say I have no claim over you?" I couldn't believe he was asking me this.

"I said it because it's true!" My voice was almost yelling. "You have never had any claim on me, and you never will! I'm nothing to you except a quick fuck! How can you even think you had any claim on me?" Eric went completely silent. If I didn't know better I would have said I hit a nerve. Luckily however, I did know better. The only sound in the car was our erratic breathing. After a very long minute I started to wish he would say something. "Can you take me home?" I turned the radio on and looked out my window. I was glad when Eric continued on driving. It was easier than having to make conversation.

The car ride home seemed to go on forever. I was more than glad when we pulled up outside my house. I quickly scrambled out of my seat and slammed my door closed. Eric slowly made his own way out the car, but I was already inside with my bedroom door closed before he had even finished locking the car. I did the only thing I could do when I was as upset and as angry as I was now, I changed out of my jeans and sweater, put on my winter uniform for Merlotte's, tied my hair back, and then stormed out of my room. I didn't even bother to look and see where Eric was. I picked up my coat, my keys and my purse before closing the screen door.

As I drove down the driveway I couldn't hold back the tears from escaping my eyes. I allowed myself to cry my heart out as I drove towards town. It was my fault this was happening. It was my fault I allowed myself to grow attached to Eric. It was my fault that I allowed myself to believe some part of him would want me always, and it was my fault that I believed he might be able to bring me some kind of love and happiness. I couldn't blame Eric for any of this. Eric is Eric; no one can change him and no one can expect anything different from him. After a thousand years someone just doesn't change. If anyone was to be blamed for this, it was me and my stupidity. I knew I owed Eric an apology. I knew I had no right to go off on him like I did, but right now I really didn't care.

I pulled up outside Tara Togs. I wiped my eyes over and over, while I tried to hide the redness in my cheeks. I gave myself one last final check over in the mirror before climbing out and locking my car. I walked into Tara's with my head low; I didn't want to attract anymore attention than necessary. I was glad however to see that her store was quiet. Tara was putting some clothes back on their hangers when I approached the counter. When she saw me standing in front of her, she looked so surprised, but her face soon changed when she noticed how sad I was. Was it really that obvious that I had been crying? I decided not to worry about that too much, Tara was my friend, and if anyone could see me crying it should be her.

"What happened to you, girl?" She came around to the other side of the counter and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Sookie...are you okay?" God bless my friend, she was always so caring and loving. I really didn't deserve a friend as good as this one! I gave her a weak nod and a smile.

"I'm okay...I just wanted to talk to someone, and well...you're the only person I could think of." I looked down at the ground. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion?" I added.

"No, not at all." Tara pulled a lock of my hair out of my eyes. "Take a seat," she gestured to the chairs that were pushed up to a small table on the other side of the counter. We both sat down. Tara got us coffee while I tried to gather my thoughts. "Here you go." She passed me the hot mug before taking her seat.

"Thanks." We both took a drink before anything else was said.

"Okay...so are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to force it out of you?" She sat her mug down and folded her arms across her chest.

I shrugged. "It's a long story..." Tara looked at her watch.

"Well, I've got time...if you don't mind me serving customers while we're talking?" She smiled.

I chuckled. "That's fine!"

"So...who's the guy and what did he do?" I couldn't believe how spot on she was.

"How on earth did you know it was a guy?" I sat my mug down.

"Honey, please!" She shook her head. "Whenever someone looks like that, it's always a guy!"

"Oh...I see." Truth be told I only ever had guy dramas with one other man before, and that was Bill. This was all pretty new to me; I had no idea what to say to my friend. So I started at the beginning. I told her everything. If there was one person I could trust it would have to be Tara. She listened to me while I trampled on about Eric. I decided not to mention anything about the witches. I just gave her a basic run through. telling her that Eric was a vampire (I left out the fact that he had been turned human) and that he had to stay with me for a little while due to him having issues with other vampires. (It wasn't really a lie.) Then, I got to the part about him acting strange. I told her what happened this morning, and how weird he's been acting. "So that's why I'm upset. He had no right to speak to me like that, and he had no reason to be so cold towards me! I didn't do anything to him; we had a wonderful night, well at least I thought so!" I shrugged, and swallowed back more tears.

Tara excused herself for a moment while she handled a couple of customers. I was surprised however when she did return, she brought someone with her. "Sookie...this is Claudine, Claudine this is my good friend Sookie!" Tara gestured to me and the beautiful woman in front of me. I was so stunned as to how pretty this tall, slim, and blond haired woman was. I had to swallow a lump in my throat and remember my Southern Belle manners.

"It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand. Claudine chuckled, and then happily placed her own hand in mine.

"And you too!" She grinned.

"Claudine is here to help me close." I hadn't realized how late in the day it was; I had to start work in an hour.

"Oh, well I better go." I went to get up, but Tara stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder.

"No you don't. Not yet...we haven't finished our little discussion!" She smiled at me, and then pulled a chair up for Claudine. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with talking in front of this beautiful stranger, but I didn't let it worry me too much. "Sookie is having some man troubles." Tara told the woman.

"Oh, Honey!" Claudine put her soft, warm hand on my arm. "We have all been there before!"

I smiled at the stranger before Tara gave Claudine a quick run through on Eric's and my situation. Claudine looked more than surprised to learn that I was talking about a vampire; but, she didn't say much in response to it. When Tara had finished debriefing her, Claudine sat back in her chair and shook her head.

"Well...if you ask me, I would say he's getting cold feet."

"Cold feet?"

"Yeah...all men get it, even the _dead _kind." She laughed at her terminology.

"So I've scared him off?"

"Well, not so much that you have scared him off, but I would say it's more that he's scared himself off." I looked at the woman with confusion written all over my face.

"Yeah, men aren't like women...they have trouble expressing their feelings...and when it gets too much they refer back to their flight or fight reflexes. Men, being the pussy's that they are, almost always run." Tara smiled.

"Yeah, but that's just the thing...it's Eric!" I looked at them both with gaping eyes, neither of them seemed too fazed by my statement.

"What's your point?" Tara asked.

"He's the big, bad ass vampire! Nothing scares him!" I held back from laughing at the idea. "Especially not a human woman."

"Sookie, did it ever occur to you that this is probably more new for him than for you?" Claudine raised her brow.

"Eric doesn't have feelings! Especially not for humans!"

"Are you sure about that?" Tara questioned.

"Of course I'm sure about that!" I nodded. "This isn't just any vampire we're talking about...it's Eric!"

"Well then, I guess you need to talk to him. You need to tell him how you feel and see what he says." Claudine reached out and placed her warm hand on mine. "You will never know how he truly feels unless you talk to him." I smiled at her. It was so weird listening to this advice from a total stranger; but the more I talked to her the more I liked her. It sure didn't feel like I had only met her a few moments ago.

"I guess you guys are right." I shrugged, and then bent down to pick up my purse.

"Honey, we're always right!" Tara smiled, before she too got up.

"Well...I should probably go. I need to get to the bar and I don't want to keep you guys from working." I hugged Tara, and then smiled at Claudine, wishing them both a goodbye before making my way out the front entrance. I knew they were right. If I didn't speak to Eric and find out what his problem was, then I would always regret it. As I unlocked my car and started the engine I nodded to myself. I would speak with him tonight, whether or not he wanted to listen.

*

It was just after one when I finished my shift at Merlotte's. As I made my way down the employee steps, I couldn't help but feel lightly anxious about what I was going to face in only a few minutes time. As I got in my car and turned the heater on, I began the process of trying to calm my nerves. I was feeling rather nauseated at the thought of going home and having to see Eric. I knew I was going to have to face him sooner or later, but right now I was hoping for later. As I pulled out of the car parking lot and made my way down Hummingbird Road, my breathing increased and I felt myself break into a slight sweat. I hated the fact that one man caused this reaction from me. I shouldn't have allowed my feelings for him to get this far out of control. I scolded myself while I pulled up in my very busy driveway.

I couldn't remember a time when I had seen this many cars parked outside my house. There was at least seven cars here, not including my own. I noticed Pam's minivan and Alcide's truck, but all the others were all new to me. I sighed, got out of the car and started towards the steps. I was just about to go inside when I noticed someone sitting on the porch swing. I let out a gasp, and jumped slightly. I was glad to see that it was only Eric sitting there. I couldn't help but wonder why he was out here and not inside.

"Eric?" I took a step closer to him. "What are you doing out here?"

Eric looked up at me, "I was waiting for you."

"Oh... right."

"Sookie...I want to apologize if I caused you sadness this afternoon," his voice was soft and only just a whisper. I had to take a step closer to hear him properly. "I am not used to having human feelings." Okay...I had no idea what I was supposed to say in reply to that.

"Oh...okay." I nodded. "Well, I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said those things...it wasn't fair."

"It was fair," he stated. "I did not deserve anything else." Before I could give him a response, a car pulled up behind mine. I was just about to turn to go inside, when I caught a glimpse of the person who was now walking up the porch steps. I held back from screaming at her. Why was she here? She should have known she wasn't welcome. Eric was suddenly standing by my shoulder looking at Debbie like she was a piece of gum stuck to his shoe. Part of me relaxed when I noticed Eric standing right beside me. He may be angry with me; he may have changed his mind about me, but he was still willing to stand by me.

"Debbie...what are you doing here?" It was everything I had in me not to slap her across the face. She gave me a leery kind of smile, and looked at Eric like he was insane.

"I'm here to see Alcide, what concern is it of yours, Bitch?"

"This is my house, I don't want you here!" My voice was beginning to rise.

"Get over yourself." She rolled her eyes and went to go inside, but not before Eric lunged at her and pinned her against the house. I was surprised how calm his face was, and I was surprised as to how much strength he still had in him. He may not be vampire, but boy, he still had his flair. Debbie shrieked and tried to squirm out of his grasp, which only caused him to hold her tighter. When she had calmed down some, Eric leaned in closer to speak.

"You will apologize and leave." His voice even made me want to take a step back.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

"Believe me, I would like nothing better than to get away from you, but first you must learn some manners. Apologize to this woman." He gestured to me.

Debbie looked at me in pure disgust. "I don't apologize to _Fang-bangers!"_ Okay, this was a very stupid thing for her to say. Eric's grip around her tightened, and he allowed a growl to escape his chest. Before he had a chance to say (or do) anything in reply to that, the door came open and Alcide stepped out.

"Northman let her go," he stated calmly.

"Not before she apologizes to Sookie." No one has ever gone through so much trouble to get someone to apologize to me before. Man, where was Eric when I was in school being teased about my disability? Where was Eric when the drunken rednecks at the bar tried to make a pass at me? I shook myself out of my musings and paid attention to the scene in front of me. I knew I had to say something before this got out of control.

"Eric...let her go." I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. "She's not worth it," I added.

Eric's grip didn't loosen one bit. "She may not be worth it, but you are." My heart missed a beat at his words.

"Northman, I will not say it again...let her go." Alcide took a closer step, he was now standing next to Debbie's side.

"Eric...please!" I begged.

Eric turned his eyes to mine, the second our gazes locked, his grip around Debbie loosened, and she dropped to the floor. He took a step back, and then turned his attention to the obnoxious woman on the ground.

"If you so much as speak to her again, I will not be so kind." Eric gave her one last glare before stepping inside the kitchen. I looked at Alcide, shrugged, and then followed Eric's lead. I debated whether or not I should have said something about the little outburst on the porch. I wasn't sure how I felt about Eric protecting me like that, especially after he was so cold to me this morning. I removed my coat and placed it with my purse on the table. Eric turned and gave me a blank look before making his way into the living room. I guess that meant we weren't going to talk about it.

I followed Eric into the over crowded living room. I was surprised to see how many people were squeezed in there. I greeted everyone, and Eric introduced me to the people I didn't know. I waved to them all before heading over to the far corner where Pam, Chow and Gerald were stationed. As much as Chow made me uncomfortable, I felt better standing there than in the middle of the room with the others. Pam gave me her usual creepy smile, and Chow and Gerald both greeted me with a respectful nod. I smiled at them both before pulling up a chair and sitting down. I remained quiet while the Werewolves and vampires discussed strategic attacks. I was surprised to see a couple of humans in the room too. I knew they couldn't have been just plain old humans; they would have to be different, otherwise they wouldn't be here.

"They're the Wiccans," Pam stated, quietly in my ear.

"Oh...right!" I nodded at her.

After what felt like forever they finally seemed to settle on a plan of attack. It was an older man (I forgot what his name was) who spoke up after a brief silence. "So we are going to war?" He was looking at his Pack Master.

A red haired woman who was sitting next to him answered, "This is all that damn vampire's fault!" She was looking directly towards Eric. I couldn't stop myself from reacting to her words, I jumped up from my chair, and glared at the woman.

"That is _so_ untrue!" I snapped.

"Ha! Who are you to talk? _Vamp humper_!" She looked at me like I was dirt. I'd had worse things said to me, but not to my face. I was about to say something in return, but Eric reacted before I even had a chance. He was on her in a matter of seconds. Grasping her throat in his hands. Eric looked more than pissed, he looked furious. Pam and Chow pulled him off of her before any damage could have been done. Eric was still growling at the woman while the red head was snarling in return. Boy, could we ever have one night without so much drama? I went over to Eric and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Eric, stop this!" I snapped. He looked at me before he finally seemed to relax slightly. I felt much better when Pam and Chow released their hold on him. Eric straightened up and looked at the red head with so much dislike, it shocked me.

I was waiting for the room to burst into one big battle, but Colonel Flood yelled out, "SILENCE!" which caused everyone to fall completely quiet. You could have heard a pin drop it was that silent. "Amanda, you will be polite to Miss Stackhouse and to our allies. You will learn to keep your mouth shut and to keep your damn opinions to yourself!" Amanda seemed to cringe slightly at his words. "Miss Stackhouse, please accept my apologizes on behalf of the pack. I assure you that will not happen again."

"It's fine." I smiled at the man who was so obviously in charge.

"Northman we will meet you at Pamela's house tomorrow night." He nodded at Eric, then to the other vampires before gesturing for the rest of the Weres to leave. They each gave me a respectful nod; I had no idea why they were acknowledging me in such a way. I didn't even know these people. I reminded myself to ask Alcide about that later. Speaking of Alcide, where was he? I hadn't seen him since the scene on the porch.

"Where did Alcide go?" I turned to look at Eric.

"He took the lynx home." Eric turned his attention to the other vampires. "I will come to your house tomorrow night at dusk."

"Of course, Master." Pam gave him a deep nod.

"After tomorrow night this will all be over, and everything can go back to normal." Some part of me cringed at his words. I swallowed the lump in my throat and kept a straight face. I wasn't going to cry another tear over this.

"You will be able to return to your place as Sheriff." Pam smiled at Eric, and then turned her attention to me. "Then you, Sookie, will be paid well and you will be able to carry on living as you were."

I cleared my throat while I tried to find my voice, "Yeah...of course." I gave Eric a small, insecure smile. "If you'll excuse me..." I nodded at the vampires, and then quickly made my way up the hall and into my room. I pulled off my work clothes and slipped into my nightgown before climbing into bed. I was glad when sleep took hold of me only a few minutes later. I welcomed the blackness gladly.

* * *

EPOV

"You should bring Sookie with us. We could use her ability to our advantage." My child was looking rather proud of this idea.

"Sookie will not be coming." I looked at Pam with a gaze that I hoped told her not to argue, but of course as always my child needed to fight with me.

"Master, she will be able to read the witches minds; she could tell us how many are going to be in the building!"

"Sookie will_ not_ be coming."

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, sounding slightly amused by her question.

"There is nothing wrong with me, Pamela." I was starting to grow very frustrated with my child.

"Where has the old Eric gone? The old Eric would have jumped at the opportunity to use her ability for ourselves," she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You cannot seriously expect me to believe you when you tell me nothing is wrong?"

"I expect you to believe it because it is the truth." I glared down at her. "You should leave." I turned and got myself a beverage from the fridge.

"You have gone soft," she stated before making her way towards the door. "I'll drop one of your cars off for you later." She waved me off, and then stepped out the door. For once I was glad to see her leave. I sat down in the now empty kitchen. I allowed myself to think things over. I allowed myself to remember the way Sookie attacked me this morning: the way she looked when she held back her tears, the way she touched that Were, and the way I felt when he touched her in return. Why did she need to make this so much harder for me? Why did she need to go out of her way to cause me more pain? Does she not realize how hard it is for me to distance myself from her? Does she not see how hard it is for me to refrain from touching her? Does she not understand how hard it is to hold myself back from ravishing her until she is screaming my name? I will be glad to be vampire again because being human is pure torture.

I cannot tell you how in pain I felt when I thought about the damage I was doing to Sookie. I cannot tell you how nauseated it made me feel to think of anyone harming her, especially if that someone was me. I could not be with a human, it was weak and degrading. I need to keep my image intact and I cannot do this when I am with Sookie. It would not work. I could only hope if I told myself this enough times that I would begin to believe it was true. Another reason I knew I could not be with her was because it would not be safe for her. I had so many enemies; if any one of them found out what Sookie truly meant to me, she would not survive another night. I could never let that happen. I could not bare that kind of physical pain. It would be too overpowering.

I was pulled from my musings when the door to Sookie's room opened and closed. I heard her footsteps sound down the hall towards the kitchen. It was at that moment when I realized how long I had been sitting at that table, thinking about all these painful thoughts. It had been hours since Pam had left. The sun was shining bright through the kitchen window. Sookie looked like she had only just gotten out of the shower. She was dressed in only a robe, her hair hung wet around her shoulders. She was currently half way through the process of drying it. I tried not to notice the small drops of moisture that dripped down her neckline and disappeared into her cleavage. I tried not to look at the tops of her thighs that looked ever so inviting under the bottom of her robe. It took everything I had in me not to throw her on the table and fuck her until she screamed my name. Why did she have to do this to me? Why did she have to be so tempting?

"Did you sleep well?" she asked while getting two mugs out and making coffee. She waited and when I didn't respond she peered over her shoulder at me. I quickly closed my mouth and pulled my eyes away from her lower body.

"I have not slept," I stated while fixing my eyes on the table.

"Why not?" She turned to face me while she waited for the coffee.

"I did not wish to sleep." I replied. I didn't dare tell her that she was the reason behind my lack of slumber. I would definitely not tell her that it was she who kept me awake all night. Sookie gave me a rather confused look, and then turned her attention back to her task. Sookie handed me my coffee, and then sat down at the table across from me. I could tell she had something she wished to say to me. I could see just by the look that she was casting glances at me that she was contemplating something. I waited patiently for the woman to speak.

"Are you okay?" she asked while looking up to meet my eyes.

"I am fine," I replied, with a nod.

"Eric...did I do something..." I cut her off.

"Sookie, you have not done anything. I am fine." She was silent while she processed my words.

"Are you worried about the war?"

"No, I look forward to the battle." She cringed slightly.

"What time do we have to meet at Pam's?" I almost chocked on the contents in my mouth when she asked me this. Did she honestly think that I would allow her to walk into a battle? Did she truly not understand how much I appreciated her? I would never allow Sookie to walk into a supernatural war. It would instantly be the end of her.

"I am meeting them there at nightfall." I sat my mug down. "You will not be attending."

"What?" She looked astonished. "Who says I won't be?"

"I do."

"Eric, I can't stay here and do nothing!" She leaned forward in her seat. I had to keep my eyes off of her now almost exposed breasts. It took everything I had in me not to gaze down upon the opened robe.

"Yes you can, and yes you will." I folded my arms over. "Bubba will be here to make sure you behave."

"You're sending me a babysitter?" I tried not to chuckle at her terminology.

"Yes, if that is what you call it." I nodded, before sipping at my drink.

"Eric! You cannot make this decision for me!" She shook her head. "You guys might need to use my ability!"

"We will be fine without it." I shrugged.

"I swear to God, Eric if you do not let me go I will never talk to you ever again!" I grew excited by this idea. If Sookie never saw me again then I would never need to see her. I could carry on living my life as though she never existed. If Sookie never saw me again I would be able to end this stupid charade. All would be well again.

"Very well, if that is how you feel." I gave a small nod.

"Eric!" she snapped, and then got off her chair and made her way up the hall towards her room. "You can be such an ass!" she yelled right before slamming her bedroom door closed. Normally I would have laughed to myself at her reaction, but today it didn't seem very amusing. I sighed, leaned back in my chair and finished my coffee, while I tried to push all the painful thoughts of Sookie from my mind.

****

"You are leaving?" I was sitting on the porch swing, looking out at the sunshine when Sookie walked out the back door. She was dressed in her work clothes and had her purse in hand.

"Yeah, some of us need to work." She closed the back door, and started down the stairs. Something inside me pained to hear the hostility in her voice. As much as I wanted to be nothing but distant from this woman, I did not like to see her leave.

"Sookie..." I rose from the chair and waited for her to reply.

"What?" She turned to face me.

The truth was I did not know what I had planned to say at this moment, "When do you finish work?"

She looked at me puzzled. "I'll hopefully be out of there by eight," she stated, with a shrug.

"Okay, well in case I do not see you..." I cleared my throat while I tried to search for words to use. "I am thankful to you for your hospitality." Sookie seemed to be caught off guard by my words. She looked down at the ground and remained silent for a moment.

"It's okay...I needed the money." She didn't spare me another look before she turned and got in her car. I was surprised to see how quickly she started her engine and drove down the driveway. I sat back down on the porch swing and allowed myself a moment to feel pity for myself. I would not be human much longer, and when I am vampire again I will not need this emotion. I may as well use it while I had the excuse.

* * *

**I know, I know...this chapter was a little depressing, but please don't hate me!!! Please review and tell me what you think...I'm still working on the next one, im having a few issues with it (lol) but hopefully it wont be too much longer until I have finished it!!**

R&R!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey Everybody!!_**

**_Wow, I want to thank you all soo much for all the awesome reviews I recieved with the last chapter! They really made my week!! hehe, I read every single one of them, and they all helped me finish this chapter!! so here it is...chapter eight!!_**

**_Okay, before you read I want to hold up a white flag! please don't hurt me!! I know some of you expected things out of this chapter, and it might not be exactly how you wanted this to happen, but I assure you everything happens for a reason!!!_**

**_Another HUGE thanks to team Jane!! man that woman is awesome!! she puts up with so much crap from me lol!! seriously!!! haha, I also want to appologize to her for being so damn near frustrating!!! Thanks sooo much!! you just don't know how thankful I really am!!_**

**_So here it is, chapter eight...don't forget to review!! :-)_**

* * *

SPOV

Lunchtime at Merlotte's was quiet. I only had two tables to waitress which meant I had too much time to think about things that I really didn't want to think about. Time to think about a certain infuriating Viking. Why did he get to me so badly? Why did he occupy my every waking thought? I couldn't believe how much things

between Eric and I have changed in the past seven days. Why did he suddenly have so much more power over me? Why couldn't I push him from my mind? The more I thought about all these depressing and painful thoughts, the more angry I became with myself. I should never have allowed myself to get so attached to Eric. I should have remembered who he was. Eric Northman had no feelings for me, and I should have never thought different.

"Sookie?" Sam's voice pulled me from my musings. "Are you okay?" It was then that I realized how long I had been cleaning the same table. I shook my head in frustration before turning to look at my boss.

"Yeah...I'm okay!" I plastered on my nervous grin.

"You sure that table's clean enough?" He gestured to the now spotless table in front of me. "You've been cleaning it for quite a while..."

I cleared my throat. "Yeah... I just wanted to make sure it was clean. Don't want patrons complaining about dirty tables." I shrugged before heading to the next booth.

"Sookie...can I speak with you in my office?" Great, what now? I really wasn't in the mood to be scolded from my boss. I sighed, put down my cloth and turned to follow him down the hall and into his office. "Close the door," he said as he sat down at his desk. I tried not to make my irritation known. The last thing I felt like doing was sitting here talking to Sam. I just wasn't in the mood.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Well, you tell me." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for my response.

"What do you mean?"

"Sookie...why are you so distant? You have made several mistakes on your orders tonight, you spent over half an hour cleaning the same table, and anyone can see that you are worrying about something. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I smiled. "I've just been thinking, that's all!"

"Is Jason okay?"

"He will be...I hope." I shrugged.

"You hope?"

"Yeah...not sure if he's going to change at the next full moon or not, but he's doing okay." I nodded.

"So if it's not Jason that's got you feeling this way, then what is it?" Sam was nothing if not persistent.

"Sam I told you, I'm fine!"

"Has Northman got something to do with this? Is he the reason you're acting all strange?"

"Can we please just drop this? If you have finished talking then I need to get back to work." I got up from my chair and straightened out my apron. "I have orders to take."

"You should go home," he stated.

"No!" I quickly looked up at his gaze. I was definitely not going home because there was still an hour until dark, and there was no way I was going back to the house with Eric there. No way in hell. "I need to work...I need the money!"

"Sookie, if you're going to keep making mistakes then I think it will be better for

you to have a few days off."

"No, I'll be fine!" I was beginning to beg. "Please, give me a chance. I'll be more focused, I promise!" I tried to smile at him, but I could tell my friend saw right through the big fake grin.

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, one chance...if you make another mistake then I'm sending you home. Sookie, you have been through so much, I don't expect you to be perfect all the time!" I knew he was only worrying about me, and I knew he was probably right; but right now the last thing I needed were days off work to wallow in self pity.

"Okay!" I smiled at him, and made my way towards the door.

"Sookie?" Sam stopped me just as I was about to leave. I turned and looked at him expectantly. "If Northman has done anything to upset you, I will be more than mad." He gave me a look that told me he was being serious. "You're my friend, I won't allow anyone, even a vampire, to upset you." Bless his heart, I could have never found a friend as good as Sam, even if I tried!

"Eric's fine." I smiled, nodded, and left the room. I was slightly glad to close the door behind me. That conversation wasn't helping my already frustrated mind. I sighed, swallowed the lump in my throat, and made my way down the hall and into the main bar. Arlene gave me a look that seemed to ask how stable my mental wellbeing was. I just smiled at her and moved back onto taking orders. I was caught by surprise when I noticed how many people had come in my area. It was nearly full of patrons waiting for me to take their dinner orders. At last, something to take my mind off of vampires and Vikings! I grinned to myself before taking Hoyt's order for onion rings and a beer.

The next few hours passed by smoothly. I didn't think of Eric once and I didn't make a single mistake. I was happier than I had been all day. The only thing that made me slightly annoyed was the amount of people who asked me about my brother. I tried to stay polite and explain to them that he was going to be okay. I explained that he had a small accident when he went camping with some friends (this was the story my brother was telling everyone). Him and a friend from New Orleans, decided last minute to take a hiking trip, and he had completely forgot to ring me and tell me what he was doing.

Thankfully everyone brought this story which came as a relief.

When the end of my shift finally arrived I was more than happy to deliver my last drink and remove my apron. Sam was seated in his office when I went in there to collect my purse. He looked up from his papers, regarded me with a nod, and then went back to whatever it was he was doing. I smiled at him and got my purse out of his drawer. I could tell that he was busy with something so I decided not to bother him with a goodbye. I quickly pulled on my coat and made my way out the employee's entrance. As I was about to unlock my car something caught my attention. There was rustling in the trees behind me.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Miss Sookie?" My heart relaxed when Bubba stepped out from the shadows.

"Sorry if I scared you." He smiled.

"Oh, Bubba!" I turned and unlocked my door. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Eric sent me to make sure you made it home okay." Oh great! How nice of him! There was nothing that frustrated me more than an overprotective Eric. I didn't need his help and I certainly didn't need his protection.

"I'll be fine!" I smiled at him. "You go home, I'm sure you've got better stuff to do!"

"No, I can't do that!" He shook his head. "Mr. Eric has given me orders, I need to follow them!"

"Well you can tell Mr. Eric to..." I quickly stopped myself, there was no point in taking my frustration out on Bubba. It wasn't his fault Eric had sent him here. "Get in the car," I sighed while unlocking my door. Bubba seemed quite happy with my demand. He quickly ran around the other side of the car and waited for me to let him in.

When we pulled up to my home Bubba climbed out of the car and silently moved into the shadows of the trees. Getting out of the car, I let out the breath I was holding and locked my door. I made my way up the porch steps and was just about to unlock the screen door, when I noticed the brand new door that was waiting for me. I was glad to see that Eric had arranged a new one. I couldn't keep on using the screen door forever, and there was no way I could have afforded to buy a new one at the moment. I pushed the new door open and began to remove my coat and purse, when another surprise caught my eye. Sitting on the table was a plain white envelope. It had my name written on it in fancy scroll, Eric's fancy scroll. If I thought I could go the rest of my night without thinking of Eric, I was wrong.

I kicked off my shoes, pulled the clip out of my hair, and made my way across the room towards the table. I picked up the envelope and studied it for a long while. I wasn't sure if I wanted to read it right now; what if it only made me feel worse? After studying it for a few minutes, I finally decided to bite the bullet. I ripped the envelope open and was surprised to see what I found. There was a check made out to me, with quite a large sum on it. I have never seen so much money, let alone held it! Eric had written out a check for fifty thousand dollars. I felt like my legs wanted to give way, and my breathing became erratic. I sat down in the closest chair and looked at the insane amount of money in front of me. A note slipped out of the envelope and landed on the table:

_Sookie, _

_I hope this amount is satisfactory, _

_Thanks for your hospitality. _

_E. _

So that's all he writes? No apologies or explanations? The way he wrote to me seemed like the way in which someone wrote to a business associate. Was that what I was to him now? Someone to rent when needed? I scrunched up the note and tossed it into the bin. Placing the check back in the envelope and pushing it into my purse, I reminded myself to take it to the bank tomorrow morning. I could now feel that same anger returning to me. I let out a huff before getting out of my chair and making my way down the hall. I turned on the bath water, and removed my clothes before relaxing back in the tub. Thoughts of Eric instantly came to the surface, this time I didn't bother to hold them back.

I made a promise to myself. I would not date or sleep with another vampire again after this. Both of the vampires I had been with had done nothing but hurt and use me. I would not put myself through that kind of torture again. I was worth more than that. If Eric didn't want to talk to me anymore than I would have to live with that. I couldn't force him to be friends with me, or make him speak to me, and if Bill wanted to chose his maker over me than that was fine too.

I couldn't hold back the tears that slipped from my eyes. I was tired of holding back my feelings. After the first tear more began to fall, and before I knew what to expect I was crying my heart out. I cried for my brother, and the problems he might have ahead of him. I cried for Bill, oh how much I wished I had never saved him from those drainers that night. If I had just sent someone else out there to help him than I wouldn't be here right now. I cried because of Eric, because of the way he's treated me. Why did he have to put me through all of this? Why couldn't we still be friends? Why did he have to be so Goddamn appealing? But most of all I cried for myself, I cried because of what I had turned into. Gran would have been ashamed to see me grow so upset over vampires.

When I decided that the tears weren't going to go away, I let out the bath water, and climbed out. I dried myself off and put on my ugliest nightgown before heading back to my room. Once I was in bed the painful thoughts and memories came back with a vengeance. It seemed like forever when the blackness of sleep finally engulfed me. I was more than glad to get away from reality for a while. I relaxed instantly and allowed sleep to take hold. Tonight will be the last night that I shed a tear over this. I would not let myself be torn to pieces over vampires ever again. I was stronger than that.

***

The following night at Merlotte's was long and slow. I had hardly any customers in my area, which meant nothing to do. After taking a drink over to Jane, I decided to sweep the floors. I found the broom and dust pan, and than got started. Normally Terry would be doing this when he cleaned in the mornings, but right now I had nothing better to do.

As I sweep the floor of Merlotte's, I couldn't help think about the night before. I found myself wondering how the war went, and hoping to God that I had a message on my phone from Eric when I got home. Something told me he wouldn't be coming to see me in person, but I hoped he would at least ring and inform me of the outcome. What if something happened to him last night? Eric wasn't vampire, what if he was attacked?

I quickly pushed those painful thoughts from my mind. Of course Eric wouldn't get hurt. He may have been mortal, but he wasn't stupid. If there was one thing Eric was good at...it was fighting. I started to wonder how it went with Hallow. Part of me hoped that Eric found a way to reverse the change, but some other dark and evil part of me repulsed at the thought of Eric being Vampire again. If he was vampire, then everything would be normal; and, as much as I wanted my life to go back to the way it was before vampires came into it, I just didn't want to lose the human Eric that I had unfortunately attached myself to. Once he was back to normal there would be no more humanity in him, if there ever even was any to begin with.

When I was satisfied that the floors were dirt and dust free, I returned the broom to the supply closet and made my way back to my area of the bar. The only people left down at my end were: Jane, Catfish, Hoyt and a drunken redneck from out of town. Jane wanted another vodka, and the redneck wanted a bourbon and cola, so I quickly wrote their orders down, and made my way over to the bar. Holly was halfway through packing the dishwasher when I started to pour my drinks. I was caught slightly by surprise when she started up a conversation.

"How's everything between you and Bill going?" She looked at me and gave me a small, friendly smile.

"He's in Peru...I'm not sure how he is," I replied, with a shrug.

"Peru? That's weird!" She looked at me with gaping eyes. What was so weirdabout that? "I saw him last night, how can he be in Peru?" Okay, this came as morethan a surprise. I had to hold myself back from dipping into her mind. I looked at her in confusion before asking,

"What do you mean you saw him last night?" After stopping what I was doing, I turned to look at her. "Where did you see him?"

As much as I tried not to look into her brain, I caught a glimpse of Bill and to my utter astonishment, he was with Eric. I quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the hallway. After making sure the door was closed, I turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah...he was in Shreveport..." I could tell she was worried about how much to tell me. I knew better than anything that Holly was talking about the witch war.

"You were at the witch war?" If I looked shocked, it's because I was.

"You know about that?" Holly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my goodness!"

"Holly, you have to tell me what happened!" My hands sat on her shoulders. "Please! I need to know everyone's alright, and what on earth was Bill doing there? He's supposed to be in Peru!"

"Calm down Sookie, I can't talk about this now...can we do this after work?" She looked up and down the hallway, worried that someone was going to walk in on us. I quickly removed the hold I had on her shoulders and took a step back.

"Yeah...after work," I replied, with a nod. Holly gave me one last look before quickly straightening out her apron, and walking back into the bar. What on earth was going on? Why was Holly at the witch war and why was Bill with Eric? Something just didn't seem to add up here. I quickly calmed myself, before heading back into the restaurant.

"Excuse me!" Jane was waving her hand at me. "I'm still waiting on my vodka!"

I waved at her before replying, "Coming right up!" I smiled at her, and then quickly grabbed my tray and delivered the drinks. I continued the rest of my shift focused on my work. When all my customers were happy I found a cloth and began to wipe down my tables and the bar. Sam walked out just after twelve and seemed surprised at how much cleaner everything looked.

"You've been busy!" He nodded towards the clean bar top. "I'm impressed!"

"Yeah, not much else to do!" I indicated to my almost bare tables. The only person still seated was; yep you guessed it, Jane Bodehouse. "Thought I'd make myself useful!" Sam smiled his usual friendly smile.

"Well, I can finish up here if you want to go home, the same goes for you too Holly!"

"Okay, sure!" Holly nodded, and then began to remove her apron.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." He gave us one last nod before we said our farewells and went to grab our purses and coats. Holly and I both remained completely silent while we made our way out the back of Merlotte's. I was just about to unlock my car when she broke the tension.

"Do you want me to follow you to your place? It might be better to talk there..." She started to unlock her own car.

"Yeah...good idea!" I nodded before climbing in and starting the engine.

When we pulled around to the back of my place, we both got out and made our way up the stairs. I unlocked the back door, and gestured for Holly to go inside. I could tell by her thought patterns that she was slightly nervous about being here, but otherwise she seemed okay.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I offered while hanging up my coat.

"Water would be nice." She nodded, and then sat down in one of the vacant chairs. I instantly went over to the fridge and pulled out the jug of cold water. I got us both a glass, and then sat down across from her. Holly was looking around the room and thinking about how nice it was. I honestly didn't think the house was that great, but it was part of me and my history. I respected Holly more for her kind thoughts on my home. It made me grow warmer towards her.

"So...about last night." She began to play with the hem of her shirt while she thought about what to say. I took a sip from my water, and waited patiently for her to add on to that. "You know about witches and stuff?" I was surprised that she asked me such a question.

"Yeah...of course...I dated a vampire, I know a lot; but, how do you know about all this stuff?" I leaned forward in my chair and studied her silently. Holly seemed slightly uncomfortable about what she had to say. I kept my shields up and kept right out of her head. There was no point in being rude and pushing my way into her thoughts.

"I am a Wiccan." She finally looked up into my eyes. "I know a lot too."

"You're...Wiccan?" I raised my brow.

"Yeah..." She quickly took a sip from her glass and gently sat it back down in front of her.

"Did Eric order you to go and help him at the war? Is that why you were there?" That seemed to make sense. I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that one of my fellow waitresses was in fact a supe.

"No...Eric had no idea who I even was...it was Bill who informed him about me, otherwise Eric was going to kill me!" She shuddered at that thought. The more she spoke the more confused I became. "Wait a second..." She furrowed her brow in confusion. "How do you know Eric?"

"How do you know Eric?" I asked while trying not to sound too impatient. She sat back in her seat,

"Bill saved me and the other Wiccans from Hallow, and in return we helped Eric with a spell." She wrapped her small hands around the glass in front of her. "You know Eric?" She questioned, again.

"Yes...I know him quite well." I nodded, and decided not to inform her on just how well we knew each other. Some things just didn't need to be shared. "Why were you with Hallow?"

"How about I give you a run through on what happened, and you just listen and not say anything?" She raised her brow at me in question.

"Okay...fine." I nodded.

Holly looked lost in thought while she tried to think of where to begin her story. I kept my shields up and stayed right out of her head. Holly finally cleared her throat and looked down at the table.

"Hallow forced me and three other Wiccans to work for her. She said if we didn't join her coven than she would seek out our loved ones and..." She drifted off. I nodded to show her that I understood what she was saying, she didn't need to elaborate. "There was no way I was going to risk anything happening to Cody, so I reluctantly agreed. Which is why I was there last night. Hallow sent me outside to make sure the correct spells were in place so no one would find her nest. That's when the two vampires found me. I wasn't expecting anyone to come along, and one of them heard me behind the dumpsters. I tried to run but there was no point. Bill caught me and Eric held a sword to my throat. He was about to kill me but Bill talked him out of it. Bill allowed me to speak and to tell them what I knew. I wasn't sure if they would believe me..."

"Then what happened?" I couldn't help myself from reaching out and taking her hand in mine.

"Eric wanted to end my life, not believing a word I said...thankfully your vampire recognized me. He stopped Eric from killing me and rescued the other Wiccans inside."

"Bill saved the others?" I decided not to get into the long discussion on how Bill isn't actually my vampire anymore.

"Yes, after Eric finally withdrew his sword, Bill asked what the other Wiccans looked like. He told me he would try to seek them out and save them. So I waited, and sure enough out they came, all three of them!" She smiled at me. "I was so wrong about him, Sookie. Bill is more than just a vampire, there is so much humanity in him; I don't think even a human would have bothered to rescue my friends."

"Yeah...he's great." I quickly pushed all the feelings I had for Bill out of my head; I had enough to be worried about already without him crawling back in there. "So...what happened next?"

"Well...they fought for a while, finally when they had finished the battle, they came out and burned the building down, along with the dead witches." She smiled at that part. "They managed to kill every last one of them!"

"Did they loose any of their own people?"

"I think they lost a Vampire; but I can't be sure." she shrugged.

My heart missed a beat at her words. "You don't know who it was?"

"No...sorry I don't." A sick feeling crept over me. What if it was one of my friends? What if Pam didn't make it out? I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat.

It was time to ask the million dollar question. "Did the spell get reversed?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer or not. "Did Eric get turned back?"

"Yep, they managed to keep Hallow alive. We took her back to that vampire bar in Shreveport. Hallow wasn't very helpful, but we got enough information out of her to help us reverse the spell."

"You helped?"

"It was only fair that we helped, after all they spared our lives...it was the least we could do." Holly gave a small nod.

"So he's vampire?" I wasn't sure if I was happy for him, or depressed for myself.

"Yeah, he sure is." She grinned. "Anyway, look at the time, I really should be leaving." Holly finished off her water, and placed her glass in the sink. "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

I got up from my chair and smiled before replying, "Yep, definitely!" I pulled her into a small hug. "Thanks so much for telling me all of this. It's good to know that everything went according to plan." Holly returned the gesture before sliding into her coat.

"It's all good...it's the least I could do given everything that happened." She started towards the door. "I truly am sorry for all the bad thoughts I had about Bill. He really is a great guy, you two deserve each other." Without another word she was gone which only left me with my confusing thoughts. Bloody Bill and his kind ways! He really didn't like to make things any easier on me. I was more than ready to go to bed, but there was one last thing I really had to do beforehand. I made my way over to the phone. Part of me was surprised to see that I had no new messages. The other part of me wasn't really that shocked in the slightest. I didn't think Eric would be calling me anytime soon. I picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number for Fangtasia. It rang three times before someone answered it.

"Fangtasia, where all your bloody dreams come true." Gingers friendly voice sounded through the phone. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Hey, this is Sookie. I was wondering if I could please speak to Eric."

"Hold on, I'll see if my master is busy." I could hear her make her way through the bar. The background music went louder and then quiet again. "The master is with a...client. Can I take a message?"

"No...it's not important. Thanks anyway." I slammed the phone back down and let

out a large sigh in frustration. Was he really busy? Or was he making an excuse not to talk to me? Eric had never refused one of my calls before. What was up with him? I huffed, and then sat back down at the table. I suddenly wasn't feeling very tired. As I sat at the table and thought things over, I came up with another idea. If Eric wasn't going to talk to me and tell me how things went, then I'd just have to find someone who would. Without thinking, I slipped back into my coat, found the old flashlight that belonged to Gran, and then made my way out the back door. I couldn't remember the last time I made the journey across the cemetery, but I knew if I wanted answers, then I would have to speak with the only other Vampire I knew around here.

Bill's house was as dark and uninviting as it had always been. As I made my way up the porch steps I couldn't help but think of all the memories I had in that house. All the amazing nights I shared with that man all came back to the surface. I smiled to myself as I knocked on the front door waiting patiently for Bill to answer. Tonight would be the first night I had been here and spoken to him like this since Jackson. I would be lying if I didn't admit to feeling slightly uncomfortable about what I was about to do.

I had no more time to think before the large oak door opened and Bill answered. "Sookie!" He looked more than surprised to see me. His lips actually twitched into a smile.

"Hey...I heard you were back from Peru." I smiled. "I hope you don't mind my intrusion?"

"No...not at all, it's a pleasure to see you." It bothered me a small part that Bill still sounded so happy to see me. "Would you care to come in?" He stepped aside and held the door for me. I gave him a nod before stepping past him and into the large, exquisite hall. It felt good to be back here. It was the first time in days when I had felt relaxed and happy. "I am sorry that I have no beverages to offer you; I was not expecting this surprise." He smiled at me, and helped me out of my coat.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I didn't call first." Bill hung my coat up on one of the hooks before ushering me into his sitting room. I sat down on the long antique lounge, and was surprised when Bill sat down next to me.

"You know that I like your company, you do not need to call." He folded his leg over his knee and sat back in the chair. I tried to make myself more comfortable, but it was hard under the circumstances. "And considering that I did not ring you when I came to see you last week..."

My cheeks burned at the memory of Bill walking in on Eric and I. Oh how much I found myself wishing I could rewind time and erase all that happened that night. "About that..." I felt like I owed him an explanation. I knew that it probably wasn't the case, but part of me still cared for Bill, and it hurt that part when I remembered the look of sadness Bill had when he realized what happened between me and his boss.

Bill cleared his throat. "There is no need to talk about that." He was suddenly as uncomfortable as I was. "I am sorry for the way in which I spoke to you; it was not my place to judge."

"I'm sorry too." I reached out and patted him gently on his hand. I tried not to notice the tingly feeling I felt when I touched him. I quickly pulled my hand back, and smiled at him. "The reason I'm here..." It felt like a good time to change the

subject. "I heard from Holly that you were at the witch war last night, I wanted to see how it all went."

"Did she not inform you?"

"Yes...she did." I suddenly felt like I was wasting my time coming here. I hoped Bill didn't think I was using this as an excuse to come and talk to him. I was ready to move on from what he did to me, but I wasn't ready to be friends with him. I could talk to him, and maybe even like him...but I wasn't ready to make social visits. "I wanted to make sure everyone on our side survived, I would hate it if we had casualties."

Bill looked down at his lap. "Chow was lost." He looked sorry about that. "He was staked with a wooden knife."

Was it wrong of me to feel relieved? I let out a breath and shook my head. Thank the Lord that it wasn't Pam. It would have been awful to loose her. Then suddenly I felt more than shocked at myself. Gran would have scolded me so bad for being so callous. "That's horrible...I can't believe he died." I looked down at my hands. "I bet Eric and Pam are taking it hard."

Bill made a noise that sounded like an amusing grunt. I looked up at him, he looked like he found whatever I had just said to be rather funny. "The only thing that would be hard for them, would be the task of trying to find a new bartender that meets their standards."

I thought about that for a moment. "I guess. Vampires don't really think much of death, do they?"

"Not in the same way as humans, no." He shrugged.

After a silent moment went by, I cleared my throat and got to my feet. "Well, I guess I should go...don't want to keep you." Bill looked surprised at my abruptness.

"You do not need to leave. Not yet." He got to his feet, and took a step closer than what I felt comfortable.

"No...I do!" I plastered a big smile on my face. "I need to work tomorrow!" I started towards the door, but not before Bill reached out and took hold of my arm. I turned to face him; he looked so serious and deadly. I would be lying if I didn't admit that the look made me feel slightly uneasy.

"May I ask you a question?" He stepped closer. Okay that was too close for comfort.

"Yeah...okay." I stepped back.

"Why did you come here?" That was a good question, one I really had no answer for.

"I wanted to find out what happened...Holly gave me a run through, but she didn't know who died, I wanted to make sure it wasn't one of my friends." I shrugged, and smiled.

"You could have went to Eric." Okay, Bill was reading way too much into this.

"He was busy."

"Too busy for you? I do not think so." What was that supposed to mean? I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I wanted so badly to pull my arm from his grasp and run out the front door.

"I was only curious, as to the reason you chose to come here."

"Eric isn't talking to me, and I was anxious for answers." I was glad when he finally let go of my arm. "Bill, I know what you're thinking and that's not why I'm here. I was desperate for information, so I had to come...that's all!" He looked at me with a look that seemed to say 'I don't believe you.' "William Compton! Stop looking at me in that way!"

"What way?" He smirked.

"I'm serious...you hurt me, I'm not ready to start anything with you...don't get any ideas." I started towards the door.

"I can be patient, Sookie." I was thankful that he didn't follow me out. I gave him one last look before grabbing my coat and flashlight, and then closed the door behind me. Why did I always get myself into such situations? I huffed, and then quickly started on my way back home. As I walked the short distance across the cemetery, I couldn't help but scold myself. Why on earth did I go to Bill's? I should have rang Pam and spoken to her...what on earth was I thinking? By the time I made it back to my house, it was almost two in the morning. I couldn't believe how late it had gotten. I would be working the lunch shift at Merlotte's tomorrow which meant that I would be starting earlier. I let out a sigh before kicking off my tennis shoes and making my way down the hall towards my room. I found my nightgown, and then quickly slipped out of my work clothes and changed into it.

After I brushed my teeth and hair, I washed my face, and then made my way back into my room. My body instantly relaxed once I was under the warm comforter. I snuggled deep into my pillows and closed my eyes. While I waited for sleep to take hold of me, I wondered about Eric. Why hadn't he rang me? You'd think after everything we had been through over the past week, he could have at least left me a message, or answered my call. Well, if he didn't want to communicate with me, then that's fine. Two could play that game.

I closed my eyes, and rolled over onto my side. After pushing all the miserable thoughts to the back of my mind, I thought of other things. I thought about Jason, it would only be a few weeks until we found out if he carried the panther gene or not. At the next full moon all our questions would be answered. I prayed to God that he would be kind to Jason. My brother had been through enough over the last couple of weeks, he didn't need anymore problems heading his way. No matterwhat happened with my brother, I would be there for him. He wouldn't go through this alone.

I couldn't remember when it happened, but at some point during my thoughts, sleep finally took hold.

* * *

EPOV

When I awoke the following evening, I was in my daytime chamber at Fangtasia. I smiled to myself, as I sat up in bed and felt the amazing sensations pass through me. I was Vampire again. I felt strong and capable. I felt more alive than I ever did while I was human. I could hear the light humming of music coming from above. I could see every object around me, even in the darkness. As I climbed out of bed and made my way across the room towards my bathroom, one of my senses picked up on something else. I could smell something sweet; it smelled like apples, strawberries and the sun. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Then it hit me. That smell was Sookie. I could smell her on me. I had never smelt her scent so strongly on myself before.

I growled before turning on the shower and climbing in; the sooner I washed her smell off of my skin, the sooner she would be out of my mind. There was no reason for me to think of her anymore. I was vampire; she was of no use to me now. I would be more than happy to feed from her, or fuck her if she pleased; but, she was human and my feelings for her were only feelings of blood thirst. She would hold no interest to me anymore. If this was the case, then why would she not leave my mind? Why was she still occupying my every thought? I growled out in pure frustration before turning off the water and climbing out. After all that I have been through, why was she still my main concern? I should not be having these thoughts.

I cursed under my breath before drying myself off and making my way back into the main room of my chamber. I found a black leather vest, and then pulled on some jeans and boots. When I was satisfied that I was presentable, I found my cell and checked it for messages. I couldn't hold back the feeling of anger and sadness when I noticed that Sookie had yet to contact me. I quickly pushed those thoughts from my mind before finding my leather jacket and making my way up the set of stairs that led to the basement of Fangtasia. I all but flew through the door and into the main section of my bar. Pam greeted me before handing me a bottle of True blood.

"How is my Master this evening?" She sat down in one of the leather lounges.

"I am well." I nodded, and then pulled the top off my blood and took a drink. "I am to assume that you have been taking care of everything during my absence?" I already knew that Pam would have seen to all my businesses, but I thought it was appropriate to ask.

"Of course. Everything is in order for you." She picked up her own bottle of blood and took a swig. "We will be interviewing people for the bartender's job tomorrow evening." She continued, "There is a woman who sounded very...promising." She waggled her brow at me suggestively.

I looked at her and raised one brow. "She must match all of our criteria, we cannot hire someone only because they meet your bedroom checklist."

"Of course." She nodded, before changing the subject. "How is Miss Sookie tonight? Was she happy with her paycheck?" This was not the conversation I felt like having right at this moment. I clenched my teeth and held back a growl. I didn't like hearing her name being mentioned.

"I do not know, nor do I care," I replied.

Pam looked at me with an amused expression. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"This conversation is over." I began towards my office.

"You can't run forever."

"I am not running." I closed my office door before she could say anything else in response. I made my way over to my desk and sat down behind it. I smiled to myself, as I folded my legs over the top of the desk, and turned on the computer. I liked being back here, it made me feel powerful again. After checking my email, looking over bank statements and checking up on my other investments, I saw that I was up to date with everything. I reminded myself to check out the background information on the bartenders we would be interviewing tomorrow night. I needed to make sure they were all up to my standards. I trusted my child's judgment, but after all the problems we had with Longshadow, we would need to be on our guard.

The bar was buzzing with vermin when I came out to sit in my chair. I was not the slightest bit surprised to see the looks some of the Fang-bangers were casting towards me. I really had no time for them tonight. I sat on my throne and observed the people in my bar. As I relaxed in my chair, and began to type on my cell phone, I couldn't help but grow frustrated as one brunette tried to throw herself at my feet. She was wearing a very short skirt, with a low cut top. Her brown hair hung in curls around her face and her eyes were as green as emeralds. I gave her a quick look over the top of my phone before turning my attention back to the message I was typing.

"You look hungry..." She pushed herself closer. I held back the growl that wanted to escape my chest. I did not feel like being addressed tonight. I wanted to be left alone. I flipped my phone closed and placed it in the pocket on the inside of my jacket. "Can I offer you some O positive?" She asked, while turning her neck on the side.

I gave her a look of amusement. "I am not interested in anything you might have to offer me." My voice was cool and clipped. She smiled when she heard me speak. Was she not taking the hint?

"Come on...have some fun..." She ran her hand up my leg, right before I reached out and seized it with my own. She suddenly looked rather concerned for her safety. I tried not to be captured by her hearts sudden increase in speed. There was nothing I like more than drinking from a scared human. Human blood tasted so much better when it was mixed with adrenaline.

I pulled the worthless blood bag closer so I did not have to strain myself to lean forward. Her breathing was hitched and I could smell the sweat forming on her hairline. I smiled to myself, glad of this reaction. "You have nothing that is of interest to me. Leave now." I made a gesture for Pam to come and take her. Pam happily complied. The woman was only too glad to get away from me. I enjoyed seeing her react like this.

I spent the next few hours sitting on my throne, watching the helpless humans in my bar. I was glad that no one else addressed me after that. I was not in the mood to put up with the vermin right now. I allowed myself to slip into my thoughts. I had nothing better to do, so I welcomed my musings gladly. I couldn't help but think about the same human woman who had been occupying my thoughts for all too long. I was finding it more than hard to believe that I was still thinking of her. It still pained my now dead heart when I thought about the saddened look in her eyes only yesterday. The way she spoke to me before getting in her car and speeding down her driveway. That moment would haunt me for the rest of my existence. How could one woman have so much power over me? I was a one thousand year old vampire, I could have any woman I wished, why was it Sookie who was so appealing to me?

**_

* * *

_**

**_Alrighty guys...there you have it!!_**

**_I know most of you were expecting the witch war, and well I did write one, but it was almost exactly the same as the one in the book, except in EPOV, but yer...it kinda took up too much space, and then Sookie ended up talking to Holly about it anyway, so it just didn't need to be in there!_**

**_I promise you all that the next chapter is more exciting...things start to happen :)_**

**_Please hang in there, Sookie and Eric are having their issues...but I'm sure they will work them out...their both just too stubborn!!_**

**_DONT FORGET TO PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!!! :-)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone!!_**

**_Well, here is chapter nine!_**

**_I wanted to say a HUGE thanks to my wonderful reviewers, I loved EVERY single review you sent me!!_**

**_I really like this chapter, so I hope you will too! I think this is the one heaps of people have been looking forward to (and asking me about!!!)  
I hope you will all like it, it's probably my favourite chapter so far (other than chapter five...I liked that one!!)_**

**_So please read...and send a review!! even if its just a small one, I would love to know how you like the story, even if you have any questions or anything!! So pleeeease R&R the reviews keep me going!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by the wonderful Charlaine Harris. I'm just having a little of my own fun!

Thank you so much Team Jane!!! for being such an awesome Beta!!! YOU ROCK!! :-)

SPOV

**SIX WEEKS LATER**:

As I got myself ready for my lunch shift at Merlotte's, I couldn't help but think about all the things that had impacted my life over the past six weeks. I was still yet to hear from Eric. I couldn't believe he hadn't even phoned me to thank me for helping him, or to inform me on the outcome of the witch war. I was beginning to ask myself what I had done wrong to make him so cold towards me. Eric used to jump at the chance to ring me, and flirt with me until my cheeks turned bright red. These days he couldn't even return a phone call. I had now made the decision that he didn't deserve to talk to me anyway. I was not going to be the one to make the first move. If he wanted to communicate, he could climb off his high horse and pick up the damn phone his own self.

When I was dressed and ready, I made my way out to the kitchen. I still had an hour until my shift started, so I decided to find myself some lunch. I was feeling a little hungry, and wouldn't get a chance to eat until my shift ended. After looking through my fridge, I finally decided to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I pulled the ingredients out and began to prepare my meal.

I couldn't believe how drained I have been feeling over the past six weeks. Today I had slept in until after ten, but I was still tired. I found myself wishing I could go back to bed and sleep the day away. I guess all my built up drama over the past couple of months was beginning to take affect on me. Not only had I been feeling tired and exhausted, but stressed, moody and depressed as well. I couldn't believe I had allowed everything to have such an overwhelming response from me. I was in desperate need of a long holiday to recover from all this tension; but, something told me I wouldn't be going away on a vacation anytime soon.

"Hey, Sis!" Jason pulled me out of my trance when my back door flew open, and he came waltzing in. He placed a kiss on my cheek and took a place at the table. "You got a spare sandwich for your big brother?" he asked, while removing his baseball cap.

I smiled at my brother, and then nodded. "Sure, of course!" I pulled out two more slices of bread, and then began to prepare an extra sandwich for him. "How's work going?" I questioned, making conversation.

"Yeah...same as always!" he stated, leaning back in his seat. "We just finished working on Old Parish Road..." Jason spent the next few minutes informing me of his morning duties. I smiled and nodded along. When I placed our food on

the table Jason stopped talking and started to eat his sandwich, while I got us both a drink.

"How's crystal doing?" I asked, taking a sip of my cider.

"Yeah...she's great!" Jason grinned. I was thankful that he was yet to get into another in depth conversation on his panther change last month. Lately all I heard were Jason's epic tales on how wonderful his time was under the full moon. Normally I would have to sit for hours listening to him ramble on about panther stuff. I was glad for him that he loved shifting so much, but there was only so many times I needed to have the same conversation.

I had just picked up my sandwich and taken a bite whenSuddenly I wasn't very hungry anymore. My sandwich tasted off. I screwed up my face and placed my lunch back down in front of me. I forced myself to swallow the contents in my mouth, before quickly washing the horrible flavor down with my drink.

"Does that taste off to you?" I asked, while pushing my plate away.

"Nah, it tastes great!" he stated, while shoveling the last mouthful in. "Nothing wrong with it."

"Well, mine tastes foul!" I couldn't believe Jason could even stomach it. There was no way I was going to finish mine. I quickly emptied my plateful into the garbage, and then placed my dish in the sink. Jason looked outraged.

"I would have eaten that," he stated, looking shocked.

"Yuck!" I looked at him and shook my head. "Something was definitely wrong with my food!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jason shrugged, before quickly finishing his drink. "Well, sis...I better go, I need to get back to work!" Jason got up from his seat, put his cap on, and then came over to give me a small kiss goodbye. "I'll see you soon, keep out of trouble, ya hear me?" I nodded at him, and gave him a wave, before he closed the door on his way out.

The clock read that there was still half an hour until my shift, but there was no point in sitting around here, wallowing in self pity. After washing the used dishes, I found my coat and purse, and then made my way out the front door. It was a wet and miserable day outside. The sun was hidden behind thick clouds, and a light mist of rain was beginning to fall from the sky. I quickly locked my back door, and then ran across the back lawn towards my car.

As I drove the short distance towards Merlotte's, I thought back to the night I went to visit Bill. I still regretted making such a bad decision. I was thankful that Bill hadn't came to see me since then. I couldn't handle that right now, and I didn't want to give the vampire the wrong idea about us. I sighed, as I turned onto Hummingbird Road. I pushed all thoughts of Bill Compton out of my head. I was annoyed enough without having to think of him.

I was about halfway down the road when everything around me suddenly went black. I had no idea what caused it to happen, but one minute I was driving, and the next minute I was waking up with my head pressed against the steering wheel. As I slowly sat up and looked around, I realized that I had stupidly driven the car into a ditch. The car was going to need some help getting out. I scolded to myself for being such an idiot. Why on earth did I always get myself into these situations?

I went to climb out of the car, but someone stopped me. Her hand went around my arm, right before her panicked voice sounded in my ear. "Don't move!" Claudine yelled, while pulling out her cell phone, and typing in the numbers for what I assumed was 911.

"Hey, Claudine!" I smiled at the familiar face. "I'm fine...honestly." She didn't even listen to me before asking an operator to send out an ambulance, which I definitely did not need.

"It's okay...help will be here soon, stay put and do not move!" She came over and knelt down beside me.

"Claudine...I don't need an ambulance...I'm fine!" I assured her. "I don't think the car is even damaged!" I added, with a sigh of relief. The last thing I needed was to be paying out money for car repair bills.I still had some of the money that I received from looking after Eric, but I didn't want to be spending it if I didn't need to. "You can ring them back and tell them not to worry, if you could just get Jason to come and help me get my car out...I'd be real grateful!" I smiled at her.

"I will do no such thing!" She looked appalled that I could have even suggested such a thing. "You will wait for an ambulance to get here and tell you that you're fine!" She gave me a look that was telling me not to argue with her, so I sighed, and closed my mouth.

"Can you at least phone Sam for me, and tell him that I will be late for work?" I asked, trying not to sound too frustrated. Truth be told I was frustrated, I was more than frustrated. I wanted to go to work and not have to deal with paramedics and hospitals. I was fine, and I didn't need anyone to come and tell me otherwise.

"Sure thing." She smiled, and then pulled her cell phone out. I told her my work number, she dialed it and waited for someone to answer. "Hello, is this Sam Merlotte?" she asked. "Yes, well hi Sam, I'm just ringing to let you know that

Sookie Stackhouse won't be able to come into work today." She paused for a moment. "No, everything is fine, but she did have a minor car accident; we just want to make sure everything is fine before sending her off to work." She smiled and nodded. "Of course, I will let her know." She closed her phone and placed it back in her pocket. "All done, he said he will come by and check on you later!"

"You could have just told him I was going to be late!" I informed her.

"Dearest, Sookie, you must get used to not having to work." She began to wipe the strands of hair away from my eyes. I looked at her in confusion, what on earth did she mean by that?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

Before she could say anything in reply to that, the sounds of a siren came from behind. I sighed, closed my eyes, and relaxed back in the seat. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

As predicted the medics poked and prodded at me for nearly half an hour. They checked my vitals, made sure no bones were broken, and made notes on the accident, if you could have even called it an accident. I really didn't see a reason to be concerned. I was fine, my car was in perfect shape, and there really was no need for panic, that was until one of the medics came to speak with me.

"Miss. Stackhouse..." He looked down at the chart in front of him. "What caused you to run off the road?" he questioned while looking up to meet my eyes.

Shit, what was I supposed to say? I couldn't lie, and I knew they would think the worst of me if I told them the truth. I let out a sigh, and then looked down at my hands. "I think I might have...maybe...blacked out..."

"You blacked out while driving?"

"Yeah, but I'm okay!" I smiled my nervous smile. Something told me the medic didn't believe that statement.

"Well, I think we should get a doctor to check you out. Just to be safe." He helped me out of the car and walked with me over to the ambulance.

I groaned, before climbing into the back of the emergency vehicle. "Is this really necessary?" I questioned.

"Yes, it is!" It was Claudine who answered for me. "Now stop complaining, and do as you're told!" She gave me a look that told me not to argue with her. "I'll meet you at the hospital, okay?" I smiled at her and nodded. What a good person Claudine was. I reminded myself to thank her for all her help later.

When we arrived at the hospital I was taken to the emergency room. The medics handed me over to a doctor, and explained everything to him, which led me to have yet another long check over. He checked my temperature, my heart rate, my lungs, my blood pressure and my eye sight. When he was finished, he recorded all my information on my chart.

"I want to run some tests to see what caused you to black out, and to see why your blood pressure is slightly high. I also want to make sure you haven't injured your head during the accident, so we will run a head X-ray to rule out any possible damage." He placed my chart back on the end of the bed. "You can hopefully be discharged later today." The doctor gave me a nod, and then left the room. Wow they weren't big on conversations here. I sighed, and then leaned back on the bed.

I couldn't help but scold myself for getting into this situation. Why on earth did I black out, and why the hell did this have to happen to me? Wasn't I already going through enough at the moment, without having to be in the hospital?

I was pulled from my thoughts when Claudine poked her head around the curtain. She smiled at me. "Is it okay to come in?"

"Sure." I pointed to the chair next to my bed. "Take a seat." She patted me on the hand before sitting down. She looked at me with nothing but concern written all over her face. I looked down at my hands and began to play with the hem of my shirt.

"What happened?" Claudine asked, sounding more than worried.

I shrugged. "Nothing happened, one minute I was driving, and the next everything went black." My voice was only a whisper, "I don't need all these tests and I don't need to be here. I am okay, nothing is wrong with me."

"Sookie, would you stop saying you're okay?" She raised her brow. "Something caused you to black out, don't you want to find out what it was?"

"Yeah...but I hate hospitals!"

"Oh, Honey!" Claudine reached out and placed her hand over mine. "You'll be fine...there isn't anything to worry about, you're in good hands!" She leaned back in her chair and reached down beside her. "Here you go, I got you your coat and your purse out of the car, and I made sure the car was locked." She handed me my things.

"Thanks!" I smiled at my new friend before taking my things and sitting them on the cupboard beside me. "...and thank you so much for all your help back there, I really appreciate it."

Claudine smiled and shrugged. "What else is a fairy godmother for?" She asked. Okay, that caught me by surprise; I looked at her in confusion. What on earth did she mean by that? Before I could ask her what she was talking about, the curtains opened and a young nurse came walking in. She looked to be fresh out of medical school. If I had to guess her age I would have said she was around twenty one. She greeted me with a nod of her head.

"I'm here to take you up to radiology for your head X-ray," she stated while handing me a white hospital gown. "Can you put this on for me, please?" I nodded, before climbing off the bed. Claudine kindly stepped out while I quickly pulled off my work clothes and slipped into the ugly hospital gown. When I was changed, the nurse brought in a wheelchair and asked me to sit in it. I had no idea why the wheelchair was necessary, when my legs were quite capable of walking; but, I decided not to ask, the sooner I got the X-rays done, the sooner I could go home.

In the end I had to wait over an hour at radiology before they even did any X-rays. Then it was another hour later before they informed me that nothing showed up on the pictures, and that my head was fine, which didn't surprise me at all. They took me back down to my bed in the emergency room and then wanted to run some blood tests. I didn't think it was at all necessary; but from the look on Claudine's face, I decided it was best not to say that to the nurses.

So an X-ray, two blood tests and one urine sample later, they finally told me they had done all they needed, and now I only had to wait for my results. I was beginning to grow more than frustrated. I hated hospitals and I hated waiting. This was turning out to be quite a long day.

It was nearly five when Jason came in. Claudine excused herself, and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. After promising me she would be back to check in on me later, she picked up her coat and left. I didn't miss the look Jason gave her as she skimmed past. Once Claudine left, I turned to Jason and furrowed my brow. Why did he look at her like that?

"Are you okay, Sookie?" He stepped closer and sat down in the chair that Claudine had occupied. "I came as soon as I could!" he added.

"Jason, I'm fine." I smiled. "I had a little accident, nothing to worry about!"

"I was so worried...they didn't tell me anything over the phone, all they said was that you had a car accident and you were brought to the emergency room." He shook his head. "Who was that woman with you?"

"Which woman?"

"That woman who just left...do you know her?"

"That's Claudine...she's a friend of mine, and she's the one who found me by the road." Jason went quiet while he processed my words. I looked at him in confusion. "Why? Do you know her?"

"No...I don't..." Jason leaned closer, "but she...she smells different...does she seem different to you?" he questioned.

That's when I realized Jason had picked up on something about my new friend. Now he was a supe himself, he had a way of sniffing out other supes. "What is she?" I asked, sitting forward.

"I don't know...I can't tell...can you?" I knew Jason was referring to my disability.

"No, I don't know what she is either...but her mind is different...it's not as loud as others," I replied.

We were pulled from our quiet discussion when the curtain flew open, and in walked a lady doctor. She looked to be in her late twenties; with dark red hair, glasses, green eyes and dressed in typical medical attire. Around her neck was a bright pink stethoscope, and the name 'Charlotte Raine' was embroidered on her white gown. She greeted both me and my brother with a large, bright smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Hello, Sookie. My name is Dr. Raine, and I'm here to give you a check over." She picked up my chart and began to look through it. "I might have to ask your brother to wait outside a moment, just while we discuss a few things."

"No, I'll wait here with Sookie." Jason stated, while sitting up straighter.

"Jason, it's okay...go find the cafeteria and get something to eat. You will get bored waiting around here." Jason looked at me for a moment before finally nodding and getting to his feet.

"Fine...I'll come back soon," he stated while leaving the room, which just left me with the doctor. I let out a sigh, and relaxed back into the bed.

"Will I get to go home soon?" I asked.

"Yes...after I discuss a few things with you, and give you a check over, you should be fine to leave." She came and stood by my side, while she recorded something down on my records. "Sookie...can you tell me when you had your last period?" Okay, what on earth did that have to do with anything? I looked at her in utter confusion. Why was she asking me about my menstrual cycle?

"Last month," I replied without even thinking.

"Are you sure about that?" She looked at me over the chart. I had no idea why she was asking me about this. What on earth did my period have to do with me being here? I decided not to question her about it, so I sat forward and thought seriously about her question. When was the last time I had my period? The more I tried to think about it, the more I couldn't remember. I wasn't even sure if I did get it last month...I thought I did.

"I guess I'm not really sure...I've been a little stressed lately." I looked up at her. "Is something wrong? Did the tests pick up on something?" I couldn't help but worry. Did I really want to know what was wrong? Maybe I had cancer? Maybe she was here to tell me that I only had weeks to live? Suddenly I wasn't feeling very good. "It's something bad...isn't it?"

"No, nothing like that." She took hold of my hand and removed her glasses. That's when her words suddenly clicked. That's when everything made sense. Why hadn't I picked up on this sooner? I swallowed the huge lump in my throat and tried to ignore my now accelerated heart. Oh no! No! No! No! This could not be happening. There had to of been a mistake. Please tell me this was some kind of horrible, frightening dream. Please tell me I was about to wake up from this nightmare. Tell me this was not happening. There was no way I could deal with this right now. I continued to look at the doctor with wide eyes. Praying to God she wasn't about to tell me what I thought she was.

"Sookie...are you okay?" That's when I realized how much I was shaking, how erratic my breathing was, and how wide my eyes must have looked. No, I was definitely not okay. I was anything but okay. If you asked me an hour ago, I would have told you I was okay. If you asked me earlier this morning, I would have told you I was okay. If you asked me after I had ran my car off the road and into a ditch, I would have told you that I was okay; but now? Now I was most definitely NOT okay. I looked into the concerned eyes of Dr. Raine, I cleared my throat and tried to find coherent words to use.

"What...what are you trying to tell me?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

The doctor stepped closer. "Sookie, I think you know what I'm trying to tell you." She looked down at my chart that was still in her hands. "I'm telling you that you are pregnant. The blood tests and the urine sample both came back positive. Sookie you are going to have a baby." I flopped back in the bed and closed my eyes. No matter how much I prepared myself for her words, I still couldn't help but feel surprised and slightly nauseous at hearing them. What the fuck was I supposed to do now?

After laying silent for a few minutes with my eyes closed, I finally opened them and looked up at the doctor. I had so many questions to ask her, but I had no idea where to begin. "Sookie...what are you thinking?"

What was I thinking? I wasn't even sure what I was thinking. "I'm shocked," I replied. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, and I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to think about any of this." I looked down at my hands. "Is this why I blacked out?" I questioned.

Dr. Raine looked down at my records. "Well, your blood pressure is slightly elevated, which would have been the main reason to cause you to black out, but I also believe stress and exhaustion would have been another key factor. Sookie, that was your body's way of trying to tell you to stop. I think you need to start taking it easy. You are over doing it and that is not good for either you or the baby."

I tried to listen to her words, but nothing seemed to make much sense at the moment. I looked at her in wonder. "Okay...can I go home now?" I found myself wishing more than anything that I could curl up in my own bed and sleep for days. I wanted to get away from this.

"Well, I would like to ask you some questions, and do a pelvic exam to make sure everything is fine, and then you should be fine to go home." She took her stethoscope off from around her neck and stepped closer to me. "I'm just going to have a listen to your chest, okay?" I nodded, and then sat forward. After listening to my breathing, she recorded something else down on my chart. "Sookie, I want to do a pelvic exam to make sure everything is okay, we can do it here, or we can go to my surgical room if that would be more comfortable for you?" There was no way I wanted my brother to walk in while she was examining me. I sat up in the bed and pulled my legs over the edge.

"I think I'd prefer your surgical room, if that's okay?" She smiled and nodded, before getting me a wheelchair and wheeling me down a long corridor. I shut my mind off from everything that was happening. I couldn't think about any of this right now. My mind just couldn't deal with this sort of thing. I wanted to go home and work things out for myself. I didn't want be stuck in this damn hospital any longer.

The room she took me to looked like some kind of birthing room. The walls were painted white, and were covered in heaps of information and detailed pictures on pregnancy and child birth. I tried not to look at them all while I climbed up onto the bed. Dr. Raine went into her office to get something while I slipped out of my underwear and rested my feet on the foot supports. I pulled a blanket over my legs before laying back and closing my eyes. I couldn't remember a time in my life when I had ever felt so alone and so scared. I could not believe what was happening to me. How could my life change so drastically in such a short amount of time? How could I have been so stupid? I didn't need to ask when this happened, I only knew too well that the night at Merlotte's was to blame for this. Why on earth did I let myself get drunk? Why didn't I see this happening? What was going to happen with my life now? What was I supposed to do?

Before I could think anymore about my...situation, the doctor came back in. She pulled on a pair of rubber gloves and sat down on the chair at the end of the bed. "Are you okay, Sookie?" she questioned. I couldn't reply. I was scared that if I talked, I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears that wanted to escape my eyes. So I closed my eyes, and nodded in response. I tried not to think about what she was about to do. I sat back in the bed and allowed my thoughts to drift off onto other things.

I couldn't help but think about Eric. What on earth was supposed to happen now? What was I supposed to tell the Vampire? I knew more than anything that Eric wouldn't want to be part of this. I didn't need to ask him to know that he didn't want to have children. He was a vampire, and not just any vampire, he was the Sheriff of Area Five. He couldn't have children, that would be a sign of weakness. So what was I supposed to tell him? I would have to inform him of our situation, I would have to let him know that I don't expect him to be a dad. I couldn't help but feel sick at the thought of telling the one thousand year old man that I was carrying his child. Oh my God, what was I supposed to do?

"All done," she said while covering my legs with the blanket. "Everything looks perfectly fine." I sat up on the bed and straightened out my gown. "Do you want to get dressed? I have your clothes here..." She handed me a white bag. "When you have changed, come into my office and we can talk." I nodded, thanked her, and then climbed off the bed. The doctor disappeared, while I only too gladly got myself out of that hideous hospital gown.

I felt a lot better to be back in my work uniform. Anything was better than hospital clothes. I neatly placed the gown on the bed, pulled on my tennis shoes, and then made my way across the room towards the door that the doctor had disappeared through earlier. I quietly knocked on the door, and waited for her to respond, before letting myself in.

Her room was just like any other office. She had a desk in the middle which was facing me. The desk was filled with papers, photos and her computer. To the left of the desk was a large bookcase, which looked to be holding hundreds of medical books. On the other side of the room was a sink, and cupboard. There was a coffee pot, fridge and a microwave. It was all very welcoming.

"Take a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?" She gestured to the chairs across from her, I declined her offer for a drink, and thanked her, before sitting down. I watched the doctor as she studied the computer screen in front of her. After a few minutes, she turned to face me and gave me a warm smile. "How are you feeling?" she said, while pulling out a folder, and looking through it.

"I've been better," I replied, truthfully.

"I know this is a lot to absorb, but I promise you it does get easier." She handed me a white business card. It had her name and contact number written on it, along with an address and an email. "I want you to take this, and ring me if you ever need to talk to someone, or if you have any questions or issues regarding your pregnancy." I thanked her, and took the card. I gave it one last look, before slipping it into my pocket.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"My pleasure." The doctor looked down at the paperwork in front of her. "Sookie, I want you to know that I am a pediatric surgeon and midwife. I specialize in child birth and pregnancy, so if you need any help, or guidance, I would only be too glad to assist you." Her smile was warm and helped me to relax. I leaned back in my chair and nodded.

"Thank you." I looked up at her friendly eyes. "To be honest...I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do...I've never done this before and it's all new to me." I looked down at my lap. "I don't have a clue what to do next."

"Well, I can help you there," she replied, happily. "First of all, I need to get some background information on you and your family history. I need to know of any medical issues you or any other family members might have." She looked down at my chart.

"Okay...what sort of medical history? To be truthful I don't know much about my family medical records. My parents died in an accident when I was young, and my Gran raised me and my brother, until she was murdered last year." I swallowed the lump in my throat. I hated to think of Gran. I found myself wishing that she was here. It would be so much easier to get through this with her by my side. I had no idea how I was supposed to get through this on my own. "I don't think my brother would be able to tell us much either."

"Okay...what about the baby's father? Do you know much about his medical history?" I knew she was also wanting to know if I knew who the baby's father was. I looked at her and shook my head. Somehow I didn't think even Eric would know much about his family medical records. After a thousand years you wouldn't really remember stuff like that.

"No...he doesn't know his family." I decided that was as close to the truth as I could give.

"How will he handle becoming a father?" she asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "I don't think he will...appreciate it very much."

"If you need help telling him, I would be more than happy to sit with the both of you." I wondered if she would have been so quick to offer if she knew that the father was in fact a vampire.

"No...it will be fine, I can tell him."

"Very well."

After a brief silence I asked, "What do I do now? This wasn't planned, it's all such a shock and I don't know what happens next..."

She sat her glasses on her head and grasped her hands together on the top of her desk. "You won't have to do this alone. We have counselors and other people who would be happy to help you, and I will be available at any time too." She continued, "Do you know how far along you are?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I would say nearly...seven weeks."

"Well normally the first Ultrasound is at twelve weeks. Do you think you could come back in here then to have an ultrasound and another checkup? We will want to run more blood tests and give you another thorough check over."

"Okay...sure."

"I want you to read some pregnancy books, and I will give you some prenatal vitamins for you to take." She typed something into her computer. "And if you have any other questions before our next appointment, give me a ring and I would be more than happy to meet up with you."

"Okay...thanks." I nodded at her.

"Sookie, you will be fine, believe me." Dr. Raine, reached out and took hold of my hand. "You're not the first person to be in this situation...you can do this." Somehow I doubted many women had ever been in this situation before. How many people would be pregnant with a vampire's baby? Before I could think anymore about that, I quickly pushed the worries from my mind and smiled at the doctor.

"Yeah...I can do this," I replied, while getting to my feet. "Thank you so much for taking the time to speak with me." I held my hand out for her to take. "It was nice to meet you."

She grasped my hand with her own. "Same to you," she stated, while getting up from her seat. "Here you go, take this." She handed me a piece of paper. "It's a script for the vitamins," she added.

"Oh...right, okay, thanks." I took the slip and turned towards the door.

"I'll see you in five weeks." I nodded at her, before letting myself out. I didn't think as I made my way out of the birthing room, and down the corridor towards the emergency room. I quickly went back into the room I had been in earlier. Jason was waiting for me, busy filling his face with a frosted donut. I smiled at him before grabbing my coat and purse.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah...sure!" He looked surprised that we were leaving so soon. He pushed the last of his donut into his mouth before heading out the room. I allowed myself a calming deep breath, slipped into my coat, and followed his lead.

As we made our way towards the reception desk, I found myself to be glad that Claudine had grabbed my purse for me. I wasn't sure how I would have paid my medical bill without it. I smiled to the middle aged woman behind the desk before giving her my details, and getting the card out of my purse. She typed something into the computer, and then looked at me in confusion.

"Miss. Stackhouse, your bill has already been paid," she stated.

"There must be some kind of mistake, I haven't paid it yet..." I went to give her my card.

"No...there is no mistake." She smiled, and then went to serve the person behind me.

"What? Who paid it?"

"Sorry...they want to remain anonymous."

"You cant give me the name to the person who paid MY medical bill?" I was beginning to grow annoyed.

"No...I cannot give that type of information away. Now if that is all you need, please step aside and allow me to serve the other people who are waiting." I looked at her in outrage.

"Calm down, Sookie!" Jason grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in the direction of the door. "Just be glad that it got paid, who cares who paid it!" He shrugged, as we stepped out the front doors. "Maybe it was that friend of yours? That odd one, who smelled different?"

"Claudine?"

"Yeah...maybe it was her?" He unlocked his truck, and helped me in before getting in the driver's side.

"I guess...I'll ask her." I nodded at my brother, while he started the car, and pulled out of the car parking lot. "I was quite capable of paying for it myself, I don't like being a charity case," I added.

"It doesn't make you a bad person to except a bit of help, and it's not like we got much money." He reached over and turned up the radio. "I wouldn't be complaining if I were you." No, of course he wouldn't, Jason would only be too happy to have his bills paid for him. I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention out the window. As we drove the distance home, I couldn't help but get lost in thought.

It was almost dark by the time Jason pulled up outside my house. He dropped me off, and helped me inside, before telling me he would be back with my car later. I thanked him for his help and assistance before making my way down to my room. When I heard Jason's truck start up, I let go of everything I had been holding onto. I sat down in my chair and allowed the tears to escape my eyes. As I cried, I thought about what I had gotten myself into. There was no one else that I could blame for my hysterics. It was my fault that I saved Bill from the drainers, and it was my fault that I allowed him into my life. It was my fault that I told Eric he could stay here when the witches were after him, and it was my fault that I allowed myself to get attached to him. It was my fault that I got drunk and had unprotected sex with Eric when he was human. I couldn't blame anyone else for this situation; it was my own stupid fault.

Now I had to go and inform the man who didn't want anything to do with me, that I was carrying his child. I grew sick at the thought of telling Eric he was the father of my unborn baby. What was I supposed to tell him? 'Hi, Eric! Nice to see you after so long, just thought I'd let you know that I'm pregnant and the baby is yours! Well, it was nice talking to you, bye!' If only it would be that easy. I sighed, and covered my face with my hands. I had really gotten myself into quite a situation this time. I don't think my dramas in Dallas, or my near death experience in Jackson, or even the day Rene tried to kill me, could compare to this moment. Nothing scared me more than the thought of becoming a mom.

I sat up straighter while I processed that revelation. I was going to become a mom. For the first time I actually allowed that thought to bring me some kind of happiness. I rested my hand on my torso, while I thought about that. This was what I had always wanted. I had always wanted to have my own little family. Now it was happening, I was going to have a baby, and there was one inside of me. My baby. I actually smiled at the thought.

Then something else occurred to me. Something that almost made my heart stop. I was pregnant with Eric's child. THE Eric Northman. The more I thought about it, the more unreal it seemed. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I had a baby Eric growing inside of me. I couldn't help but picture a baby with blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He would grow to be the most handsomeman. He would be beautiful, just like his father. I leaned back in my chair and allowed all these crazy, scary, unreal images to pass through my mind. For the first time, I realized that I would love this child. It wouldn't matter if Eric didn't want to be his father; I would give more than enough love to this child. I would give him what he needs; I would make sure he had an education, and I would make sure he got fed, clothed and sheltered. I would give him all the love I had, because he was my child. He was my miracle.

My little Viking Junior.

I yelped in surprise as my bedroom door came open and Jason walked in. His expression suddenly changed from relaxed, and happy, to concerned and worried. He was just about to say something, when he noticed my depressed state. I was curled up in a ball on my chair. My arms wrapped around my knees, and my head resting on the tops of my legs. He stood and looked at me for a moment, his brow furrowed and his eyes were full of concern.

"Sookie...are you okay?" He came over and sat down on the side of my bed. "What's wrong? What happened? Did the doctor say something? Did something happen at the hospital?" I could tell he was feeling rather awkward about having to comfort me. I didn't need to be able to read his mind to know he was finding it hard to see me so upset.

I looked up into the eyes of my brother. What was I supposed to tell him? Do I tell him about my situation? Do I tell him that I was pregnant? Or should I wait? Should I wait and tell Eric first? Either way he'd find out. Maybe it would be easier having someone else to talk to about what's going on. Maybe Jason would know what to do? (Although, I didn't think that was likely.) I looked down at my hands while I thought about what to tell my brother.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I couldn't remember a time when I had heard my brother sound so mature. I was more than surprised to hear him talk to me like this. It was like he was a whole different person. I looked at my brother, smiled, and nodded.

"I'm fine," I replied. "I just...I just got some news...that's all." Jason leaned forward and looked at me with a rather blank expression.

"What news? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well...the doctors wanted to run some tests, to find out what made me black out..." Suddenly Jason's expression changed. He was looking rather scared now.

"What did they find? Is it bad?" His voice was full of panic and worry.

"No, it's not bad." I smiled and shook my head. "It's good news...I think?" Jason waited for me to add on to that. I could tell he was growing impatient and he was more than confused about what I was trying to tell him. "They told me that I was...that I am...pregnant." I smiled and waited for him to say something.

His eyes went wide and he sat up straight. He looked at me in utter disbelief. "What? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah...I am." I nodded.

"Who's the dad?" Trust him to ask the one question I didn't want to answer. I cleared my throat and looked down at my hands. "It's that blond guy, ain't it? That one who rescued me from Felton?"

"Yeah...it's Eric's." I nodded. Jason let out a large sigh. "Have you told him?"

"No...I don't know how."

"Just tell him, like you told me." Jason nodded. "I'm sure he'll be more than pleased, he seemed like a pretty okay guy." I wasn't sure how I was supposed to tell my brother that the father of my unborn child was now in fact a vampire. I started to play with the hem of my shirt while I thought about how to tell him the next part.

"Well...it's not really that easy," I stated.

"Why?" he questioned, with a shrug.

"Because...Eric isn't really...human." I bit my lip and looked over at my brother. If he looked confused before, then he looked dumbfounded now.

"What do ya mean?" he asked, making a 'hurry up' gesture with his hands. "How can he not be human?"

"Okay...if I tell you this...you have to promise me you won't get mad, okay?"

"Sookie...why would I get mad?" he said, sounding appalled.

"Jason, just promise me...okay?

"Yeah, I promise...I won't get mad." He nodded, and leaned forward on the bed.

"Now, tell me what's going on."

"Well...Eric is sort of...a vampire." I bit my lip and waited for my brother to process my words.

"Vampire?" he asked, sounding rather amused by the idea. "Sookie...we both know that ain't true...I saw him sitting out there, in the middle of your kitchen, while the sun was out!" He was now looking at me like I had just grown a second head. I sighed, and got up from the chair. I went over and sat down next to Jason and held his hand.

"Eric was under a spell when you saw him, he wasn't himself."

"A spell?" Jason made the idea sound ludicrous.

"Yes...a witch made him human."

"So, what you're trying to tell me is; Eric, the man who's knocked you up, the man I ate breakfast with only a few weeks ago, and the same man who saved me from Felton...he's... a vampire?" I nodded in response. He let out what could only be classified as a sigh, and looked down at our hands. I could see that he was trying to come to terms with all of this.

"Sookie, how did you let this happen?"

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Jason, it's not like I chose for this to happen! I know, it was stupid of me, and I'm paying for it now, aren't I?" I let out the breath I was holding. "I made a mistake. A big one." My voice suddenly went quiet.

"Yeah...you did." Jason nodded. Somehow telling my brother wasn't helping to make me feel any better. We sat in a rather uncomfortable silence. Jason didn't say anything for a long, long while. We both sat on the edge of my bed, trying to come to terms with my situation. I had no idea what I was supposed to say to him, so I waited for him to say something. After five long minutes, my brother finally broke the silence.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. I was thankful that he didn't say anything else about Eric. I didn't need to be told again how stupid I was for getting myself into this mess. I already knew that it was a big mistake getting pregnant by a vampire, but it's not like I could go back and change things...even if I wanted to.

"I have absolutely no bloody idea." I stated.

"You will have to tell him."

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"When?" he questioned.

"I don't know...maybe I should wait awhile; I'm still trying to get my head around everything myself." I shrugged.

"You shouldn't wait," Jason stated, while squeezing my hand. "You should tell him now, it will give him more time to process everything." I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with my brother. Normally Jason was like talking to a brick wall, but today he was being more than understanding. For the first time in a long time, Jason actually seemed like the big brother he was supposed to be. Where has this Jason been hiding all these years?

"I can't just walk up to him and tell him."

"Why not? If it was me, and Crystal was pregnant, I'd want to know straight away."

"Eric isn't you. He's a vampire; a vampire who doesn't want to have children."

"How do you know that?" I looked up at my brother and arched a brow. "How do you know he wouldn't want anything to do with you or the baby? How do you know he wouldn't want you to have his kid?"

"If he wanted me so badly, why hasn't he spoken to me in six weeks? Why has he been ignoring me? If Eric liked me so much, where is he now? Why isn't he here? He should be here! He shouldn't have left me; he should have stayed. He was supposed to stay...he was supposed to want me, regardless of the fact that he's vampire!" I suddenly realized how loud my voice had become. My eyes were full of hot tears, and my heart felt like it was about to thump its way out of my chest. I quickly took a deep breath while I tried to calm myself.

I looked over at my brother who was looking more than worried. He continued to hold my hand while he tried to find something to say. "I don't know the answer to any of those questions," he stated, honestly. "But, if what you say is true, and he doesn't want you, then he's a fool. Any guy would be lucky to have ya!"

"I don't want just any guy." I looked over at my brother while the tears started to fall from my eyes. "Why does my life have to be so hard?"

Jason gave me a small smile. "Sookie, you can do this." Jason got up from the bed and looked down at me. "Just tell him. If he says he doesn't want anything to do with you or the baby, then that's his loss; but, how will you know unless you tell him the truth?" he held a hand out for me to take.

I looked up into his concern filled eyes. Was he right? Was my normally brainless brother actually giving me advice? The right advice? I had no idea what I was supposed to say to Eric, and I had no idea how he was going to react; but Jason was right. I had to tell Eric, and there was no point in putting it off.

I reached out and placed my hand in his. "You're right...I need to tell him," and I was going to do it tonight.

* * *

_Okay guys...so there we have it!!! I hope you liked that chapter!!_

I wanted to get a better relationship forming between Sookie & Jason. I love the Jason in TB! He's such a darling and he loves Sookie so much...I guess that's the kind of brother I want her to have. The one in the books gets a little frustrating sometimes!  
So that's what I tried to start forming in this chapter. I thought it was nice for him to consult with Sookie about the pregnancy and telling Eric and all of that...what do you guys think??

Also, I'm going to be addressing a little more of Claudine in the next one too! So keep reading to see what happens there :-)

PLEASE review!!! and tell me what you think...how do you think Eric should handle the news of being a dad? Do you think he should handle it well? Or do you think he should push Sookie farther away? let me know what YOU think :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys!!!_**

**_WOW! you guys are all SOOOO wonderful! you seriously have NO idea how much I love y'all!!!!_**

**_thank you sooooo much for all the awesome reviews, I read every single one of them, and they ALL meant so much to me! so thank you all so very much!! you guys are just the greatest :) And the same goes to everyone who has added this story to his/her favourites and alert list...I am just blown away by the amount of love this story is recieving...so PLEASE keep it coming, it really DOES help to make me write quicker, and helps to bring me ideas...reviews really are amazing!!_**

**_so please, if you haven't reviewed the story, please do so, and tell me what you think...if you have reviewed, then feel free to do it again, I just love you guys!!_**

**_Now, a few people have asked me how long I plan on writing this story, well, I guess that really depends on how long people keep reading it, and enjoying it. I have SO many ideas, and would love to write a pretty long story, I would love to write throughout the pregnancy and then after the birth :) I have so many ideas, and there all just waiting to be expressed!!_**

**_A MASSIVE THANK YOU, to my freaking awesome Beta, Team Jane! Man that girl is so patient and great to me, she just makes this story so much better, and puts up with so much crap from me lol, and since I'm an australian, sometimes I put a bit of Auzzie slang in there (without realizing) and she so kindly picks up on that, and helps me with American wording!!! thanks sooo much hun, and I promise I will try and get better lol!!!_**

**_and here we have it...the chapter everyone has been waiting for!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_As we all know, the characters are owned by CH, I'm just havin my own little play with them...I promise to return them all in one piece...as much as I want to keep the viking :(_

* * *

SPOV

As I drove towards Shreveport, I tried to ignore the horrible feeling that was sitting in the pit of my stomach. The closer I got to the vampire bar, the more nauseous I became. I couldn't believe what I was going to do. I couldn't believe any of this. It was only this morning when I was standing in my kitchen, promising myself that I wasn't going to make the first move with Eric. I told myself that I would wait for him to contact me. Now here I was, on my way to see the frustrating man, to tell him that I was carrying his child. For the first time in forever, I actually felt sorry for myself. I was definitely not one to feel self pity; but right now I was drowning in it.

I was pulled from my silent, depressing thoughts, when the most outrageous thing happened. I had just turned onto the main highway, when all of a sudden, a loud 'pop' sounded, and I was no longer alone. Sitting next to me was my new friend, Claudine. I let out a rather loud yelp, and looked at my intruder with gaping eyes. Was I seeing things? What on earth was going on?

"Claudine!" It came out louder than what I intended. I quickly darted my eyes back to the road, and tried to find a regular breathing pattern. "What on earth are you doing here...how did you do that?" I must've been seeing things. There was no way someone could just appear in my car out of thin air. What in God's name was wrong with me?

"Sookie...would you calm down? Remember, the doctor told you that you have to take it easy?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "You know why I'm here," she added, as though it should have been obvious.

"No. Actually, I don't." My grip around the steering wheel tightened.

"I told you earlier, I'm your Fairy Godmother...I had to come." She chuckled to herself.

"Okay...okay...let's take a step back, and calm ourselves down!" I inhaled a deep breath, and then realized that I was the only one who was in panic mode. Claudine looked at me with an expression that could only be classified as amusement. "Claudine, please start from the beginning, and kindly inform me on what the hell it is you are doing here!" I tried to keep my voice down, but was unsuccessful.

"Sookie, I am a fairy, and I am here to look after you." It was everything I had in me not to slam my foot on the break. I looked at her with wide eyes. "See..." She lifted back her hair to show me the odd shape to her ears, they were small and pointed, kind of Pixie-like. She smiled at me, before letting her hair fall back down.

"So, you're telling me that fairies exist too?" If I sounded shocked, it was because I was.

"Of course." She nodded, and gave a small laugh. "There are many things in this world that you do not know about, we are only the beginning."

"Why are you here?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Sookie...you are with child, I am here to look after you. I cannot let you do this alone."

"You're coming with me to tell Eric?" I looked at her and shook my head. "I don't need you there, it will only make things worse."

"No, silly child. I cannot come with you to see the vampire, it would be too dangerous for me; I am here to give you guidance and to let you know that you are not alone."

"Is that why you were there when I ran off the road?" I asked.

"Yes, although I was a little late, I should have been there earlier. I should have stopped you from driving; but, never mind, you and the baby are both safe, and that's all that matters."

"So, you're like my guardian angel?" I couldn't believe how corny that sounded.

"No, I am not an angel yet, I am only Fae, however, maybe one day in my future I will be strong enough to become your guardian angel."

"How do you become an angel?"

"Oh, honey...that is a very long conversation to have, we do not have enough time to discuss that now."

"Oh...right." I smiled, while I took the turnoff towards Shreveport.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"How do you think? In one day; I run my car off the road, spend the day in the hospital, find out that I'm pregnant to a vampire, and then you pop in out of nowhere and tell me that you're my Fairy Godmother. I guess I'm a little...freaked out." I took a deep breath and ignored the sick feeling that was rising in my stomach.

"Yes, your day has been quite eventful," she said in agreement. "How are you feeling about telling the vampire?"

"Oh, just peachy!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. I looked at the fairy, "Sorry...I didn't mean to sound so rude."

"No need to apologize." She shrugged.

"To be honest, I'm freaking out...a lot." I rolled my window down and welcomed the cold night air.

"You will be fine."

"Are you sure about that? If you know Eric, then you would know that this is the worst situation anyone could be in...ever!" I swallowed my pride and looked at Claudine. "I have never been this scared in my life."

Claudine reached out and placed her warm hand on mine. "Don't be frightened, you are doing the right thing." She gave me a smile that made her whole face light up. "You are a very strong woman, stronger than you think...you should give yourself credit."

We were now pulling up into the car parking lot of Fangtasia. I was glad to see that it wasn't too busy tonight. The parking lot didn't seem to be overcrowded. I ignored the sweat that began to form on the back of my neck, when I noticed the bright red corvette stationed in its familiar parking spot. It was everything I had in me not to turn my car around and go back home.

"Why are you looking after me? What makes me so special?" I asked, after finding a place to park and turning off the engine of my car.

"I'm sorry, I cannot answer that question, it is too soon." She patted me on the hand, before giving me one last smile. "I must be going. You will be fine my dear, just be strong, and believe in yourself." Claudine disappeared the same way she appeared, into thin air. She just left me sitting alone, in the middle of the Fangtasia parking lot, with nothing but my paranoid thoughts. How the hell was I supposed to get through this night?

I inhaled one last breath, swallowed the large lump in my throat, and then climbed out of my car. After making sure it was properly locked, I swung my purse over my shoulder, and started towards the front entrance. I was glad to see Pam on door duty tonight. She looked up instantly at my approach, and seemed rather surprised to see me standing in front of her.

"Sookie, what a delightful surprise." She came closer and went to pull me into a hug, which I was not expecting. I returned her gesture, but grew confused when Pam stiffened in my grasp. She placed her nose in my hair and inhaled deeply. I quickly stepped back and looked at her in outrage.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sookie...you smell...divine." She raised her brow. "Who have you been playing with today?" Playing with? What on earth was she talking about? I raised my brow at the vampire.

"Pam...what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." She smiled, and to my utter surprise her fangs were down which meant that she was either horny, hungry, or both. Okay...this was slightly weird. "You are here to see my Master?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well...yeah...I have something I need to tell him." I held my head higher and tried to ignore that same sickening feeling in my stomach. It was too late to back down now.

"He will be so surprised to see you, I cannot wait to see the look on his face when I take you to him."

"Well, he should be surprised. It's not like he's made any effort to see me!"

Pam continued to look as bored and as lifeless as ever. "You two remind me of them humans in those silly soap opera shows. I have never seen anything like it before." I was starting to grow frustrated. "Sookie...why has it taken you so long to come to see him?"

"What? You cannot be serious!" I folded my arms across my chest and looked at her in complete shock. "He is the one who has been ignoring me! He's the one who couldn't even return my phone call! Why should I have to make the first move?" I asked her, voice a little higher than normal.

"Yet, here you are...making the first move?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"I have something I need to tell him. I had to come." My voice was barely a whisper.

"You have no idea what you do to him, do you?" She gave me one of her leering smiles.

What do you mean?" Pam sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"My Master has been like a love-sick puppy. In all the years I have known him, I have never seen him so...depressed. What did you do to him?" I could have laughed at her words. Did she really expect me to believe that? This was Eric we were talking about. THE Eric Northman.

"Pam, do you really expect me to believe any of that?"

"See what I mean? It's like a real life episode from _The Days of Our Lives_." She gave me one last look over before turning and heading through the entrance. "Follow me," she added, while pushing the front door open. She called for one of the other vampires to come and watch the door, while she led me through the main room of Fangtasia. I tried not to notice the looks I was receiving from some of the vampires. Their eyes seemed to eat me up. I couldn't help but feel a little awkward as they stopped what they were doing to turn and watch me. What was their problem? Seriously!

When we walked through the all too familiar corridor that led towards Eric's office, I couldn't help but feel sick and disgusted with myself. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. This was the worst situation I had ever been in. Why did I always allow these things to happen to me?

Pam pushed the door open, and instantly stopped in her tracks, I looked at her in confusion, before stepping in ahead of her. I had just looked up from the floor, when I noticed Eric wasn't alone. Sitting on his lap was a pale, brown haired, skinny as hell...Fang-banger. She was moaning as his mouth sucked on her throat, drawing blood straight from the source. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't control my actions. My eyes seemed to glaze over as I looked at the man who I had missed so terribly; the man who was supposed to want me as much as I wanted him, drinking from another woman. His hand was sitting under her minimal skirt, his eyes were closed as he swallowed each mouthful contently.

"Does she taste good?" I asked, breaking my trance.

Eric instantly looked up from the neck of the woman. His eyes read nothing but surprise and shock. He didn't move; he just sat there, looking at me in a way that made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry...don't let me interrupt, I only came to tell you that I was pregnant, with you child...isn't that funny?" Eric couldn't have looked more shocked if he had tried. "Anyway, I hope you are enjoying your meal, please continue," and with that I slammed the door behind me. I swallowed back the tears and tried not to notice how shaken up I was. I looked at Pam, gave her a nod, and then walked out the employee's entrance.

I hadn't even made it to my car before Pam was there, standing in front of me, looking more animated than I had ever seen her. She pulled me into her arms, and urged me to rest my head against her chest. I melted into her, and allowed the tears to leak from my eyes. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I couldn't believe the scene which I had just caused. After a moment, I pulled back from Pam and looked her in the eyes.

"I...I need to go." I turned and unlocked my car.

Pam surprised me yet again, when she got in the passenger side of the car. I wasn't in the mood to talk, and I wasn't in the mood to put up with Pam right now. I looked at her and instantly snapped, "Don't you have anything better to do? I'm a fucking human for crying out loud! Why don't you go and find some better company? I'm sure your Master would be more than happy to share his dinner with you!" I started the car and waited for her to exit the vehicle, but to my astonishment, she didn't. She just continued to study me like a student studies a book for an exam. I looked at her with gaping eyes, what was with her? Did she not understand that I wanted to be alone?

"Fairy," she stated.

"What?"

"You smell of Fae, and so does your car." I couldn't believe that was all she had to say in response. She shrugged and turned to look out the front window. I let out a frustrated sigh before starting my car, and pulling out of the Fangtasia parking lot.

We drove the first part of the way in silence. I didn't feel like talking, and I assumed Pam didn't feel like making small talk. I was thankful for the silence. I had enough to think about already without having to try and keep a conversation.

"Why are you here?" I asked, finally speaking up.

Pam shrugged. "I have grown rather fond of you, Sookie." I could feel her heated gaze on my face. "My Master has never attached himself to anyone or anything as much as he has attached himself to you, and I must look after my Master's things."

"I am not his thing, and you have no idea what you're talking about...Eric doesn't care about anyone else, except himself, and he certainly does not care about me!"

"If you didn't mean anything to him, then why has he not called you? Why has he not been to see you?"

"See! That's what I'm talking about...he hasn't been to see me and he hasn't called. Isn't it obvious that he doesn't want anything to do with me? Isn't it obvious that he has grown tired of me? We had sex, that's all he wanted...and that's why he's not talking to me anymore."

"I cannot believe how naive the both of you can be." She seemed to melt back into her seat. "If you care so much for him, then why have you not been to see him?"

I looked at her in outrage. "I just went! And look what happened, I got to witness him drinking from one of his many blood bags...what a wonderful greeting that was!" My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sookie...why is it that you do not see what is right there in front of you?"

"Pam, why do you have to stick up for him?"

"Because, I have known him for a very long time. I know what he is feeling, I can see the way his expression changes every time he thinks about you. I can see what you do to him. You are killing him without even realizing it."

I didn't even know I had begun to cry until I felt the wet tears drip down my face. I couldn't seem to hold back the hysteria after that. I pulled the car over to the side of the road, and allowed myself to let go of all the pain. I rested my head on the wheel of my car, and cried for all it was worth. I couldn't care less what Pam thought about my show of weakness. If she was so worried, then she could get out and walk home. I was slightly surprised when my door came open, and Pam lifted me up into her arms. I tried not to think about how weird this situation was, I did however, feel a little bad for getting tear stains on her Fangtasia clothes. Pam didn't say anything, as she gently pulled me out from the car and took me around to place me in the passenger side. After putting on my seatbelt, she went around and let herself into the driver's seat. I rested my head against the cold glass window and quietly sobbed to myself. Pam drove in silence while I had my own little breakdown.

We were only a few minutes away from Bon Temps, when I sat up and wiped my wet eyes. "Sorry...I didn't mean to get so...upset." I thought it was polite to apologize, none of this was Pam's fault, she was only trying to help.

"Hormones," she stated.

"What?"

"Pregnancy hormones. Dear Abby says that human women get moody when they're pregnant." I looked at Pam in confusion. I couldn't believe we were having this conversation, today was a day full of surprises.

"Oh...right." I nodded and smiled. "I didn't really think about that." Pam gave me a smirk before looking back at the road. It was only a few minutes later when we pulled into my driveway. I held back more tears as we drove down the long drive. Pam parked around the back, gave me a pat on the hand, and then helped herself out the car.

After letting out a dramatic sigh, I grabbed my purse, climbed out, and made my way across the lawn towards the vampire. She waited while I searched in my purse for my house keys, and unlocked the back door.

"Thanks for everything, Pam." I smiled at the vampire. "Good luck dealing with Eric," I added, with a humorless chuckle, while stepping inside.

"You are not going to invite me in?" Okay, this situation was becoming more than weird. Who was this vampire, and what had she done with Pam? I looked at her with wide eyes. I knew that her invitation to enter was still standing, and she was only being nice by waiting to be asked in. I smiled at the vampire in front of me.

"You don't have to stay...I'll be fine. You should really be with Eric, he's the one who's going to need the help."

Pam rolled her eyes, before stepping past me, and into the kitchen. "Eric is old enough to deal with his own issues." I closed the door, and then removed my coat and purse. I placed them on the kitchen table, and then made my way over to check the messages on my voicemail. I wasn't too surprised to see that there weren't any.

"Sorry, I don't have any blood to offer you; I wasn't expecting company."

"It is quite alright." The vampire took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs. "What are you going to do now?"

I got myself a glass of water, took a sip, and then turned to look at my visitor. "Well, I was planning on slipping into my nightgown, and climbing into bed...it's been quite an exhausting day." I smiled, shrugged, and took another sip from my drink.

"I was talking about the pregnancy." She raised a brow.

"Oh, that." I sat down in one of the seats across from the vampire. My hands cupped my glass, while my eyes remained fixed on the kitchen table. "I have absolutely no idea!" It came out as a sigh.

Pam leaned back in her chair, and remained silent for a long while. I knew she was watching me intently, which was rather awkward. I cleared my throat before finally looking up at my guest.

"You got any ideas?" I asked, with a small smile.

"No...I do not." Pam was thoughtful. "I am sure my Master will help support you." I continued to look at her, and instantly began to laugh. I couldn't believe the words in which she had just spoken. They were rather amusing.

"I do not want his...support, I will be fine on my own." When the laughter finally stopped I rested back in my seat and folded my hands together in my lap. "I don't need his help." I finally finished.

"Do you truly not understand how much he appreciates you, Sookie?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Pam...you don't need to stand up for him, I'm not mad at him, and I don't blame him for not wanting me. I completely understand why he hasn't been here to see me. I knew this would happen before I slept with him. I prepared myself for this." I inhaled a deep breath. "None of this is his fault, so you don't need to stick up for him...honestly."

Pam rose from her seat and looked down at me with a rather bored expression on her face. "Sookie...sooner or later you will need to talk with him about this, because whether you like it or not, you are carrying his child. You will need to listen to what he has to say for himself. You will need to stop acting so naïve, and you will need to come to terms with your situation. Stop running from the things that scare you, and if you can't do this for yourself, then at least do it for your unborn child." And with that, Pam turned away from me, and left before I had a chance to respond.

I allowed her words to sink in. I knew some part of her was right, that she was only telling the truth; but, I couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of her words. I didn't want to speak to Eric; how could I after what happened tonight? How could I talk to him about this when he had been running from me for so long?

I knew this was only the beginning of this huge mess. I knew there were going to be a lot of decisions to make over the next nine months, (and longer) but right now, all I wanted to do was climb into bed, and fall into a deep, dark sleep.

So that was exactly what I did.

* * *

EPOV

Sookie's words hit me like a wooden stake to my chest. In my one thousand years I had never felt as shocked as I did at that moment. For the first time in my entire existence...I was lost for words.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, completely silent and dazed; but, I was pulled from my trance when the blood bag in which I had fed from only a moment ago, began to make her way towards the door. My instincts kicked in. There was no way I could allow her to leave, not after the scene she just witnessed. I leaped over my desk and blocked her path to the door.

She yelped in surprise, and looked up at me with gaping eyes. "You will not remember anything about tonight. You will go home as if nothing ever happened. Do you understand?" I was glad to feel my influence working on her.

Her eyes glazed over, while she slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she quietly stated. I stepped out of her way, and allowed her to leave, satisfied to see the vermin gone.

I resumed my position back behind my desk, while I allowed Sookie's words to filter through my mind. There had to of have been some kind of mistake. This could not be happening to me. Was I not going through enough at the moment, without having to deal with this?

I did not even want to think about how Sookie must be feeling. I could not begin to imagine how confused and scared she must be at the moment. This was not how Sookie wanted to have children. This was not how this was supposed to end up. I was supposed to leave her, we were not supposed to have reason to see each other anymore. I made the decision to walk away from her, I made the decision to push her from my life. So, how could it end up this way? Was this some kind of tortuous payback for all the wrong I had done in my life?

I sat in silence for a long time while all these thoughts came through my mind. I had so many questions, but no answers. How was I supposed to be there for Sookie? My life was not the life she wanted; my life was cruel, dark, and dangerous. My life was not appropriate for her or her child. Our Child. The thought did something to me. I could not tell you what it was; but, when I thought of that woman carrying my offspring, it seemed to bring me some kind of pleasure. I quickly pushed those feelings out of my mind. There was no way I could think like that. I could not even begin to imagine how much Sookie would hate me. How could she not, when I had been so distant towards her? How could she not hate me, when I had caused her so much pain and sadness?

I was pulled from my thoughts when Pam came storming in. She slammed the door and stood over me. Her arms were folded over her chest, and her eyes were studying me intently. I waited for her to say something, preparing myself for her attack.

"Master, what the hell is going on, and how on earth are you going to fix this?"

"I do not know...I have absolutely no fucking idea." I covered my face with my hands, and let a large growl escape my chest. "How did this happen?" I asked my child.

"Well, usually...when a man and a woman decide to have sex, without any protection-" I cut her off.

"Pamela, I do not need a lesson in safe sex." I looked at her and flashed my fangs.

"Well, obviously, you do," she pointed out while placing herself down in one of the chairs opposite my desk. "So, what is it that you plan on doing?" she questioned.

"I haven't got a clue." I leaned back in my seat, and rested my feet on the top of my desk. "Have you got any ideas?"

"Sookie asked me the exact same question, only a short while ago." Her face turned smug while her eyes continued to watch me. "If you would both just ask each other that question, instead of me...we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"I cannot see her, not yet."

"Why not?" She gave me a frustrated look.

"Because...she needs her space, and I need...time to think."

"What is there to think about?"

"There is much to think about. For example, what will happen if others find out about this? What will happen when my enemies find out that I have impregnated a human? What if they find out about my issues with the witches?" I pulled my legs from the top of the desk, and leaned forward in my chair. "I could not allow any harm to come to her, not because of me...and the second this information gets out...all my enemies will swarm."

"People don't have to know." She shrugged. "Sookie will just have to lie about who the father is."

"You make it sound so easy."

"You cannot tell me that you would allow your enemies to come between you and Sookie! You cannot tell me that you would push Sookie away because of the risk involved!" she continued while not letting me get a word in. "Sookie's life is on the line everyday because she's a telepath. She is stronger than you think, you should give her some credit."

"This is the whole reason I walked away from that woman," I stated. "I knew I could not give her the things she wanted. I knew I could not be a good husband, or bring her children...so I walked away. I walked away so she would have a chance to have the life she wanted."

"Let me get this straight...you left her, because you couldn't give her children? Now here she is...pregnant, with your child, and you're having doubts about being with her?" She raised her brow.

"I left her because my world is not safe for her. My world is not the life she wants."

"Whether you like it or not, Sookie is a part of our world now, and nothing can change that. She is telepathic, and if any other vampire found out about her ability, her life would be forfeit."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that maybe Sookie needs you more than you think. Sookie needs someone to protect her and the child, she is not strong enough to do it on her own. She would be safer with you."

I held back yet another growl. "I cannot believe this is happening."

"Well it is, whether you like it or not." Pam rose to her feet. "You need to talk to Sookie; you need to find out how she's feeling. You need to tell her why you left her; and, you need to pull your head out of your ass, and stop being such a pussy!" And with those words, my child walked out of my office and slammed the door closed behind her.

That left me sitting in my office alone, with nothing but my painfully fucking thoughts.

* * *

SPOV

The next morning I woke up with nothing but the memories of the day before. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes, while the dramas from yesterday came back to me in waves. I had been hoping that everything might have been one big, scary dream; but of course, I wasn't that fortunate.

I let out a sigh, while I rolled over in bed and looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. It told me that it was almost ten o'clock. I quickly sat up straighter and rubbed my eyes. I couldn't believe how late I had slept in. I had things I needed to do this morning, and had to be at work for my lunch shift by twelve. I scolded myself for oversleeping, then climbed out of bed, and quickly made my way over to the bathroom.

I took care of my morning duties, trying not to think back to the night before. I tried not to think about the look on Eric's face when I blurted out the big news. I tried not to think about the way I yelled at him before storming off. I tried not to think about how weird it was to have Pam come home with me, and comfort me like she did. It was such a human thing for her to do.

After having a shower and drying off, I picked up the hairbrush, and began to brush the knots out of my hair. I couldn't help but notice how sick and depressed I looked in the mirror. My eyes had dark rings around them, and looked rather puffy from crying so much. Even my skin seemed pale this morning. I quickly sat the brush down, and turned away for the stranger in the mirror.

After putting on a bit of make-up, I quickly found my work uniform and slipped it on. I pulled a sweater over the top of my shirt, and then found my shoes before making my way out into the kitchen.

I made myself a plate of bacon and eggs, got a large glass of iced tea, and then sat down to enjoy my breakfast. I didn't have a chance to eat very much the previous day, so I had a rather large appetite. Unfortunately, while I was sitting and eating, I had nothing better to do except think about a certain Viking. I tried to push him from my mind, but I couldn't help but wonder how he handled the news last night. Did he want anything to do with me? Or was he going to continue to ignore me?

For a split second, I allowed myself to wonder what it would be like if Eric was a part of my life. I allowed myself to smile at the thought of going to bed with him each night, the thought of watching him hold our child in his arms, and the thought of him protecting our own little family. I couldn't help but grow excited at the thought of Eric being there for me and the baby. I knew deep down that it was only false hope; but, for a moment, I was actually happy about the situation.

Then, I snapped out of my dreaming, and quickly scolded myself for letting my imagination run away from me. I downed the rest of my food, finished my coffee, and then started cleaning up the kitchen.

While I washed my used dishes I started to think of the things I needed to get done before work. I had to go and pick up the vitamins which Dr. Raine had prescribed me, and then I wanted to go down to the library and borrow some books on pregnancy and child birth. I really had no idea what was going to happen over the next nine months, and I wanted to try and prepare myself as much as possible.

***

After I had picked up the vitamins from the pharmacy, I climbed into my car, and started to make my way across town towards the library. It was a rather cool day outside. I had my windows rolled up and the car heater turned on as high as it could go (which wasn't very high). I was more than glad that I had thought to put my sweater on this morning, I would've been freezing without it.

As I drove the short distance to the library, I thought back to what Pam had told me when she left last night. Was I really acting naïve? Was I really running from the things that scared me? I started to think that maybe Pam was right. Maybe I needed to give Eric the benefit of the doubt. I knew she was right when she said that I'd need to talk to Eric soon; but, that didn't stop me from hating the idea of confronting the Viking. What was I supposed to say to him? What was he going to say to me? Some part of me cringed at the idea of talking to him.

I was glad to finally turn into the library. I found a parking space, locked the car, and then made my way across the parking lot and through the main entrance. I waved to the gray haired woman behind the desk before quickly searching for the section I was looking for. When I had finally found the pregnancy books, I began to search through all the different titles.

As I looked through all the books, I found one that caught my attention; _'The Expectant Father'_. I picked it up and turned it over in my hands. I couldn't help but wish that I had a husband that I could give this book to. I would have loved it if I could have borrowed this book for Eric. I smiled at the thought, and then quickly placed it back on the shelf.

When I was finished I had a large selection of books on pregnancy, child birth and baby care. After making sure I had all the books I needed, I started towards the front desk. What I wasn't expecting was the look that the librarian gave me while scanning the books.

"How are you, Ms. Stackhouse?" she asked.

"Fine thanks." I knew just by peeking into her mind, that she was curious about my reading choices, but I didn't feel like explaining myself to this woman. I plastered a large smile on my face while waiting for her to finish scanning the books.

After exchanging our goodbyes, I quickly snatched the pile of reading material, and made a fast run for the exit. There was only fifteen minutes until my lunch shift started, and I didn't want to be late.

Ten minutes later I pulled up into the employee's parking lot at Merlotte's. I locked the car, and then made my way inside. I was glad to see that Holly was on today. I enjoyed working with her. Ever since that night she told me about the Witch War, we seemed to have became rather close friends. She greeted me as I walked into Sam's office.

"How ya doing, girl?" she questioned while checking her lipstick in the mirror.

"Yeah...okay." I shrugged, before removing my sweater, and placing it with my purse in the drawer of Sam's desk.

"I heard about the accident yesterday, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I smiled at my friend before finding my apron and tying it around my waist. "It was hardly an accident," I added.

"Well, I'm glad...we were all so worried!" Holly replied.

We exchanged a friendly smile before making our way out of the office, and through the main room of the bar. Holly grabbed her tray, and instantly went off to take orders in her section. I was just about to go start on my tables when I was approached by Sam.

"Hey, Sook!" He pulled me into a tight hug. "I've been worried about ya...I was going to come and see you last night, but Jason assured me that you were fine. He told me that you were too exhausted for visitors." I smiled at my boss, and nodded.

"Yeah...I was pretty tired," I replied while taking my tray from behind the bar. "I'm fine now, though."

"Well, I'm glad!" Sam gave me a pat on the shoulder before stepping back and looking at me with a rather awkward expression on his face.

"You okay?" I asked, raising my brow.

"Yeah...I'm fine!" He nodded. "I was just going to see...well I was wondering..." He cleared his throat. "Did you want to grab a coffee with me tonight, after your shift?" Wow! I was definitely not expecting him to ask me that, and I had absolutely no idea what to say in response.

For a short moment I tried to think of ways to say no. The last thing I wanted was to start dating, especially now that I was pregnant...that would just be weird. I smiled at my boss and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, I have a few...things...going on at the moment, I'm not looking to start dating anyone." I hoped that didn't sound too heartless.

"I didn't mean anything like that...I just had a few things I wanted to talk to you about, and it would only be as friends." He gave me a reassuring smile. "No strings attached, promise."

Well, if we're only going out as friends, what would be the trouble in that? I smiled at Sam and gave him a small nod. "Okay...sounds good!" I grinned.

"Okay, cool. I'll see you later then." He gave me a genuine smile before turning back to his position behind the bar.

After I found my tray, and started towards my area, I couldn't help but feel slightly excited about spending some time with Sam. Maybe it would help me to get my mind off of other things? It would be good to catch up with my friend. I actually smiled at the thought of spending time with my boss. It felt like forever since the last time I had caught up with him away from work.

I should also think about telling him about the pregnancy. Sam would need time to find someone to cover for me while I was out of work. He was always doing the right thing by me, I shouldn't leave it too long to update him on my now pregnant status. I had no idea how I was going to tell him about my 'situation', but I was going to need to inform him sooner or later.

The rest of my shift went by smoothly. I managed to make some pretty good tips which helped to make me feel slightly better. I was all smiles while I wiped my tables down, and waited for Arlene to come and take over for me.

When the clock told me that it was the end of my shift, I was only too glad to deliver my last drink, stow my tray behind the bar, and make my way down the staff corridor, into Sam's office. I found myself wishing that I could go home, have a long hot bath, and go to bed. I was more than tired...I was exhausted; but, I promised Sam I would have coffee with him. Sleep would just have to wait until later.

I wasn't surprised to see my boss sitting behind his desk when I walked in. I smiled at him before putting my apron away and collecting my things from his drawer.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked while turning to face me.

"Is it okay if I went home to put some warmer clothes on?"

"Yeah, that's fine! I can pick you up from your place in an hour?" he offered while looking at his watch.

"Sounds good!" I gave him a small wave before turning and leaving his office.

***

I slipped into a pair of dark jeans, found a long sleeved shirt, and pulled my black zip-up jacket over the top. We were only having coffee, so it wasn't like I was going to need to dress up. It was more than cold outside, so I wanted to be warm and comfortable. After checking my hair in the mirror, I slipped into my work shoes, and turned off my bedroom light. I made my way into the kitchen, poured myself out a large glass of water, and sat down at the table to wait for Sam.

Twenty minutes later a knock sounded on the back door. I got straight up, placed my glass in the sink, and then made my way over to answer it. After grabbing my purse, and switching off the light, I quickly opened the door to greet Sam. Only it wasn't Sam who was waiting for me...it was Eric.

I stopped in my tracks when I noticed who was standing on the other side of the threshold. My breath caught in my chest and I felt my legs begin to tremble. I quickly swallowed the huge lump in my throat while I looked at the Viking in front of me. What was he doing here? What did he want? Oh my goodness...what was I supposed to say to him?

"Sookie," he greeted with a respectful nod. "Are you going somewhere?" His eyes drifted down to the purse in my hand. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't form any words. I stepped back and continued to look at Eric with gaping eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if this was some kind of weird dream. It didn't feel like I was dreaming. Could this really be happening?

Eric cleared his throat, and raised his brow at me expectantly. I quickly shook myself out of my daze and looked up to meet his eyes. I couldn't believe how much I had missed this man. Even after everything that had happened between us, I couldn't help feel happy and calm in his presence. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Are you okay?" His expression changed from calm and respectful, to rather concerned. Why would he look worried about me? Why would he care if I was okay? It's not like he's been very worried about me over the past six weeks. Why should he start looking concerned now?

"I'm fine." My voice was barely a whisper. "Is there something you wanted? I was just about to go out." I folded my arms across my chest and waited for him to speak. If he thought I was going to be happy to see him after all this time, he was so wrong.

Eric seemed to move awkwardly. He looked down at me with a rather blank expression. "I was hoping to talk to you," he stated.

"Oh...well, now isn't really a good time." I couldn't believe how badly I wanted to take those words back. If there was one thing I wanted more than anything, it was to talk to this man; but, there was no way I could be excited to see him, not after the way he had been ignoring me over the past however long. "I'm...I'm expecting company," I added, rather awkwardly.

"Company?" Eric's eyes seemed to grow rather heated. He looked at me with nothing but confusion, and anger. If I didn't know better I would have said he was jealous. I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. There was no way Eric would be jealous over me. "You are seeing someone?" he questioned, sounding disgusted by the idea.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Sam asked me out, and I agreed." I raised my brow at him. He didn't need to know that Sam and I were only going out for coffee, as friends. It wasn't any of his business.

"You are going out with the Shifter?" He was all but growling.

I took a deep breath before stepping back and looking up at Eric. "Why are you really here?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I wanted to talk to you about...about last night." He continued to study my face. "I believe there are a few things we need to discuss."

"There is nothing that needs to be discussed." I shrugged. "Eric...this doesn't change anything between us. I only thought you should know...I don't expect anything out of you, and I don't expect you to want this." I placed my hand on my stomach. Eric's eyes looked down at my hand, he seemed to be lost in thought for a while.

"There are some other things I want to tell you." His voice was so quiet, I had to lean forward to hear him. "Some things I think you should know." His eyes finally looked up at my face.

I didn't have a chance to say anything in reply to that before Sam's truck pulled up behind mine. I inhaled a deep breath, stepped past Eric, and turned to lock the door.

Sam was up the porch steps in less than a minute. His eyes rested on Eric, and I could tell that he was more than pissed off to see him there. Sam took a step closer to me, smiled and reached for my hand.

"You ready to go, Sookie?" he asked, ignoring the vampire.

I nodded, and smiled. "Yeah...I'm ready." I turned to look at Eric. "You should go home...you don't need to be here." I gave him one last look before turning and starting towards the steps. If I thought we could get away from the rather annoyed Viking, without any dramatics...I was very wrong.

One minute Eric was standing behind us, and the next minute he was blocking our path to the steps. His eyes were locked on Sam, and they were filled with so much hatred and anger. I was suddenly feeling rather frightened about this situation. I scolded myself for handling it all so wrong. I shouldn't have pissed Eric off; I shouldn't have told Sam I would have coffee with him. What on earth was I thinking?

Eric's voice was colder than ice. "Sookie will no longer be accompanying you tonight," he stated while stepping even closer. "You can go home now," he added, keeping his eyes fixed on Sam.

"Eric!" I snapped. "Stop it!" I slapped him on the shoulder with my purse.

Sam spoke up before I had a chance to say anything else. "She doesn't belong to you...now if you will excuse us, we are going out." Sam's hand squeezed mine.

Eric was looking more than deadly. "You are walking on a very dangerous line, Shifter. Leave now, before I remove you myself."

"You will do no such thing!" I all but screamed at the infuriating vampire. "You cannot tell me who I can and can't go out with, and you cannot push people around. Go home, Eric. I don't want you here." I had to push the last part out. My voice was only a whisper.

If I thought Eric was listening to a word I said, I was very wrong. He stepped closer to Sam, grabbed him around the neck, and then lifted him in the air. Sam struggled against Eric's grip, but there really was no point in trying to get away from him. Eric was stronger than Sam by a lot.

"LET HIM GO!" I screamed while stepping closer. "Eric Northman, if you do not release him this instant...I will be VERY pissed off." My breathing was ragged while my heart felt like it was about to leap from my chest. I couldn't remember a time in my life, when I had ever been this scared.

"I gave him a chance...and he chose to ignore it." Eric's voice was nothing but calm.

"Haven't you hurt her enough, Northman?" Sam asked, making this situation so much worse. "You chose to walk away from her; you can't come crawling back and expect her to fall to your feet."

"Sam!" I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head. "Stop talking!"

Eric moved so fast, that if I blinked I would have missed it. He turned around and threw Sam down the steps and onto the lawn area. I couldn't hold back the scream, as Eric jumped down after him. I was just about to try and stop the vampire from killing my friend, when suddenly everything around me went black, and I fell silently to the ground.

_TBC.  
_

* * *

_okay...okay...so...don't kill me!! please don't sharpen those stakes just yet, I promise to update soon!!_

_What did you think about this chapter? I hope it lived up to everyones expectations, I hope people weren't too dissapointed with the whole 'pregnancy reveal' outcome. pleeeease tell me what you think!!_

_How do you think Sookie should respond when Eric tells her why he has been away from her for so long?_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: A big sorry to those people who have been waiting eagerly for this chapter! I felt so bad leaving it on a cliffy and then taking ages to update, I'll try to get the next chapter up much sooner...promise! I've been having family issues, I'm not sure if you remember me telling you about my uncle who was in a motorcycle accident about six weeks ago...but we thought he was going to have to have his leg removed, which was a pretty awful time for him. He's still in hospital, and his leg has so many plates and rods sticking out of it...it's just horrible! He's had so many surgeries! He had to get a muscle removed from his back and put into his leg, and he's had countless skin graphs and bone reconstructions...it's been really horrible! And then with the whole christmas thing, life has been crazy!

Okay, i'll stop babbling on now...THANKS so much for your kind reviews, they mean so much to me. but I just want to remind you all that Sookie is a pregnant hormonal woman, she's not thinking straight when it comes to Eric, she's been hurt and is scrared about his feelings. Please don't judge her for not making the right decsions in the last chapter. She is doing her best!

Another thanks to Team Jane. That woman is the best damn Beta anyone could wish for. She puts up with so much from me lol, and helped me to decide to re write this chapter. I had it all written out, but it wasn't good enough...so I re wrote it! (another reason it took so long for me to update!)

Ok, I'm shutting up now!

Disclaimer: Characters are owned by Charlaine Harris. I'm just having my own little play with them! :)

EPOV

Sookie Stackhouse; those two words have done nothing but aggravate me for all too long. Whoever knew that one name could bring so much frustration to a vampire as old as I?

Here I was, sitting in my car, driving to see the infuriating woman. I would be lying if I did not admit that part of me awakened at the thought of going to see her. The past six weeks had been nothing but pain and torture for me. I wanted nothing more than to go to her, to see her, and to hold her; but, I did not. I pulled myself from her life, andpromised myself that I would not bring her into anymore vampire shit. It was a hard promise to make, but a promise I knew I needed to keep.

That was until last night. That was until she walked into my office and informed me that she was carrying my child. She told me that she was pregnant, and then stormed off like it was the most natural thing in the world. My heart seemed to come alive when I remembered her spoken words. I couldn't help not feel relieved that it was my child she was bearing; it was my child she would have, and it was my child she would love unconditionally.

I had absolutely no idea why I had decided to go see her. I had no idea what to say to her, or how to talk to her about the pregnancy. What if Sookie didn't want to see me? What if she has moved on from me? I didn't like that idea. I repulsed at the thought of Sookie pushing me away; but, I deserved nothing more. I did not deserve her forgiveness. I did not deserve her respect.

As I took the turnoff toward Bon Temps, I allowed my mind to think back to the time I spent at her house. I allowed myself to remember how happy I was when I held her in my arms. I allowed a smile to spread across my lips when I thought of how wonderful it felt to have her body under mine, to ravish her until she screamed out my name. That one, short week, was by far the best week of my existence.

I pulled into her all too familiar driveway a short while later. I could not tell you how it made me feel to be back at her house. I let out an unnecessary breath, climbed out of the car, and then proceeded across her back lawn. I was just about to climb the porch steps, when I noticed the kitchen window was open. I couldn't help but look through the open curtain, and gaze upon the lonely woman sitting at the table. Sookie seemed to be lost in thought. She was seated across from me, her eyes were locked down on her hands, and I found myself wishing more than anything that I could read her mind. I wanted to know what she was thinking; I wanted to know what had her looking so depressed and tired. Part of me craved to hold her, to comfort her. I wanted her to know she wasn't alone. It pained me to see the look on her all too perfect face. I did not enjoy seeing her so upset.

I pulled myself from my daze before I turned and headed towards the back door. After knocking I waited patiently for her to answer. To say that she was shocked to see me would have been an understatement. Her expression instantly changed from somber to surprised in less than a second. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes seemed to glaze over as she took me in. I noticed that she was set to go somewhere. She held her purse in one hand, and her coat in the other. I scolded myself for intruding on her night. What was I thinking?

"Sookie," I greeted her, while trying to keep myself together. It was everything I had in my power not to close the distance between us and touch her all too perfect skin. "Are you going somewhere?" I questioned, gesturing to her purse. Sookie seemed to be lost for words. She looked like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. I was suddenly feeling awkward for coming here. It was obvious that she did not want to see me.

Sookie hadn't said anything in what felt like hours. I cleared my throat and finally she looked up to meet my eyes. The second her eyes locked with mine I felt completely consumed by her. It was like all the walls I had tried to build to keep her out of my mind fell down at that moment. All the memories and feelings I had towards her came rushing back with a vengeance. In that one second I found myself wanting her with such a strong, intense desire...it overwhelmed me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping she would say something to break her all too long silence. A part of me was instantly worried. Sookie was yet to speak a word since she opened the door. This was not like her.

"I'm fine, is there something you wanted? I was just about to go out." Her voice was clipped and cold. I couldn't help but feel partly wounded at the tone she used. She folded her arms across her chest, and looked at me expectantly.

I took a slight step back, and looked down into her deep blue eyes. "I was hoping to talk to you," I stated.

"Oh...well, now isn't really a good time," she paused for a brief moment before adding; "I'm...I'm expecting company."

I had never felt so much anger and frustration in all my life than what I felt in that instant. What the fuck did she mean by that? What company? Who? I suddenly felt annoyed. There was no way in hell that I would leave without speaking to her. She had to listen to what I wanted to say; she had to talk to me.

"Company?" I questioned, hoping I had misheard her statement. I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. "You are seeing someone?" I asked, while clenching my hands into fists. She was not allowed to see other people. What the fuck was going on? Sookie was mine...no one else was allowed to touch her. I prayed that she was only joking with me. Was this some kind of human prank? I did not find it amusing at all.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Sam asked me out, and I agreed," she stated. I held back the growl that wanted to escape my chest. I could feel my nails gouging deep cuts into the flesh of my hands, and I wanted nothing more than to hunt down the shifter and kill him. How could she be going out with that dog? She was carrying my child! If Sookie thought she was going out with Merlotte, than she had another thing coming. I would kill him before he could ever touch her.

I tried to control myself, and then asked, "You are going out with the shifter?" A small growl escaped my lips.

Sookie inhaled a deep breath before she stepped back and looked into my eyes. "Why are you really here?" She asked, hoping to change the subject.

I kept my eyes glued on hers. "I wanted to talk to you about...about last night. I believe there are a few things we need to discuss."

"There is nothing that needs to be discussed. Eric...this doesn't change anything between us. I only thought you should know...I don't expect anything out of you, and I don't expect you to want this." Her hand moved down to sit gently on her slim stomach. I couldn't help but study the way her hand possessively rested on her torso. It was the first time I allowed myself to imagine the child that grew inside of her. For the first time I allowed myself to realize the miracle that had been created.

"There are some other things I want to tell you. Some things I think you should know." My voice was only a whisper. My eyes remained locked on her hand for a moment longer, before I finally pulled them away and looked up to meet her gaze. It was at that exact moment when a car sounded from behind. I was suddenly angered when I felt the shifter's eyes pressed against my back. I held back another growl while I watched Sookie step out from her house, and turn to lock the door.

It did not take the shifter long to climb the steps and stand next to my Sookie. I looked at the vermin with so much anger. I had to hold myself back from snapping his frail neck. Why was he risking his safety by being such a fool? If he knew what was best for him he would turn around and get back into his truck. He was pushing me to my limits; I did not appreciate his presence at all. He angered me further when he reached out and held her hand in his.

Merlotte ignored me completely while he turned to look at Sookie. "You ready to go?" he questioned her.

Sookie nodded at him and smiled. "Yeah...I'm ready," she then turned her head to look at me. "You should go home...you don't need to be here." I saw a look of sadness cross her features right before she turned away from me, and started toward the steps.

I didn't think before I acted. If the shifter thought he could take Sookie from me like that, he had another thing coming. I would not stand back and watch him take her from me. She belonged to me. Sookie was mine, he had no right to take her. I moved as fast as I could manage, and placed myself in front of their line of exit. Sookie took a small step back and looked scared to see me so close. The shifter swallowed deeply, but remained standing where he was. I was pissed to see the hold he had on her hand tighten. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Sookie will no longer be accompanying you tonight," I kept my voice as level as what was possible while I continued to look at the dog. "You can go home now," I finished.

"Eric!" Sookie snapped at me. "Stop it!" She used her purse as a weapon to hit me, but I hardly felt it at all.

"She doesn't belong to you...now if you will excuse us, we are going out," Merlotte finally spoke. He angered me by squeezing her hand with his own. I was outraged with him now. I could no longer think straight, something inside of me clicked. I was not going to stand back and watch him leave with her. Sookie belonged to me.

"You are walking on a very dangerous line, Shifter. Leave now, before I remove you myself," I warned.

"You will do no such thing!" Sookie's voice rose. "You cannot tell me who I can and can't go out with, and you cannot push people around. Go home, Eric. I don't want you here." I did not listen to her words as I was too busy glaring at the imbecile she called her friend.

When I noticed that the shifter was not going to leave without some other kind of warning, I stepped closer to him, quickly grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him above the ground so he was level with my eyes. Merlotte's heart rate picked up as I looked into his suddenly pale face. My little Sookie was now screaming at me to let him go. I didn't really listen to anything she said, her words were not important to me at that moment. The only thing that concerned me was the man in my grasp, the man who was now in close proximity to death.

"I gave him a chance...and he chose to ignore it." I told Sookie while my eyes remained locked on the dog's.

Then, just to annoy me further the Shifter spoke up, "Haven't you hurt her enough, Northman? You chose to walk away from her; you can't come crawling back and expect her to fall to your feet."

I tightened my grip around his throat, turned around, and then threw him off the porch. I watched him land on the ground, before I flew down the steps and went to stand over him. He turned over onto his back, and looked up at me with wide eyes. I couldn't help but grow excited when I heard the adrenaline making its way through his blood. It satisfied me to know that he was scared of me. It was enjoyable to see that look of fear on his face. I smiled at him before I prepared myself for the kill.

Just as I was about to jump him, something caught my attention. I quickly stopped myself from pouncing on the dog, before I turned around and looked in the direction of the steps. Sookie's screams were silenced as she fell to the ground. I moved as fast as what was possible, and grabbed her before she made contact with the porch floor. Her eyes were closed and sweat had begun to form over her body. I gently lowered her to the ground while I attempted to wake her up.

"Sookie, Sookie!" I said quietly into her ear. "Wake up, talk to me...Sookie!" I grew concerned. What was happening to her? I heard the shifter make his way up the steps; he came to stand behind me. Then I heard him pull out a cell phone, and press in the numbers for what I assumed was for emergency help. I quickly jumped up and grabbed the phone from his hand, without thinking I closed my fist around the device and broke it with one easy squeeze.

"We need to call for help!" he snapped.

"No, she will be fine; she is coming with me." I gathered her up into my arms, and started toward the car.

"Wait! Northman you can't take her away; she fainted and needs medical help!" I quickly turned around to growl at the infuriating man.

"Sookie needs my help; do not try to assume what is best for her. She is mine; I know what she needs." My voice was low and cold. I gave him one last look, before turning to open the passenger door to my car. After I placed her gently into the seat, and put on her seat belt, I turned to look at the shifter. He was just about to say something else to me before we were interrupted. I smelt the intruder before either of us saw him. Compton appeared from the darkness of the trees; he looked between me and the shifter in confusion before finally opening his mouth.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"This does not concern you, Compton. Go home." I glared at him. Compton's nostrils seemed to flair as he looked down at Sookie. I knew more than anything that he smelled the scent her pregnancy hormones were giving off and I knew that he could hear the baby's heart beat under Sookie's skin.

"She is pregnant?" Bill instantly looked up to meet my gaze. "How did-" I cut him off.

"I said it before, now I am saying it again; this does not concern you. Go home." I closed Sookie's door, and then proceeded around to the driver's side. It was at that moment when Compton decided to be of a nuisance. He moved as fast as he could, and stepped in front of me, blocking me from entering the car. He had now crossed the line and I did not appreciate his interference.

"Is it yours?" he asked, glaring into my eyes. I didn't have enough time for his bullshit. I grabbed him in the same way I grabbed the shifter, held him above the ground and growled into his face. Bill continued to look at me in that defiant way. Why did this vampire have to be so fucking irritating?

"Do not interfere, and keep out of this. Sookie is no longer yours; stay away from her!" I tightened my grip around his throat. "This is an order, not a suggestion...understand?" He yelped out in pain before nodding his head. Satisfied that he got the message I threw him out of the way. I turned to look at the shifter. "You will not mention a word of this to anyone, is that clear?" Merlotte was shocked about the news he had just discovered. He looked at me with wide eyes before nodding.

I didn't hang around any longer. I climbed into my car, started the engine, and drove off as fast as what was possible. I allowed myself to calm down slightly as I turned onto the main road. I looked over at the woman sitting beside me. Her breathing had slowed down, and her heart rate had started to go back to normal. It would not be long before she woke up. After a few minutes of driving, I pulled out my cell phone and pressed send on my child's number. She answered after the second ring.

"Master?"

"Pam, I am on my way home. I have Sookie with me," I stated.

"Oh, am I to assume that your task for this evening was a success? I am surprised that she yielded to you so fast. Last time I spoke to her she was furious with you." My child sounded amused.

"Sookie fainted; I am taking her to my home so I can look after her there."

My child let out a small half laugh which I did not find amusing. "You are going to be in the doghouse when she awakes." I was not sure what she meant by her terminology, but decided not to question her words.

"I am phoning you to ask for your assistance."

"How can I service you, Master?" She questioned, finally sounding more serious.

"I need you to call Dr. Ludwig. Have her come to my house as soon as possible; I would like her to check on Sookie for me and make sure she is okay. After you have phoned the doctor, go and pick me up some human food and necessities for Sookie."

"Okay, leave it to me." Once I was satisfied with my minion, I closed my phone and placed it back into the pocket of my coat. It was only a short moment later when the sleeping woman beside me began to stir. Her breathing changed, and she opened her eyes. Sookie sat up straight, and proceeded to look around at her surroundings. I waited for her to register everything that had happened. I kept my eyes glued onto the road ahead while Sookie looked around in confusion.

"Eric..." she tried to hold herself back from screaming at me while I held myself back from smiling at her. I had missed seeing Sookie so annoyed; it was rather arousing to see her look at me with so much anger and heat. "Why the hell am I in your car?" she asked, closing her eyes and inhaling a deep breath.

I decided to remain honest. "Because I put you in my car." I gave her a quick glance. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were flushed.

"What the hell?" she asked, turning to look at me. "Eric, take me home!" she ordered.

"No, I will do no such thing."

"Where is Sam? You better not have killed him!" She folded her arms over her chest. "I swear to God, Eric if you harmed a single hair on his head, I'll never speak to you again!" I had forgotten how sexy she was when she was pissed.

"Relax, the Shifter is unharmed." I smiled at her.

"What on earth were you thinking? You had no right to attack him like you did!" Sookie was all but screaming at me now. How could she say I had no right to attack him? I had every right to attack him; I should have killed him!

"See, that is where you are wrong," I stated, while taking the turnoff toward Shreveport. "The Shifter should not have pushed me like he did; he was the one out of line, not me."

"You can't tell me that you actually believe a word of that!" Sookie's sounded almost amused. "Sam didn't do anything; you were the one who made a big issue out of it all. You were the one who grabbed him by his throat and threw him down the porch steps!" I couldn't help but smile at the memory; it was rather satisfying to remember that look on his face when I held him like I did. "When are you going to stop being so high-handed, and start admitting your mistakes?" she questioned.

"Speaking of mistakes." I looked over at her and narrowed my eyes. "Why would you agree to date the Shifter?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice, but it was difficult.

"I didn't know that was any of your business!"

"Of course it is my business, you are..." I drifted off.

"I am?" she asked.

"You are pregnant with my child," I finished.

Sookie was silent while she processed my spoken words. "I wasn't going on a date with Sam," she admitted, surprising me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, not that it's really any of your concern, but I was going with him to have coffee- to tell him about the baby." She turned and looked out the window. "Eric, where are we going? Please take me home!"

"You will not have to worry about telling the Shifter; that has already been done for you."

"WHAT?" Sookie's attention was now completely on me. "What did you tell him?"

"I did not tell him anything, if you want to point the finger at someone, try pointing it at Compton," I replied.

"Bill told him? Eric, what the hell are you talking about?"

"After you fainted, Compton decided to come and see what all the screaming was about...he smelt you." I kept my eyes glued to the road while I waited for my words to seep into her.

"Oh my God!" Sookie sighed, and leaned back in her chair. She covered her face with her hands, and shook her head from side to side. "What the fuck has happened to my life?" I was surprised (and aroused) to hear Sookie curse like that. It was the first time I had ever heard her use that word; it was oddly erotic. I wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better, so I allowed her a moment to process all that had happened.

"Tell me where we are going; I'm tired and I'm ready for bed...can you please take me home?" I couldn't help but smile at the woman beside me. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the seat.

"We are going to my home. You can sleep there, and no, I will not take you back to your house; I want to keep an eye on you and make sure you are okay...I cannot do that while you are at your home."

"Eric!" She snapped. "This is ridiculous; you don't need to do this. Stop feeling guilty and take me home!"

"I am not feeling guilty; I am taking care of you because I need to. It is my duty."

"Your duty?" She sounded appalled.

"Yes."

"Eric that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" She exclaimed, "Take me home; I want to sleep in my own bed!"

"No, not until the doctor gives you the all clear; until then, you will stay with me." I quickly kept talking before she had a chance to intercept. "If I take you home you will rescind my invitation, and I'm not going anywhere until you speak with me." Sookie huffed in frustration.

"Eric, this is all so stupid. You can't force me to stay with you!" That was where she was very much mistaken.

"As a matter of fact I can, and I will."

"I don't belong to you!" she growled.

"Don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I don't!" She looked outraged. "Eric, I haven't even seen you in weeks! How could you even think I belong to you?" My grip around the wheel tightened. She had no idea why I had to leave her for so long. Did she honestly think I left her because I didn't want her anymore? I held back from growling at the frustrating woman. I knew I needed to tell her about my feelings toward her, but now was not the time or the place.

"We are not talking about this now." I hoped she would drop it, but of course she didn't.

"Why the hell not?" she asked, voice raised. "You can't just run off and not talk to me for six weeks and then expect me to go along with everything you tell me to do! Eric I'm not one of those Fang-banging whores that sit back and do everything you tell them to do. You don't own me!" I could feel the anger rising inside of me; it took everything I had in my power not to retaliate back at her. She was so naive, and had absolutely no idea.

"Stop talking," I told her, my voice quiet and clipped.

"See? There you go again; telling me what to do!" Sookie had spun herself around in her seat and she was now glaring at me with so much intensity and anger.

"Sookie, will you please calm down?" I asked. "You are getting worked up, and we cannot have you fainting again."

"I only fainted because of you!" She turned back around in her seat so she was facing the front windshield. "Eric, why are you so hard to understand?"

"I could ask you the same question," I responded.

SPOV

Who the hell did he think he was? I was pissed off. First he called at my house unexpectedly, told me he wants to talk after weeks without any contact, and then he attacked my friend! Now to top it off he kidnapped me, piled me into his car, and then informed me he was taking me to his house to take care of me. Eric Northman had not changed a bit. He was still as controlling and power hungry as ever. I had to hold myself back from screaming at the infuriating man. He had no right to take me. I wasn't some kind of play thing for him to use whenever he wanted too. He either wanted me all the time or not at all, and from what I assumed from his behavior, it was not at all.

I had no idea what he was trying to prove. Why was he going through all of this trouble to take care of me? Was he playing some kind of guilt card? Did he feel bad for getting me knocked up? If Eric thought I was going to accept his charity, he was very much mistaken. I remained quiet for the remainder of the car trip. If he wasn't going to take me home, than I wasn't going to waste my breath on talking to him. I kept my mouth closed, and my eyes glued out the front window. For the first time in a long time I found myself wishing I had a sharpened stake handy.

It was only a short while later when we turned into a rather extravagant driveway with large white gates. We were now in a secluded part of Shreveport. I watched as Eric lowered his window, and leaned out to type a code into one of those fancy little keypads that rich people have. After he was finished he sat back in his seat, and drove through the now opened gateway.

To say that I was surprised to see his monstrosity of a house, would have been an understatement. It was big, white and very modern. It had open windows, two stories and a large four car garage. It was the biggest house I had ever seen, and it was so Eric. Of course Eric would own a house that big. Eric always had to have the biggest and the best of everything; why should his house be of any exception?

Eric pulled into the only empty space in the garage. He turned the car off and turned around to look at me. I didn't give him the satisfaction he was looking for; I kept my eyes glued out the front window, and my mouth tightly closed.

"Are you going to get out?" he asked, amusement filling his voice.

I remained quiet.

"You are ignoring me?"

Silence.

"Is this some kind of human game you like to play?"

More silence.

Eric chuckled to himself, before gliding out of his seat, and making his way around to my door. It was only a second later when he had my door open, and was standing over me. He waited patiently for me to climb out, and when he realized I wasn't going to move, he stepped closer, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Am I to assume you are after my assistance with getting out of the vehicle?" I really didn't like the direction that question took. I remained quiet while he continued to study me. "Very well." He had me out of the car, flung over his shoulder, and the passenger door closed in record time. I screamed and kicked while he carried me caveman style through the garage doors and into his house.

"Eric, let me go!" I yelled, while slapping him on the back. Eric remained quiet as he walked me down a long hall and into a formal living room. "Put me down!" I snapped. I was thankful when he finally placed me down in one of his over-sized leather lounges. I looked at him in outrage, while folding my arms over my chest.

"Are you talking to me now?" he questioned, stepping back and looking at me with nothing but amusement playing on his face.

I asked, "What the hell was all that about?"

Eric gave me a look of pure innocence. "What was what about?"

"I do not appreciate you forcing me here, and I do not appreciate you throwing me over your shoulder and carrying me caveman style into your home!" My eyes narrowed at him in frustration.

Eric gave me a rather creepy looking smile; he cocked his head to the side and studied me for a long while. I would be lying if I didn't admit to feeling slightly uncomfortable at his gaze. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and looked away from the smart ass vampire. That was when I realized how big his living room was. It was at least twice the size of the whole upstairs area of my house. The color scheme was dark blues and mahogany reds. The floor was cream colored granite, with a large throw rug spread out in the middle of the room. Over to one side of the room was a huge fire place; it was double the size of the one at my home.

Hanging on the walls were portraits and paintings; I couldn't help but wonder how old some of the frames would have been. On the other side of the room was a long iron sword. I didn't know much about swords, but this one looked rather impressive.

"What do you think of my home?" Eric pulled me out of my ogling. I cleared my throat, and turned my attention back to the vampire. A smile played on his lips, which caused my stomach to roll in excitement. I had missed seeing that smile; it was so perfect and sexy. I quickly pushed those thoughts away, and shrugged.

"It's not bad," I stated, shifting my eyes down to my hands.

"Not bad?" Eric sounded astonished at my terminology. I would be lying if I didn't admit that part of me felt giddy at being in his home. It seemed I had missed Eric more than I had realized. Why did he get to me so badly? Why did he have to be so goddamn frustrating?

"I will leave you for a moment; I must make a phone call. Is there anything you need?"

"A sharpened stake?" I looked up at him and raised my brow. Eric surprised me when he started to laugh, this time it wasn't just a chuckle, it was a full blown laugh. I couldn't help but smile; it did weird things to me to see him so happy and carefree.

"Sorry, I do not have any stakes," he smiled. "Maybe I could interest you in a glass of water? I am sorry that is all I have to offer you until Pam gets here; she should be here soon with some things for you."

That was surprising. "Pam's coming here?"

"Yes, I phoned her and asked her to bring some supplies for you. The doctor will hopefully be here sometime tonight as well." Eric walked past me and started toward the hall in which we had entered.

"I have my own doctor; I can go and see her tomorrow!" I called after him.

"I am sure you do; however, I would feel at ease if you allowed Dr. Ludwig to give you a check over tonight." Eric stopped and turned around to look at me. "Sookie, I want to make sure everything is okay with you and the child. Please do not argue with me; I am only doing what is in your best interest." That caught me by surprise. Why was he doing all of this? I couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious at his actions. This was not the Eric I was used too. The Eric I knew didn't care for anyone or anything other than himself and his possessions.

"Eric-" he cut me off.

"Sookie, we will talk later; right now you need to relax, and wait for Pam and Dr. Ludwig to arrive. If you need anything I will be in my office; it is the third door on the left down the hall," and just like that, he was gone. I sighed in frustration, turned around and rested on the lounge. I was growing very, very tired of Eric and his stubborn ways. He had no right to make all the decisions on my part. He couldn't just waltz into my life after ignoring me for so long, and expect me to bow at his feet.

I slipped out of my shoes and tucked my feet under me on the lounge. I pulled a velvet blanket off of one of the other chairs and used it to cover my legs. I could not believe Eric Northman kidnapped me and brought me to his all too perfect house! What the hell was wrong with him? I let out a deep breath, while I laid my head on the armrest of the couch. I had nothing better to do, so I closed my eyes and allowed myself a moment to my thoughts.

As I laid stretched out on Eric's comfortable leather lounge, I kept asking myself the same frustrating questions that I had been wondering for the past couple of days. I couldn't help but wonder how Eric was dealing with all of this, and what he really thought of the news I had dumped on him. He seemed okay, but was that some kind of weird facade? Why was he so concerned about me? Was it guilt, or was it more than that? Part of me couldn't help but feel slightly excited at the thought of Eric wanting me and the baby. What if I was wrong about him? What if he really cared about me, as much as I cared about him?

I scolded myself for letting my imagination run away from me. Eric was a vampire for crying out loud! Of course he wouldn't want anything to do with me or our child. If he wanted me he wouldn't have left me for so long without a single word. He was only doing this because he felt like it was his duty. I had to make it clear to him that he wasn't responsible for me. I didn't blame him for any of this and I wouldn't blame him for turning away from me. He wasn't human anymore; he was vampire. He said it himself; Vampires cannot have children. Why should it be any different now?

"Sookie?" I hadn't realized I had drifted off until a cool hand rested on my cheek. I jumped up in surprise before I turned to look at a very amused Pam. "Well, how nice it is for you to finally join us. I hear you caused quite the scene in front of my Master and the Shifter." She smiled at me. I looked at her with wide eyes before I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Pam, what time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's almost three." I looked at her in shock. I couldn't have slept for that long! "You have been sleeping for quite some time," she stated, as if she could read my mind.

"Where's Eric?" I asked, puzzled.

"He had to go to Fangtasia for a short while; he asked me to watch you. Do not worry; he will not be gone long," Pam replied, while standing up. "Would you like something to eat before the doctor arrives?"

"Dr. Ludwig is still coming?" I wondered how much it would cost to have the doctor come out at this hour. I didn't really want to think too much about that.

"Yes, she will be here within the hour." Pam smiled at me and held her hand out to help me up. "Come along," she beckoned.

I sighed, climbed off the couch, and then followed her out of the room. As I followed the vampire down the hall I couldn't help but look around at my surroundings. It seemed the same color scheme was used throughout the rest of the house. I eyed all the spectacular paintings on the walls, before Pam guided me into the biggest kitchen I had ever entered.

"Take a seat." The vampire pointed to a set of stools pushed up against the breakfast bar opposite the door we came through. I gladly made my way over to the seats, and sat down while Pam looked through the shopping bags I assumed she had brought with her. As she looked through the bags my eyes continued to glance around at my surroundings. The kitchen looked like something out of a movie. It had black and white tiled floors, with matching cupboards and bench tops. The appliances all matched and looked rather impressive. Attached to the ceiling was one of those fancy kitchen storage hangers that held all of your pots and pans. I couldn't help but wonder why Eric had so many saucepans. Maybe it was all for show? I shrugged it off while turning my attention over to Pam.

"How are you, Pam?" I asked, remembering my southern manners. I knew it was stupid to question how she was, after all Vampires didn't have variable health problems; but, I decided it was polite to ask.

Pam looked at me and cocked a brow. "Yes, I am well."

"Good," I nodded.

Pam walked over to me and placed a bottle of orange juice in front of me. She handed me a glass from one of the overhead cupboards and placed it next to the bottle of juice. "Help yourself," she stated, while she turned back to the task of unpacking the shopping bags.

"Thanks." I screwed the lid off the bottle, poured myself out a large glass, and took a drink.

"How are things between you and my Master going?" she asked.

I shrugged, sat my glass down in front of me and inhaled a deep breath. "You tell me," I stated.

Pam looked at me in confusion. "I do not know, that is why I asked you." She shook her head at me in wonder. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It was a figure of speech." She continued to look confused, while unpacking the last of the bags. "I know I need to talk to him, but I'm not sure if I want to have that conversation."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" Pam turned to look at me.

I looked at the vampire and sighed. "I'm just so confused! I don't know what's going to happen, and I have no idea how Eric is feeling about all of this. I mean he spent the past six weeks ignoring me after everything we went through together, without telling me why, and then I'm forced to go and tell him I'm pregnant with his child! I have absolutely no idea how he is handling the news, or what he wants from me; but, part of me is scared to find out how he feels. What if I don't like what he has to say?" I knew I was babbling, but it was good to get it all off of my chest. It was the first time I had vented like this in a long while.

Pam turned her back to me. "Pop tarts?" she questioned.

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

She turned to look at me over her shoulder. "Would you like some pop tarts? The woman at the store informed me that most humans find them appealing to eat."

"Sure, thanks." I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my lips. Here I was being taken care of by a vampire. I couldn't believe Pam was making me something to eat. Never in a million years did I ever expect this from my vampire friend. It was surprising. We both remained silent while she finished getting me my food.

After a short while she handed me the pop tarts, and came to sit down next to me. "You know what I think?" she asked, just as I took a bite of the food. I turned to look at her, while I swallowed the contents in my mouth. "I think you are both acting like human children. I find it odd that two people who are so obviously attracted to each other, find the need to act so immature. I do not understand any of it." Pam looked at me like I was some kind of weird science experiment. "Why is it that you are both so mindless?"

"Excuse me?" I was caught off guard by her bluntness.

"I should expect it from you. You are so young and your hormones are all over the place; but, why is my Master acting like this? Why has he not told you about his feelings?" Pam seemed to be lost in thought for a second.

"Pam, I really don't think you know what you're talking about," I stated, while looking down at the plate in front of me.

"Sookie, I know better than what you would think. Do you have any idea what the bond between a maker and his child is like?" I shook my head at her and furrowed my brow. How would I know something like that? "Well...it is one of the most powerful things in the world. When you have that kind of connection with someone, you can feel every emotion and feeling they have." She paused, while looking rather intently at me. "Sookie, I know exactly how Eric feels about you. You really do need to speak with him; you need to stop acting so stupid and climb off of your damn high horse." Pam climbed off the stool and folded her arms over her chest. "Please, give him a chance. He may not deserve your understanding, but he at least deserves a chance."

I didn't know what to say to any of that; but, thankfully I didn't have too. Pam smiled at me, and started toward the door. "Come Sookie, the doctor has arrived." I quickly ate the last of my pop tart, placed my plate in the sink, and then followed Pam from the room. As we walked back down the long hallway and into the living room, I couldn't help but think about Pam's words. Part of me hoped she was telling the truth. What if Eric really did feel something towards me? I really needed to speak with him about our issues and I needed to find out what he wanted. Pam was right; I had to give him a chance...after everything we had been through I at least owed him that much.

Okay...I hope that wasn't too much of a cliffhanger! I was going to have their 'big talk' in this chapter, but I didn't end up fitting it in there...I promise it is coming, soon! I will try to put it in the next one...I think! what did you think of this chapter? I wanted Sookie to finally decide to talk to him...Now she is going to be more prepared to listen to what he has to say...which will be a lot!

What would you like to see happen in this story?

please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter twelve!!**

**It has taken a lot longer to update then what I would have liked, but I hope it is worth the wait! I promise I will try to get the next chapter to you a lot sooner...im just having a few issues with it all!**

***Also: I am in the process of putting a couple of links up for Eric's house in my profile...so check it out!!***

**A big thanks to my beta, Team Jane, she is so awesome! *hugs!* and again I thank her for putting up with all my errors. I also want to let people know that if they see any other mistakes in this story, they are all mine and mine alone!! :)**

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, im just having some fun, no harm intended :-)

* * *

**

EPOV

I couldn't help but feel glad to have Sookie in my home. It seemed to relax me to know where she was, and what she was doing. I found myself wondering what it would be like to keep her here forever. If she lived with me she would never need to work, and she would never have to see the shifter, or Compton ever again. I could have her all to myself. She would be mine, and no one else would even think of touching her. I smiled at the thought.

I sat behind the desk in my office, checked my emails and looked over my investments. I had just finished on the computer when my cell phone sounded. I pulled it out of my shirt pocket and wasn't at all surprised to see that the caller was Pam. I opened my phone, and instantly asked her what she wanted.

"Master, I have just received a call from Ginger, and it seems that you have a visitor waiting to talk with you at Fangtasia. The Queen has sent someone with a message to give to you, and they are refusing to leave without meeting with you first." I wondered what the Queen wanted this time. To say that I was pissed off would have been an understatement. The last thing I felt like doing was discussing business with one of the Sophie-Anne's underlings; but, I knew that I really didn't have a say in the matter. When the Queen wanted something, I had no choice but to comply.

"Very well. Please phone Ginger and tell her that I will be there soon." My voice was filled with frustration.

"Yes, of course," Pam agreed.

"How long until you arrive here?"

"I am on my way. I will be there in ten minutes," she replied.

"Make it five," I stated, before I closed my phone, and let out an angered growl. I turned off the computer screen, got out of my chair, and then made my way down the hall towards the living room. I needed to let Sookie know what was happening.

When I walked into the lounge area, I was surprised to find Sookie sound asleep on the leather sofa. I couldn't help but feel aroused when I noticed how sexy she looked. Her blonde hair cascaded down her face in waves, her slim stomach rose up and down with every intake of breath, her mouth opened into a small, perfect circle, and she snored ever so quietly. There was nothing in this world that could even compare to this woman's beauty.

I was pulled from my gaze when I heard the front door open and close. I gave into temptation and placed a light kiss on Sookie's forehead before I made my way down the hall to greet my child. I walked straight into the kitchen, and found her placing four bags of groceries down on the bench.

"How did it go with obtaining the doctor?" I asked.

"I managed to contact Ludwig, and she said that she will be here as soon as possible," Pam stated, while turning around to face me.

"Very well." I nodded. "I must go. Sookie is asleep in the living room; do not wake her until the doctor arrives, and make sure that she does not try to run away from me before I get back." I gave Pam a look that told her I was serious.

"No need to worry, Sookie will be fine." I nodded to my child, and then left the room.

It wasn't long until I pulled into my familiar parking lot at Fangtasia. I didn't waste any time getting out of the car, and making my way through the staff entrance of my bar. I hoped that this would not take long; there was nothing I wanted less than to be here discussing business tonight.

My night went from bad to worse when I opened the door to my office only a second later. That was when I noticed exactly who it was that Sophie had sent to speak with me. Sitting proudly on the lounge was Andre, the Queen's child and her second in command. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that made Sophie-Anne turn this man vampire. To me he was nothing but scum, and I had next to no respect for him.

"Andre." I gave him a respectful nod before taking my place behind the desk.

"Northman," he replied, with a low nod of his own head.

"How can I be of assistance to the Queen?" I questioned, cutting straight to the chase.

Andre smiled before he got out of the lounge and came to stand in front of me. He folded his arms behind his back, and looked down at me with nothing but amusement. "Tell me, did you really think that you could keep her all to yourself?" he questioned, while leaning over the desk. If my heart wasn't already dead, it would have stopped at that moment. I knew more than anything who it was that he was talking about. I suppressed a growl, as I continued to gaze into Andre's dark eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Northman, do not play coy with me. You know exactly who it is I am talking about." He shrugged, before he turned around and walked back over to take his former place on the lounge. "You have taken something of the Queens, and now she wants it back." Andre winked at me which only added to my anger.

"Sookie is mine." I held myself back from attacking the vampire. I had such a sudden and overwhelming desire to protect what was mine, and it was at that moment when I realized just how much Sookie meant to me.

"See, that is where the Queen disagrees," he replied, like it should have been obvious.

"What is it that she wants me to do?" It took all the willpower I had within me not to leap across my desk and kill the imbecile. I wanted nothing more than to have his blood on my hands. The only thing that stopped me from murdering the vampire, was the fact that he worked for the queen.

"The Queen is summoning you to see her tomorrow night. She is hosting a ball at her New Orleans headquarters and is expecting your attendance." He crossed one leg over the other, and folded his hands on the top of his knee. "She thinks it will be the perfect opportunity to meet the famous telepath in person...and before you try to refuse, I really do not think you have a choice in the matter. You see, the Queen is insisting on meeting Ms. Stackhouse, and you know what Sophie is like when she wants something..."

"It would please me most to attend for her Majesty, but Sookie's attendance is unnecessary." My eyes locked on his.

He let out a small, humorless laugh. "Do you really think that she will take no for an answer? Sophie wants to meet your pet, and if you do not bring her with you tomorrow night, than she will just have to make a special trip to Bon Temps to meet her for herself." All traces of humor left his face. "Face it, Northman, you have no other option."

Something told me that I was not going to win this argument. I knew how the Queen was, and I knew that she would find a way to take Sookie if she really wanted her. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I instantly began to plan ways in which to keep Sookie away from the Queen. I would not let anyone touch the mother of my child. I would kill anyone who even thought of taking her from me, and the Queen was of no exception.

Andre watched me in silence while I thought intently about the situation. After what felt like ages, he finally got up from the lounge, and made his way over to the door. "I must go if I am to going to make it back to the Queen before morning," he said, while opening the office door. "I will inform my Queen that you will be there tomorrow night...with the telepath." He looked at me and nodded before stepping out of the room.

Once he was gone, I got up from my chair, and picked up the closest object on my desk (which happened to be my computer screen) and threw it across the room. I then turned and punched my fist into the closest wall. I had never felt more pissed off in my entire existence. How was I supposed to take Sookie to see the Queen? How the fuck was I supposed to keep her safe? I had never felt so powerless

There was only one thing I was sure of; Sookie was mine, and I would not allow any harm to come to her, or our child. I would find a way to protect them.

When I finally pulled into my garage, it was after three in the morning which meant that there were only a few hours until the sun would rise. I sighed before I got out of my car, and made my way through the door and down the hall. I went straight to the living room which was where I found Pam sitting in front of the fire with a bottle of True Blood in her hands. Sookie was still sleeping in the exact same place I had left her earlier.

"She went back to sleep after the doctor came," Pam stated, her eyes fixed on the flames in front of her.

"How did it go with Dr. Ludwig?" I questioned, while I made my way over to stand in front of Sookie.

"The doctor told Sookie that she has high blood pressure which means that she will need to get plenty of rest and try to keep herself relaxed." Pam took a sip of her blood. "She also told Sookie to quit her job at the bar, and to go and see her own doctor when she had a chance."

I couldn't help but feel excited about that idea. There was nothing I wanted more than for Sookie to quit working at that bar. I did not like the thought of Sookie working for the shifter. I looked over at my child and nodded. "Can you phone the shifter and tell him that Sookie will not be returning to work? Tell him that I will organize a replacement waitress for him until he finds someone permanent."

"Of course," she nodded.

I turned away from my child to look at Sookie. I knelt down beside her and allowed my hand to gently caress the side of her face. She remained fast asleep. As I watched the mother of my child lay comfortably on my lounge, I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow night would bring. I held back yet another growl when I thought of taking her to visit the Queen. I wondered how I had allowed this to happen. Why did I not see this coming?

"How did it go at the bar?" Pam's words caused me to snap out of my trance. I pulled my hand away from Sookie, and turned to look at my child.

"It was Andre who came to visit me," I stated while I went to stand in front of her. "He wanted to inform me that the Queen knew about Sookie, and that she wanted to meet with her." Anger dripped from my words.

Pam was silent for a moment while she processed what I had just said. "What are you going to do?" she finally asked.

"I have been summoned to go to see her tomorrow night. I have to bring Sookie with me." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was so fucked.

"But if she goes, then the Queen will know that she is pregnant..." Pam drifted off.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," I inhaled a deep, unnecessary breath, "but, what other choice do I have?" I looked at my child and raised my brow. "If I do not take Sookie tomorrow night, then the Queen will find her and steal her from under me."

She was silent for a moment while she thought about what I had just told her. "I guess you have no choice."

"How the fuck did this happen?" I had to hold myself back from screaming out in pure frustration.

"I do not know." She shrugged. "How do you think the Queen found out about Sookie?"

"I can only assume that someone went to her behind my back." That thought angered me to no end. "Pam, I need you to organize a few things for me before tomorrow night."

Pam nodded before she got to her feet. "Of course, what is it that you need?"

"I will need you to organize a ball gown for Sookie to wear tomorrow night. Also, go to her house and collect some of her things. She will need a bag packed of her clothes and toiletries."

"Yes, of course, Master." She gave a deep nod. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, that will be all. I will take Sookie down to my sleeping chambers to spend the day. I do not want to risk having her run from me while I am asleep."

"Okay." Pam nodded before finishing the remainder of her blood. "I will leave now to arrange Sookie's things. What time do you plan on leaving tomorrow night?"

"We will leave as soon as I have explained everything to Sookie." Pam nodded at me, said farewell, and then disappeared down the hall. When she was gone, I went over to Sookie and gathered her up into my arms. I could not explain the feelings that passed through me when I held her like that. I had missed having her in such close proximity to my body. I couldn't help but rest my nose into her hair, and inhale deeply. I closed my eyes for a moment, while I enjoyed her familiar scent.

I found myself wondering what exactly was going to happen the following night. Would the Queen try to take this woman from me? Would Sookie ever forgive me for getting her into this situation? Could I ever forgive myself?

* * *

SPOV

It didn't take the doctor long to give me a thorough check over. I was stationed on the large leather lounge in Eric's oversized living room while the dwarf sized woman treated me. The last time Dr. Ludwig saw me was under much more stressful circumstances. I could remember that night like it was yesterday. I suppressed a shudder when images of the creature that sliced open my back and poisoned my bloodstream came rushing through my mind.

Pam remained standing with me the entire time. She was silent while the doctor (who reminded me of an awful lot like a hobbit), asked me questions and checked my vitals. I felt thankful for having Pam beside me. Even though she was a vampire, she was one of the very best friends I had.

"The baby is fine; the heart rate is strong and healthy." Finally the doctor broke the all too long silence. Dr. Ludwig started packing away her things. "Your blood pressure is high which can be a problem. If it gets too high you will be in danger of miscarrying or going into early labor." Her words hit me like a slap in the face. Warning bells instantly began to sound in the back of my mind. What if something happened to my baby?

"Are you saying I am in danger of losing the baby?" I asked, while I sat up straighter and looked at the doctor with wide eyes. My heart rate instantly sped up. I had never thought about all of the problems that could arise while I was pregnant. Thousands of women had lost their unborn babies during the first trimester of their pregnancy. What if I was one of the unlucky ones?

"No, you have no reason to be alarmed at this stage." She looked at me from over the top of her thick glasses. "Ms. Stackhouse, I am going to suggest that you get as much bed rest as possible. You will need to keep away from anything stressful. I would also suggest that you quit working at the bar; I do not think your job is the right environment for you while you are pregnant."

"I need to give up my job?" I asked, hoping I had misheard the woman.

"Yes, if you wish to keep your blood pressure low, then it will be necessary. Maybe if your work environment was less stressful you would be safe to work a few days a week, but I would not recommend waitressing in your condition." I knew she was right, and part of me expected that I was going to have to quit working at some stage; but, how was I supposed to support a child if I didn't have a job? I swallowed my pride, and nodded at the doctor.

"I think your best option would be going to see your own doctor as soon as you can. I am sure she will be able to assist you with anything else you might need." The doctor picked up her small leather bag, and turned towards the door. "If you need me for anything else, you have my number. Tell Northman I will be sending him the bill." A second later the doctor was gone.

I flopped back in the chair and covered my face with my hands. What the hell was I supposed to do? I knew the doctor was right. I knew I couldn't work if it was going to be bad for the baby...but how could I have a baby without any income?

"Sookie, are you okay?" Pam's words pulled me from my silent and depressed musings. I looked up at the concerned face of my vampire friend, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah...I think so." I shrugged.

"My Master will be back soon; is there anything I can get for you while you wait?" Pam came to stand in front of me.

"No, I'm okay...thanks!" I replied, while smiling up at the vampire.

"Okay, I'll give you some time alone...call me if you need anything." Pam made her way towards the hall. I thanked her one last time, before relaxing back on the couch.

I curled up on the comfortable lounge and snuggled under the warm velvet blanket. My eyes closed on their own, while I worried about what I was going to do next. I started to think of ways I could get by without a job. Maybe I could sell my house? The thought pained me to no end, but what other option did I have? If I sold my house I could find somewhere smaller and cheaper to rent. I would have enough money to get by for a little while, and then I could go back to work when the baby was old enough.

It depressed me when I thought of selling my family home. That house had belonged to the Stackhouse family for generations, and my Gran would be sad if she knew I was thinking of selling it; but, if I had to make a choice between keeping the house, and having this baby...I knew which one would need to come first. After all, the house was only a possession...I could survive living somewhere else.

At some stage during my painful thoughts, sleep took hold of me.

The next time I woke up, I was snuggled deeply under the comforter in my own bed. I was surrounded by my soft pillows, and my head was comfortably nestled on Eric's all too familiar chest. I smiled to myself before I tightened my grip around him, and pulled myself closer to the vampire. Everything was back to normal. Everything was great.

Only it wasn't. I quickly sat up straight in the bed, and took in the strange room around me. The only form of light came from what looked to be a bathroom to the left side of the room. There wasn't a lot of light, but there was enough to see that I most definitely was not in my own bed.

I yelped out when my eyes locked on the naked vampire who was dead to the world beside me. I couldn't help but gaze upon Eric's bare body lying next to me. It seemed my imagination hadn't done Eric any justice. I licked my lips before I quickly pulled myself out of those thoughts, and jumped out of the bed. I made my way over to the room where the light came from and was glad to see that it was in fact a bathroom, the biggest damn bathroom I had ever been in.

This bathroom was at least three times the size of my bathroom at home. It had a massive bath that looked like it could have easily seated four people. The tub was raised up off the ground on a platform, and it had push buttons, which I assumed to be for the jets. I couldn't even imagine how good it would feel to soak in a bath like that. To the right side of the room was a counter with a large mirror, and across from that was a gigantic shower, and it was just as impressive as the bath. At closer glance I noticed that it had at least six nozzles, and it was twice the size of an average shower. Everything about this bathroom screamed extravagance.

After ogling the room for a moment longer, I was relieved to see that this bathroom did in fact have a toilet. I quickly took care of my business, and then went to wash my hands. That was when I noticed the note that was propped up against the mirror on the counter. It had my name written on it in Eric's elegant scroll. I finished washing my hands before I picked up the paper and read the note.

_Sookie, _

_I brought you to my daytime chamber; please make yourself at home. _

_I will speak with you when the sun permits. _

_-E_

_P.S- Remember to use the remote. _

What on earth did he mean by remembering to use the remote? What remote? Part of me was angered by Eric's words, and the other part was excited to be in his resting place. I had never thought I would ever be allowed on the inside of Eric's sleeping chamber. I pushed away all the angry thoughts I had for the vampire before I opened the bathroom door and made my way out into the bedroom.

It was hard to see anything in the darkened room. I looked around for a light switch, but was confused to see that there wasn't one. How the hell was I supposed to turn on the lights? I furrowed my brow before I went to sit back on the bed. I allowed myself one last peek at the naked vampire before I finally decided to cover him over. I chuckled before I grabbed the comforter and threw it over his waist. I really didn't need to see that right now. I reminded myself to talk to him about this sleeping arrangement he had decided to make last night. I could not believe that Eric had slept naked beside me. What the hell was wrong with him?

I wondered what the time was. There was no clock, well none that I could see, and there were no windows to see how light it was outside. For all I knew the sun had only just gone down. Then I began to wonder what Eric had done with my shoes. I knew that my footwear was probably the least of my worries at that moment, but they weren't cheap, and I really didn't want to loose them. I sighed before I laid back down on the bed. I made sure to keep a large and safe distance between me and the Viking. I rolled over onto my side, and looked around at the room. My eyes had finally adjusted to the darkened area, and that was when I noticed the remote sitting on the nightstand beside me. I sat up straighter before I picked up the device and studied it intently.

Eric had said in his note to use the remote; was this what he was talking about? I shrugged before I pressed the biggest button on the device. I yelped out in shock when loud music began to play from somewhere over to my right. I instantly pressed different buttons trying to stop the sudden loud noise. I knew that Eric was technically dead, but it just didn't seem right having loud music blaring out while he was 'sleeping'.

While I attempted to turn the noise off (or at least turn it down) I managed to switch on the air conditioner, the ceiling fan, and the fluorescent lights. I scolded myself before finally pushing a small red button. The music instantly went silent, and I let out a sigh of relief. I looked over at the vampire, and was satisfied to see that he had managed to remain dead throughout my little outburst. I was also satisfied to see that I had managed to turn the lights on. I smiled to myself before I quickly placed the remote back down on the night stand, and climbed out of the bed.

His room was huge. It was at least double the size of my room at home. I wasn't at all surprised to see that his walls were painted a dark shade of red, and the color of his carpet was black. Eric had all kinds of pictures and paintings hung around his room. His floor was scattered with clothes that he had worn the previous day, and used towels that hadn't quite made their way back into the bathroom. I cocked an eyebrow at the vampire. Had he seriously not yet learned how to pick up after himself?

Eric had told me to make myself at home, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I looked around a little. I smiled to myself before I made my way over to the set of double doors on the right side of the room. I wasn't sure what I had expected to be on the other side of the doors, but I was shocked to see that Eric had his very own home theater room. It had two leather lounges (with built in cup holders!), a huge plasma television and a massive stereo system. After ogling the room for a moment longer, I quickly stepped out, and made my way across the room to the next door.

Behind this door was Eric's walk in closet. He had hangers filled with designer jackets, pants and shirts. Down the opposite end was a huge floor length mirror that covered the entire wall. I had never seen such a big closet in my entire life. Was it even called a closet? In my opinion it was more of a room devoted to clothes. I swallowed the lump in my throat, before I walked out, and closed the door behind me.

The last door was locked nice and tight. It had one of those fancy keypads like Eric had on the rest of his house, so I didn't even bother trying to open it. I sighed before I turned around and looked at the rest of the room. I till found it hard to believe that Eric had brought me here. Bill had never allowed me to go with him to his resting place, but something told me that Bill's hidey-hole was nothing compared to this.

I smiled when I noticed that the vampire had left a few things for me on the cupboard opposite the bed. He had a bottle of water, an apple and a banana. Sitting next to them was a brand new toothbrush and some toothpaste. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. It was nice of Eric to remember my human needs like that, even if he was the one who had kidnapped me.

I went over and removed the lid off the bottled water, and took a drink. I hadn't even realized my mouth was dry, until that moment. Next, I picked up the apple and took a bite. I wasn't feeling very hungry, but decided I had to eat something. I continued to eat the piece of fresh fruit while I sat on the side of Eric's king sized bed. After I had devoured the apple, I went in and brushed my teeth, hair and splashed some cool water on my face. I felt much better when I came out of the bathroom a short while later. I wasn't sure what to do next, so I climbed back into the oversized bed beside the Viking. I tried not to think too intently about his nakedness; instead, I rolled onto my side, closed my eyes and drifted back into a darkened sleep.

When I woke up the bedroom light was still on, and the fans were still going. I thought about turning them off, but decided against the idea. I really didn't want to pick up that damn remote again, not after the trouble I had with it the last time. I chuckled to myself at the memory before I rolled over onto my other side.

"Sleep well?" I yelped out in surprise when I noticed the Viking sitting up in the bed beside me. He had the covers pulled up to his waist, and his bare chest was giving me an eyeful. "Sookie, why do you have the fans and the air conditioner turned on? It is the middle of winter...are you feeling hot?" he sounded slightly concerned about my wellbeing.

"I couldn't figure out how to turn them off. Here, you do it." I grabbed the remote and handed it to him. "Eric, where the hell are we, and why are we sharing a bed?" I raised my brow at the vampire before I sat up beside him.

"We are in my sleeping chamber, and I brought you here because I did not want to risk you trying to escape me before I awoke. I need to speak with you, and it cannot wait." He gave me a rather blank smile before pressing a button on the remote. The fans and the air conditioner instantly stopped. He then pushed another button which dimmed the fluorescent lights.

"I wasn't going to run away!" I climbed out of the bed, and turned to look at Eric with gaping eyes. "I know we need to talk, and I wasn't planning on going anywhere until we did. For crying out loud Eric, can you please put some clothes on?" I picked up his pants that were laying on the floor next to my feet, and threw them at the vampire.

"Sookie, you are not a prisoner here," he made that idea sound ludicrous. I had to quickly look away when the naked man climbed out of the bed. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, spun around as fast as what was possible, and closed my eyes in hopes of pushing the image I had just glimpsed out of my mind. "You do not have to look away. Sookie, you have seen this all before." Eric sounded more than amused about the situation.

My cheeks burned bright red at his spoken words, and I decided to ignore that statement. I was already feeling awkward enough without thinking too hard about his comment. It was only a second later when I felt a cool hand touch my shoulder, urging me to turn around. I inhaled a deep breath before I spun around to look at the now fully clothed Viking.

"Come with me." Eric started towards the locked door that I assumed was the exit. He typed in a code before holding the door open for me. I remembered my southern manners and thanked him before stepping through the now opened doorway.

We walked out into a short corridor. After closing the door of his sleeping chamber, Eric guided me a small way down the hall towards another code locked door. He typed yet another code into the keypad before he pulled the door open and gestured for me to go through first. I instantly complied. That door opened into a pitch black room. I suddenly felt rather claustrophobic at being in such a dark, tight space. Eric who stood on my right, seemed to pick up on my sudden burst of anxiety. He didn't say anything before he stepped closer to me, and lifted me up into his arms. For once I didn't say anything in objection.

Eric carried me up a large flight of stairs, and gently placed me down at the top. I couldn't see anything in there, but I could hear Eric typing in more numbers. I was then surprised when the wall in front of us opened, and we walked out into Eric's huge garage. I looked at the vampire with wide eyes. Neither of us spoke a word while Eric lead us through the garage entrance to his house. He quietly guided me down a long hallway and back into his familiar living room.

"Take a seat." I looked at the vampire and nodded before I took my place down on the leather lounge. "I have some things to tell you, and they cannot wait any longer."

"Eric-" he cut me off.

"No, you will be silent while I speak; is that clear?" His piercing blue eyes told me not to argue with him. I closed my mouth and nodded my head to show him that I understood. I wasn't sure what was with the suddenly serious version of Eric, but something told me not to question his authority right at that moment. "Good." He gave me one last look before he took a seat across from me. "Last night I was called into Fangtasia for a business meeting. Did Pam inform you about this?" I nodded. "Well, the business meeting was with a vampire named Andre. Andre is the Queen of Louisiana's child and servant. Do you remember when I told you about the Queen?"

"Yes, I remember," I replied, my voice only a whisper. What the hell was he talking about, and why did this have anything to do with me?

"Well, the Queen sent Andre to inform me that she wants me to go to her estate tonight in New Orleans. She is having a party and has requested my attendance." Okay, now I was more than confused. "And she has also ordered for you to accompany me. She has heard about you from one of her sources, and now I am afraid that she wants you for herself." Eric's eyes seemed to be filled with anger and frustration. My heart missed a beat at his words. To say that I was shocked, would have been an understatement. I had no idea what any of this meant.

"What does this mean, Eric?" I asked, surprised by how level my tone remained.

"It means that we have no choice but to go. When the Queen wants something, I must obey her wishes." The look that crossed Eric's face scared me to no end.

"No!" I shook my head, and ignored the tears that slipped from my lashes. "No! I won't go...I can't!" I jumped up from the lounge and went over to the other side of the room. "I don't want to go; I don't want the Queen to take me!" I didn't care how loud my voice sounded, and I didn't care how upset I was, there was no way in hell that I was going to get involved in anymore vampire shit.

"Sookie, you must calm down!" It only took Eric a second to cross the room and stand in front of me.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I was all but screaming at him now.

"Sookie, if you do not relax, you will be at risk of fainting again." Eric stepped closer to me, and I fought the sudden urge to hold the vampire. I craved for him to comfort me; I craved for him to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I nodded at the vampire before I wiped my now wet face on the back of my hand. When I had calmed down, I asked, "Okay, so what are we going to do?" hoping he had some kind of plan.

"Tonight we will travel to New Orleans to visit the Queen; we make it clear to her that you are mine, and then we leave." He made it sound simple.

"It's not going to be that easy, is it?" Another tear slipped from my eyes.

"Sookie, I promise you that I will not let any harm come to you or the child. I promise I will get you out of there, but you must have faith in me. Can you trust me, Sookie?"

I only had to think about that for a second. "Yes...I trust you." I nodded.

"Good, now come and sit back down, and listen to what I have to say," Eric replied while he went to take his place back on the lounge. I followed him silently before I sat down opposite him. "Sookie, if you promise to do everything I ask of you, then we will have a better chance of getting out alive; is that clear?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I looked up and gave him a slight nod. "What...what do I need to do?"

Eric leaned forward on the chair, he clasped his hands together on the top of his knees, and continued to look into my eyes. "First, I am going to suggest that you allow me to drink from you." Okay...I was not expecting him to say that. "Sookie, we must make the Queen think that I feed from you."

"Will it be safe for you to take my blood while I'm pregnant?" I asked, hoping to find an excuse to get out of his suggestion.

"I will only take a small amount; I assure you that it will not be enough to harm you or the baby."

I sighed. "Fine, but only a sip, that's all." I gave him a look that told him I was serious.

"A sip is all it will take," he replied, sounding satisfied by my response.

I could not believe what I was agreeing too. How on earth had I managed to get myself into this situation? How did my life turn into such a big mess? One minute everything was normal and okay, and then the next minute I was pregnant with a vampire, jobless, summoned to visit the vampire Queen of Louisiana, and then to top it off, I had to feed Eric my blood. What the hell had happened to my life?

"Sookie, you must promise me that you will do everything I tell you to do when we are in the presence of the Queen. You must promise me that you will not speak unless I give you permission, and you must obey every order I give to you. Do you understand?" I suddenly felt nauseous. The idea of submitting to this man was not something I was excited about; but, I knew that I had no other choice.

I answered, "Okay, I promise."

"Good, and remember that you are to only listen to me. You are my human; no other vampire has the right to control you, not even the Queen."

"Okay, I understand." I inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves. "Is there anything else I need to remember?" I asked.

"Yes, there is one other thing." Eric's eyes drifted down to his hands.

"What?"

"They must not find out that your child is mine."

"What!...Why?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Because, if anyone else is aware that I am the sire of your child, your life we be at risk. You must understand that my enemies would jump at the chance to get to me through you. I cannot let that happen. Do you understand?" I could understand what he was saying, but that didn't mean I had to like the idea of keeping my baby's father a secret. I didn't want my child to be born into a web of lies. I reminded myself to talk with Eric more about this later; this definitely was not the end of that conversation.

"Okay, I understand, I won't tell anyone." I looked at Eric and gave him a small, nervous smile. "But, what are we supposed to tell the Queen? If Bill could smell that I was pregnant, wouldn't she be able to as well?"

"Yes, she will know the second she sees you." he nodded in agreement. "We will have to tell her that you had a one night stand with another human." I repulsed at Eric's suggestion. Anyone who knew me, knew that I was the last person to ever have a one night stand, but I guess I didn't have any other options. "Sookie, you will be fine as long as you remember not to say anything to anyone, okay?"

"Okay." Was all I said in response before Eric rose out of his seat.

"Pam has arrived. It is time for us to go." My stomach turned at the thought of leaving. I found myself wishing that I could have a pair of red sparkly shoes, just like the ones Dorothy wore in _The Wizard __of Oz_. Oh, how great it would be to tap my heels three times and appear back home. I let out a sigh when I thought about being in my own bed, and sitting in my own kitchen. The thought almost brought a smile to my face. The saying was definitely true...there really was no place like home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay guys!! so tell me what you thought of this chapter!! what do you think will happen in the next one? and what would you like to see happen? **

**I promise you that I will try to get the next chapter out soon!!!**

**I love you guys, thanks so much for supporting me through this story! thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts! you are all such an awesome bunch! xxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **A big hug to all of my awesome readers, reviewers and alerters!!! I just wanted to say a huge thank you for following this story, and giving me the enthusiasm to keep it going! If I could I would send you all chocolate covered Vikings, but...since I can't do that, I decided to give you all another chapter!! So here is chapter thirteen. I hope you like it, I have been spending the past two weeks trying to get this chapter exactly how I wanted it, and this is what I was most happiest with!! so, please let me know what you think, good, bad or indefferent! I would love any reviews!! :)

And I definiatly cannot forget to thank Team Jane for all her help with this chapter. She is such a wonderful Beta, and this story would suck if she didn't help me! So thanks so much, you are just great! And I also want to let you guys know, if you find any mistakes in this chapter, they are all mine and not hers. :)

**Disclaimer: **All characters are owned by Charlaine Harris. I'm only playing with them for a little while, I promise to return them all in one piece...(no guarantees on Eric though!)

* * *

Eric and I both remained silent as he navigated our way through the streets of Shreveport towards the highway that would take us to New Orleans. The low hum of the corvette's engine was the only sound that filled the quiet tension, and it drove me insane.

I pressed my head against the cool glass of the window beside me while my mind began to fill with nothing but painful thoughts. I thought about how much my life had changed over the past twelve months. I thought about the baby, and prayed to God that nothing would happen to my unborn child. I thought about Sam. I hadn't seen my friend since Eric had attacked him last night. I wondered if he would ever want to speak to me again. Maybe Sam would be glad to hear that I couldn't work for him anymore? Maybe he had already found a waitress to replace me? A tear slipped down my cheek at the thought.

Then I thought about the Queen, and I wondered what her intentions were for tonight. Was she seriously going to try to take me for herself? Would Eric be able to rescue me? Did he even want to rescue me? I didn't want to think too closely about that.

After driving for about half an hour, Eric pulled into a gas station. I waited patiently while he filled up the car, and went in to pay. I couldn't help but think back to the last time Eric and I had stopped to get gas. That was the same night that Bill and I broke up, and the same night that Eric and I were attacked by a crazy mob of Were's. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed since then.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Eric returned to the car. He surprised me by handing me a sandwich and a bottle of water. "I thought you might be hungry," he stated, while he started the car.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. I wasn't hungry, but I made sure to finish the sandwich. I hadn't eaten much today, and I needed to keep my strength up. When I had finished the food, I had took a drink of water, and then relaxed back into my seat.

"What's the Queen like?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

Eric seemed surprised by my question. "She is smart, greedy and extremely self centered. Just like any other vampire."

"Is she going to try to keep me?"

"Not if I can help it," he replied.

"But, if she really wants me, she can just take me...right?" I began to play with the hem of my shirt. Eric decided not to answer that, which only confirmed my suspicions. "Have you got some kind of plan for tonight?" I questioned.

"I'm considering a few ideas." It was the first time I had ever heard Eric sound so unsure of himself.

"I'm guessing we won't be going back to Bon Temps tonight, huh?" My gaze shifted down to my hands. I ignored the fresh tears that were building up behind my eyes, and swallowed back the sob that wanted to escape my lips.

"No, we will stay at a hotel in New Orleans. We will return home tomorrow," he stated.

"Okay." I nodded.

"How did it go with Dr. Ludwig last night?" he asked, doing an excellent job of changing the subject.

"Didn't Pam already tell you how it went?"

"Yes, she told me something about high blood pressure...what does this mean?"

"Well, it means that if my blood pressure gets any higher I could be at risk of an early labor or miscarrying." The thought scared me to no end.

"Which is why you will need to relax and keep away from stressful activities?" he asked, curiosity filled his voice.

"Yes, that's right."

"And that is also why you must quit your job?" Eric's gaze flicked over to me, but only for a second.

"Yep." I sighed. "Which is another thing I have to worry about..."

"Why?"

"Well, it's not like I can survive forever without a job, and I definitely don't expect Sam to hold my position at Merlotte's for me."

"You do not need to worry about that; the shifter has already been told that you will not be returning to work."

Okay, now I was confused.

"Um...what do you mean?" I looked at him and furrowed my brow.

"I had Pam phone him and explain your situation. I have also arranged for another waitress to cover your position at the bar, just until he can find someone permanent." I couldn't believe my own ears.

"Please, tell me you are joking!" I looked at him in complete shock. "How could you organize something like that without even consulting with me first? What gives you the right to take control over my life?" I tried to calm myself

down, but it was hard under the circumstances. "Eric, I can't survive without a job, and I definitely cannot raise this baby without any income. I need to work, I don't have a choice."

"How could you ask such a thing, woman? Of course I have the right to take control; I have every right. As you are the mother to my offspring you will not even think about having to work again. I will be providing for you and the child, and I will make sure that all of your bills and expenses are paid. I find it degrading that you would even consider going back to work, and I will not tolerate it."

I could feel the fury inside of me building, and I knew that I would have to keep myself calm if I wanted to keep my blood pressure down. I sighed before I turned to look outside my window. "Eric, can we please not talk about this now?" I covered my face with my hands, and let out a huff of frustration. "Don't we have enough to worry about at the moment without having to have this argument?"

He gave me a side long look. "Sookie, you cannot continue to push me away every time we begin to discuss this. Sooner or later you are going to have to listen to me."

"I know that we need to talk, and we will...but do we have to do it right now?"

He was quiet for a moment before replying, "Fine, but do not think this conversation is over."

***

I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep until Eric's cool voice brought me back to consciousness. "Sookie, wake up...we have arrived at the hotel." My eyes flicked open; I sat up straight in my seat, and looked around at my surroundings.

Sure enough we were in New Orleans, and currently parked outside the front entrance of a huge hotel. I held back a chuckle when I noticed that the hotel was named 'Sucked Inn'. Could it have been anymore obvious that they catered especially for vampires? I shook my head in wonder before I turned to look at Eric.

"What time is it?" I questioned, voice filled with sleep.

"It is almost eleven," he stated. "Are you ready to go inside? We do not have much time to waste before we need to go and see the Queen." My stomach turned at his words. Part of me had hoped that this was all a dream. I found myself wishing that I would wake up to find out that the past five hours had been one big nightmare; but, that obviously was not going to happen.

"Yeah...I'm ready." I nodded at the Viking before I took off my seatbelt, and helped myself out of the car. It didn't take Eric long to check us into the hotel, and to arrange for our luggage to be delivered to our suite. When he had finished talking to the young man behind the desk, he gestured for me to follow him over to the elevators.

The hotel was just like any other upper class American hotel. It was very big, very grand and very expensive. I didn't even want to think about how much it was going to cost us to stay here the night. I thought about offering to pay for myself, but then decided against the idea. It wasn't like we were here on vacation, it wasn't like I had a choice in staying here, and it wasn't like I could afford to pay for it, even if I had wanted to.

We got off the elevator on the fifth floor. I followed Eric quietly down the long corridor until he stopped at room 373. He used the key card he had been given to open the door, and then gestured for me to go in ahead of him. I didn't hesitate before I stepped past him and into the room.

I didn't have much experience with staying in hotel rooms, but this room sure was something. I came to a stop in the middle of the huge living room and eyed the impressive space around me. The living room had a sitting area with a big television mounted on the wall. To the left side of the suite was a kitchen area with a dining table and a small bar fridge. Directly in front of me was a big wall made purely of glass, and I couldn't help but notice that the window allowed us to have amazing views of New Orleans. I had never seen anything like it before. I walked over to the window and placed my hands on the glass. I looked out at the city below me in awe, and I found myself wishing we had come here under different circumstances. It was hard to really appreciate any of this when we were in the middle of such a stressful situation.

I was thankful to learn that this suite was in fact a two bedroom. After deciding on our rooms, I grabbed my bag and went over to the one I would be sleeping in. I pushed the door open and was surprised to see how big the room was. The room had a huge king sized four poster bed that was stationed in the middle of the room. Across from the bed was the bathroom. I peeked inside and was satisfied to see that it did in fact cater to humans.

After I placed my bag on the bed, I searched through its contents to see what Pam had packed for me. My cheeks burned when I noticed all the lingerie she had in mind for me to wear. I pulled out a red lacy thong, and looked at it with wide eyes. Where on earth did Pam get this? It sure as hell wasn't mine.

I let out a yelp of surprise when I heard Eric clear his throat from behind my shoulder. I quickly spun around and looked at the vampire with wide eyes. He was holding a large white garment bag with a look of pure amusement on his face.

"Red is my favorite color you know..." his eyes drifted down to my hands, and that was when I realized that I was still clutching the red thong. My cheeks burned in embarrassment as I quickly turned around and threw the panties back into my bag.

"Did you want something?" I asked, hoping I didn't look as flustered as I felt.

"I wanted to give you these." He handed me the garment bag, and a small white shoe box. "You will need to wear them tonight." I thanked him before I took his offerings and laid them down on my bed.

"Is there anything else you need?" I questioned.

He nodded. "I think it would be best for me to feed from you before you change. That way we will not risk getting any stains on your dress." I had completely forgotten about the whole blood giving part of the night, and my heart seemed to gain speed when I thought of allowing Eric's lips to be in such close proximity to my skin.

"Oh, right..." I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded. "Okay, well let's get it over with then."

Eric went over and sat down on the side of the bed. His piercing eyes looked up to meet my own, and for a moment I found myself getting lost in his blue pools. I was pulled from my trance when his hand tapped the space beside him, gesturing for me to sit down. I swallowed the lump in my throat before I finally took the place next to him on the bed. I didn't give myself time to think before I turned my head to the side and pulled my hair out of the way. I closed my eyes and waited for Eric to finish.

I was caught by surprise when I felt his arms go around me, and pull me onto his lap. My legs straddled his waist, while my hands sat on his cool, firm chest. I felt nothing but embarrassment when I realized the position he had me in. I wasn't sure if I was happy about being so close to this man, or pissed off. Eric didn't give me any more time to think about that. He pulled me closer to him, and then placed a soft kiss on the skin below my ear. A warmth instantly began to form between my thighs.

"Sookie, relax...I've got you." His tongue darted out and licked the lobe of my ear. A shudder ran through my body at his touch, and I found myself melting into his embrace. My arms instinctively snaked around his neck while Eric continued to place warm, opened mouthed kisses on the tender skin below my ear. I couldn't believe how much I had missed having him hold me like this. I had forgotten how seductive his lips were, how talented his hands were, and how amazing his body felt against mine.

I pulled myself closer to him, and snaked my arms around his broad shoulders. As I threw my head back to give the vampire easier access to the main artery in my neck, my eyes closed, and my grip around him tightened.

Eric let out a growl before he grabbed a fistful of my hair, and pulled me closer to his mouth. He placed one last kiss on my neck, and then sunk his fangs into my skin. I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my lips. His bite was painful, but at the same time it was surprisingly pleasant. Eric growled in hunger as he lapped up my blood contently. His free hand snaked around me and pulled me closer to him.

All too quickly Eric stopped suckling, and began to lick the wound. I tried to catch my breath while I rested my head against his firm chest. I hadn't realized how ragged my breathing was until that moment; and then I snapped back to

reality. I sat up straight and looked at the vampire in complete shock. I quickly climbed off of his lap and scolded myself for allowing my body to respond to him like that.

"I had forgotten how sweet and innocent you taste. I do not think I could ever grow tired of drinking your blood," he stated as a smile spread across his face. Eric rose up from the bed and leaned down to place a small kiss on my cheek. To my utter astonishment the kiss sent a direct message to my hootchie which I definitely ignored.

I gulped, cleared my throat, and smiled up at the vampire. "Well, I guess we better get ready then?" I asked, stepping back from him.

Eric gave me one last look, before he nodded and stepped out of the room. The second he was gone, I quickly closed the door and let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I tried hard not to think about what had just happened between me and the vampire before I went over to look inside the garment bag lying on the bed.

I wasn't sure what I had expected to find in the bag, but the gown I pulled out definitely wasn't it. The dress was a floor length, elegant bridal style gown. It was cream in color, strapless and flared out from the waist down. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, and I wondered how I was supposed to pull something like it off. After admiring my dress for only a second longer, I found a strapless bra and some panties, and then made my way over to the bathroom.

After I had finished in the shower I put on a little bit of makeup and brushed my hair. I decided to leave my hair down so the waves would frame my face, and I had to admit that it did look great. When I was satisfied with my hair and makeup, I went back into my room and picked up the dress. I gave it one last look before I slipped it on over my head. I then opened the shoe box and pulled out a pair of cream colored heels. I was glad to see that they were my size, and looked really good with the dress. Thankfully the heel wasn't too high, so I didn't need to worry about falling over and breaking my ankle in them.

Once I was dressed I went over to the large mirror in the bathroom to make sure that I looked presentable. I was surprised to see how great the dress looked on me. It hugged my body perfectly, and the color matched my skin beautifully. I gave my reflection a nod in approval before I switched off the light and made my way into the living room.

Eric was waiting for me by the front door, and I couldn't help but stop and gawk at him. My mouth dropped open and my nether regions came to life when I took in the man in front of me. He was dressed in a black, formal tux. He had a white button down shirt underneath the jacket, with a small black bow around his neck. Eric's hair was pulled back away from his face in a neat braid. I had never seen him in anything so formal before, and I had to admit that he looked pretty damn fine.

My heart quickened when I noticed that the vampire looked at me with a look that I assumed mirrored my own. I quickly closed my mouth, glanced down at my hands, and smiled sheepishly. "You look very nice." Okay, nice really wasn't a good enough term to describe how amazing he looked, but I decided that Eric's head was already big enough without me pointing out how beautiful he was.

Eric still had not said anything. I looked up to meet his clouded eyes and found myself wishing I could read his mind. I would have given anything to get a glimpse inside the Viking's head at that moment.

"Do you like the dress?" I spun around slowly to give him a better view.

He shook himself out of whatever daze he was in, cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes...you look beautiful," he finally replied. "Pam did an excellent job choosing your gown for this evening."

"Yeah, it's a little over the top, but it's okay," I stated, while running my hands over the dress.

"No, it is not over the top. This is how the Queen expects you to dress," he replied, before he grabbed his cell phone and keys, and then made his way over to the door. Eric and I gave each other one last look, and then left the suite. We rode the elevator down to the hotel lobby in silence. As each minute ticked by, I couldn't help but feel more and more anxious.

I followed Eric silently thought the busy hotel, and out the main entrance. We were stopped by a very cheerful bellboy, who kindly greeted us and asked how our night was going. I politely lied and said everything was great. We exchanged a few more pleasantries before a black limo pulled up at the curb in front of us.

A middle aged driver climbed out of the front seat, and opened the back door to the limousine. Eric surprised me by grabbing my hand, and pulling my over to the awaiting car. He nodded to the driver before he urged me into the back seat. I swallowed the lump in my throat, inhaled a deep breath, and then climbed in.

"So, I guess we won't be taking your car tonight?" I asked the vampire, once we had both taken our seats.

"No, the Queen insisted on sending a car to pick us up," he replied.

"Oh...right." I nodded, and then tuned my attention over to the window beside me. I watched in silence as we drove through the city of New Orleans. The view outside my window sure was something to look at. It was bright, busy and very colorful. I wondered if I would ever be able to come back here on vacation. It had been a long time since I had last ventured to New Orleans, and it would be nice to come back here under more enjoyable circumstances.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" I pulled my eyes away from the window to look at the Viking.

"I'll be fine," I said, while plastering on a fake smile.

"Yes, you will." Eric nodded and moved his gaze down to his hands. "Sookie, please remember what I told you earlier this evening. You must not say or do anything while we are in the presence of the Queen. This is extremely important; do you understand?"

"I promise I won't say anything, unless you tell me to, okay?"

"Very well." Eric relaxed back into his seat.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the Queen's estate. The car pulled up outside a huge pair of white gates which were guarded by two vampires sitting in a small booth. One of the vampires came out and spoke to our driver. After only a short moment he allowed us entrance, and our car proceeded down the long driveway.

I was completely shocked to see where the Queen lived. Her house was a huge three story mansion, and it was like nothing I had ever seen before. I then reminded myself that she was in fact the vampire Queen of Louisiana, and probably had more money than any well off person made in their lifetime.

I was pulled from my musings when the driver parked the car, and came around to help us out. After Eric gave the man a respectful nod, he linked his arm through my own, and lead me towards the front entrance of the mansion.

Eric knocked on the door, and we waited only a moment before someone answered. A vampire guard came out and gave us a long look over. He was middle aged, had dark brown hair and skin the color of snow. He eyed me for a long minute, and then finally stepped to the side and gestured for us to come in.

"The Queen is expecting you both. Follow me," the vampire ordered while he started down the hall. Eric's grip around my arm tightened as we silently followed the Queen's guard. I started to wonder what it would have been like coming here without Eric. I was more than thankful that the vampire was here with me; I couldn't imagine doing all of this alone.

We seemed to walk for ages before the guard opened the double doors which led us into the Queen's ballroom. The hall was completely filled with vampires, humans and other supes who were all dancing and socializing themselves. On the left side of the ballroom there was a small band playing classical music which filled the room perfectly. The other end of the hall was devoted to human and vampire refreshments. There was a small bar set up where the humans could purchase their drinks, and next to that was a large three tier fountain of blood. I suppressed a shudder when I witnessed a vampire collect some blood in his champagne glass, and take a sip.

"The Queen is busy with a client at the moment; she will send someone to collect you when she is finished." Eric nodded to the vampire who gave us both one last look before he turned and walked back down the hall from which we came. Once he was gone, I sighed, and turned to look at Eric.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked, voice filled with exhaustion.

"We wait for the Queen to summon us." Eric guided me over to the middle of the ball room. "Care to dance?" he asked, just as the music changed into something much more slow and romantic.

I smiled. "Sure, why not?" I took Eric's hand in my own, and placed my other hand on his shoulder. Eric pulled me in closer to his body before he sat his free hand gently on my waist. We danced slowly to the music, neither of us said a word. I closed my eyes, and rested my head comfortably against the vampire's chest. I would be lying if I didn't admit that the dance with Eric brought back one too many memories. I couldn't tell you how good it felt to be back in his arms. It was like all my problems melted away in that instant, and I wanted nothing more than to hold him for the rest of my life. That scared me to no end.

When the song finally came to an end, I inhaled a deep breath and pulled myself out of his embrace. "Thanks for the dance," I said, while I looked down at my hands.

"It was my pleasure," he purred. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah, okay," I agreed, while I followed him over towards the bar. I was surprised by the amount of times Eric was stopped on our way across the room. It was like every second person knew the Sheriff, and had something to say to him. Each time someone stopped us, Eric would put his arm around my waist, and introduce me as his human. It annoyed me to hear him claim me like that, but I kept reminding myself that it was all just for show, and I had no reason to take any of it to heart.

"Sookie, what would you like to drink?" Eric asked, when we had finally made it to the bar.

"I'll have an iced tea, please." After I was given the drink, I thanked the bar tender, and turned to look at Eric. "Are you going to get a drink?" I asked, while gesturing to the fountain of blood.

Eric's lips turned up into a smirk, he leaned in closer, and whispered seductively into my ear, "No, I have been satisfied enough for tonight. I could not possibly drink that filth after tasting blood as potent as yours." He kissed me gently on my cheek before he pulled back and gave me a sexy wink.

My skin seemed to prickle in pleasure at his touch, and my cheeks burned at his words, but I decided to ignore his statement. I gave the Viking a rather coy smile, and then turned my attention over to the musicians across the hall. I couldn't believe how well each one of them played. There were two girls playing violins, a boy playing a cello and another girl held a flute in her hands. Behind them sat a young man seated behind a grand piano. I wasn't sure what song they were all playing, but it sounded beautiful.

"I could listen to them all day," I spoke up, voice only slightly higher than a whisper.

"You enjoy classical music?" Eric questioned as he came to stand behind me. I nodded in response while I kept my eyes locked on the musicians across the room. "Can you play?" he asked, after a short pause.

"I played the flute during high school, but I wasn't very good at it." I smiled at the memory.

"I find that hard to believe." He chuckled.

I let out a small laugh before I turned around to look into Eric's eyes. "What about you, do you play an instrument?"

"Yes, I can play many, but mostly I enjoy the guitar." He smiled. "Maybe I could play for you one day?"

"I would like that." I grew excited at the thought of having someone play for me. Then someone cleared their throat from behind my shoulder. I turned around and was completely shocked to see Bill Compton standing there. His face was as straight and expressionless as it always was, and he looked at me with a gaze that made my stomach turn.

"Bill, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"Sophie-Anne will see you now." He ignored my question, and spoke only to Eric.

"Very well." Eric wrapped his arm around my waist while I looked at him in confusion. Why on earth was Bill here?

What was going on? We followed Bill out of the ballroom and down a long corridor. He led us up a flight of stairs, and then down another hallway before we came to a halt outside a plain white door. He gave me a look, which held nothing but sorrow and guilt, before he turned and knocked firmly on the wooden door. He waited only a moment, and then guided us inside. Eric's arm remained around me as we stepped inside the opened doorway. While my eyes drank in my surroundings we came to a stop in the middle of the big room. The floor was tiled white, and the walls and ceiling was painted to match. Seated directly in front of us, on a large golden throne and looking as beautiful as a model straight off of a Paris runway, was Queen Sophie-Anne...well, I assumed it was her.

Eric gave the Queen a formal bow. I thought about doing some kind of curtsy, but decided against the idea. If I was supposed to greet the Queen in a specific way, Eric would have informed me earlier. After he had straightened out from the bow, he took my hand in his and nodded at the Queen.

"Your Majesty." I had never heard Eric address someone so formally before.

"Eric Northman. How nice of you to finally arrive." The Queen smiled at Eric before she turned to look at me. "Am I to assume that this is the famous Sookie Stackhouse?" She tilted her head on the side, as if to view me better.

"Yes." Eric's grip around my hand tightened. The Queen's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly at me.

"Well, isn't this exciting?" Sophie-Anne got up from her throne, and slowly walked across the room towards me. Her eyes remained locked with mine, as a small smile played on her lips. "So...Compton tells me you have laid a claim on her, is this correct?" she raised her brow at Eric as she came to stand directly in front of me.

My eyes instantly snapped over to Bill, who stood over to the right side of the room. He had a look I could not decipher on his face, and his eyes were locked on the ground in front of him. Why did the Queen say his name? What did Bill have to do with any of this?

"Yes, that would be correct. She is mine." Eric's voice remained polite, but at the same time there was a certain hint of possessiveness in his tone.

"Sookie, is this the truth?" The Queen looked me directly in the eye. I reminded myself not to speak a word. Eric had told me not to say anything, unless he gave me permission. I turned my head a fraction to look at the Viking. I waited patiently for him to tell me what to do.

"Sookie, you may answer her question." Eric nodded, and squeezed my hand a fraction.

I cleared my throat and looked at the Queen. "Yes, I am his." My eyes remained locked with hers.

"Why, Northman, you seem to have this one well trained." Sophie smiled before she made her way back over to her throne. Once she was seated, she turned her attention back over to Eric. "So, Compton was telling the truth. She is pregnant." She raised her brow.

My heart missed a beat at her words. What the hell did that mean? Did Bill really tell the Queen about my pregnancy? What else did he say to her? How could he have done something like that?

"Yes, that is correct. Sookie is with child." Eric nodded.

"And is it also true that the baby is yours?" All amusement left the Queen's face. I turned to look at Eric in complete shock.

"Yes, that is the truth." A hint of frustration seeped out of his words, and this time it was me who squeezed his hand.

"Well, haven't you been busy?" She chuckled to herself and relaxed back into her chair. She was silent for what seemed like forever. Her eyes kept flicking from me to Eric while she studied us both intently. "Tell me, Eric..." she finally snapped out of her silence. "How much do you want for her?"

Okay, whatever I was expecting her to ask, that definitely was not it. My heart gained speed at her words, and I felt my knees begin to tremble. What if Eric sold me to the Queen? What if she offered him enough money and he agreed to hand me over to her? After all, Eric was quite the businessman; would he seriously turn down a large enough offer to rescue me?

"You are offering me money for Sookie?" Oh no, this was not good, not good at all.

"Yes...how much do you want for her?" If my heart could have stopped, it would have at that moment.

"She is not for sale," Eric replied.

"Really?" Sophie-Anne looked rather amused by Eric's statement. "Everything has a price, so tell me...how much do you want for the telepath?" The Queen beckoned to one of the guards over to her left, and a second later a young looking vampire handed her a checkbook and a pen.

"How about one hundred thousand?" She opened her checkbook, and gave Eric a knowing smile.

"I thank you for your offer, but I must refuse. Sookie is mine, and I do not intend on selling her." My heart melted at his words; but, something told me that her bidding wasn't over yet.

"Very well. How about five hundred thousand?" She raised her brow.

I could not believe the offer she had just made to Eric. Five hundred thousand dollars was a lot of money. I didn't even want to think about how much Eric could buy with that much. Was I even worth that much money? I really didn't think so. I held my breath while I waited for Eric to give his answer.

"I am sorry, but the answer is still no."

"Northman, please do not play these games with me. We both know that I can simply take her if I want her...why are you refusing me?" She placed her pen and the checkbook down next to her, and folded her arms over her slim chest. When Eric didn't reply, she continued, "You do know that I found her first, don't you?" To say that her words confused me would have been an understatement.

"No, I was not aware of that." Eric looked and sounded quite surprised.

"Well, it is the truth. You see, I heard about Sookie from her cousin Hadley." My eyes widened at her words. Hadley? How did she know Hadley? "Anyway, to cut a long story short...Hadley informed me about this telepathic cousin of hers. The second I heard about Sookie, I knew I had to have her, so...I sent someone to claim her for me." The Queen's gaze left Eric, and shifted over to Bill. It only took me a second to realize exactly what she was saying.

"You sent Compton to Bon Temps?" Eric asked.

"Yes." The Queen smiled in excitement. "I sent William to Bon Temps, and told him to get me the telepath. I ordered him to do whatever he must to claim her, and I told him not to come back to me until his job was done." My heart broke at her words. I held back the tears that wanted to escape my eyes. I could not believe what I had heard. It couldn't have been true.

Eric gripped my hand with so much strength, I had to hold back from yelping in pain. It was obvious that the Queen's words had pissed him off. I rubbed circles into the back of Eric's palm, silently asking him to loosen his grip. After only a second his hand loosened a fraction, and my blood flow instantly resumed back to that hand.

"I was not aware of that," Eric finally replied.

"Well, it is only the truth. Isn't it, Compton?" The Queen asked, while she turned to look at the vampire. My gaze instantly moved over to Bill, whose eyes burned holes right through me. As I looked at my ex lover, more tears instantly began to prickle behind my eyes. I swallowed them back.

"Yes, it is true." He pulled his eyes away from mine, and turned to look at the Queen. He bowed deeply at his ruler, and nodded in agreement. My heart broke into a million pieces at his four words. It was everything I had in me not to scream out in pain and frustration. How could he have done that to me? A single tear slipped down my cheek.

"Eric, your human is leaking." The Queen looked at me like I was some kind of science experiment. Eric's thumb gently caressed soothing circles into the back of my palm. It was all the comfort he could give me at the moment.

A couple of minutes went by without anyone saying a word.

"One million?" She narrowed her eyes at Eric. "And that's my final offer."

I instantly stilled. One million dollars? She had to be kidding. There was no way anyone in their right mind would ever turn something like that down. I kept my eyes glued to the floor. My stomach turned, and my breathing instantly hitched. Of course Eric was going to accept that offer; one million dollars was enough money to entice even the best of people.

"Thank you your Majesty." Eric gave the Queen a respectful nod. "I appreciate your offer, but I am quite attached to this human, and I will not surrender her. My answer is still no." Okay, that surprised me. I turned to look at Eric with wide eyes. Did he seriously just turn down a million bucks to save my ass?

"Jesus Christ, Northman. Are you honestly telling me that you have feelings for this mortal?" The Queen threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Well then, how do you plan to keep her safe? You are strong, but you are not strong enough to protect her or your child from harm. What will happen when all of your enemies find out about this? How exactly are you planning on guarding them?"

"That is where I hope you will be of help." Eric took a step closer to the Queen while he pulled me with him. The Queen looked rather amused and interested in whatever Eric had to say. "I have an offer to make you," he stated.

Her lips turned up into a half smile. "And what exactly is this offer you have for me?"

"I will offer you use of Sookie, after her pregnancy, in exchange for your protection of her and the child."

The Queen was silent while she processed his words. Eric pulled me closer to him, and snaked his arm around my waist. The room was dead silent, as we waited to hear her answer. After what felt like a lifetime, the Queen finally got to her feet and came to stand in front of us.

"I will have full use of her?" she asked, looking directly at Eric.

"Yes, as long as I am there to accompany her; and her life is not put into any danger, that is correct." Eric nodded.

The Queen began to twirl a lock of her rich red hair around the end of her finger while she continued to look into Eric's deep blue eyes. "And if I agree to this offer, will you agree to do one thing for me?" she raised her brow.

"What would that be?" Eric questioned.

"Well, first of all...how can I be sure that you and Sookie will always be together?" The Queen turned to look at me.

"What if you two decide to part ways? Or what if the Telepath leaves you for another vampire? What will happen to our agreement then?"

"That will not be a problem. Sookie is mine, and I do not plan on letting her go," Eric replied.

"Yes, but if I agree to this little deal, I want to be sure that I will not loose my asset."

"What is it that you have in mind?" Eric asked.

The Queen looked over at the guard standing behind her throne. "Andre, bring me the knife." Eric went completely immobile beside me. Her servant nodded before he made his way out of the room. While he was gone, I risked another glance over at Bill. The second my eyes met his, I felt sick. I could not believe the man who I had loved so terribly, the man I had given my heart and soul to, the man who was supposed to love me, had faked it all. How could he have lied to me for so long? I was pulled from my depressed thoughts when the Queen's guard came back into the room. He carried with him a knife that sat on a small, velvet pillow.

"Thank you, Andre." She nodded to the vampire before she turned her attention back to Eric. "If you want to leave here tonight with the Telepath, than I want you to leave bonded to her." Okay, this really didn't sound good. What the hell was she talking about? "You have one of two options. You can either accept my offer and sell her to me, or you can bond yourself to her, and let me use her whenever I need." She shrugged. "Make up your mind, Northman, we don't have all night."

Something told me I wasn't going to like either of her options.

"Very well," Eric replied after a long pause. He gave me an apologetic look before he walked over to the Queen. "Can I please have privacy with Sookie while we bond?" he asked.

"No...I think I'll supervise." She handed Eric the knife before she took her place back down on the throne.

Eric turned around and walked back over to where he previously stood. "Sookie, we must exchange blood to form a bond. We do not have a choice," he stated, while he took my hand in his. "If you want us to leave here tonight, then we need to drink from each other. Do you understand?"

I knew more than anything that this was a situation I wasn't going to get out of. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, wiped my eyes dry of any tears, and then nodded at Eric. I took a step closer to him and looked up into his eyes. The sooner we got this over with, the sooner we could leave.

Eric placed a small kiss on my forehead, and then pulled my hair away from my neck. He nuzzled the skin under my ear for a moment before he sunk his fangs into my soft flesh. I let out a gasp of pain, and wrapped my arms around his neck. This was nothing like the bite he gave me at the hotel. There was nothing pleasurable or arousing about our current situation. I closed my eyes, and waited impatiently for the vampire to finish.

Eric only took a couple of sips from me before he pulled back and licked the wound. Once he was done, he took a step away and removed his jacket. After he unbuttoned his white shirt, he used the knife to slice a small cut under his left nipple. Eric commanded me to drink while thick blood started to form at the opening. My eyes met Eric's for only a moment before I latched my mouth onto the deep wound. I swallowed four long mouthfuls of his rich tasting blood. When I was satisfied that I had taken enough, I pulled back and wiped my mouth clean of any stains.

Eric placed his cool hand on the side of my face and nodded before he handed the knife back to the Queen. "The bond has been created; are we now free to go?" he questioned.

"Not so fast." The Queen smiled. "Bill, why don't you take Sookie down to the party while I have words with the Sheriff." Sophie-Anne looked over at Bill and raised a perfect brow.

"Of course." Bill acknowledged the Queen before he walked across the room, and stood in front of me. "Let's go, Sookie." He held his arm out for me to take.

I looked up at Eric for guidance. He gave Bill a death glare, and then nodded. "You may go now, Sookie," he urged. I looped my arm through Bill's and allowed him to escort me from the room. We walked out in silence, and I had to admit that I felt pretty nauseous being so close to the vampire. I wondered how everything had changed so rapidly. I could not believe that Bill's love for me had all been one big lie.

"Sookie, I need to explain." Bill spoke up once we had entered the ballroom. I didn't have anything to say to him in response to that, so I remained silent. "You have to know that I had no other choice. When the Queen wants something, I have to comply!" I was sick of hearing his excuses.

Bill gave me one last heated look before he pulled me over to the center of the room. He pulled me into his arms and began to slowly move us from side to side. I decided not to cause a scene by pushing him away, but that didn't mean that I had to enjoy dancing with him.

"Sookie, please talk to me!" he begged.

"I don't know what you want me to say." My voice was filled with pain.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking; tell me what I can do to make you forgive me." Okay, now my rage was beginning to rise. I held back from screaming at the vampire.

"There is nothing you can do that will earn my forgiveness." My voice remained almost a whisper.

"Sookie, you have to forgive me. I didn't have a choice."

I pulled back so I could look into his eyes. "Tell me something, did you ever even love me? Or was that one big lie too?"

This time I didn't bother holding back the tears.

"Of course I loved you." Bill tried to pull me back into his chest, but I stepped back before he had a chance.

"Did you love me before I had sex with you?" I asked.

Bill was silent, his eyes looked away from mine, and his expression instantly changed. "I wasn't sure if I loved you then; I appreciated you, and I wanted nothing more than to sleep with you...but I didn't know for sure." I felt hot tears running down my cheeks in waves.

"How could you have done that to me?" I slapped him hard on the shoulder. "You made me believe that you loved me. You made me think that you wanted me, but it was all one big lie, wasn't it?" I inhaled a shaky breath. "I never want to see you again." I looked away from him, and swallowed back more tears.

"Sookie-" Bill was interrupted when a cool arm wrapped around my waist. I felt Eric's presence before I even saw him. That scared me to no end. I looked up into Eric's deep blue eyes, and melted into his side.

"Sookie, are you ready to leave?" Eric's cool voice sounded into my ear.

"Yes, I'm ready." I wiped my eyes and nodded. Eric took my hand and went to walk me towards the exit, but not before Bill reached out and grabbed me by the wrist.

"Sookie, wait...please listen to me." Bill sounded more than desperate.

Eric reacted before I had a chance to stop him. He grabbed Bill's hand that was still around my wrist, and then growled at the vampire. I had never seen Eric look and sound so deadly. I stepped back from my protector and looked at him in complete surprise.

"You will no longer touch my bonded, or even think about talking to her; is that clear?" He lifted his top lip into a feral snarl, that showed his now descended fangs.

Bill's eyes remained locked on me, he nodded at Eric, and then finally stepped away. Eric took hold of my hand once more, gave Bill a glare that would have made any normal person run a mile, and then guided me out of the room.

I was only too happy to follow him.

* * *

**A/N 2: **So, what did you think? I was worried I might have pushed too much into one chapter, but it seemed to flow well that way. Next chapter will be Eric's talk with the Queen and an important talk with Sookie. Do you think Eric should put anything else into the contract with the Queen, or do you think he has covered everything? What do you want to see happen in the next chapter??

Please, please review! I might update sooner if I get more reviews :)

*Link for Sookie's ball gown added to my profile!*


	14. Chapter 14

***takes a deep breath* Okay, so I had this big speech planned to tell you how sorry I am that I haven't updated for so long, and how my life has just been so busy and hetic and that's why I couldn't update. I was going to explain to ya'll how I'm having some pretty horrible family problems at the moment, and everything in my life is just totally crazy. BUT im not going to ramble on for any longer than I need. Im sure you all understand that life just gets in the way sometimes! I do appologize...and for those who know me, know that I hate to keep people waiting. So, here is the long awaited chapter fourteen. You can stop sharpening those stakes now, and you can put the pitchforks back in the shed, I havent run off and as promised here is the next update. Thanks to those who have been patiently waiting for this chapter, im sending chocolate covered Vikings to you all! *grins***

**Now, this chapter isn't as long as the others. I just thought you would rather have something to read now, rather than having to wait an extra week for me to add to this, so this chapter is only 5000 words, normally I like to make them atleast 8000 but ohh wells, at least it's something, right?**

**A huge mega thanks to those who have pmed me and reviewed Final chance, means more than you could possible imagine. You guys are simply amazing, and if it wasn't for you, I would have stopped writing this story chapters ago. You guys just dont know how much your imput means to me.**

**Now I feel as though I should write something regarding all the problems we've been having with Fan fiction. Im still pretty confused about whats going on, but I want you all to know I dont plan on stopping this story just because a few people might have issues with it. If for some reason I am forced to take this story down from FF (I really dont think my story is that bad, but you never know) I will be moving over to skarsgard library forum, BUT I will let you all know if that ends up happening! so no need to stress out. Please just stand by all your favorite authors at the moment, this is a hard time on all of us, so we need all the support we can get! **

**A HUGE thanks to Team Jane. that woman is one awesome beta, this wouldn't have been possible without her. If for some reason you find an error in this chapter, it belongs to me, and only me. THEY ARE MINE!!** (As Eric would put it)

**okay enough rambling now!!! Charlaine harris owns all characters.**

* * *

EPOV

How the fuck had this happened? I watched in complete rage as Bill Compton escorted Sookie out of the room. I wanted nothing more than to stake that bastard for everything he had done to deceive me. I thought of ways in which I could dispose of Bill for his betrayal. There was nothing I wanted more than to punish that man for his actions. If it wasn't for the Queen's presence, I would have killed him at that moment.

I wondered how much Sookie would hate me after tonight. I wondered what she would do when she learned how tightly we were now bound to each other. I hoped that she would listen to me, and understand that we had no choice in the matter. I did have to admit that part of me felt rather satisfied about being bonded to her. At least now she would not be able to escape me, she would forever be mine, and no one else could ever touch her. That thought relaxed me.

"Northman?" The Queen's voice pulled me from my silent thoughts. "Do not think that I am satisfied by this outcome. I would have much preferred Sookie to be mine, and I am very displeased that it has turned out this way." She folded her arms over her chest and raised her brow. "However, I am glad that you have agreed to share her with me, and in return I am willing to give the telepath my protection."

"Thank you," I replied, giving her a respectful bow. "And yes, you will be welcomed to use her after she has had the child, as long as it does not put her into any danger. I would also appreciate that you contact me before any arrangements are made, and that I accompany her whenever she is needed."

The Queen let out a rather dramatic sigh. "Fine. Is there anything else you wish to put into the contract?" she asked. Her voice sounded rather amused which angered me to no end.

"I do ask that you keep this situation strictly between us. I do not want other vampires learning about Sookie's pregnancy; it would make it harder for us to protect her," I stated, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

"Do not worry, Sheriff. I assure you that no one will find out about this from me, or any of my guards. I will get in contact with you soon so we can arrange a time to sit down and draw up a contract, and I will also be organizing a day guard to watch over the telepath during your resting hours. We do not want to risk something happening to our asset while you are not there to protect her."

I nodded at the Queen. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Oh, and Northman, if you break our contract there will be severe consequences." She gave me a smile before she turned to look at her guard. "Andre, you may take him to see his bonded now." And just like that, I was dismissed.

My anger and frustration increased when I walked into the ballroom a few minutes later. I could feel Sookie's pain and sadness like it was my own. Bill was upsetting her, and I did not appreciate it. I didn't waste any time making my way across the room to stand beside Sookie. I wrapped my arm possessively around her waist, and pulled her into my side. My eyes locked on Compton's and I fought the sudden urge to drain him dry.

"Sookie, are you ready to leave?" I asked, ignoring Bills presence.

She gave me a small nod, wiped her eyes dry of any tears and replied, "Yes, I'm ready."

I took Sookie's hand in mine, and urged her to follow me towards the exit. We took one step, when Compton decided to anger me further. He grabbed Sookie by the wrist, and pulled her slightly towards him. If I was angry before, I was now very, very pissed off. I let go of Sookie, grabbed Compton's hand, and then stepped in front of him. I could not believe he was stupid enough to touch her in front of me. He was not worthy enough to touch my bonded; he did not deserve such privileges. A flame of anger and frustration roared inside of me, and I wanted nothing more than to kill this man for his actions.

"You will no longer touch my bonded, or even think about talking to her; is that clear?" I questioned.

He finally released Sookie's arm and stepped away from her. He kept his eyes locked on her, while he gave me a small nod in agreement. I glared at Compton for a moment longer before I placed Sookie's hand back in mine, and then lead her away.

Neither of us spoke a word as we made our way out of the room towards the exit. I nodded to the guard at the front entrance, before I guided Sookie through the doors. The second the doors closed behind us, Sookie sighed, and came to a stop. I turned around to look at her. She shivered slightly from the cold air, and her cheeks were damp from crying. I instantly removed myself from my jacket, and gently placed it over her bare shoulders. I lightly kissed her forehead before I wrapped my arm around her waist, and lead her over to the car waiting to take us home.

The driver quickly got out of the front seat and held the back door open for us. After Sookie was seated comfortably, I took the vacant spot beside her, placed my arm around her shoulders, and pulled her into my side. Sookie's pain continued to pulse through our bond, and it disturbed a part of me to know she was feeling so hurt. After a few minutes went by, I attempted to push calming feelings through our invisible connection.

Sookie was the first human I had ever given my blood to (Pam excluded), and I couldn't help but feel a bit frightened. Now this weak human would be able to read my every emotion, she would know all of my wants and desires, and she would have more control over me than any other being in this world.

I had never felt so afraid.

* * *

SPOV

To say that I was glad to get out of the Queen's estate would have been an understatement. I was only too happy to climb into the backseat of the awaiting limousine and relax against Eric's firm chest. Any other time I might have objected to the idea of snuggling up with Eric in the back of a car, but tonight was definitely an exception.

I knew that my pain and sadness had caused Eric to feel rather uncomfortable. I knew this because of the bond that now existed between us. I had so many questions to ask Eric about what had taken place tonight, but I just couldn't form the words that I needed to ask them. And then I felt a rush of calm pass through me. It was like a warmth that spread throughout every nerve in my body. My anger and frustration seemed to be overruled by a much more pleasant feeling, and I was sure that Eric was the cause for this new sensation.

When we arrived at the hotel, I was surprised to see how late it had become, and that there was only an hour until dawn. Eric helped me out of the car and led me inside. We remained silent as he led us through the hotel lobby and into the elevator. The entire time I could feel Eric's presence like he was a part of me. He had some kind of relaxing influence on my mind, which scared me to no end. What the hell happened between us when we bonded?

Once we were inside the hotel room, I turned to look at Eric.

"Did you know?" I decided to cut straight to the chase.

"Did I know what?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Did you know the real reason Bill came to Bon Temps? Did you know that the Queen sent him there only to seduce me?" My gaze rested in any direction except for his.

Eric rested his cool hand on the edge of my jaw, and urged me to look up into his eyes. Once he had my undivided attention he said, "How could you even ask me such a thing? Of course I did not know. Bill betrayed me as well, he kept this a secret from me as much as he did from you." I looked into his eyes, and didn't even try to hold back the fresh tears. Eric noticed my distress, and immediately began to push more of those damn calming vibes through to me. I snapped.

"Stop doing that!" I all but yelled. I stepped back from Eric and covered my face with my hands. A growl of frustration left my lips while more tears began to fall down my cheeks. "Those aren't my feelings! Stop making me feel things that aren't mine!" suddenly feeling overwhelmed, my legs gave way and I collapsed on the floor. I wasn't normally one to break down in front of others, but after everything that had happened tonight, I just couldn't bring myself to care.

One minute I was curled up on the floor, and the next minute I was in Eric's strong arms. I didn't even bother to fight his hold on me; instead, I buried my head into his cool chest while I allowed the pain in my heart to consume me. Eric didn't say a word as he silently carried me across the living room and into my bedroom. I silently sobbed as he sat me down on my feet. He surprised me when he knelt down and removed my shoes from my feet.

"Lift up your arms," he ordered, after he had tossed my shoes aside.

I instantly raised my arms above my head while I kept my eyes glued on the floor. Tears leaked from my eyes as the vampire removed me from the oversized dress. Once he had it off, he disposed of it on the floor, and then went over to my bag and found a nightgown. I knew that I should have felt embarrassed at having Eric dress me, but tonight I really couldn't care less.

Eric helped me into the nightgown before he gathered me back into his arms, and gently carried me over to the bed. He pulled back the comforter before he placed me down on the mattress. My mind didn't even process what was going on. All I could think about was the horrible situation I had once again found myself in. My heart felt like it was about to break into a million pieces. I had never felt so betrayed in all my life.

Eric covered me over with the comforter, and then began to remove his clothes. I watched him silently, as he kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his shirt and pants. For the first time ever I wasn't affected by seeing his perfect naked form. Eric didn't say a word before he switched out the light, and then made his way around to the other side of the bed.

The bed beside me moved, as the vampire climbed in. He slid under the covers, and pulled himself closer to me. I turned around to face him while I swallowed back more tears. Our new bond throbbed with Eric's calm vibes. His cool arms circled around me, and I instantly molded into his firm body. My eyes closed and my warm hands pressed against Eric's chest. For the first time in too long, I felt safe.

After a long while my tears dried, and my sobs turned to hiccups. Eric didn't say a word, as his hands slowly rubbed soothing circles into my back.

And that was exactly how I fell to sleep, wrapped up in the arms of my savor.

***

The next time I woke up the room was pitch black and I was lying on my back. The Viking was awake beside me. I felt his cool fingers tracing lazy circles into the skin of my stomach, and I looked down to see that his hand had snaked its way under my nightgown. Eric was propped up on one elbow as he watched me intently. For the first time in a long while I found myself wishing I could read his mind.

Since Eric was awake, it meant that it must have been after dark. I was shocked to learn that I had slept for the entire day. And then all the memories of the night before came back to me in one big wave. My cheeks burned when I remembered what had occurred between Eric and I. I could not believe I had broken down in front of him, and I definitely couldn't believe Eric had comforted me like he did. It all seemed like one big, strange dream.

Images of Bill and the Queen continued to filter through my mind. My stomach tightened when I remembered all the things I had learned about my former lover. I could not believe he had deceived me for so long. I could not believe that everything I thought we had, was nothing but a lie. I felt my eyes prickle with fresh tears, but I swallowed them back. Bill didn't deserve my sadness. I wouldn't cry another tear over that man ever again.

"Sookie, are you okay?" Eric's quiet voice pulled me from my depressed thoughts. I inhaled a deep breath, and turned over to look at the vampire. Eric's hand remained on my stomach while we both gazed into each others eyes.

"I will be." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes...you will." He nodded. "Do you feel any different?" he questioned, as he resumed the task of stroking my stomach. I had to admit that part of me enjoyed having Eric touch me like that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Being pregnant...does it feel different?" Eric's question surprised me. This was the first time he had asked me anything about the pregnancy, and it was the first time I had thought about it in days. After everything that had happened with Sam and then the Queen, I really hadn't had much time to think about being pregnant.

I shrugged and smiled at the Vampire. "I feel okay. Sometimes I feel a little bloated and my emotions are all over the place, but that's about it. I haven't had any morning sickness yet, thank God." I chuckled.

"How do you feel about becoming a mother?" His questions continued to surprise me.

I replied, "Well...I have always wanted to have kids, so I'm excited; but, to be honest I'm kinda freaking out. The whole idea of becoming a mom scares me more than anything."

Eric went quiet for a moment. "What makes you so frightened?" he asked.

I let out a large breath and turned over so I was lying on my back. I placed my hand over Eric's that was still on my stomach. "Because, I'm alone. I haven't got a job and I don't have a clue how to raise a child. If Gran or my mom were here, things would be different. They would have helped me and they would have been able to give me the advice I needed; but, I don't have either of them."

Eric didn't reply straight away, and I instantly scolded myself for telling all of this to him. I didn't want Eric to feel bad about my problems. I was sure the Sheriff of Area Five already had enough to worry about without having to listen to my mere human issues.

"You will not be alone, Sookie," he finally stated. "We are both responsible for this situation, so we will both handle the responsibilities. I am your bonded, and I am the father of this child; therefore, I will be there for the both of you." His words did more than shock me. I had absolutely no idea what I was supposed to say in reply to that. "Do you trust me, Sookie?" he questioned.

I didn't even need to think before I nodded in response. I smiled at the Vampire and reached out to place my hand over his cool cheek. "Of course I trust you." It was true. How could I not trust this man, after all he had done to keep me safe? "But, there are lots of things we need to sort out. This is only the beginning."

He removed his hand from my stomach and placed it over mine. We remained silent as the bond throbbed with our emotions. "Yes, we do need to talk; but, right now I think you have other things to take care of. Sookie, you must be hungry, and I am sure you have other human needs that need to be dealt with." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. I smiled at Eric and sat up.

Eric watched me as I climbed down from the huge bed and quietly made my way across the room towards the bathroom. I was surprised by how easy it was to see in the darkness. I didn't need to ask what had caused my sudden heightened senses, I knew more than anything that it came from having Eric's blood.

I spent the next half an hour locked in the bathroom. I used the toilet, brushed my teeth, and then turned on the water for the shower. My body instantly relaxed once I was under the warm stream of water. I pushed all the horrible thoughts out of my mind while I washed my hair and scrubbed my body. When I was done, I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my head. I slipped on a white fluffy hotel robe that I found on the back of the bathroom door before I turned out the light and went to find myself something to eat.

I smiled when I noticed Eric was now fully clothed and seated on the lounge in the middle of the living room. He had his long legs folded over on the coffee table in front of him, and his attention locked on the cell phone in his hands. He looked up as I walked in, and I couldn't help but feel a little awkward when his eyes drifted down over my body. He licked his lips and waggled his eyebrows seductively. My cheeks burned. I cleared my throat and tightened the belt on my robe.

He finally looked up to meet my gaze. "I took the liberty of ordering you some food; it is over on the table." Eric nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

My stomach growled at the thought of food. "Wow, thanks!" I grinned at the Vampire before I made my way over to the large fancy tray. I lifted the lid off the plate and was both surprised and delighted to see what Eric had arranged for me to eat. On the plate in front of me was the biggest bowl of spaghetti I had ever seen, a huge slice of apple pie and a large glass of iced tea.

"Jeez, Eric, you've ordered enough food to feed an entire army!" I smiled, grabbed the tray and went over to sit on the lounge.

"You are eating for two now," he stated, turning his attention back to the phone in his hands. "And you need to keep your strength up."

I chuckled at the Vampire before I picked up the fork and began to eat the delicious meal. We were both silent as I devoured my food. It was nice not to have to make conversation with someone.

It didn't take me long to finish the spaghetti, and I managed to get half way through the apple pie before I just couldn't eat anymore. I thanked Eric for organizing such a lovely meal before I picked up the tray and went to put it back on the breakfast bar. I returned to the lounge with my glass of iced tea and sat back down next to Eric. He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Our silence continued.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, after a few minutes went by.

Eric seemed surprised by my question. He turned to look at me. "I am thinking about the ways in which I will kill Compton for his betrayal. I am thinking about how much I am going to enjoy watching that man suffer." Eric's words shocked me.

I looked at the Vampire with wide eyes. "Eric, you can't kill him!" I shook my head.

Whatever Eric had expected me to say, that was not it. I could feel his confusion pass through the bond, and anger flashed behind his deep blue eyes. "You are protecting him? You are standing up for him, after everything he did to hurt you?" He spat the words out and looked at me like I had gone completely insane.

I inhaled a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Eric, I would be upset if anyone died because of me. You must promise me that you won't harm him, okay? I would be happy if I never had to see Bill ever again. Just thinking about that man makes me nauseous." I reached out and took Eric's hand in my own. "But that doesn't mean I want him dead."

Eric was thoughtful for a moment. "Sookie, I promise you he will never touch you again. If he comes anywhere near you he will pay greatly." He gripped my hand with his own. "You belong to me now, no one will ever even think of touching you."

Eric's statement both confused and angered me. "What exactly does that mean?" I pulled my hand out of his and got up from the lounge. "How dare you say something like that? I don't belong to you or anyone else! What gives you the right to go and stake a claim on me?" I all but yelled at him.

He looked at me in complete rage. He got up from the lounge and stood over me. His eyes burned with anger. "I say it because it is the truth. We are bonded now; you belong to me just as much as I belong to you. You will never be with anyone else."

I wasn't sure what exactly I was supposed to say in response to that. I had no idea what this bond thing meant, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know. Fresh tears wanted to escape my eyes and my gaze flicked down to my hands. I couldn't help but wonder how my life had become so messed up.

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they?" My voice was barely a whisper. I sat back down on the lounge.

The Vampire took the place beside me. "Yes, things are going to change."

I looked up to meet his gaze. "Why did the Queen force us to bond?"

"She wanted to make sure she had a strong tie to you. Now that we are bonded to each other, she will always have access to your ability. Sophie-Anne will be able to summon you through me, and you will not be able to escape."

"So, this bond can't be undone?" I asked.

Eric let out an unnecessary breath and shook his head. "No, it is impossible for this bond to be severed. Even death will not undo what has been formed between us. We will always be bonded, and no amount of magic can change that." He continued to gaze into my eyes. "Sookie, you must understand that we had no choice. If we did not form this connection, the Queen would have forced you to bond with Andre, or even herself. It is better this way."

"Tell me what this bond means," I finally took Eric's hand back in mine.

He was silent for a long while. His gaze moved down to our hands while his face remained as straight as a stone.

"Sookie, when a Vampire and a human exchange blood more than three times, a permanent blood bond is formed. This bond creates an invisible connection in which both the Vampire and the human can feel. Since we are now bonded, we will always be able to read each others feelings and emotions, and we will be able to locate each other if necessary."

I wasn't sure what to say in response to that, so I decided not to say anything. Eric remained quiet while my brain tried to process everything I had just been told. I wasn't sure how long we sat in silence, but after a while I pulled myself from my pain filled thoughts and turned to look at Eric. "I want to go home now. Can you please take me back to Bon Temps?" I wiped my wet eyes on the sleeve of my robe and got to my feet.

"Yes, if that is what you want."

I nodded at Eric. "Yes, it is."

***

Thankfully Eric and I left the hotel as soon as I had changed out of the robe, and we had packed up all our things. We didn't say anything to each other as we made our way out the hotel and climbed into Eric's awaiting car. We remained silent as Eric navigated his way through the busy streets of New Orleans. Once we turned onto the main highway that would lead us back to Bon Temps, Eric put his foot down on the gas, and the car instantly gained speed. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and grabbed hold of the door handle beside me. I didn't think I would ever get used to Eric's driving.

I didn't feel like talking, and I assumed Eric didn't feel like making conversation, so we both remained quiet. The only sound that filled the silent tension was the low hum of the Corvette's engine. My eyes remained locked outside my window while my mind tried to come to terms with everything that had happened over the past two days.

With Eric's fast speed we managed to make it back to Bon Temps before three. He pulled into my driveway and parked the car around the back of the house. Eric turned off the engine, and helped himself out. He made his way around to my side of the car, and kindly opened my door for me. I thanked him, gave him a small smile, and then climbed out into the cold night air. The Vampire grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk while I made my way up the porch steps and unlocked the back door.

I walked inside the dark kitchen and flicked on the lights. Eric followed me and without being asked he quietly took my luggage through the hall and into my room. I kicked off my shoes and pulled the clip out of my hair. I let out a large sigh and went over to the fridge to get myself a glass of water.

"I'm sorry I have no blood to offer you. I wasn't expecting company," I stated, once Eric had returned from my room. I took a sip from my water and turned to face the Viking.

"It is fine. I should probably be heading back to Shreveport anyway." It pained a part of me to hear that Eric had to leave, and it scared me to realize that I wanted him to stay. I didn't feel like being alone right now, but I wasn't going to tell that to Eric. The vampire had already comforted me enough as it was.

"Oh...right." I nodded and took another sip from my drink.

Eric raised his brow at me and cocked his head to the side. He continued to study me for a long moment. I knew he could feel my need for him. I quickly cleared my throat, finished my drink and placed the empty glass in the sink.

"Well, you should probably be going then." I started towards the back door, and opened it for the Vampire. "I guess I'll see you soon."

I watched as Eric made his way across the room. He came to a stop in front of me, and he didn't say a word as he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I was more than surprised by his gesture. His kiss sent a sudden shock of electricity throughout my body. My legs began to tremble and it was everything I had in my power not to fall to the floor. His mouth moved gently and slowly against my own. It was the most perfect kiss I had ever received.

All too soon it was over. He pulled back, licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes. "Yes, you most definitely will...my lover."

And then he was gone before I could even respond.

* * *

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my loving Gran, who has been gone two years today. Im sure if she was around she would have loved to of read all about Sookie's adventures! Love you Gran xxx

**So there we have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was going to introduce Sookie's day guard into this chapter, but it just didn't end up happening, so, that will be on the horizon. I have started the next one and I promise to try and update ASAP!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previous chapter: **

"Well, you should probably be going then." I started towards the back door, and opened it for the Vampire. "I guess I'll see you soon."

I watched as Eric made his way across the room. He came to a stop in front of me, and he didn't say a word as he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I was more than surprised by his gesture. His kiss sent a sudden shock of electricity throughout my body. My legs began to tremble and it was everything I had in my power not to fall to the floor. His mouth moved gently and slowly against my own. It was the most perfect kiss I had ever received.

All too soon it was over. He pulled back, licked his lips and slowly opened his eyes. "Yes, you most definitely will...my lover."

And then he was gone before I could even respond.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to the wonderful CH! :)**

It was the middle of the same night and I had just climbed into my comfortable bed and closed my eyes. I tried to push all the confusing thoughts out of my mind so I could go to sleep, but all I could think about was Eric and how much I missed him already. The Vampire had only been gone for half an hour, but I felt like a piece of me was gone too. I tried to tell myself that our blood bond was the reason I missed Eric so much, but deep down I knew that our bond didn't make any difference. I think I would have still missed him, even if we hadn't exchanged blood.

I knew that I owed Eric an apology, and I had to thank him properly for saving my life. None of this was his fault. If I was to blame anyone for this mess, then I would have to point the finger at myself.

At some stage during the night sleep finally took hold of me.

I woke up late the following day. It was almost three in the afternoon by the time I climbed out of bed and took care of my 'human' needs as Pam would say. I pulled on my favorite pair of denim jeans and an old long sleeved shirt, before I made my way into the kitchen to check my answering machine. Sam had called and left a few messages, sounding really concerned about me. I felt a pang of guilt when I remembered what had happened between him and Eric on my porch, and I made a decision to go and see him later that afternoon.

After I checked the messages, I helped myself to some toast and poured out a tall glass of skim milk. I sat down at the table and read the newspaper while I nibbled on my toast and sipped my drink. When I had finished I took my dirty dishes to the sink and filled them with water. I turned on Gran's old radio and listened to my favorite station while I washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. I then made sure to spend a couple of hours doing all of my neglected household chores. I mopped the kitchen floors, cleaned out my fridge, vacuumed the living room and then put a load of laundry into the machine. When I was happy that the house was in better shape, I slipped into my old coat, grabbed my car keys and my purse, and then left the house.

Merlotte's was pretty quiet when I walked through the front door a short while later. The dinner rush would start soon, but right now the bar was pretty dead. A few people looked up as I entered the room and I smiled nervously before quickly blocking their thoughts from my mind. It didn't take me long to find Sam. He was standing behind the bar, packing away clean glasses and serving customers. Sam's eyes widened as I approached. He quickly called for Terry to cover the bar and then gestured for me to follow him up the staff hallway.

"Where have you been?" he asked accusingly, as soon as we were inside his office.

Sam sat down behind his desk while I took one of the leather chairs on the other side. "I was with Eric in Shreveport," I replied, my voice weak and small like I was afraid of his reaction. I thought about telling him the story of what happened to me in New Orleans, but decided against the idea. I was sure Sam already had enough of his own business to worry about without having to worry about mine.

Sam stiffened at the mention of Eric's name. His blue eyes hardened and his hands clenched into tight fists. He looked down at the oak desk in front of him and didn't say anything for a long, awkward moment. "Is it true?" he asked, finally looking up to meet my gaze.

I gulped. "Is what true?" I questioned casually with a shrug of my shoulders, trying to feign ignorance to his accusation.

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "Are you really...having _his _baby?" I didn't need to read Sam's mind to know he was hoping my answer would be no. The tension in the room could have been sliced with a knife and I found myself wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole. Yep, this conversation definitely wasn't going to be easy.

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "Yes...it's true," I admitted with apprehension.

Sam's expression remained cold and hard. "And what does Eric think about all of this?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it much," I confessed with a shrug. A sense of relief washed over me when I admitted my current predicament. I no longer felt a sense of dread over my situation, but felt empowered as my excitement grew, knowing what would be in store for me in the future- a baby to hold in my arms.

"Well, what's going to happen to you once he decides he doesn't want to have a kid with you? What are you going to do when he gets scared and runs away again? He did it once, Sookie, and he will do it again." Sam's words angered me because for a split second, I couldn't help but wonder if he was right. Would Eric really get tired of me and the baby and leave again? I tried not to let that thought bother me too much. I couldn't force Eric to stay with me or our child. If he didn't want to be a part of our lives then that was his problem. It didn't change the way I felt about having this baby.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I stated defending my position, because I just didn't know what else to say.

Sam raised his brow. "Sookie, I saw how upset you were the last time he left you; I can't sit back and watch you go through that again."

"I'm not asking you to sit back and watch anything! This is my life, Sam Merlotte, and if you don't like the choices I make then that's your problem, but don't you dare sit there and make me feel bad for this. This pregnancy is the best thing that has happened to me in a long, long time. I'm finally happy. I'm finally getting the one thing I have always wanted. Why can't you see that?"

"The only thing I see happening is you getting yet another broken heart. How long is it going to take you to learn that vampires are bad news?" His eyes met mine challengingly.

"Eric isn't such a bad person. Yeah, we've had our problems, but that really isn't any of your business, is it?" One single traitor tear made its way down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off on the back of my hand.

"Vampire," Sam said, confusing me.

"What?"

He shrugged. "You called Eric a person, but he's not a person. He's a vampire." I could feel my anger and frustration building as he continued to speak. "Sookie, how do you even know that the baby is his? How do you know that Eric isn't manipulating you into thinking that it belongs to him?" Okay, I wasn't angry anymore. I was furious because right there Sam not only called me a liar, but a forgetful whore who couldn't remember what guy she went to bed with on a given night.

"How dare you!" I shook my head in utter astonishment. "Are you actually suggesting that I slept with someone else and can't even remember it?"

"No, I'm not suggesting anything, but maybe Eric saw this as an opportunity to try and trap you into a relationship with him. Come on, Sookie, we both know how much Eric wants you for himself." I looked at the man who was supposed to be my friend in complete shock. I couldn't believe what he had just said. Without thinking, I stood up and pulled my purse over my shoulder.

"And I don't think that's really any of your business, is it, Sam?" I shook my head and sighed with defeat. "You sit there and tell me how awful Eric is, but the truth is that you're no better. At least Eric is here for me. At least he is supporting me. That's a lot more than I can say about you!" My voice had risen considerably and I wouldn't have been surprised if all of the people out in the bar could have heard my every word.

Sam's expression didn't change. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he replied after a long moment passed between us. "And I'm sorry I can't be more supportive." And just like that, the whole conversation felt like it was over. There wasn't anything left to say to him. I gave Sam one final look and didn't even bother to say goodbye, before I turned and walked out the room. I couldn't help myself when I slammed the office door closed behind me. Yeah, I know it was probably a childish thing to do, but I was just so mad because for the first time, I saw what Sam really thought of me.

I didn't look back while I made my way down the hallway and into the bar. I held back more tears as I pushed the front door open and walked out into the now busy parking lot. The day had begun to darken and the air outside had cooled down considerably. As I walked over to my car I pulled my coat tighter around me, and fished my keys out of my purse. When I reached my car I unlocked the driver's side door and climbed in.

When I got home I kicked my shoes off and pulled the clip out of my hair. I hung my coat up on the hook next to the back door and then sat down at the kitchen table and allowed myself a moment to think about what had just happened. I sobbed silently to myself when I thought about what had been said between me and Sam. He had no right to say those things to me. Sam was supposed to be my friend. He was supposed to support me and help me.

But a part of me couldn't help but wonder if what he said about Eric was in fact true. Would Eric get tired of me sooner or later? He did push me away once, would he do that to me again? Would I be able to handle that if it happened again? And what about our baby? What would happen to our child if Eric grew tired of us and left? These thoughts only made me cry harder. My life really had turned into one big, horrible mess, and it didn't look like it was ever going to get any better.

I decided to push all the horrible thoughts from my mind. Getting worked up wasn't going to help the situation. If I wanted any answers I would need to speak with Eric. I sighed, got up from my chair and then started up the hall towards my room. I went into my bathroom and turned on the water so I could take a bath. While I waited for it to fill up, I found my nightgown and a towel, and then, began to strip out of my clothes.

The warm water helped me to relax and calm down. I closed my eyes, rested my head back against the tub, and inhaled a deep, calming breath. I pushed all of my problems out of my mind and tried to think of other things. Better things. I thought about my pregnancy and how excited I was to become a mother. Sam's words had hurt, but they didn't change the way I felt about having this baby. Being a mom was something I had always wanted. I smiled and placed my hand over my stomach. I drew small circles into my skin and tried to picture the baby which was growing inside. I couldn't wait to meet my little baby Viking.

Eric called only a few minutes after I had finished drying off from my bath. I had just pulled on my nightgown when the kitchen phone began to ring. I quickly wrapped a towel around my damp hair, before running to answer it.

"Sookie, what is wrong?" Eric asked as soon as I had picked up the phone. Hearing his voice caused my body to tingle in a way I didn't appreciate. Why did this man have to have such an effect on me?

"Well, hello to you too." I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Lover." He paused for a moment. "Now, tell me what is wrong."

I sighed. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"Sookie, we are bonded to each other. I can feel your emotions. Now, tell me what has you so distressed." Eric actually sounded concerned about me, which surprised me a lot. The Eric I knew didn't make phone calls to mere humans just so he could check up on them. Who was this man, and what had he done with the real Eric Northman?

"Eric, I'm fine, really. I just had a little fight with Sam. It was nothing." I decided it was best just to tell Eric the truth. Something told me he wasn't going to leave me alone until I did. Eric went silent on the other end of the line. I thought I heard something that sounded a lot like a growl, but I couldn't have been sure. "The Shifter did something to upset you?" he finally asked. His voice was colder then ice, which instantly made me regret mentioning Sam's name.

I cleared my throat and mentally slapped myself for opening my mouth. "Eric, it's okay. Sam and I just had a small disagreement. Don't worry about it."

"What did he say to you, Sookie?"

"It doesn't matter."

"He has made you upset. I will go and speak with him and make him apologize to you."

"No!" I snapped. "Don't you even think about talking to him, Eric." I felt a sudden wave of frustration pass through me. I wasn't sure if it belonged to me or Eric. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"I am your bonded. It is my duty to look after you."

I groaned. "I don't care if we're bonded or not, this is my problem and I'll deal with it myself."

"Sookie, you must start getting used to the idea of me looking after you."

I wasn't sure what to say in response to that. I was so tired and all I wanted to do was climb into bed and forget this day had even existed. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Eric. Not tonight. "Eric, I'm going to go to bed, okay?" I ran a hand across my forehead and got to my feet. "We'll talk more some other time."

"Come to Fangtasia tomorrow night," he implored suddenly, his voice causing an ache down in my southern regions.

"Okay. I guess I can do that," I replied without thinking, his hypotonic voice causing me to respond in kind. "Oh, and Eric?"

"Yes?"

Needing to redeem myself for him getting one up on me so quickly, I scolded, "Thank you for checking up on me, but you didn't have to. If you called every single time I felt a little depressed, you would waste a lot of money on unnecessary phone bills."

The Vampire chuckled. "It is worth it."

After we hung up I went straight to my room, removed the towel from around my head and crawled into my warm, comfortable bed. Before I went to sleep, I opened myself up to the new bond that I shared with Eric and allowed his feelings of calm and contentment to envelop me. Thankfully it didn't take me long to fall asleep after that.

I didn't sleep for long, before I was awoken to the sound of someone calling my name. Whoever it was pinched me hard on my arm and shook me from my unconsciousness. My eyes fluttered open and I was both confused and surprised to see Claudine standing over my bed. Her eyes were wide with worry and she kept saying my name over and over again. What the hell was going on? Was this some kind of weird dream?

"Sookie, wake up!" she ordered, her voice filled with panic. "Your house is on fire; you need to get out of here!"

"Can't be," I mumbled. "I didn't leave anything turned on."

Claudine wrapped her arms around me and forced me to my feet. "Come on, Sookie, we need to get out of here." It was at that moment when I noticed the thick haze of black smoke that filled my room. My fire alarm was beeping loudly from outside my bedroom door and the horrible smell of smoke hit me like a slap in the face. My house really was on fire. It wasn't a dream. I was suddenly wide awake and very alert. I quickly grabbed my robe off the chair next to my bed and started towards the door. I wasn't moving fast enough for Claudine, who grabbed me bridal style and quickly bolted out the room and down the hall. One minute we were standing in the middle of my bedroom, and the next minute Claudine was gently placing me down on the lawn outside. I watched on in horror as my old family home went up in flames. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Do not worry, Sookie. Help is on the way." Claudine wrapped her warm hand around mine and as if on cue sirens sounded from the distance. I prayed they would get here in time to save the house. Within seconds my whole yard was filled with fire trucks and the local volunteer crew. Catfish Hunter, my brother's boss, pulled up beside the trucks. He jumped out of his car and quickly hurried over to me.

"Is there anyone left inside?" He asked, voice urgent.

"No," I replied. My gaze remained fixed on the fire.

"Is there a propane tank in your yard?"

I nodded and cleared my throat. "Yes, around the back."

"Propane tank in the back!" Catfish bellowed over his shoulder. He gave me a curtly nod and then hurried over to help the others. I didn't move from my place on the lawn. All I could do was stand and watch the nightmare unfold in front of my eyes. My whole body trembled and fresh tears prickled behind my eyes. I swallowed them back.

"I can't believe this is happening," I said to Claudine.

She squeezed my hand and turned to look at me. "Everything will be okay, Sookie. You are safe, and that is all that matters now." Her words were supposed to make me feel better, but it was hard to look at the positives when my home was going up in flames. I tried not to think about all of the history inside the house that was now burning away into nothing.

Claudine stayed with me the whole time. We both remained silent as we watched the fire crew try to save the house. I owed so much to the Fairy. I didn't want to think about what would have happened if she hadn't woken me up when she did. I shuddered at the thought.

* * *

EPOV

Feelings of anxiety and grief ripped through me in one huge wave of desperation. Sookie's emotions flooded through our invisible bond. My whole body went rigid and I was out of my office and through the back door of Fangtasia in less then a second. Pam was right behind me.

"Eric, what's wrong?" she questioned, as I made my way over to my car and unlocked the driver's side door.

"Sookie is in danger," I replied. "Watch the bar for me."

"But, Master, wouldn't it be best if I went with you?" I had never heard Pam sound so concerned about a human in all the time I had known her.

"No. You will stay here." I didn't spare my child another look before I glided into the car and raced out of the Fangtasia parking lot. I flew through the streets of Shreveport much faster than the legal speed limit, but that was the least of my concerns at that moment. Sookie's pain and sadness continued to pulse through me. My grip around the wheel tightened as I pushed my foot further down on the gas. Within minutes I was on the main highway and heading in the direction of Bon Temps.

I pulled into Sookie's crowded driveway half an hour later. Her whole yard was filled with fire trucks and a thick cloud of black and gray smoke. My corvette skidded to a stop behind the other vehicles and I wasted no time getting out of the car and finding my Sookie. My whole body instantly relaxed when I saw she was okay. She was standing on her lawn, watching her house intently. Her eyes were filled with sadness and desperation. This pained me more than I ever thought possible. Sookie looked up when she felt me through the bond and a look of comfort seemed to cross her face.

I closed the distance between us and pulled her into my arms. I rested my chin on the top of her head and held her tightly against my body. She sobbed quietly to herself and clutched onto me like I was her lifeline. "My house caught on fire," she whispered into my chest.

"Yes, but you are okay?" I made it out to be a question.

She nodded. "I am now." Her words surprised me. I opened my mouth to respond, but my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, delicious scent. My fangs instantly clicked into place.

"Eric?" Sookie stepped back and looked up to meet my eyes. "What's the matter?" I knew she could feel my need through the bond. I quickly shook myself from my trance and turned my head to look in the direction the smell had came from. I was surprised to see a Fairy standing not three yards from us.

"Fairy," I whispered in response.

"What's wrong?" Sookie looked between me and the Fairy in confusion.

The Fairy laughed quietly to herself. Her blue eyes regarded me for a long moment, before she turned to look at Sookie and said, "Fairy blood is intoxicating to all Vampire's. He wants to drain me."

"Eric, Claudine is my friend. She saved me from the fire. Don't you dare hurt her!" She folded her arms across her chest and gave me a look that told me to behave.

"She saved your life?" This surprised me.

Sookie nodded. "Yes."

I instantly scolded myself for not taking better care of Sookie. She was my responsibility. She shouldn't have to rely on a Fairy to save her. I should have protected her better. What would have happened to her if this Claudine never came and rescued her? It pained me just thinking about what would have become of my bonded.

"Sookie, you never told me you were friends with a Fairy." I raised my brow at Sookie and studied her intently. I suddenly realized there was still a lot I needed to learn about this woman. She was still a mystery to me.

Sookie shrugged and turned back to look at her house. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Sookie, I think I should go." The Fairy smiled. "Your Vampire is here to look after you now, and I should probably leave before the humans begin to ask questions about me."

"Okay." Sookie nodded and then pulled the Fairy into a hug. "Thanks so much, Claudine. I owe you big time." The Fairy shook her head and chuckled quietly. "Don't be silly, child. I am your Fairy Godmother. It is my job to make sure you are okay." They ended their hug and then Claudine turned to look at me. "Look after her, Vampire. This woman is very special."

"Of course." I nodded. "And thank you for saving my bonded." I could feel my desire for the Fairy grow. It had been over a century since I had last tasted Fairy blood and it was everything I had in my power not to bite into her warm, tanned flesh. Thankfully, the Fairy disappeared before I had a chance to get any closer to her. The second she was gone I retracted my fangs and relaxed.

The smell of Fae still lingered on Sookie's clothes, but it was easy to ignore. "I am sorry that your house burned down," I told her.

"Are you really sorry?" she asked. "Or are you just saying you're sorry because you think it will make me feel better?"

I thought about that for a long moment. "Both," I stated. "Plus, I have a lot of fond memories spent in that house. It is a shame to see it burn," I smiled to myself. Sookie blushed beside me. She knew exactly what memories I had in mind. She didn't say anything in response.

"Sookie." A man I had never seen before made his way over to us. He was dressed in the same uniform as all the other firemen. He removed his helmet and ran a hand through his dark, tousled hair. "Good news," he stated. "We managed to put the fire out and the damage isn't as bad as it looks."

Sookie nodded. "Okay. That's good."

"Yeah. The back porch was burned as well as your kitchen. Your car was also destroyed."

"But my car wasn't parked anywhere near the house?" She furrowed her brow and looked at the man in confusion.

He gave a small nod. "Yes, well, we think the fire was deliberately started. We found traces of gasoline all over your back porch and on your car. Do you have any idea who would have done this?" My whole body stiffened at his words. Someone had started the fire on purpose? The thought made me shake with fury. A low growl rumbled from deep inside my chest and without thinking I took a protective step toward Sookie. I would kill whoever thought to hurt her. I would kill them slowly and painfully. They would pay greatly for putting her life in danger.

Sookie looked down at her hands and fell silent for a moment while she processed his words. "I have no idea who would do this," she finally replied. She shook her head in wonder.

"Sookie, do you have any insurance?" the man asked, while placing a hand on her shoulder. A surge of possessiveness passed through me. I did not like him touching her. "It's probably going to cost a lot to get the house repaired."

Sookie wiped her now tear filled eyes on the back of her hand and looked up to meet his gaze. "Yeah," she nodded. "I've been using Greg Aubert for years. I'll call him tonight."

"Oh, how about I call him for you?" the man asked. "I've got his number and I'll explain to him what happened."

"Thanks, Catfish. That would be a real help."

"No problem." He smiled at her. "So, you'll need to find yourself someplace to stay. It will probably take months to get the damage fixed on the house." The man placed his hands in his pockets and then turned to look at the now burnt house.

Sookie opened her mouth to respond, but I spoke up before she had the chance. "She can stay with me for as long as she needs."

"Oh, well, that's real kind of you," he said as his brown eyes studied me intently. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was wondering exactly who I was. "Now, if you will both excuse me, I better go and help pack everything away. Sookie, you call me if you need anything, okay?" He gave her one last pat on the shoulder, before leaving me and Sookie alone.

The second he was out of earshot, Sookie turned to look at me. "Thanks for the offer, Eric, but I'll be okay. I'm sure my brother won't mind me staying with him for a while."

"Do not argue with me, Sookie. It is late and you need to rest." Sookie looked as though she was going to protest, so I quickly added, "I will bring you home tomorrow evening."

"Okay." She finally agreed and then allowed me to escort her over to my Corvette. She didn't say anything as we climbed into the car and made our way out of the busy yard. Sookie closed her eyes and rested her head against the window beside her. We drove for a while without making any conversation. Through the bond I could feel Sookie's sadness and anxiety. My eyes remained locked on the road ahead, while my mind began to process what had happened this evening. The anger and frustration I had been holding back, finally surfaced. I couldn't help but blame myself for this. I should have taken better care of Sookie. She is my responsibility now. She shouldn't need to rely on a Fairy to rescue her. From now on I would not take any chances when it came to her safety.

"Eric?" Sookie's quiet voice pulled me from my anger filled mind.

"Yes?"

"Who do you think started the fire?"

"I don't know," I replied, honestly. "But, I will find out." That I was sure.

"I can't believe someone would do this to me. What sort of person would want to burn down my house?" She looked up at me like she expected me to have all of her answers.

I inhaled a deep, unnecessary breath. The air felt uncomfortable in my lungs, so I quickly exhaled it. "Because, they wanted you dead. I am not sure why." Saying the words out loud only made my anger rise. "I am worried that someone else has found out about the pregnancy. I am worried that they want to use you to get to me." Sookie didn't reply straight away. Her gaze shifted down to her hands, which were folded over neatly in her lap. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and her heart rate increased. My words hadn't made her feel any better.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" she asked after a few moments.

"What are you talking about?"

Sookie shrugged and wiped her wet eyes on the back of her sleeve. "Do you think it's a bad idea having this baby? Do you think it's cruel to bring a child into a world so horrible?" Her words caught me by surprise. It was the first time she had asked for my thoughts on the pregnancy. "How can a child have any kind of life if we are forever looking over our shoulder? Do you really think that's fair?"

Without thinking I pulled the car over to the side of the road. I switched the engine off and turned to look at her. Sookie's eyes were filled with anxiety. I didn't need to share a bond with her to know she was scared. "You have always wanted to have children," I stated. "This is what you want."

"Yes, it is," she agreed. "But it wasn't supposed to turn out this way."

"I will never allow anything to happen to you or our child. I promise."

She looked up to meet my gaze. "But what happens when you get tired of me?" she asked. "What will I do when you pack up and leave again? Who will protect us then?" If my heart wasn't already dead, it would have been at that moment. Her words pierced through my chest like a sharp wooden stake. Is that what she really thought of me? Did she have no trust in me at all?

"I am not leaving you."

"But how can you be so sure?" she asked, while trying to hold back more tears.

"Sookie, I could not leave you again, even if I wanted to."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah, because of the blood bond." A loud, dramatic sigh escaped her lips. "How could I forget?"

"Yes, but that is not the only reason." I furrowed my brow while I tried to think of what to say next. "I seem to have these...feelings for you. Feelings I cannot explain." The second the words left my lips I regretted speaking them. Now was not the time to be having this conversation.

Sookie's breathing hitched and she turned her body to face mine. "What kind of feelings?" She questioned, her eyes intently staring into my own.

And then my cell phone began to ring, effectively putting an end to our discussion. I cursed and then quickly pulled the phone from my jacket pocket. I wasn't at all surprised to see that the caller was Pam.

"Master, is everything okay?" she questioned, instantly. "Where are you now?"

"Everything is fine. I am bringing Sookie to my house."

"Is she alright?"

"She will be," I replied. "I will explain everything to you later. Close the bar and then meet us back at my house." I didn't wait for a reply before I ended the call and slipped my phone back into my jacket pocket. Sookie turned herself around so she was facing the front window again. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but she decided against the idea.

Sookie was asleep by the time I pulled up in my driveway. I turned the car off and then allowed myself a moment to watch her. She looked so peaceful. Her chest rose slowly with each intake of breath. The worry lines in her face had disappeared and her whole body had relaxed considerably. I couldn't help but reach out and brush away the stray strand of blonde hair that had fallen down over her eyes. My hand lingered against her warm skin for a long moment, before I finally pulled myself away and climbed out of the car.

I went around to the passenger side and quietly opened her door. I gently reached over her body and undid her seatbelt, before wrapping my arms around her and lifting her from her seat. Sookie stirred in my arms, but she didn't wake up. She was too exhausted. I held her tightly against my chest, closed the car door and then slowly carried her down to my day chamber.

It didn't take me long to get her settled on my bed. I removed her from her robe and covered her over with the blankets, before I went over and switched on the bathroom light. It was the second time I had brought Sookie to my sleeping chamber, and I couldn't help but enjoy seeing her in my bed again.

I gave the sleeping woman one last look, before I heard the sound of Pam's familiar car pull into my driveway. I turned my back to Sookie and quietly left her alone to sleep. It was time to talk to Pam and fill her in on what happened this evening. We had to come up with a plan to find Sookie's attacker. We would find the person who had tried to hurt my bonded. We would find them and we would make them wish they had never even thought to harm her. I would not rest soundly until I had drained every ounce of blood from their body.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I hope people are still reading this story. I know I have left you hanging for way too long and for that I am deeply sorry! I hope you all understand how busy real life can get, which unfortunately makes it hard to get time to sit in front of the laptop and get writing done. I can't promise when the next update will be but I have been working on it and it definitely wont take as long as this one did to get up! Just please know I am not giving up on Final chance, and if I could I would sit and work on this story all day every day, but sadly that isn't possible...Damn you real life!  
**

**And once again a huge thanks to Team Jane for all of her amazing help with this story. If she didn't help me this would seriously suck big time, so thanks so much honey, you rock! **

**please remember: Any mistakes you might have came across, belong to me!  
**

**So, let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm trying to incorporate more of the books into FC but please remember that the time lines will be different :)  
**


End file.
